


Scars

by Concepcion30



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 119,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concepcion30/pseuds/Concepcion30
Summary: Athan, a man barely out of boyhood finds himself thrown into a godly war between two factions bent on destroying the other. Will the beautiful warrior Jemsan be his salvation or his destruction?The mortals worship them thinking them to be gods, but Jemsan knew better. Destined to inherit the leadership of his people one day, he will do anything to bring this bloody war to a close, including using the innocent boy Athan, to see his plans to fruition.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story uploaded over on AFF as well, total chapter estimate is about 32 chapters.

Prequel

 

Dusk had just fallen, and the sky was still illuminated with traces of orange and red, but the fight that raged overhead could be heard for miles. Larkson ran as quickly as his legs would carry him, towards the battle that ringed with the sounds of the clashing blades of combatants. His parents would be upset if they knew where he was right now, but he simply had to see as much of the fight in person as he possibly could.

The gods had come down from their heavens, and were doing battle on his planet.

As far as Larkson's eight year old brain knew, Calon had not seen much action when it came to heavenly battles between the Darktans and the Rodanti. He didn't even know why they were at war. But all he cared about was witnessing some of the battle first hand. Every now and then, the sky would brighten with red or blue lights which was the only indication Larkson had as to how close he was.

Eventually, the fighting stopped and Larkson witnessed two people elevated far into the sky, quite literally walking on air. He was so enthralled, his bright blue eyes widened that he was actually this close to the gods! Cradled between both hands were two toy stick figures that he had every intention of re-enacting the battle with once it was over.

Larkson didn't feel the coolness of the air as night descended through the thin material of his brown tunic. The excitement and adrenaline running through his veins would keep him warm. He couldn't wait to tell his friends at school later that he'd been this close to an otherworldly fight. He was living up to his name tonight. His parents had named him thus for he was ever the lark, always looking for adventure.

Larkson noticed when one of the fighters tossed something in his direction. The smile on his face quickly faded when he realized it was a glowing red fireball. Instinct made him cower with his hands over his head, but while he braced for an impact that never came, he did hear the loud sound of an explosion overhead. When he tentatively glanced up, it was to see blue flame eating away at the red. If it hadn't been obvious before that Larkson had been saved by an attack which had obliterated the first attack, when an immortal man landed in the clearing, it removed all doubt.

Larkson stared at him with wide eyes. This god was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Hair like spun moonlight hung to the waist, and eyes that looked like silver glass or crystal alit on him. The man wore pale grey and black in the form of a flat silver breastplate with intricate designs of a pale blue, beneath which he wore a long sleeved black shirt and tailored trousers. Gleaming black boots completed his attire.

"Are you alright?" The god asked in a voice that held a deep cadence.

Larkson nodded and continued to stare at the man in a daze. He noticed when the god looked back up to the sky, which was now empty indicating that the one he'd fought was gone. Suddenly, they were both distracted when a loud commotion of two people running towards them could be heard. Larkson recognized his parents almost instantly.

"What are you doing out here alone?" His mother scolded him. But when she and his father saw the immortal standing there, they quickly fell to their knees.

"My Lord," His parents mumbled in unison reverence.

"I was watching the gods fight." Larkson took his stick figures and knocked them together. "And later, they'll make peace." He took the figures and stuck their hands out as if they were shaking them in friendship.

He noticed that his parents look horrified, and they glanced at the immortal apologetically.

"We apologize my lord, he's just a child." His father pleaded with the man.

When the god held his hand up, the apologies ceased. "What is your name?"

"Larkson," He replied with a smile before offering him the fair stick figure. "This one is you."

The god held the stick figure and turned it about with his long, slender fingers. "A fine specimen ... but I believe you should keep him." He handed the toy back to Larkson. Then he removed a blue pin in the shape of a dove that had been attached to his lapel. He pinned it on Larkson's tunic. "I suspect you will one day grow up to be a brave man. The Rodanti honor you."

His parents looked giddy with joy and relief, but Larkson managed to salute the god before he shot off into the sky then disappeared from view. His parents moved to hug him, but Larkson had one thought on his mind. "Mom, Dad, do you know who that was?"

His father looked at him as if he were already a man and answered truthfully. "Many call him Prince Jemsan, for he will inherit the title of Prime Rodanti ... King of the Rodanti gods."

 

SCARS

 

Prologue

 

His lungs burned with over exertion as he ran. A branch whipped across the side of his face leaving a scalding red gash on his cheek. The soles of his feet were peppered with cuts and bruises as he scrambled across the forest floor naked as the day he'd been born. Despite the slight chill in the air and his state of undress, sweat beaded on his brow to soon slick his entire face. The quick sweep of thick, dark lashes kept any of the salty liquid from falling into dark amber eyes. Light filtered through the tight canopy of trees as a war cry broke the stillness of the forest.

His pursuers were close. His few short minutes of freedom would soon be undone. Athan had suspected his effort would end in failure, but he'd still had to try. The things these shape-shifting tribesmen did to him were beyond worst nightmares. He had to get away, despite the fact that this world was unknown to him. Anywhere would surely be better than what he'd been subjugated to for the past few months.

The landscape soon began to slope downwards, and a twig snapped underfoot scratching him deep. Athan ignored the new pain and kept moving across the terrain as quickly as he could. He was forced to slow somewhat or risk breaking an ankle, that would end the chase far sooner than he'd anticipated. When something whooshed by his shoulder, he realized the chase was indeed at an end. At the top of the ridge he'd just scrambled down stood two of the clansmen. They were clad in their traditional loin cloths and animal fur shoulder pads. They were both minus headdresses but had a great deal of garish red and white paint across their bare chests. The one on the right held a blow dart and prepared to attack Athan once more.

He lunged to the right to avoid the blow, but apparently the second warrior had a similar weapon as well. All too soon, a dart embedded in his lower back. He kept going despite knowing that his limbs would soon shut down having been shot with this particular poison before. It wouldn't kill him though, oh no. To the delight of this tribe of shape shifters, Athan was un-killable, for he hadn't survived all these months based on their lack of trying. Living through the abuse he took when they shifted into their animal forms every full moon was a testament to that. However, Athan would rather not learn how much a man could live through before his body eventually shut down succumbing to death, which was part of the reason he'd attempted escape this fateful day.

_Tomorrow night was another full moon._

Athan stumbled when his knee gave out, and his shoulder length dark hair fell forward covering his face. The poison was extremely fast acting and even with his highly evolved physiology, his body would soon be immobile on the forest floor. He'd made it farther with this effort than the first time he'd attempted escape. That should count for something, and perhaps the third time would be the charm. Those were Athan's last thoughts as he succumbed to the darkness.

***

Night had only just fallen, and Athan woke to the dim beating of drums. A slight headache and blurred vision caused him to grasp his head in response.

_Why was he only waking now when they had captured him much earlier in the day?_

He waited for his gaze to focus and noticed that the tribesmen were scattered around a camp light, at least two dozen of them now sharing his state of undress. Some danced to the beat of the drums while others sat on logs in conversation, speaking that alien tongue Athan didn't recognize. When the moon began to appear on the horizon, Athan realized that he'd not only lost a few hours, but an entire day!

_The full moon was almost risen._

Which meant any plans to escape again before these men went through their transformation was now at an end. Athan's right ankle was chained to a bolt embedded deep in the earth. His panic over what was about to occur caused him to grab the chains and pull with all his might. He gave up after a minute, not only because the men cast frowns in his direction, but also because it was fruitless. What good was his healing ability if he had no strength to go along with it?

He fell to his knees and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He'd been through two such ordeals before since being banished to this world. And he would survive a third. He had to survive long enough to escape this place, and he wasn't about to give up now.

When a howl split the night air, Athan's bottom lip quivered. He heard the crunching of bone as the men began to shift before he even brought wary eyes to witness the scene unfolding before him. Limbs bent back in awkward positions, and mangy hair grew out of what had once been skin. Eyes of mostly black or dark brown turned yellow or crimson. The majority of them would enter the woods to hunt their prey. But one or two of them would remain, having already sighted their prey.

_Athan._

He would be unable to flee, so there would be no chase. And then the creatures would decide what they wanted to do most. Bite him, drink his blood. And if that didn't satisfy them, then they'd move on ... to fucking him.

Once the transformation was complete, the two that remained loped after him. One with yellow eyes, the other with crimson. The crimson eyed beast wolf came to its feet, towering over Athan's seemingly tiny form. The creature was already erect, with a penis reminiscent of a horse. The base was black, but soon lightened into brown and then a dusty shade of purple at the tip. And that tip was not tapered to a point like a human male, instead it was flat and cylindrical.

Athan didn't need to remember what it'd felt like to be penetrated by such an inhuman organ, for he would be experiencing it again shortly. With his attention focused on the crimson eyed beast, his yellow eyed counterpart eased up behind Athan to quickly sink it's sharp canines into Athan's neck and back. A hiss escaped his lips as several inches of fang bit into him but he didn't scream, he would be doing enough of that later as he was practically disemboweled by beast cocks.

Sharp claws grasped his hair, tilting his head back to make room for the crimson eyed beast to kneel and drink from the area just above Athan's collarbone. He felt his blood flowing out of him, knowing that despite how much they took it still wouldn't kill him. Eventually the feeding ceased and Athan was tossed face first onto the gravely ground. He felt a clawed hand rake all the way from the top of his back to the curve of his buttocks.

Athan grabbed a handful of the grit, wondering how mad the beasts would be if he turned and threw it into their eyes. Would they be incensed enough to rip him limb from limb? Surely being in pieces would finally bring true death. Although Athan wasn't sure, he couldn't bring himself to test it. Not when he really didn't want to die, for he felt he still had so much to live for. He may have been banished here, but that didn't mean life as he knew it was over.

The low growling above him along with the spreading of his thighs indicated the moment of truth. The yellow eyed beast would have him first, for the other sat back on its haunches seemingly satisfied with being an observer for now. When the first blunt tip poked at him, he tensed involuntarily knowing that would only make penetration worst. In fact it would have been altogether impossible given the sheer size of these creatures if for one inviolable fact.

_They possessed self lubricating penises._

The first time he'd succumbed to one, Athan's fear went from the beasts becoming frustrated when they found they couldn't fit, to the fact that after they'd shoved themselves to the hilt, it would no doubt cause internal organ damage. Athan may not have known then what his self healing body would allow him to survive through, but he was sadly aware of that now. The yellow eyed creatures' prehensile tail snaked its way under Athan causing him to tilt his ass slightly in the air. That was all the positioning apparently required before the tip breached him.

Athan gritted his teeth against the initial pain while his hands clenched and unclenched the gravel between his fingers. As quickly as the creature's cock secreted it's lubrication, the quicker it would sink. He felt himself stretched to unbelievable proportions but knew the worst was still yet to come. Eyes squeezed tight, he braced for it.

When a scream was torn from his lips, Athan almost didn't recognize the agony filled sound of his voice. The punishing cock had finally torn through something vital. When a metallic taste invaded his mouth, he'd knew he'd inadvertently bitten his own tongue. He spat out the blood that pooled there, his whole body quivering with despair. Yet the cock pushed further, deeper, creating injury after new injury in its wake. Athan was not certain at what point did the yellow eyed beast deem itself to the hilt. For it had finally stopped sinking deeper and was now steadily fucking him, pulling out before pushing forward once more. When his thighs became slick, Athan knew it to be a combination of the beast cock lubrication and his own blood.

At some point he passed out, for he only remembered regaining consciousness when the beast began to come inside him. Once it pulled out, a flow of liquid was emptied from within him, beast semen, lubrication, blood and something ... other. Athan didn't want to look for he could feel something fleshy dribble down his thighs. His ass and his insides were an entire raw nerve ending of pain.

Athan could barely move and knew he was incapable of rising to his feet. The yellow eyed beast must have sensed this and thus grasped him by the hair before dragging him towards his companion, dropping Athan face first against the crimson eyed beasts' hard cock. His ordeal was clearly far from over. The tip of the cock nudging his face stretched from his entire mouth to the lower half of his chin. There was no way he would get it between his lips, but clearly he would be required to bring the beast to completion in this manner.

Taking two shaky hands, Athan stroked the shaft of the cock with a poor attempt of unison. The black dots that continued to spill across his hazy vision meant he was once again on the brink of collapsing into darkness. What would happen if he left the second beast unsatisfied? Would it turn around and rape his ass which had been far too abused only previously to survive a second assault?

Athan imagined a scenario of them accidentally splitting him in two. He hadn't wanted to think if he could come back after having a limb ripped off, and this idea was even less appealing. He began to lick at the dusky brown tip while continuing to stroke the shaft. He heard the yellow eyed creature shuffling behind him praying that it wouldn't bite him, for he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to concentrate on the task at hand with further painful distractions.

The smell and taste of the beast wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly wasn't something he'd want to do willingly anytime soon. The creature growled low which was Athan's first warning of its pending release, along with the fact that the two large balls beneath the monster cock were clenched tightly. He kept his ministrations up, not wanting to hold back now and prolong this unpleasant endeavor any longer. Within moments, a torrent of yellowed semen escaped the cockhead. Athan closed his mouth, refusing to swallow any of it. Luckily, the beast wolf either didn't notice or didn't mind Athan's rejection of it's seed.

Athan fell forward when the crimson eyed beast stood and moved away. He heard movement behind him as they loped off into the woods, clearly to join their companions in search of other prey. He'd hit rock bottom and didn't believe his life could get any worse than it was currently. At this point, he didn't think his mind would survive a fourth full moon, so once he was recovered, he would plan his next escape, and this time ... freedom would be at hand.

 

Chapter 1

 

Jemsan ignored the curious stares of the locals around him as he strode purposefully through the war torn streets. The battle was long over and the survivors were calling a re-group. The paladins present wore the colors of the Rodanti, blue and silver plate with flowing black capes. As the smoke cleared from destroyed buildings, the night sky revealed itself in all its glory. But the death and destruction that greeted it caused Jemsan's blood to boil.

Paladins lay dead and only a single Darktan had been present. Their prowess despite flagging numbers seemed to have risen in the past couple hundred years. It didn't bode well for the duration of the war. Especially when most of the Darktans did not care when their followers died unnecessarily, but it was something Jemsan could not abide by.

_By the look on your face, I can tell if this Darktan had wanted a fight, you would have gladly obliged him._

Jemsan glanced to his right and saw when his sister emerged from an open portal. She was his twin through and through, the female version of himself. Her hair so pale it was almost white flowed to her lower back, his was only slightly shorter. And eyes so pale -- they were often described as silver crystal -- looked back at him. With skin like porcelain, his sister was dressed in a blue gown that flowed around her slender body in an ethereal manner.

 _Does it surprise you, Jennah, that Darktan's are ever the cowards._ They spoke telepathically, knowing that none of the mortals around them could overhear their conversation.

 _It is part of the reason their side had lasted so long in this war; all of their dirty tactics. They disgrace the title bestowed on us by the mortals_. Jennah's expression was grim.

 _We may be gods to the mortals, but I often sense their infallible belief in us is misplaced_. Jemsan knelt and placed his palm on the scarred street, unmindful of his black cape sweeping into the dust. The planet itself felt injured by the otherworldly attack that had not only killed paladins in service to the Rodanti, but many of the local people that inhabited this world as well.

_Do you long for the times when their belief in us was just that, a belief, before we came down to their worlds and proved them true._

It was something the Rodanti had always stood for, if only the Darktans hadn't seen fit to believe otherwise. Jemsan rose to his feet, his lips pressed thinly together. This war had been raging for millennia, with the lives of mortals and immortals lost on both sides. The human side had suffered the greatest losses, and an end did not appear in sight. Join with me to heal the planet, this Darktan had ruptured the core. If we do nothing the world will die. He did not need to ask his sister twice, she accepted the arm he held out to her and they both closed their eyes forcing their latent energies to come forth.

Jemsan could hear the sharp intake of breath of the mortals around him, and had a good idea of what they were witnessing. Two Rodanti gods were summoning their power and channeling it directly into the planet. It would manifest as a white ethereal light emanating from both of them before funneling it's way into the ground. Their hair billowed around them, their bodies glowing with energy.

Jemsan could sense when the planets' core reverted from an angry throbbing red to a cool stable blue. Destruction was averted but the locals would have much rebuilding to do. He would monitor the progress to ensure they had everything they'd need. But for now it was time to return to home to Hellenista. Retrieving a short sword from his belt, he stabbed it into the air before slicing downward. He'd cut a line in space time that soon opened a portal. He entered, knowing that Jennah followed behind him.

On the other side was Central Command, a bustling hub of activity for those of the Rodanti closely involved in this war. There were others like him and Jennah, along with a number of subordinates that the mortals allied with them referred to as demi-gods. Procreating with mortals was not prohibited, and tended to produce of crop of nearly immortals that never felt quite at home on their human worlds. Bringing the demi-gods into the fold was done solely at the request of the Rodanti who either sired or were related to the demi-gods in some way. Many of them chose to serve as paladins as well.

Central Command was a sprawling structure with silver paneled walls which hung huge screens monitoring several words across the galaxy. Rodanti and demi-gods alike bustled to and fro going about their daily routine.

 _Father will want a report in person_. Jennah's thoughts filtered into his.

 _And he shall have it_. Jemsan turned and the left the command center, aware that Jennah didn't follow. He didn't require her presence to deliver the bad news. The Darktans' had seemingly upped the number of hit and runs across various worlds in an attempt not only to destabilize these planets but to stretch the Rodanti forces thin. It had always been protocol to leave a group of paladins on worlds which had been attacked. The intent was to keep the morale of the human populace high. If they didn't feel abandoned, they would continue to pray to the Rodanti which gave a boost to their immortal powers. The likelihood of them being attacked again was fifty: fifty, plus they couldn't take the chance. The Darktans fed on pain and suffering, it quite literally made them stronger. If the number of worlds that fell into despair grew insurmountable, the Darktans would then be physically stronger than the Rodanti and thus capable of defeating them. It was a scenario they could not allow to happen.

As Jemsan passed through the wide marble hallways lined with blue tapestries, other Rodanti, along with demi-gods greeted him amicably. They did not delay him sensing that he was a man with a purpose. After the hallways ended, a wide berth of gilded stairs appeared. Once at the top, two demi-gods stood guard at the entrance of his father's private chambers. They smiled at him revealing white teeth against the pale cream of their skin. He then passed through the waiting room before entering the building proper. Servants greeted him within this living area lighted by a huge chandelier. White potted flowers released a heady fragrance as they graced small tables lining the walls. The scrape of his booted feet along the patterned marble flooring echoed in the silence. A servant offered Jemsan a drink which he declined, and it was at that moment his father made his appearance.

The man who'd sired him was a several inches taller than Jemsan at seven feet, his presence commanded the entire room. Lanos's eyes could not be described as silver crystal, but were rather an intense white. If it weren't for the thin line of black surrounding the iris then only a pupil would have been present against all white. The features from which Jemsan was cast stared back at him; full cheekbones, straight nose, slightly full lips and an angular jaw were all represented. Their builds however, were not quite the same. Lanos had built up quite a bit of muscle weight over the centuries, and that bulk only added to his impressive height. While Jemsan was far from lanky, he was on the thinner side with slighter muscles hidden beneath the silver and black armor he wore.

Jemsan may not have cultivated this look, but despite being six five, in the beginning of his military career many had underestimated him based on his thin appearance. It had allowed him to gain the upper hand quickly and often in a fight. But those days were long over, now most of his enemies knew of his reputation and either fled or trembled when faced with fighting him in battle.

"Report." Lanos' gaze rested heavily on Jemsan. The man could have spoken to him telepathically, but knew there was no need to here. Anyone who over heard them could be trusted one hundred percent.

"It was as we suspected, another hit and run. The planet would have died if Jennah and I had not stabilized it," Jemsan explained.

Lanos stroked his closely clipped white beard. "These are becoming too frequent to be mere coincidence. But to risk the lives of the Darktans, sending them out to random worlds, it must be some sort of tactic we've yet to foresee."

"If there is a tactic I will find it, and I will only need your permission to go and hunt them," Jemsan stated matter of factly. "Thurstin has been refining his tracker, and hopefully we'll have more success."

"What if this is what they want, for me to send my best out there, so they may take you out." Lanos' eyes relayed the emotion of the love a father held for a son. "That would be the greatest blow, not only to the human morale, but all of the Rodanti as well."

"I will not let fear for my life or my legacy stop me from doing what must be done." Jemsan couldn't help the adamant tone in his voice.

"Such is not a manner in which the one who is to succeed me as the Prime Rodanti should speak."

Jemsan shook his head. "Jennah would be more than capable of filling that role if I am unable to."

"Must you speak so chivalrously? I don't want to imagine my daughter with the burden of ruling, simply because my son died on a foolish errand."

Jemsan swallowed visibly before replying. "I thought we were past this, I will not be easy to kill."

"The Darktans are the only thing in this universe that can kill us. And here we find ourselves engaged in this centuries long war with them. I grow weary of it all."

"Are you suggesting..." Jemsan quieted and switched to telepathy. _Are you suggesting that we give up?_

_Of course not. But perhaps we can reach some kind of truce, a ceasefire if you will._

_You of all people should know that bargaining with the Darktans will only lead to betrayal._

Lanos shook his head. _Perhaps I am an old man who simply wants the next few hundred years to be free of war. But I will reach out to them only with your blessing. We must be on the same page._

Jemsan pressed his lips together. _I fear I can not give you what you want, for I will accept nothing but their total annihilation. My mother, your lifemate is gone because of them. And you would do well to remember that_. He turned and left, knowing he'd said all he had to say on the matter. Sometimes his hatred of the Darktans was a blinding fury that threatened to consume him. And for all they'd done, not only to him but to the people all across the universe, death was too good for them.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Chapter 2**

          Athan licked his dry, cracked lips as he baked under the midday sun. The weather was strange on this world, hot during the day but cold at night. It felt almost desert like at the moment, despite the fact that a forested area filled with greenery was just nearby. Even most of the tribesmen had taken shelter either in the makeshift huts erected in the clearing or in the canopied forest itself.  It had been two days since the full moon and he was now bound to an erected wooden pole with thick heavy rope near the cold fireplace.  His head lolled to the side as he took a deep breath. The heat was making him lethargic and the fact that he was severely dehydrated didn't help either.

          He kept looking towards the huts, hoping someone would emerge to give him water.  They'd learned that starving him was quite alright, for his already thin body never seemed to get any smaller.  But when they'd withheld liquid, he'd began to desiccate in a fashion they didn't find palatable.  His skin would fade from its usual honey to a pasty white with garish blue veins seen just below the surface. Eventually, he'd become completely immobile and the tribesmen couldn't have their fun with someone who had in essence become a corpse.  Therefore, they would grant him water, hot soup, anything with high enough liquid content to keep him flesh and bone. Liquid or food would have also aided in his physical recovery, but since they'd allowed him to rest after the events of the full moon, the intense burning he'd experienced all through his gut with the tipping point being his ass had eventually faded into nothingness as he healed.

          He noted when one of the tribesmen exited the hut to stretch. The man eyed him lazily and remained outside for less than a minute before going back in. Athan had never seen a single woman among them. It was possible they had a village somewhere that Athan hadn't been privy to.  Perhaps it would be against the rules to bring him there, he had no way of knowing.  But when the tribesmen had discovered him after he'd been swallowed whole by a portal careening him to this forsaken world, he'd been their plaything ever since.

          He often wondered what he'd done in his life to deserve this. He'd been an orphan back on Prima Centra. The world was a small colony on the fringes of civilization.   He'd joined the order of nature, as would have been expected of him having been raised by Tenith who was the leader of the order at the time.  Athan had found he'd never wanted for anything despite the simplicity of their lives.  They lived in wooden homes with only the bare minimum accommodations.

          It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday when Athan had gone hiking with a group of others his age that everything changed. He'd fallen down a steep ravine and remembered losing consciousness. When he awoke, he'd found himself inside a building and laying on an observation table with a white cloth pulled over his entire body.  When he wrenched the cloth off him, he'd scared his attendant half to death.  Apparently, the fall he'd taken should have killed him for his skull had been cracked open, and they were actually in the process of preparing his body for burial.  But his body had completely healed the wound without even the trace of a scar left.

          Athan couldn't understand why after that event, many of the members of the order began to look at him with fear and suspicion. Well, almost everyone, Lalina had often suspected that they would one day marry. Alas, it would seem the fates had other plans for him.

          His thoughts were brought back to the present when another tribesman emerged from the closest hut and walked towards him.  Athan lowered his gaze when beady black eyes bored into him.  He could feel the weight of the man's stare but made no effort to meet his gaze.  Fetid breath wafted towards him as the tribesman spoke in his language.  When hot liquid splashed against his legs, Athan didn't need to adjust his gaze to know that the man had begun to urinate on him.  Such liquids he could do without consuming, that and another version that came as a milky white substance.  Yellowed when they were in their other forms...

            Athan had never engaged in sex before coming here, not with a woman or otherwise.  Now he could add men who transformed into beasts to his short list.  On the first full moon he'd fought them, despite the fact that they were three times his size. Broken ribs, and a fractured wrist he'd had to show for his efforts. Each time they'd penetrated him, he'd been brutally torn as his stomach had been punched repeatedly with the flat headed cylindrical shape of the horse cocks.  Anyone else would have died, but Athan's body seemed to defy all logic.

          Once the tribesman had finished peeing on him, he spat on Athan's bare chest before striding off.  The scent of urine was strong, but he knew this would not be the only indignation he'd suffer this day.  He had to concentrate on his efforts to escape before the next full moon. He glanced up at the bright sky of which there was not a single cloud. So much for hoping for rain and a _real_ chance to quench his thirst.

*******

          Jemsan didn't think about what he'd promised his fellow Rodanti soldier if he'd managed to avoid every single summoned blade without taking a single nick. It was up to him to make certain that the man failed in his task.  They were currently within a closed off gym illuminated with fluorescent lighting. The entire floor was covered with grey gym mats and the equipment had been moved aside to give them ample room for maneuverability.

          Using his innate powers, he summoned half a dozen short swords of a semi translucent blue.  He let loose the barrage against Henrick, one of the commanders of the Paladin guard.  The man twirled, flipped and spun to avoid each blade.  Despite Henrick's size and well muscled frame, his speed was uncanny.  Apparently when he realized he'd be unable to block one of the summoned blades, he drew his own weapon and deflected it with a well positioned strike.  A wide grin graced his handsome face when the commander realized he'd won said wager. He strode towards Jemsan, seemingly intent on claiming his price.

          Jemsan observed Henrick who was a few inches taller than him with broad shoulders and well proportioned abs that were currently on display seeing as he only wore a pair of loose athletic pants.  Short cropped yellow blonde hair was slightly damp from perspiration, and ice blue eyes gazed at Jemsan with mirth and something else ...

          "I win, and now for my prize," The smile didn't leave Henrick's face.

          "Yes, I promised you a kiss." Jemsan strode towards the soldier, his face expressionless. Eventually he stopped and raised the back of Henrick's palm to his lips. The kiss was so chaste, his lips barely made contact, before he was releasing the other man's hand.  "There you go." He turned to leave, for the lesson was now over, but Henrick's next words made him pause.

          "You shouldn't be such a tease, _your highness_."

          "I'm merely giving you something to truly look forward to," Jemsan glanced in Henrick's direction briefly. "When you make me proud on the field of battle."  He didn't delay any longer and left the gym. Moments later his sisters' thoughts entered his consciousness.

          _When are you going to stop using that tactic with the commanders. You've got them all thinking that they will be the one you break your celibacy with._

          Jemsan wasn't surprised his sister seemed to always be in the loop on his various activities.  _If it makes them fight harder, then I can't fault this type of morale booster._

_But it's not a morale booster, it's a feint when you have no intention of sleeping with any of them. Even some of the female commanders while knowing your proclivities still get their hopes up._

_I'm certain the Darktans are using every ploy in their basket to win this war, why would we be expected not too?_

_Because ... you're **better** than that, Jemsan. Think about it._

          She then went silent, her connection severed indicating at least for her part, the conversation was over.  Perhaps she was right, it'd been a hundred years since the last time he'd allowed himself to engage in sexual relations.

          He had no intention of breaking this vow, and even went so far as to keep only female attendants to lessen temptation.  The men he interacted with on a daily basis may lust after him all they wished, but he was untouchable unless he deigned them worthy. He enjoyed testing their abilities knowing it would further help to hone their skills for the battlefield.  But perhaps Jennah was right and maybe there was a better method besides using himself as a tantalizing morsel to up their enthusiasm for this centuries long war.

*******

          Athan gripped the log his bound hands were tied to as splinters dug into his flesh.  His body lurched forward with each thrust of the tribesman that was fucking him from behind. Night had fallen, and the roar of the fire had simmered to almost embers. Most of the men had retreated to their makeshift huts, only three had remained outside to take turns making use of his body. Even now, the release from the first man still clung to his inner thighs.  He was not overly concerned about them taking him in human form, for any rips and tears would heal only moments later. But on the nights when they transformed...  Athan shuddered at the memory; that was a different story altogether. 

          It had been four days since his last attempted escape, and life had resumed as normal.  He'd been given water on the third day that would stave off desiccation for at least another week. Sometimes he missed food, even the unpalatable stew they often ate would be welcomed if only to be able to chew something other than his own inner lip.

          When the tribesman above him stiffened and gripped his hair, another wash of semen joined the cooling stain already between his thighs.  It took merely a moment for that man to move off him before a third hard cock was stuffed into his abused hole.  Athan never made any moves to resist them while they took these liberties with his body. He hoped they would leave him unbound as had been the case with his previous escapes. But now perhaps they realized that despite the seeming lack of fight in him, leaving him unbound would only entice another escape.

          Of course any illusion of freedom would be just that, an illusion.  He'd believed himself free and loved back on Prima Centra, until the one man he thought would never betray him had banished him to this world. Tenith had raised him from a babe, and the man had always been upfront with Athan about his orphan status.  But he'd shown him the love Athan suspected most parents bestowed upon their biological offspring.  Walking into the temple that fateful day, he'd felt a disturbance in the atmosphere, but he'd thought nothing of it when his stepfather had beckoned him forward.  The open portal had been hidden beneath a plush piece of carpeting.  Before he'd been flung through space and time, he'd heard Tenith say;

          "May you find peace in your exile."

          _Exile._ Is that what this was? He wasn't sure.  He'd thought that if the people of Prima Centra had feared him so much, they could have simply killed him. It wasn't until arriving on this planet that he realized they must have known doing so would be impossible.  What had Tenith discovered about Athan's origins that had revealed the truth to him that he'd have no qualms sentencing to this life; a young man he'd once deemed a son?

          A loud moan echoed from above as the third man found release, drawing Athan from his thoughts.  He wasn't surprised when they left him there with a smack to his bare ass before retreating to the tents.  The fireplace was all but cold now as a shiver ran through his body.  He may be hard to kill, but despite that he still felt pain, hunger and even the cold.  What in the name of the fates had built him to be this way?  He'd only wanted a normal life back on Prima Centra, but six months ago after he'd turned eighteen, _normal_ had abandoned him.

***

          A Rodanti of medium height and build knocked on Jemsan's bedchamber door before poking his head in.  He recognized Thurstin, his top scientist who specialized in the war against the Darktans.  He watched as the man strode purposefully into his spacious bedchambers.

          "Ah, good you're decent." A large smile graced Thurstin's handsome features as he took in Jemsan's fully dressed attire.

          "Something tells me even if I wasn't, it wouldn't have stopped you." There was a slight quirk to his lips despite his tone.

          "I think we've hit a breakthrough." Thurstin walked towards him holding an illuminated tablet.

          "And would you be referring to fine tuning the Darktan tracker?" The Darktan tracker had been around for a while, but it's reliability had always been problematic. With the Darktans ramping up their  hit and run tactics, it was almost essential to get more effective reports.   Arriving in the aftermath of destruction too late to prevent any of it was surely going to eventually lose the Rodanti the war.  If the mortals lost hope and the belief in the power of the preservation of life, then the Rodanti power output would erode to such a level that they'd be defenseless against the Darktans.

          "Exactly that. Now, as you know it's impossible to locate their home plane for it is shielded just like Hellenista is. And our old tracker could only lock onto them when they were actively extending their abilities." Thurstin began.  "But I've created a program that should be able to accurately lock on to a Darktan's unique energy signature on any of the planets in the known universe."

          "Good job, Thurstin. I assume you've already activated it," Jemsan stated.

          "Indeed." Thurstin presented a map of a swatch of various solar systems with inhabited planets.  Several red blips appeared on the screen, some would only remain for a few seconds before vanishing.  "They are either leaving the planet after they arrive, or they know of a way to make this tracking process intermittent.  Either way, there's only one blip that has remained steady," He pointed to an area on the screen. "On this backwater planet over here.  We call it P564"

          "What's the population of that planet?"

          "Several hundred perhaps, a few tribes of shifters," Thurstin explained.

          "And what would  a Darktan want on a world like that? The population is not large enough to cause substantial loss of life in the larger scheme of things." Jemsan stroked his smooth chin while pondering the situation.

          "I don't know, the only way to find out would be to actually go there."

          Jemsan nodded his understanding. "Continue to monitor the signal, in the meantime I'd like to go to the other worlds with larger populations where the signals have been intermittent." If they could stop a Darktan before he or she launched an attack, then it would be beyond a great boon.

          "I've got a list of the most likely subjects, we'll be ready to leave in the hour." Thurstin winked at him before seeing himself out.

          Jemsan should have prepared to follow Thurstin from the room, but he remained for a moment.  He gazed at his reflection located opposite of his double king sized bed.  Despite all the pressures on him to do well in this war, his face still reflected that of a man who's age had frozen at twenty-five.  And while that had been over two thousand years ago, the weight of his silver stare no longer reflected that of a man barely out of boyhood. He'd seen too many atrocities in his long life to have retained any innocence that his appearance displayed.  After losing his mother more than a hundred years ago, his resolve had hardened further.  He would bring peace to this universe, or the fates help him, he would die trying.

***

          Athan found himself wishing it would rain. He was feeling the effects of water deprivation six days later.  The tribesmen would continue their routine of humiliating him then taking turns with his body in the evenings.  It was on the sixth night -- when he'd been left tied to a stake after the men had retired for the night -- that a plan began to formulate.  He'd been bound facing forward this particular wooden stake which had once been a tree, it possessed several nooks that he could rub the rope against.

          He went slowly, although the sound of the rope flaying was very loud to his ears.  If he managed an escape before the tribesmen were aware of it, then he'd manage to get a several hour head start on them.  Bit by bit the rope flayed until it snapped completely. He glanced cautiously back at the tents, when he saw no signs of movement he quickly unlashed his ankles and slowed crept away from the camp. He sorely wanted to make a break for it, but couldn't risk running at a full clip or someone would hear him.

          However, once he made it to the forest proper, he broke out into a jog.  He'd had clothing when he'd first been stranded here, long tan colored trousers and an off white tunic.  But after being caught by the tribesmen, they'd stripped him and burned his clothes in a fire. Apparently they had a problem with their meat walking around clothed.          

          Athan supposed his body had grown used to the bone chilling cold that seemed to permeate his always nude state.  His feet would once again be covered with cuts and bruises as he traversed the forest floor.  However, he couldn't sweat the smaller things, freedom was at hand.  He began to climb an incline, using his hands to grip outcropping roots for purchase.  There were a number of things Athan supposed he could have found on the other side, more forest, perhaps a clearing or hopefully a river so he could quench his parched throat and stave off desiccation that was not far off.  However, what stood waiting for him at the top of the incline was currently beyond his imagination.

          A man with silvery blond hair wearing a gleaming silver breastplate trimmed with blue stared back at him.  His arms were covered in black sleeves and his legs in matching colored trousers. A long black cape billowed behind him in the cool night wind.   Athan found himself lost in the beauty of the strangers' lovely eyes that he didn't notice right away when the mans' hands began to glow white with a tint of blue.  Before he knew it, a blast of energy struck him directly in the chest, leaving a gaping wound in its wake.  Athan staggered, his body remained upright for a few seconds as surprise with shock was likely spread across his features.  Soon, he fell backwards falling several feet down the incline and lay still.

***

          Jemsan was aware of the other soldiers who had followed him through the portal, including Thurstin. He hadn't anticipated how well the Darktan tracker would work that the scientists had been able to pinpoint the enemy on this world to within a few clicks regardless of their energy use.  He'd entered through the portal, wanting to be the one to face the Darktan head on.  What he'd seen certainly was not what he'd expected.  A naked man covered in dirt and grime had climbed the incline where Jemsan waited.  He'd seen the expression of shock in the man's dark eyes thanks to the illumination of the moonlight.  And for a moment, the Darktan's confusion mimicked his own.  Why a Darktan would be out trekking through the woods naked and dirty was beyond him, but that wasn't what Jemsan was there for.  He'd quickly summoned his power and blasted the man from the small cliff.

          Peering over the side, he saw that the man had landed wrong, his body twisted and unmoving.  Now all he'd have to do was remove the head to make death permanent.  He jumped several feet down the incline and landed uniformly next to the twisted body.  He drew his blade and placed it at the back of a slender neck.  Something about this incoming victory seemed off to him, almost like overkill.  The rest of his men surrounded him, waiting for him to complete the deed. Jemsan paused and glanced at Thurstin. "Are you certain this is the Darktan?"

          Thurstin nodded, "Yes sir, the tracker doesn't lie."

          "Then what is he doing here?"

          Thurstin chuckled. "Shall we wait for him to wake up and ask him?"

          Jemsan glanced around as if pondering a question he knew had been asked in jest.  "Something's not right." He removed his blade from the man's neck. "I'd prefer to know what he knows before I send him to the afterlife." He sheathed the weapon. "Bring him, he comes back to Hellenista with us."

          "My Prince, do you think that wise? He is a Darktan." Katan, the head of this particular group of paladins spoke up.

          "A Darktan I took out without breaking a sweat. It's as if he's untrained or ... _by the fates_." A thought just occurred to Jemsan. "He's unawakened."  The fact that none of the latent energy which existed in beings like themselves that lay just beneath the surface was present, had brought him to that conclusion.

          "Why would the Darktan's abandon one of their young out here?" Thurstin asked.

          "All questions I intend to ask once he wakes." Jemsan turned with a swish of his cloak in preparation to re-open the portal knowing that his wishes would be obeyed.  His attempts to locate Darktans on other worlds had been unsuccessful.  And this, while it was a success still somehow felt stamped with failure.


	3. Chapter 3

  **Chapter 3**

          Athan awoke with a stiff neck, his eyes soon adjusted to the bright light that shone down on him.  When he tried to move he soon realized he was bound to a hard table with strong bands of leather surrounding his neck, chest, arms and feet.  His throat was still dry, his body still filthy, but the room he occupied was empty.  He tried to form some words to call out to whoever could hear him. However, nothing but a croak came forward. The desiccation was already beginning in his lungs it appeared.  Within perhaps the next day he would seize to function altogether if not given sustenance.

          He tried to sort his jumbled thoughts to focus on what had happened leading up to his arrival here.  He'd escaped the tribesmen and had been running through the woods unpursued.  Then he'd stumbled upon that beautiful man at the top of the small incline who had seemed decidedly unhappy with him.  He strained his eyes downwards to see the still healing flesh of the wound caused by that blue energy.  It would mean that this had taken place only hours before, or perhaps his healing skills were slowing down due to the pending desiccation brought on by malnourishment.  An ache in his lower body indicated that he'd suffered some other form of injury that also had yet to heal.

          But apparently these were the least of his problems. Was it possible he was still alive due to his un-killable state?  Or did his captors seek information, thus the reason he still breathed? Athan didn't have to wait much longer, when a side panel opened to his right before the man he'd seen in the woods strode forward.  He was minus the breastplate and the cape, but now the well tailored black shirt he'd worn underneath could be seen. A few buttons were undone at the neck revealing smooth, pale skin that matched the coloring of his face.  Athan had never seen a man like him before, masculine yet with a hint of softness about him.  Perhaps the long hair, thick lashed eyes and the aristocratic features lent to his androgyny.  Yet Athan could make out a slight muscular build beneath the tall frame, and what the stranger had done to him in the woods proved that he was no lightweight.

          When the man spoke to him, Athan didn't understand a single word. He was about to say as much when he realized his voice was indeed gone, at least temporarily.  A slight frown crossed the strangers' beautiful features, when he seemingly did not respond.  The man repeated his words before going off in a litany of what Athan assumed were other questions.  He simply stared at him in turn, responding with silence for his tongue was almost quite literally tied.  It seemed the beautiful man eventually gave up the questioning and left the way he had come.

          Athan's eyes slipped closed as he longed for sleep, nourishment, anything that would help this ache go away.  A part of him sensed he was in more danger here than he'd been with the tribesmen.  Whoever the stranger was, _his_ was a more advanced society.  He did hope that a seemingly civilized race would be kinder to him, but when the sounds of several feet entering the room greeted his ears, he suspected that may not be the case.  He was released from his bindings and pulled off the table.  Finding that he had trouble standing, the group of men half dragged him from his cell.

          He caught glimpses of more silver paneled walls and marble flooring.  The men who held him, their gloved grips were strong, although he knew he was a complete lightweight at his point despite being almost six feet tall.  He'd never possessed any bulk, even when he'd been fed properly back on Prima Centra.  Eventually, he was dragged into another well lighted room where his wrists were bound to a strap in the ceiling.  It allowed him to remain upright after the support from the men left him.

          The beautiful man was before him once more, speaking to him with that masculine yet lilting voice.  Once again he seemed dissatisfied by Athan's lack of answers and stepped back well out of Athan's reach, while another man holding what appeared to be a whip strode forward.  This man was taller than the beautiful stranger and much more muscled.  His eyes were an ice blue, and his short cropped hair a yellow blonde.  He turned to the stranger as if awaiting the order to proceed.  With an ever slight tilt of his head, Athan's captor nodded to the man with the whip.

          Suddenly, the whip began to glow bright blue before the tip was brought against Athan's bare chest in a forceful lash.  He gasped, but the air required to scream seemed beyond him.  The whip was brought down over and over again, tearing into even the burnt flesh that had to regenerate.  It felt like pure liquid heat was slicing his body to bits.  He'd noted the first ten strikes, but lost count after that.  He hadn't been sure what number they were on which had eventually caused him to black out.  He couldn't have been out for a few moments before a cold liquid was dumped over his head.  He sputtered, but eventually realized what the life giving fluid was.

          _Water._

          He licked his lips in an effort for some of it to slip down his parched throat.  He wasn't sure if it was enough, his throat still constricted with tightness.  And when the beautiful man indicated that his tormentor resume the whipping, Athan knew that this ordeal was far from over.

***

          Jemsan stared at the battered man whom he was almost certain should have broken down and told him what he needed to know before now.  It made no sense that anyone, immortal or not would be able to withstand such a beating especially from Henrick without breaking.  His fellow Rodanti knew how with the exact flick of his wrists to administer the worst amount of pain possible with the laser whip.  When the Darktan had lost consciousness, Jemsan thought for sure that he'd awaken ready to spill his secrets.  But the man had sputtered from the blast of cold water before seemingly making an attempt to swallow some of it.

          Jemsan's eyes narrowed, unsure what to make of this Darktan as the beating continued.  He was unawakened and young, it was quite likely he had not frozen his youth as yet and would age perhaps a few more years before doing so.  Although it was unlikely he'd survive long enough for that to ever happen.  He was a Darktan within the walls of Hellenista, such was a rare occurrence indeed.  However, there had been a time very long ago when both races were at peace.  Most on both sides did not even remember it, or chose not to.  It was a history that most likely would never be repeated.

          Jemsan instantly noted when the man sent pleading eyes in his direction, and opened and closed his mouth as if attempting to say something. Jemsan quickly halted the beating and Henrick stood back allowing Jemsan to move forward. "Speak."  It took several moments, but eventually words spilled past the Darktan's lips. It was a language Jemsan did not instantly recognize.  _Of course,_ if the scrawny man had been abandoned by his kind, it was likely he didn't know of the common tongue that existed between Rodanti and Darktans.  He searched the conclaves of his mind to find the language and translate its meaning.  When the knowledge hit him, his eyes widened slightly.

          " _By the fates_."

          "What did he say?" Henrick asked, who was clearly not as quick on the translation uptake.

          Jemsan stared at the Darktan who gazed back at him with weary dark amber eyes. "He said, that he didn't understand me, but he's sorry, whatever it is he did to make me so angry at him." It was at that moment that he noticed the whiteness that began to creep from the Darktan's bound hands sliding towards his arms. "That's why he couldn't speak ... he's desiccating."

          _Bring food to cell twenty-four._ Jemsan sent his thoughts to a servant he knew well on the kitchen wing.  Then he turned to Henrick. "Cut him down." He saw the disapproval in the other man's eyes, but he obeyed without question.

          Jemsan had many other questions, but he would not engage the Darktan further knowing the effort it had taken for him to even speak those few words considering he'd been starving and on the verge of desiccation.  He watched as the man was lowered to his the floor and lay on his back favoring his chest wounds.  The mop of limp, dark hair atop his head shook as painful tremors swept through his thin body.  If this man was acting, he was doing a rather impressive job at it.  However, it soon became clear to Jemsan that this Darktan was more a victim rather than a villain bent on destroying them.

          His gaze raked the man's body once more. Would he be attractive beneath the dirt and the grime?  Even his actual skin tone was in question at this point, he was so filthy.  But those amber eyes had been expressive and beautiful despite the muck on his face.  He seemed relieved that the whipping had stopped and apparently would not continue, his eyes blinked repeatedly as he no doubt fought against the pain of his injuries and the fire in his veins brought on by desiccation.  What could have happened to the Darktan on that planet that would have left him in such dire straits?

          Jemsan was pulled from his thoughts when a female servant entered rolling a silver cart before her.  Atop it was a covered tray including a sidebar equipped with water and various other beverages.  She showed her respect for both Jemsan and Henrick with a slight bow before leaving the cell.

          Jemsan uncovered the tray revealing rice, a slab of well cooked meat and a roll of bread with a side of greens. He took the bread and broke it open before placing the meat inside. Then he uncapped a bottle of water before moving to kneel at the Darktan's side. He was aware that Henrick hovered over them, ready to strike should the broken man make an attempt on Jemsan's life.  Instead, the youth appeared grateful when Jemsan supported the back of his head allowing him to drink greedily from the bottle.  He'd downed at least half before Jemsan returned the bottle to the tray. He noticed the effects almost immediately, the whiteness had retreated and the boy was able to sit up on his own power.  Jemsan took the makeshift sandwich and held it out to him. The Darktan seemed reluctant at first as if sensing foul play. But eventually he snatched the bread from Jemsan's fingers and bit into it ravenously.

          He watched and waited while the sandwich vanished completely down the starving boys' throat in record time.  Then he once again got to his feet and was not surprised to see the Darktan do the same. The energy blast he'd struck him with back in the forest was now healed, and even a few of the wounds Henrick had made with the whip had already stopped bleeding.  Although Jemsan was certain the man was still in pain, there was only a look of wary apprehension in those amber eyes.  It was as if he were used to the pain and his body thought nothing of it now that he was on the mend.

          "Who are you?" Jemsan spoke clearly in the same language the Darktan had used early.

          "My name is, Athan."

          "What were you doing on that planet, Athan?"

          "I ..." Athan lowered his gaze as if he were not proud of the truth. It soon became obvious why. "I was banished there."

          "You were left there by the Darktans?" Jemsan asked. He soon noted the look of confusion that filled the amber depths.

          "Who are the Darktans?"

          Jemsan and Henrick exchanged a look but said nothing on the matter. " _Who_ were you abandoned by?"

          "The people of Prima Centra."

          Ah, so that's where Jemsan knew this language from.  They were mostly nature lovers, only a step up from the tribesmen on P564.  It was likely a few of their old priests possessed banishment magic staves.  And the answer to why Athan was banished was more obvious to Jemsan than it was to Athan.  Someone must have discovered what Athan was and sought to get rid of him. And the irony was ... Athan did not even know _who he was_.

          "Please if you would send me back, I'm certain we could come to an understanding." Athan swallowed as if he didn't really believe his own words.  The banishment had been final, and there was no getting around that.

          To be honest, Jemsan wasn't quite certain what to do with him, but sending him back to the people of Prima Centra was not it.  If he were to believed, Athan did not know he was a Darktan, the powers and energies that lay untapped within his young body would be both astounding and terrifying. Was this perhaps an opportunity to bend a Darktan to their will and perhaps use him to their benefit in the war? Jemsan would speak to his father about it.

          "What, what did I do to make you mad at me?" Athan asked.

          Jemsan recognized the genuine tone in the boys' voice and was at a loss of how to answer. Eventually he simply said, "I mistook you for someone else."  He suddenly tensed when the boys' hand reached towards his face. He needn't have worried, for Henrick grabbed Athan's arm and quickly twisted it around his back.  Concern and fear was mixed with shock in those amber eyes.

          "Forgive me, I don't know what came over me. I had the sudden urge to see if your hair was as soft as it looked." A wince crossed Athan's grimy features once Henrick finally let him go.

          "An ailment many suffer from," Henrick stated in a gruff tone.

          "I will be honest with you Athan, we must place you under guard until we decide what to do with you. But I promise you will not be harmed, as long as you obey orders," Jemsan stated.

          Athan gulped and nodded. "I understand."

          Jemsan glanced at Henrick before issuing his telepathic orders, then turned and left the room.  His quest to find Darktans before they attacked would continue, but in the meantime a wrench had been thrown into their plans and his name ... was Athan.

***

          Athan had grown almost used to the suspicious and untrustworthy stares tossed his way by his escort of two guards to what could only be described as a cell that also doubled as a living area.  There was a bed in the initial room, as well as a small kitchen and wash chamber in the adjoining rooms.

          "I suspect you know how to groom yourself, you will find everything you need in there, along with a change of clothes." Henrick pointed to the washroom.  "The door will be locked from the outside, and there are no windows or other means of escape. If you require something knock once, and the guard on the other end will answer you."

          Athan nodded, "Thank you."

          Henrick smirked at him. "I would not be so quick to thank me.  Pray that the Prince believed your story, or these accommodations will seem like luxury compared to what will be in store for you."  Icy blue eyes showed the truth of those words before he turned and left the room.

          Prince? So the beautiful stranger was royalty, Athan still didn't even know his name.  He'd read books about monarchies back on Prima Centra, but hadn't imagined that any type of royalty would include them being seasoned soldiers and going on dangerous missions, especially not potential heirs to thrones.  He was still kicking himself that he'd moved to touch the stranger's hair, even more so now that he knew he was royalty.  Would he ever see the Prince again, and would he remain true to his words about not harming Athan if he cooperated with them?  Athan couldn't be sure but decided not to wait a moment longer to test out the bathing facility.

          The tub was small but the nozzle allowed him to fill it almost to the brim with soapy warm water.  As Athan sank into the depths, a  feeling of euphoria overtook him. There was a slight sting when the water touched his still healing chest but it was miniscule compared to the other aches he'd suffered through.  He lathered his hands in the soapy water and proceeded to wash his face and hair.  He wanted to remain in the warm depths for as long as humanely possible.

          Eventually, he drained and refilled the tub so that he could rinse. It seemed almost a waste of water, when for so longer he'd wished for even a drop to parch his thirst.  But now that the cravings of his insides had been sated, it was time to respond to the needs of his outer body.  His eyes slid closed as he sat in the rinse water for the first time feeling safe enough to doze with some semblance of security.

***

          Jemsan gazed at the monitor screen in his office located off Central Command with Thurstin at his side.  The surveillance feed would be recorded but not distributed throughout the entire control room.   While Athan had seemed comfortable or even unmindful of his own nudity within their presence, Jemsan saw no need to reveal the man to everyone as he cleaned himself in the tiny bath chambers.  Surveillance had been set up within the entire cell, but if Athan suspected this, he made no indications of such.

          Jemsan had been surprised at what lay beneath the grime, a handsome youth indeed.  His skin was the color of a burnished sunset and his features could lead many to drop what they were doing and simply stare at him. It was not a feeling Jemsan was unused to.  But he'd also not experienced even half of the torment this boy had no doubt gone through in his short life.  To have been starved to the point of desiccation was clearly not something of his own doing. Therefore he'd been a prisoner of the native tribesmen perhaps for as long as he'd been abandoned there.

          "Patch in a subliminal so he can learn common while he sleeps tonight," Jemsan stated.

          Thurstin nodded, "Will do." Then his expression became contemplative. "How could this have even happened? A Darktan living on Prima Centra not knowing who he is."

          "I suspected he'd been abandoned twice, first on Prima Centra, and second on P564," Jemsan replied.

          Thurstin shrugged. "Then either his parents didn't love him or they were trying to keep him out of this war any way they saw fit."

          Thurstin's suggestions did not seem far off, but Jemsan would have to speak to the young man more before he'd jump to any conclusions.  "He seems so used to pain and suffering, and he's not even twenty years old yet."

          "Perhaps there is truth to the rumors that Darktans can bare pain more than all others." Thurstin had witnessed enough battles to know that the Darktans were extremely dangerous and hard to kill even after being injured.

          "Perhaps," Jemsan watched as Athan woke from his short nap before rising from the water to towel dry.  His long dusky limbs were smooth and unblemished, as proper nourishment had sped up the healing process. He dressed in a beige long sleeved tee and white pants before continuing to towel his hair dry. He passed by the bed seeming to contemplate throwing his body on it, but instead went to the kitchen. Jemsan continued to observe him in silence as he grabbed something else to eat and another bottle of water.  He stood in the kitchen and completed his meal before returning to the bed chamber proper. Now he did lie across the bed but didn't close his eyes.  He seemed content and at peace to simply lay there. Perhaps it was time to learn more about their mysterious house guest.

          "I'm going down there." Jemsan did not wait for a response before turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

          There was a slight knock on Athan's door before it swung open. The Prince wearing the same attire he'd seen him in only previously, entered the room alone. Athan was slightly surprised by this. The men so far had seemed rather adamant about protecting their Prince, but he supposed the incident in the forest proved that the Prince was quite capable of protecting himself.  He quickly scooted off the bed and bowed before him.  "Your highness." When Athan straightened he noticed a slight look of annoyance on the Prince's face.

          "I am Jemsan, you may address me as such." His silver eyes seemed to rake over Athan's body. "I have some questions for you, I request that your answers be upfront and honest."

          Athan nodded his acknowledgement.

          Jemsan crossed his arms behind his back and regarded him stoically. "Tell me about how you came to be on Prima Centra."

          "I would assume I was born there, but I was an orphan, raised by a man named Tenith."

          "What did Tenith tell you about your origins?"

          "Not much, but I knew that he loved and cared for me and that was all that mattered.  If my true parents were dead or alive, he didn't know," Athan explained.

          "What happened to cause your banishment," Jemsan fixed him with his steely gaze.

          Athan fought the painful emotions that threatened to splay across his face.  "I turned eighteen, and .... my body changed. We'd gone hiking -- and there was an accident." He swallowed as the memories replayed through his head. "Everyone thought I'd died but ... I hadn't.  And then I healed completely, until there was no sign of the wound."

          "Tenith was the one that banished you." Despite knowing nothing about the man who'd raised Athan, that had been obvious to him.

          "I knew from the way they kept looking and whispering about me, that something had changed." Athan bit his bottom lip, "I just didn't realize it would come to that."

          "What happened after you arrived on the planet with the shifters?" Jemsan asked.

          Athan paused before answering as another set of unpleasant memories rose to the surface. "They kept me as their pet.  After they became aware of my fast healing abilities, it gave them a license to be cruel with no consequences.  It almost seemed as if they were experimenting, to see how much my body could take before it broke. And on the nights when they transformed, I prayed to the fates they would not take me then... but my prayers were never answered."

          " _Take you_?" Jemsan echoed. "Are you saying that ... they sexually _abused you_ while in beast form?" It was bad enough if they'd raped him while as men, but the idea that they would have taken Athan while as a monster four times his size seemed to disturb the Prince greatly. 

          Athan wrapped his arms around his body as if to staunch the memory. "It only happened three times. That's how I know how long I'd been there, they turn by the full moon."  The look in the Prince's eyes suggested that even one time would have been too many in his book.  It gave Athan hope that despite their initial meeting, Jemsan could be kind.

          "Athan, I have a proposition that I would like you to consider," Jemsan began carefully.  "It is not a demand but a request, you may refuse if you wish it."

          "If you desire my body, you don't need to ask. I'm not skilled but I would be open to your teachings," Athan replied calmly.  He soon noted the look of shock on Jemsan's face. "Did I misconstrue your meaning?"

           "Yes you did, but think nothing of it." Jemsan tilted his chin upward, a gesture he seemed most fond of. "I simply wish to train you in the ways of battle. You see, we are at war, and I believe a man of _your_ strengths can be beneficial to us."

          Athan opened and closed his mouth several times unsure of what to say. When Jemsan had suggested a proposition, this was hardly what he'd expected.  "I ..."

          "You will be rewarded for your aid and eventually even given your freedom."

          "And if I refuse?" It was unlikely that he would but Athan just had to know what would be the alternative.

          "Then you must remain a prisoner until we deem you no longer a threat."

          "If you think I'm a threat now, then why would you wish to train me?" Athan noted a look in Jemsan's eyes that suggested he was pleased this line of questioning showed Athan wasn't an aimless airhead.

          "Because I see the potential in you, and I wish to use that to the benefit of my people." Jemsan's gaze had gone tender for only a brief moment before a hard implacability returned to them.  "But make no mistake, should you attempt to use what you've learned against us, then you will wish the fates had never granted you life."

          Athan gulped and believed for the second time that this man and his people did have the ability to end his life, where the people of Prima Centra had not. It was likely Tenith hadn't even tried to kill him, believing the banishment would do it in his stead.  But he should have died several times over after the punishments the tribesmen had inflicted, yet he'd continued to draw breath.  It had left him with the illusion that perhaps he could not be killed. But the look on Jemsan's face suggested otherwise.

          "I need an answer, Athan."

          Athan quickly nodded, then followed up with the correct words. "Yes, I will train with you."

          "Good, you will rest for the remainder of the day, then you will be collected at the start of the day tomorrow." Jemsan obviously had said what he needed to, turned and left the room.

          Athan listened to the locking mechanism sliding into place after the Prince left.  He returned to the bed and lay down once more with his eyes staring up at the empty ceiling.  He knew he'd made the only choice possible for him, saying no would have only led to them finding a reason to kill him. They may eventually kill him anyways, but at least he could stave off that inevitability for as long as humanely possible. While he'd found himself wishing for death while still on the tribesmen planet, he knew it was not what really called to him. He'd only wanted an end to the violence and the pain.  Now the direction of his life had changed once more, and he could only hope that living would be far more rewarding than death.

***

          Jemsan exited his sunken bath tub covered in mosaic etchings, allowing the servant girl Rita to wrap a soft, fluffy towel around his body.  His father would be expecting him for dinner soon or perhaps he would have lingered in the recesses of the warm water longer.  His thoughts turned to watching Athan in his bath just moments earlier, the boy had seemed so content despite the small bathing facilities.  Although, judging by how filthy he'd been, Jemsan was not surprised.  He exited the bath chamber proper to see clothing already lain out for him.  Rita was his favorite for she always anticipated his wants and needs.

          She didn't blush as some of the other women did when they saw him naked, despite how long they'd been in service to him now.  And the attire she'd lain out made up of a black long sleeved tunic with silver etchings and stone gray pants was perfect.  He'd long ago denied himself the presence of male servants which confused most people who didn't know him, for his sexual preferences always ran to that of men.  And having a romp every now and then with the servants was not unheard of, but keeping only women to serve him meant he'd never succumb to temptation.

          After his mother had died, Jemsan had partially blamed himself for her death and had sought to punish himself in a way no one else could.  He'd sworn off all desires of the flesh.  While for as long as he'd been alive, he'd never once fallen in love, not only did he intend for that never to happen but for him to suffer through abstinence as well.  It had been a long one hundred years with many men, servant, demi-god, paladin and Rodanti alike that often turned their heads towards him.  But he'd refused any and all advances in the wake of this unwavering punishment.

          Sometimes at night, he'd take himself in his hands to relieve some of the pressure that often built up there.  But only moments ago and astonishingly so, he'd found himself growing hard when Athan had suggested he take him even without asking.  Luckily, he'd managed to control his reaction before it became obvious to Athan that some part of Jemsan actually desired him on that level.  He shook his head, wrapping his damp hair in the folds of the towel before he began to get dressed.

          It took him only a few minutes to complete the ordeal, he knew he could manage most of his attire without the assistant of a servant.  Back in the day when his servants were male, Jemsan would find himself taking twenty minutes or longer to get ready. Since he'd stop to fuck them before they could complete their task thus leading to the delay.

          He unwrapped his hair from the towel and tossed it on the bed, knowing it would dry in the night air, he left the bed chambers and headed through his quarters proper.  Other servants scurried about, but he did not acknowledge them before entering out into the hallway. His father's quarters along with his sisters' were both located off this walkway.  As he walked, he barely noticed the people that walked by him, as his thoughts seemed focused on a man barely out of boyhood, who had raven dark hair and eyes like golden amber.

***

          "You expect me to believe that you wish a Darktan to work with us?" Lanos' voice boomed throughout the dining area, where he sat at the smaller table with both Jemsan and Jennah.

          Jemsan placed his recently re-filled wine flute back on the table before pressing his lips together to prevent a frown. "He doesn't know he's a Darktan."

          "And that makes it alright?" Lanos pinned him with his white stare. "Perhaps there is a reason he was abandoned."

          "Thurstin suggested that his parents may have wanted to keep him out of the war, what better way of ensuring he was safe besides living on a world where he had no training and didn't know who or what he was," Jemsan replied.

          "And he also could have been a plant, waiting there in the hope that he would eventually end up in our hands," Lanos pointed out.

          Jemsan shook his head. "It seems too far fetched, something that would have required way more planning than I would ever give the Darktans credit for.  The tortures he went through were real, what those shifters did to him ... starving him to the point of desiccation then using his body in all foul manners possible. I can't imagine anyone planning for _that_."

          "But you said he'd been banished from Prima Centra." Although Jennah hadn't said much, her interjection indicated she'd been listening regardless.  "Maybe they hadn't planned on him being banished once again to the shifter world."

          "But it doesn't make any sense, Jen. For the Darktans know we can track them across various worlds.  Athan's signal has been the only one that remained constant.  And even then he was not on the top of my list to go after because the world he was on was so lowly populated." Jemsan glanced at both of them pleadingly. "There is _too_ much that could have gone wrong if their intent had been to lure us into a trap by finding Athan."

          "I think I see your point," Jennah finally nodded her understanding.  "But how do you think we can use him in the war?"

          "He's a Darktan, he possesses their physiology, he may be able to slip right behind their lines long enough to lay a trap."

          "So what you're saying is that the possibilities could be limitless once we finally have one of the enemy on our side," Lanos admitted almost begrudgingly.

          "Exactly, let me train him, and we'll see how far this can go," Jemsan stated.

          "Why do you have to train him personally, Henrick should be more than capable," Lanos suggested.

          "This is my project, and my idea. So if it fails, I want the blame to be on _me_ and no one else."  Jemsan saw the grin that spread across his father's face which indicated his respect for Jemsan not being one to shirk his responsibility.

          "Fine, I give you leave to train your pet," Lanos waved his fork dismissively before attacking the food before him once more.

          "I think I shall like to sit in on one of your training sessions," Jennah grinned before taking a sip of wine.

          Jemsan returned her smile with a slight one of his own, "Perhaps he would like that."

***

          The next day, Athan found himself within a spacious open air practice circle that appeared to be beneath what he could only describe as another ceiling. He was not looking at night or even day sky, yet the high far away ceiling was pitch dark nonetheless.  Athan had only assumed he'd been taken to another planet, perhaps in a somewhat similar fashion that he'd been banished on the tribesmen world.  However, he was beginning to wonder if he was on a planet at all. With a sky like that there would be no way for him to gauge the passage of time.

          He'd been brought here and left alone by his escorts, he glanced around taking in the sand filled field that was mostly empty except for a few boxes that no doubt contained tools or weapons, and a stand with a stretched out tight rope leading between two ends.  He walked over to the stand and rubbed his fingers along the smooth wood.  He thought he'd perhaps have to find a way to entertain himself while he waited for Jemsan, but it was at that moment the Prince chose to grace Athan with his presence.

          Athan was taken aback as he watched the taller man stride into the practice ring.  That beautiful silver hair was pulled into a queue at his nape which seemed to make his lovely cheekbones appear more prominent.  Those slightly full lips were a pale pink and Athan found himself gazing at them for far too long.  But the Prince's attire eventually garnered Athan's attention. Black leggings and soft leather boots graced his lower half, and a white athletic vest that fit across his slender chest muscles perfectly revealed more of the Prince than Athan had ever seen.

          "I trust you slept well," Jemsan stated in greeting.

          Athan nodded, "I did, although ... I wish I knew what time it was." He glanced up at the far away ceiling once more.

          "I can have a timepiece delivered to you," Jemsan stated.

          "Why can I see no heavenly bodies? Does this roof ever open?"

          "You can see no celestial satellites because there are none, We are not on a planet or even a world.  This is a plane that exists separately from the other worlds in this universe," Jemsan explained.

          "How ... _how_ did you find me?" It suddenly occurred to Athan that nothing about their first encounter had been coincidence. Jemsan had been on the tribesmen world for a reason.

          "Questions are for later, your training begins now. Get up on the tightrope, I wish you check your balance," Jemsan stated before striding forward.

          "Oh I can tell you right now," Athan chuckled. "If I get up on that thing, I will fall off."

          "Do it."

          Athan's smile quickly faded as he used the small step stool provided to climb to the top of the tight rope. He was grateful for the soft slippers he wore with his combat leathers. Although they likely wouldn't help him with his balance one iota.  He took a deep breath, aware of Jemsan's intent gaze on him, then he took his first step. The rope gave beneath him but held strong.  He actually managed to place his other foot completely on the rope as well.  But when he tried for the third step, his hands began to flail in an attempt to right his wobble, but it was too late. If the rope had been placed any higher he may have injured himself. Instead he managed to land mostly on both feet.

          Jemsan had walked over to the edge of the circle before retrieving  a long staff and tossing it to Athan who managed to catch it on the first toss.  "Again, use that to balance you."

          Athan felt a protest burning in his throat but managed to staunch it down. He'd had no idea what training would include. This wasn't exactly it, but who was he to argue?  He clambered back to the top of the rope and tried again.  The fates knew how long later, after having fallen off ten times, he was fast approaching his limit.  "Is there something else I can do while I work on mastering this?"

          "If you do not master this you can not move on," Jemsan stated calmly.

          Athan nodded. He was about to climb back up to the rope and thought better of it. "Perhaps you should show me how it's done."  He hid his smirk, and was dying to see this uppity Prince do what Athan had been failing at so miserably so far. He thought for a second the man would deny him when he shot Athan a hard look, but when he  rushed forward and jumped into the air then expertly landed on the middle of the rope, Athan's mouth fell open.

          Jemsan waited and stilled himself until the rope stopped bouncing from the force of his mounting it.  Afterwards he took straight strides and circled the length not once but twice.  Then he performed three sets of back flips on the rope before finally dismounting.  He walked towards Athan, the anger clear in his eyes. "You will remain in this salle until you complete one full circuit of the rope.  And if you challenge me _again_ , the deal's off, and I'll take you back where I found you."

          Athan said nothing but watched Jemsan leave the ring. He wondered how the man would know if he completed the circuit if he was no longer there.  No one else entered to watch him.  But the tone in Jemsan's voice was clear, if he did not take the training seriously, then he could once again be returned to the tribesman planet to suffer at their hands once more.  Athan's control may have been lacking before, but now the Prince had in essence lit a fire under him, and it was do or die.

***

          "I thought perhaps you'd like to know that he did it." Thurstin showed up in Jemsan's office located in the central hub.  He held up a tablet showing Athan completing the rope balance training not once but three times.  "Whatever you said must have really kicked him into gear."

          "He wasn't taking it seriously so I threatened him. My neck is as much on the line here as his," Jemsan began.  "If he turns out to be a failure, it will shake my father's faith in me."

          "Well, if he was this opposed to balance training then you've got your work cut out for you. Especially once he gets to hand to hand combat and weapons, not to mention mystical power training," Thurstin commented.

          "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Thurstin." His gaze narrowed at the scientist which had the desired effect, the man turned and left Jemsan to his thoughts which ironically returned to Athan. He didn't remember the last time he'd been challenged like that within these walls.  It was to be expected as he was training an untamed, undisciplined Darktan.  While Jemsan had sensed submissive traits within the young man, that's not all that was there. A fire burned within him, one that would make truly taming him difficult.  Had his father been right, was it too much to expect for a Darktan regardless of his unawakened state to be used in the manner they needed?

          Jemsan scrubbed his palm across his face knowing that he couldn't doubt himself now.  He'd already set this plan in motion and there was no going back.  Tomorrow would be another exercise in balance, and then they'd move on to hand to hand combat.  A grin curved his lips. If the boy decided to get sassy with him again, there were very satisfying ways to curb his tongue, like making sure Athan ate dirt every chance he could.

          Jemsan retired early for the evening and returned to his quarters, where he found an unexpected and unwelcome guest awaiting him in the alcove.  Seated on one of the plush lounge chairs was his former lover.

          "Lord Ramuel, this is an unexpected surprise." Jemsan hoped he managed to feign the right expression, for disappointed would not have been far off.

          Ramuel came to his feet, stretching to his full height that matched Jemsan's father.  His tawny colored hair with white blonde high lights fell in beautiful waves against his face and shoulders.  And eyes of a pale lavender gazed at him with open lust in their depths.

          "It's been ten years, do I at least get a hug and a kiss?" Ramuel had a slight frown on his handsome face.

          "How about a handshake seeing as we are not longer that way to each other." Jemsan held out said hand, and was wholly annoyed when Ramuel took it and placed a kiss against Jemsan's knuckles.  His lips lingered, forcing Jemsan to almost have to yank his hand away.

          "Is there somewhere more private we can go to talk?" Ramuel asked.

          _You can always talk to me this way, privacy is unnecessary._  They were already in Jemsan's private quarters, and the only place more private would be his bedchambers, and Jemsan would make certain the lord never stepped foot in there.

          "After all this time you think I'd prefer telepathic conversation? How little you know me," Ramuel frowned at him.  

          "I didn't realize you were returning from the Next-Verse."

          "It was unexpected, but my second in command was ready to take the reigns, and I deemed it time for me to return home. I am to meet with your father on the morrow, will you join me?"

          "I'm terribly busy, I'm not certain I'll be able to pull away."

          Ramuel seemed to see through Jemsan's excuses. "Do you still blame me for my one indiscretion?"

          Jemsan shook his head. "Not at all, we simply were not right for each other."

          "I beg to differ," Ramuel began to close the distance between them. "We are both strong and beautiful, an entitled pair to lead Hellenista into the future."

          "Ramuel, my practices have not changed," Jemsan stated slowly.

          Ramuel regarded him with a puzzled expression on his face. "But it's been a hundred years, are you _still_ mourning your mother with celibacy?"

          "It's not _mourning_ , I've moved on from her passing. This is simply a belief I've chosen to adopt."

          "You expect me to believe you've become frigid?" Ramuel leaned into him to whisper in Jemsan's ear. "I know how hot the fires of your passion burns."

          When Jemsan didn't reply, Ramuel chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not sure how long you expect me to wait for you."

          Jemsan's eyes narrowed and thin brackets formed around his lips. "Feel free not to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll retire for the night."

          As Jemsan turned to leave, Ramuel's words stopped him briefly. "I will have what I want from you, Jemsan. One way or another."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

          Athan shook sand out of his hair as he slowly got to his feet. They'd been practicing with wooden staves for the past half an hour.  It soon became obvious that Jemsan enjoyed hitting him before pile driving him into the dirt.  He wasn't sure he was learning anything at this point besides how to get his ass handed to him.  If his body hadn't been fast healing, these aches and pains would have followed him for at least the next few days. Perhaps that was part of the reason Jemsan didn't go easy on him, he knew Athan could take it.  However, the frequent dirt naps were wearing his patience thin.

          When Jemsan suddenly swung the stave at him once more, Athan managed to bring up his own weapon to block.  The  attack was repeated and he quickly rolled out of the way before instantly coming to his feet. However, he turned around too slowly and Jemsan once again struck him in the back sending him into the sand.

          "Better.  If you focus your concentration more you'll continue to improve." Jemsan had barely finished his sentence when Athan charged him.  The prince expertly side stepped the charge before swinging his stave to hit Athan on the back of his thighs causing him to lose his balance.  "When you attack in anger you leave yourself vulnerable. Is that a condition you enjoy? Vulnerability?"  
          Athan gazed up at the man who was now leaning causally against his stave.  It was clearly a direct jab at what had befallen Athan in the past.  If he hadn't been so weak and vulnerable, then perhaps Tenith and the tribesmen would not have been able to wrong him so severely.  "Maybe you're right ... maybe I crave pain and don't know how to live without it." He tossed his stave to the ground and began to walk away.

          "If you quit now before you've even begun, then you'll be proving that you have no fight left in you to grow stronger."  Jemsan grasped his shoulder and turned Athan to face him.  "We're in this together, and no matter how harsh this training may seem, it's also in my best interests that you succeed."

          "Why?" Athan couldn't understand why Jemsan would become so invested in him.

          "Because this war has gone on for too long, and I'm hoping that you can help us end it."

          "I'm only one man," Athan was far from convinced.

          "And it took only one man to start the war in the first place.  Perhaps the same will be true at the end." Jemsan squeezed his shoulder encouragingly before saying, "We're done for the day. Your guards will take you home, eat and rest. Tomorrow, we go no holds barred again."

          Athan did as he was told, but come the following morning there was no sign of Jemsan. He'd been brought to the practice circle and waited for twenty minutes before one of his soldiers informed him that the meet had been canceled and they took him back to his cell.  No explanation was offered as to Jemsan's absence and Athan didn't want to press his luck by continuing to pressure the guards. It must have been a last minute thing, or Jemsan would have informed him the previous night that there would be no practice today.  It bothered him that he knew so little about the Prince's daily life, but Jemsan knew practically all there was to know about him, and perhaps even more than Athan knew himself.

***

          It'd happened again, they'd arrived in the aftermath of another Darktan hit and run.  Jemsan knew this world, it had been a thriving hub planet in this particular sector, bent mostly on trade.  Now, hundreds of the population lay dead or dying because of the cruelty of the Darktans.  The problem with the intermittent tracking was that they didn't always know which planet to go to first.  For although sometimes it appeared that the Darktans had left a particular world, it was likely they could still be there and the tracker simply wasn't reliable enough to create a steady signal. Thurstin used an algorithm to help them pick the best planet to go to. But then, the enemy also visited some worlds without the intent to attack them, which made the tracking hit or miss at best.  Only when the Darktans moved together in larger numbers was the tracking truly useful, but it seemed they'd learned to travel either solo or in smaller groups to throw the tracker off.

          The paladins moved through the streets, offering medical assistance to those who needed it.  Jemsan closed his eyes and felt deep for the planet's core. Within moments he'd completed his analysis and it seemed the attack had not damaged it to the point of no return.

          _Sir, there are reports that some of the survivors were taken._ Henrick's voice rang clear in his head.

          _Taken, as in hostages? That's not a tactic we've witnessed before._

_I know, makes you wonder just what the Darktans are up to._

          This didn't bode well, if they were changing strategy then perhaps they possessed the brains for more long term planning than Jemsan had originally believed. _Contact Thurstin, but I'm moving us to a higher stage of alert.  We need to find a Darktan and keep him  alive long enough to question him._

_Understood, too bad the one you have at home won't be of any help._

          Jemsan heard the derision in Henrick's tone.  The few that knew what he was doing with Athan thought he was wasting his time.  But he'd witnessed  a spark in the boy that in time could be cultivated into a whole lot more.  He regretted having to put his training on hold so early on, but it couldn't be helped.  However, his determination would not wane. Athan would turn out to be exactly what he desired.

***

          Athan stood in the practice salle, swinging the stave the way he'd seen Jemsan use it on a practice dummy. The dummies had been set up for him three days ago when it became apparent that Jemsan was going to be away for an extended period of time.  Athan had to admit he missed the man, despite not missing getting his ass kicked all the time.  He'd asked one of the guards to spar with him, but they'd declined.  Apparently since they were on duty, it'd be frowned upon, plus they didn't want to intervene on Jemsan's method of training.

          Athan understood that, it was simply that spending hours on end with only dummies for company got old fast. Especially when he'd grown used to the weight of a silver stare that seemed to be dissecting him with each look.  He still didn't understand the Prince and his drive to be physical, despite the fact that he looked as if he should be lounging around every day, going to parties and sipping wine.  Athan had to admit he liked the idea of Jemsan not being a  foppish Prince.  But more than once he'd begun to wonder if the man had a significant other in his life. He rarely talked about himself or the Rodanti other than what Athan needed to know to aid his training.

          He knew it wasn't any of his business if the Prince was married, but he wanted to know who that person was, if only to gauge more about the Prince based on the one he'd chosen to share his life with.  A part of him wanted to ask his guards, but he suspected they wouldn't be as forthcoming and perhaps would even relay his question back to Jemsan.

          He suddenly grew tired with his attacks. He raised the stave before letting it fly to smack the dummy right on it's makeshift head.  He prepared for another blow when the stave was suddenly pulled from his hands.  He turned to find Jemsan standing there in full armor, holding his stolen stave.

          "I'm pretty certain I never taught you such a tactic.  That attack leaves you open for anyone to slice you from navel to nose," Jemsan commented casually as if he'd been discussing the weather. He dropped the staff before removing his silver breastplate and leaning it against the side of the salle. He dropped his cape against it, then rolled up the sleeves on his black shirt before once again turning to face Athan.

          "I had no idea when you were coming back, no one seemed to know." Athan noted the slight dirt on the man's usually perfect face and if he were to hazard a guess, it was likely Jemsan had just left a  combat zone perhaps on another world and had come straight here before stopping to change in his quarters.  It made Athan feel almost important, did the man miss their little debacles almost as much as Athan did?

          Jemsan didn't answer him, instead he tossed Athan's stave back at him before retrieving another for himself.  "Let's see if you haven't forgotten what you've learned."

          Their staves clashed, the echo's filling the silence of the practice salle.  Athan managed to hold his own for a full minute before Jemsan struck his first blow sending him into the sand.  He was almost instantly on his feet, whirling to block another attack.  They continued, block parry feint for several more exchanges before Athan's feet were swept out from under him. To his surprise, Jemsan stretched out a hand to him. Athan took it and was pulled immediately to his feet.

          "It appears you _did_ actually learn something," There was a slight smile on Jemsan's face that quickly faded when he glanced at something behind Athan. "What are you doing here?"

          Athan turned to find a man who was even taller than Jemsan standing at the entrance of the practice salle.  There was a lazy smile on a handsome face that was framed by blonde highlighted tawny hair.  He'd noted that most of the Rodanti he'd seen thus far were fair skinned and fair haired, and this man was no exception. But while he'd usually witnessed mostly blue or grey eye color of varying shades, this man's eyes were starkly lilac.

          "Would have been nice if you told me where you went, I'm certain I could have helped." The man strode forward, he had eyes only for Jemsan, and Athan couldn't help feeling ignored.

          "We had it covered," Jemsan replied.

          "Really, and that's why you've come to this practice salle to take your frustrations out on this poorly skilled servant?"

          Athan couldn't deny the poorly trained part but _servant_? He supposed he was far less than that and likely would fall into the category of prisoner.  He knew Jemsan intended to free him one day, but it still didn't change the current facts.

          "If you wish a worthy opponent, you need look no further." The tall stranger bowed briefly before Jemsan.

          Jemsan's expression changed from annoyance to general smugness.  "Why, Lord Ramuel, I did not think you were so anxious to be defeated by me once more."  He handed Ramuel his stave before moving to retrieve another.

          Athan stepped back until his back was pressed against the salle wall.  It seemed as if both men had forgotten he existed and the last thing he wanted to do was to get between them and a fight that promised to be epic.  The tall lord had removed his shirt entirely, revealing a set of abs that indicated the man must work out to maintain that physique.  He wore a white sash around the waist of his black trousers that were fitted into matching boots.  Jemsan looked small in comparison especially considering his height disadvantage.

          "Shall we sweeten the deal, if I win," There was a devious smile on Ramuel's face.  "Then you allow me to spend the night with you, granting me _anything_ I wish."

          "That's not going to happen," Jemsan retorted.

          "Really, not even if you win and I return to the Next-Verse tomorrow to spend the next hundred years there?" There was a smirk on Ramuel's face which indicated this prospect would be too much for the Prince to refuse.

          "You've got yourself a deal," Jemsan held the stave with one hand while extending his other hand out for a handshake.

          Ramuel took his hand. "Let's seal the deal with a kiss." He moved so quickly that his lips were suddenly crushing against Jemsan's before he could react.

          Jemsan quickly broke away shoving Ramuel back, the man barely budged despite the fact that Jemsan's gaze shot silver daggers at him. " _You overreach_."

          "Well, I couldn't help myself, not with you standing there looking all sexy with your hair undone and that dirt smudging your face.  You have a wanton body, Jemsan, you always have. Even now I can imagine your legs parting for me, allowing me to fill you with my ..."  Ramuel's words were cut off when Jemsan suddenly attacked, he managed to block several successive strikes.

          "You wanted to spar, then let's spar. Speaking is unnecessary." Jemsan went on the offensive, using a flurry of attacks that had even this larger man stumbling backwards.

          Athan watched silently from his vantage point, having heard clearly every word exchanged between them.  It was apparent they'd had some sort of sordid history, and Athan was willing to bet it'd included a sexual relationship.  But as of now they were no longer on the same page, and Athan was almost certain that Ramuel had done something to break Jemsan's trust.

          He watched as they moved so flawlessly, seeming to never tire despite the acrobatic moves employed.  And while it seemed that Jemsan had a slight edge in skill, it appeared that Ramuel also had an ace up his sleeve.  When the Lord moved like a blur and thrust the point of his stave into Jemsan's stomach, Athan was uncertain as to what he'd just witnessed.  He saw the wind being knocked out of Jemsan before he fell backwards onto the sand.  Ramuel was suddenly above him pinning Jemsan's body to the floor while the prince gasped for breath.

          The words Ramuel spoke were barely a whisper, but Athan heard them loud and clear. "I win."

***

          Jemsan sat before the vanity in this bedchambers wearing a long white robe over his recently bathed skin.  He'd been in a self inflicted daze ever since leaving the salle earlier that day.

          _How had he lost?_

          He knew Ramuel's every move which had come from hours of sparing with the man in years past.  So how had he managed to get the drop on him? Was it possible he'd learned an ability in the Next-Verse that he had yet to report? The bruise formed by the stave when it'd made contact with his stomach had already faded.  But in Jemsan's minds eye he could still feel the pain there that ensured he would be forced to spend  a nightmare of a night with Ramuel.  When Rita entered the room, he realized that his time was up.

          "Lord Ramuel is here." She stepped aside allowing said lord to entire Jemsan's bedchambers. Then she quickly made herself scarce.

          "It's been a while since I've seen the inside of these walls." Ramuel glanced up at the dome ceiling covered in a gilt and brown mosaic. The large canopied bed seemed to beckon them. He turned his attention back to Jemsan and chuckled. "You need not look as if you are going to your death. I remember once you found me to be a very capable lover." He soon closed the distance between them. "Take that off," He gestured to Jemsan's robe.

          Jemsan hesitated but was all too aware of the rules they'd agreed upon. As if sensing Jemsan would make this night as unpleasant as he could, after his defeat, Ramuel had seen fit to go over some of the fine details of what he'd expect this evening. The first was ensuring Jemsan was freshly bathed and awaiting him at the start of the night.  He was smart to have asked for this, for Jemsan would have returned to the salle and covered himself in sand and dirt before presenting himself for the evening.  No matter what Ramuel said, this night would be most unpleasant for Jemsan. The man had played to his ego and his belief that he could not lose a fight against Ramuel. He could get his father involved, but to turn to Lanos because he'd got in over his head smarted of failure and cowardice, plus Jemsan had given his word.

          He stood and loosened the sash at his waist before allowing the robe to fall to his feet. He stood naked as the day he was born before this lord  he despised beyond measure.  He felt Ramuel's blatant gaze upon him and wished he could cover himself once more.

          "I'd almost forgotten that these hairs below were as white as purest snow." Ramuel's gaze was locked onto Jemsan's groin.

          He managed not to flinch when the lord spread his palm across Jemsan's bare chest.  "Has it really been a hundred years since you last fucked someone?" Ramuel asked.

          He nodded but made no oral response.  This seemed to annoy Ramuel to the point of action.

          "Fine, if you don't want to talk, then I suggest we get right down to business." Ramuel crushed Jemsan's lips against his, finding them not locked to his advances, he moved further, spreading his tongue into the recesses of Jemsan's mouth.

          Jemsan picked up the faint taste of wine on the lords' lips and it did appear as if the man had also groomed himself in preparation for this night.  He supposed that was a small boon, yet he desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. 

          Ramuel broke the kiss long enough to grab the small bottle of lubricating oil from the vanity before snatching Jemsan by the arm and tossing him on the bed. The lord then began to remove his clothing, starting with his jacket followed by the tailored white shirt he wore beneath.  His pants followed and he quickly kicked his shoes off in his haste. Then the man was kissing him again, slanting his lips across Jemsan's while his straining cock slapped Jemsan's stomach leaving a trail of sticky pre-cum on his chest.

          _Sir, there is an active fight taking place on the planet Rosen, actual Darktans have been reported present._ Jemsan stiffened as Henrick's words permeated his consciousness. 

          "I have to go, the planet Rosen is under attack by Darktans." Jemsan moved to sit up only to have Ramuel slam him back into the mattress.

          "Did you really think to use such a silly excuse to get away from me?" Ramuel took that opportunity to squeeze Jemsan's flaccid dick in his palm.

          "You _know_ I am a man of honor." Jemsan did not hide his frown. "If I can't deliver tonight that we must reschedule."

          "I've waited too long to have you, I can wait _no longer_." Ramuel kicked Jemsan's thighs apart and reached for the vial.  But he stopped mid reach when a new voice spoke within the room.

          "I'm afraid you're going to have to." Jennah stood with arms crossed at the entrance of the bedchamber, with at least three guards visible just beyond her.

          Jemsan released an inward sigh of relief. Of course Jennah knew he was in trouble, twins had a knack for telling that.

          "Jemsan's presence is needed on Rosen, unless of course you wish to obstruct his commitment to the Rodanti and all who believe in us?" Jennah needed to say no more, for Ramuel quickly removed his weight from Jemsan allowing him to leave the bed.  Two of the soldiers entered the room to assist Jemsan with donning his armor.  They said nothing despite what the situation presented with him and Ramuel having been found naked in bed.

          _My dear sister, I owe you one._

_And you'd better not forget it, now we must hurry._

          Jemsan hadn't expected she'd be accompanying him.  But it mattered not, they would be taking a large enough force to ensure Jennah would be safe.  His sister practiced the mystical arts more so than the physical.  So while she could hold her own with the forces of nature, melee combat was not her forte.  Should her well of power run dry she would be vulnerable, but only if she were on her own, which would not be the case for this fight.

          After leaving his bedchambers with a fuming Lord Ramuel, it didn't  take long to group up with the force he'd be taking to Rosen. A large contingent of paladins were already there. Jemsan's only hope was that they'd arrive before the Darktans fled once more.  Taking his short sword, he sliced the air before him inputting the correct coordinates and creating the portal to Rosen.  He entered first and several Rodanti including his sister followed behind him.

          It was night on Rosen, and the smell of smoke and burning buildings filled the air.  The night sky was half obliterated by the thick black smoke.  He witnessed almost immediately when a fireball was launched into the center of the town.

          _Darktan magic._

          He quickly rose into the air using his latent energies to keep him afloat, he searched for the one launching the fireballs.  It wasn't long before another flaming missile was launched from the edge of the town.  Jemsan returned to the ground floor and made haste in that direction.  Debris rained down from buildings and the smoke burned his eyes as his group made their way towards the perpetrator.

          When Jemsan first came face to face with the attacker, he was a little taken aback.  The Darktan was female, with flowing ebony hair and eyes the color of obsidian.  Her toffee colored skin was smooth, at least what could be seen beneath her flowing black robes.  Her hands glowed red in preparation of creating another fire attack.  Jemsan summoned his own latent powers and quickly sent a dagger of blue light in her direction.  It smashed harmlessly against her invisible barrier. But now he had her attention.

          "The Rodanti Prince, have you come to end my torment?" The woman asked.

          Her torment? Jemsan was confused.  She was the one tormenting the people of this world, therefore how could she claim it to be otherwise? Either way he didn't have time for words. Summoning a silver spear that glowed with electric blue energy, Jemsan lunged forward and slammed the tip into her barrier.  It in turn shimmered with crimson energy making it now visible, but it did not fade.  At least now with the barrier up, she would be unable to make her flaming attacks.  It seemed she sensed the futility of any further attacks and immediately lowered the barrier before shooting upwards.

          Jemsan followed her, along with several other Rodanti, but she'd vanished into the cloud cover.  Their hovering skills were limited and it couldn't be considered flying by any means.  He'd thought perhaps that she was long gone, having used the cloud cover to manage her escape.  But when her voice echoed in his mind, he knew she was still close. Darktan and Rodanti were the same species, yet their practices and beliefs had shaped their appearance and abilities over the many millennia since they had gone their separate ways. Therefore it was not a stretch that she could speak to him telepathically.

          _You may yet bring about our downfall, sweet Prince._

          The hackles on the back of Jemsan's neck rose as he sensed she was close but could see nothing through the dense clouds.  When a blade was shoved directly into his heart, he was stunned into silence. It pulsed with dark red energy and sought to rip apart the blue threads that kept Jemsan together.  He began to fall, knowing that doing so from such a height would cause further injury but was unable to stop himself.

          _My brother, my brother is injured!_ Jennah had sent her thoughts in a wide berth to the Rodanti present when she sensed Jemsan's peril.

          But it was too late, the ground was rushing up to greet him at an alarming rate.  He tried to summon his power in a last ditch attempt to slow his moment. But it was clear unless he pulled the blade out it would continue to disrupt his own energy.  When he finally reached to do so, the earth swallowed him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

          Athan was half expecting to not have a practice session today, not after the night Jemsan was likely to have spent in the arms of a certain lord.  But he was expecting to at least be taken to the salle to practice on his own, but that didn't happen either. A guard had intercepted his breakfast from a servant and opened his door, delivering the meal along with the news that there would be no practice today. When Athan asked why, the man hadn't bothered to give him  a reply before leaving the room.

          Athan ate his breakfast in silence pondering what could be going on.  Had Jemsan and Ramuel rekindled their relationship and it'd only taken one night of hot, sweaty, man sex to do so?  An image of Jemsan in the throes of passion with his silvery eyes blazing desire cropped up in his mind. He wasn't certain why the image rubbed him the wrong way.  He pushed the rest of his breakfast away suddenly not hungry and sat in the corner of his room with his knees drawn up to his chest. It was likely he'd be here for the entire day and there really wasn't too much to do in this room other than think.

          Somehow, he made it through the entire day without going stir crazy, but when the next two days mimicked the same schedule, he'd had it. He knocked on the door before breakfast was even delivered and demanded to speak to the guard. He had to pound on the door three times before the guard he recognized as Karter, opened it.

          "You got to tell me what's going on, ... _anything_?" Athan pleaded with him.

          "I'm not at liberty to..."

          "Why? If the Prince is still away why not just tell me that?"  Athan managed to answer his own question simply by the way Karter's eyes shifted around. Jemsan wasn't still away, he was here but something had apparently happened to him. Something _not good_.  "Can you at least tell me if he's going to be alright?"

          "No more questions." Karter quickly slammed the door in his face.

          Athan had half a mind to stick his foot out to prevent it from closing. But the last thing he needed was a confrontation with a guard when Jemsan would not be around to look out for him.  It was very clear to him that he had no allies here except the Prince himself.

          He refused to eat as the day wore on, as breakfast and lunch were delivered, they remained untouched.  He was certain Karter didn't give a damn, and one day of not eating wasn't going to leave him desiccated and half dead.  He found himself repeating three words over and over in his head.

          _Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

          His mind conjured up the worst possible scenarios, Jemsan couldn't come to him because he was unable to, and why was that exactly? Was the man so near death that they feared they would still lose him?  Athan was sure he wasn't already dead for Karter's disposition would have been a lot different if that were the case.  But it didn't make any sense why they wouldn't tell him.

          He rocked back and forth in his fetal position against the wall, only vaguely aware of the feeling of swirling energy within him.  It was a strange sensation but not unpleasant, and he embraced it, once again repeating the same words over in his head.

          _Where are you?_

          When his door swung open, Athan expected Karter or perhaps one of the other guards to walk in. Instead, a beautiful woman who seemed oddly familiar stepped into the room.  The door was closed behind her, and she stood staring at him curiously.

          Athan got to his feet and brushed against his attire in a failed attempt to smooth out the wrinkles on his clothes.  Her hair was silvery blonde with the faintest yellow highlights, and her eyes were such a familiar pale grey that it soon became apparent who she was. "You're ... you're related to the Prince."

          She came forward with a smile on her face before holding her hand out to him. "I'm his sister, Jennah."

          "Princess Jennah, pleased to meet you ... I'm Athan." He quickly took her hand and shook it briefly.

          "I know who you are, Athan."  The smile had yet to fade as her gaze looked him over.

          "I ... I know there is water and juice in the pantry, perhaps I can offer you something."

          "I'm good." Her gaze shifted to his uneaten meals. "It would appear you don't quite care for the fare around here either."

          "Sorry, I've just been so worried about the Prince, that I didn't have much of an appetite."

          She glanced at him with those expressive eyes as if something just occurred to her. "You _care_ for him, don't you?"

          "Well ... yes. I know I am in essence still his prisoner but ... he has been kind to me."

          She grinned. "I suspect that is why you were sending your thoughts to half the city demanding to know where he is?"

          "I ... I was _what_?" Athan was more than a little embarrassed by his fumbling vocabulary.

          "You're not even aware what you did," It was more a statement than a question.

          "Are you saying that you heard me, what I said in my head?"

          She nodded at him. "I'm not the only one that did."

          But she was the only one who had bothered to come investigate, Athan surmised.

          "It usually takes great concentration to send telepathic messages to more than one person," The look in her gaze was not far from impressed. " _You_ did it by mistake."

          "I .. I hope I didn't make anyone angry."

          She chuckled at him, "Voices filter all the time, we can block them out if need be."

          "But you ... _you_ didn't block me out." Athan had to wonder why.  But there was another matter that needed his attention.  "Princess, please tell me ... is Prince Jemsan alright?"

          She paused for a few seconds before finally replying. "He was injured during his last battle, but he is on the mend."

          Athan breathed a loud sigh of relief. "I ... I'd feared the worst."

          "Because if the Prince died you'd be uncertain as to your future here?"

          Athan shook his head. "That's not it, I just didn't want to see anything bad happen to him."  He noted her looking at him curiously once more.

          "Do me a favor, when your dinner comes tonight ... eat it. And I promise I will return for you tomorrow, to take you on a tour of Hellenista's finest attractions."

          Athan shook her hand once more, "You've got yourself a deal."

***

          Jemsan could hear voices around him, they were subdued. Perhaps everyone was whispering in an attempt not to wake him?   But why did he feel as if he'd been sleeping for a hundred years? He'd been injured, he knew that, and it'd been somewhat severe thus the reason he was still bedridden. But as he lingered in between consciousness, he sought for the strength to open his eyes.  Soon there came a voice that he distinctly recognized, Jennah, she'd come to see him.  His lashes fluttered and eventually, one eye cracked open.

          The light was dim, so it didn't hurt his eyes.  The sterile smell of a medical ward greeted him.  He'd made it, he was finally conscious.

          "You've looked better," Jennah said.

          "This is ... nothing." He barely recognized the hoarseness of his voice. 

          "Oh yes, I'm sure having just about every organ in your body pulverized is nothing." She scoffed at him.

          "Is that why I feel like something the fates ran over?" He tried to smile but wasn't sure if he succeeded.

          "And you look just as terrible. I'd wait a bit before posing for any new portraits," She grinned at him.

          "Just try and stop me." Jemsan's tone soon turned sobering as he thought to the reason he was here. "The Darktan, did we stop her?"

          Jennah shook her head. "No, she managed to escape. Truth be told we were more concerned about you at that point. You were ... you were in a bad way after you hit the ground."

          "And I know it was only a testament to those of you there, that you managed to scrape me up off of that ground." 

          "If I ever see that bitch again, I'm going to put my hand through her chest and rip her heart out." The vehemence in Jennah's voice was real.

          Jemsan grinned, "You'll have to get in line." He felt the edge of weariness threatening the edges of his periphery.  "How long have I been out?"

          "Just a few days," Jennah replied.

          "Athan, ... he won't know what's happening."

          "I already checked in on him.  Don't worry, he'll be anxious and ready to continue his training once you're a hundred percent."

          "What would I ... do without you?" Jemsan's eyelids slid downwards as sleep closed in. He heard Jennah's response before he drifted off.

          "Let's hope you never have to find out."

***

          Athan felt a little out of place walking next to a woman that many considered a goddess but she had taken it upon herself to show him the sights of Hellenista.  They visited gardens, museums and even a large amphitheater that hosted anything from plays to live combat. He'd found that certain areas were lit with artificial light which illuminated the landscape much like the sun would have. And when asked about it, Jennah did confirm that it followed a day and night cycle. It gave him a pang of nostalgia for Prima Centra.  Especially when they'd been in the garden, he'd actually heard birds and witnessed tiny animals scampering about.  There was an established universal day and night cycle not based on the rotation of a planet. While Hellenista may not be a planet, it did resemble one in many ways.

           They'd stopped for lunch at a local cafeteria located next to a clothing factory. He'd learned that many of the mortals who lived in Hellenista were actually merchants that had contracts with the Rodanti.  It made them seem more human and less godlike despite the fact that they possessed magical abilities which Athan had seen up close when Jemsan had blasted him upon their initial meeting. Athan's senses had been in overdrive since coming here, so this sense of normalcy would help keep him grounded.

          He bit into a lettuce wrap that was filled with a white mixture that burst wonderfully across his taste buds. "Mmm, I didn't think food could taste that good."

          "I could sit here watching you eat _all day_. You should see your face and the emotions that play across it," Jennah giggled.

          Athan felt a blush stain his cheeks. He found that he liked Jennah despite knowing her for such a brief period of time. "Food wasn't plentiful back on Prima Centra, but we had enough and mostly made simple dishes."  He picked up an appetizer he'd been told was a kebob that consisted of three different pieces of meat on a stick interspersed with purple and white vegetables. "Like _this_ , is not something we would have ever made there. Soup, yes, bread, yes. Fancy meat on a stick? No."  He chuckled. He did notice that she hadn't eaten much. "Are you not hungry, Princess?"

          "Unlike you I'm more used to these foods, so I tend to take them in moderation." She then moved on. "Tell me, why do you call me Princess?"

          Athan finished washing down his food with some juice before replying. "I thought that is what you are?"

          Jennah shook her head. "It's more of a nickname really, from mostly the humans and the paladins."

          "Are you saying your family is _not_ royalty?" Athan didn't realize he'd gotten this all wrong. He was certain he'd heard Henrick refer to Jemsan as a Prince.  But then Jemsan had told him to use his given name. Athan would have never done the same with Jennah unless she'd insisted.

          "No, not in the literal sense of the word. My father is the Prime Rodanti, and he leads us.  But anyone could challenge him tomorrow for that title, they would first have to defeat him in battle.  A Prime Rodanti can also choose his successor, but that successor may also face a challenge as well. So while my brother is expected to one day take over as the Prime Rodanti, _nothing_ is ever certain."

          Athan stared at her his food forgotten, "How very fascinating."

          Jennah glanced in the direction of the clothing factory before returning her gaze to him. "If you're about done there is one more stop on our tour. It's high time we got you some decent attire."

          "But I don't go anywhere. I only sit in my room unless I'm training."   Athan didn't want her to waste resources on things he wouldn't put to good use.

          "We'll get you better sparring clothes and better everyday clothes.  Your life will not always revolve around that little room of yours." Jennah winked at him.

          Her optimism was so breathtaking.  Despite the fact that she would direct the conversation from Jemsan every time Athan asked about him.  It seemed she didn't want to dwell on what had occurred and he didn't blame her.  It also seemed as if doing this boon for him would also make her happy, so who was he to argue with her. "Okay, I suppose some new clothes might do me good." He wasn't sure if spending time with her would be an everyday thing, but he was grateful to have found this way to pass the time while his training was on hiatus.

***

          Jemsan had returned to his chambers after four nights in intensive care and spent the next three days there. He was no longer bedridden, and had been strong enough to move about on the fifth day.  But his father had deemed that he would not return to active duty for a full two weeks. Jemsan had thought that overkill, he basically felt at one hundred percent but would now be grounded for an additional week for no reason. Lanos had also intervened on his behalf concerning the wager he'd made with Ramuel. The leader of the Rodanti had basically gotten Jemsan off the hook without any stain to his honor.  Jemsan knew it had everything to do with the fact that Ramuel didn't want to make an enemy of Lanos.  Either way, the lord had been blissfully absent during his recovery time. 

          He supposed since his abilities as a Rodanti warrior would be put on hold for another week, it was time to resume Athan's training and make good use of the extra time he'd have with him. Jemsan sent word to have his guards bring him to the training salle. He dressed in combat leathers and headed there to await him.  It was good to be up and about again, despite having come so close to death. If his body had ruptured at all upon impact, allowing his mostly liquefied organs to flow out of him, he would have died.  Instead he'd remained whole, and with rest they'd been allowed to solidify what had been pulverized upon impact.  A single dagger had almost ended him, and only because that dagger had been wielded by a Darktan.

          All thoughts fled Jemsan's brain when Athan walked into the salle a few moments later.  Had it really been just one week since he'd last seen him? Then why did the boy appear so ... _different_?  Glossy ebony hair had been trimmed to frame his face attractively and was a far cry from the muddy mop that had graced Athan's skull when Jemsan had first seen him. He was still very thin but wasn't anywhere as scrawny as he'd been that first time.  His burnished gold skin was alight with a healthy glow,  and the dark purple, sleeveless tunic with leggings fit him perfectly.  Laced up black sandals that were tall as boots graced his feet, and an upper arm bracer of a gleaming obsidian graced his right arm.

          Jemsan noted the joy in dark amber eyes as they lit upon him.  Also, the wide grin on Athan's attractive face indicated how happy he was to see him.

          "I feared the worst after the first few days and no one would tell me what happened to you.  But seeing you standing there knowing that the worst is behind you ... it makes my heart soar." There was a suspicious glossy sheen in Athan's eyes.

          "You may not think that once our training begins anew." Jemsan closed the distance between them. "I won't be travelling off plane for at least another week.  So you'd do well to expect long hours."

          "I'm ready, even if you toss me in the dirt one hundred times," Athan grinned.

          "Okay." Suddenly, Jemsan grabbed Athan by the arm and flipped him onto his ass.  He then peered down at the boy. "Training has begun by the way."

          They engaged in a full on wrestle, no weapons just hand to hand combat.  By the time they had completed two rounds, their leathers were dusty and their breathing coming in hard breaths, Athan more so than Jemsan.  At the end of the third round, Jemsan managed to pin Athan beneath him, they faced each other as he waited the ten second count. It was at that moment that he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. _Athan had an erection_.  It couldn't be seen beneath the length of the tunic, but Jemsan could certainly feel it. After he let the boy up, he noticed the flush staining his cheeks.

          "I'm ... I'm sorry."

          "For what reason, that is a natural reaction," Jemsan replied.

          " _It is_?" Athan appeared confused.

          "We were wrestling, exerting ourselves. Sometimes the body gets fooled into thinking we were doing something other than that."

          "Like what?" Athan asked.

          Jemsan wasn't sure if the boy was joking with him or if he truly was that ignorant. "Have you ever engaged in a consensual sexual relationship?" Jemsan asked.

          "You mean other than what the tribesmen did to me?"

          "Exactly, because they _forced_ you."

          "Well..." Athan hid his arms behind his back, Jemsan suspected so that he wouldn't see him twisting them. "It only hurt when they were in their beast form."

          "Are you suggesting that you enjoyed it the other times?" Jemsan gave him an incredulous look.

          "I _didn't_ enjoy it, but at least it didn't hurt."

          "Athan, do you understand that what they did to you was rape? Because it was _against_ your will," Jemsan pointed out.

          "Then, ... what Lord Ramuel wanted to do to you ... would have been rape as well?"

          Jemsan rubbed a hand over his face not realizing Athan was going to find a way to turn this back on him. But he had a point. Jemsan may have lost the wager with Ramuel,  but if he'd been forced to have sex with him that night, in his minds eye it would have been a consensual encounter regardless of his initial feelings.  "It's different because I willingly engaged in that wager with him. Despite what I wanted, Ramuel won and my honor would have required me to deliver."

 "Would have?"

          "Ironically, I had to cut the evening short the same night I was injured. Therefore I did not hold up my part of the bargain." Jemsan decided to steer the conversation away from him and Ramuel. "Are you saying there has been no one else, even during your time on Prima Centra?"

          "There was Lalina, we thought that we'd get married one day.  I kissed her once." Athan grinned as if he was very proud of that fact. "Oh, and I caressed her collarbone."

          "Her _collarbone_? Impressive." Jemsan hated that he wanted to laugh, but besides the rapes that didn't appear to have traumatized the boy at all, he was completely inexperienced where sex was concerned.  Too bad Jemsan would not be the one to educate him on the subject matter.  If he were, Jemsan knew he'd have to take the dominant role, teaching Athan the pleasure of the male erogenous zones.  But alas, someone else would have the pleasure of that task, Jemsan's celibacy would continue.

          "We'll pause for lunch." Jemsan needed to get his mind off such steamy thoughts, or he'd find himself in the same predicament as Athan and that simply wouldn't do at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

          Two days later, Athan was more than a little surprised when Jennah showed up to one of the training sessions. She was wearing a flowing white gown which seemed out of place in the circular salle filled with sand and dust.  It led him to believe that she was there to be a spectator rather than an active participant. Athan would've had a hard time putting his hands on her in order to spar anyways. Plus he ran the risk of experiencing another erection like he'd had with her brother.

          "Right on time," Jemsan grinned at Jennah as she walked towards them.

          It was only at that moment that Athan realized she'd been expected. However, Jemsan hadn't said a word to him about it prior.

          "My brother is satisfied that you've learned the basics of combat training, so we're about to move on to something else," Jennah stated.

          "Yes, it seems I will be taking the day off, and Jennah will be your trainer," Jemsan's eyes roved over Athan as if anticipating a negative reaction from him.  He was not far off.

          "But I .... I don't want to _hurt_ you," Athan protested.

          "Trust me, you won't hurt me." She held her hands out to him indicating she wished him to respond in kind.

          Athan saw as Jemsan removed himself to the sidelines to lean against the salle wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  He was grateful that at least the man was not leaving him alone with Jennah. It was one thing to go sightseeing with her alone, but to be in a training arena with her alone and have her be injured, that would not bode well for him. At least Jemsan would be his witness should anything go wrong.

          "So glad you're sticking around Jem, am certain you'll learn something."  Jennah shot a mischievous grin at her brother.

          "Go on, Jen. Do your best to impress me." The hooded gaze on Jemsan's face did not indicate he was joking, but the tone of his voice did. It put Athan at ease to see the siblings banter.

          Athan finally grasped Jennah's outstretched arms, but wasn't quite certain what to do at that point.  Once she began to give instructions, he hoped the rest of this exercise would be as easy.

          "Close your eyes, and take a deep breath."  She began. " _Good,_ inhale, exhale."

          A light floral scent emanated from her, either from scented bath water or fragrance.  The scent was heady, and Athan wondered if it was perhaps making him a little light headed.

          "Now _listen_ , hear your heartbeat and feel the blood flowing through your veins."

          Hear his heartbeat? Athan wasn't quite sure what she was on about.  He stood there feeling a little ridiculous, because he wasn't sure how to comply with her orders.

          _Remember when you sent your thoughts out. Think of how you felt then._ Jennah's voice coaxed him.

          "I don't think I can duplicate it ... I'd been worried about Jemsan, but he's safe now..."

          "These abilities are not reactional, you can _control_ them. Will the strands of energy to fill you."

          Athan tried but failed, frustrated, he opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. Jennah stood before him with her hair and clothing floating around her as if being blown by some ghostly wind in slow motion.  Her eyes were still closed but the shimmer of a glowing light escaped beneath the lashes.

          Mystical training, he'd heard it mentioned before but hardly believed that he'd ever possess the powers he'd seen Jemsan display the first night they'd met.   This was a waste of time, his gut told him so, but he wasn't sure how he'd ever live through the disappointment he was bound to see in Jennah's eyes.

          When Jemsan suddenly appeared beside them, the man said nothing before placing his hands over theirs and closing his eyes.

          _Oh great, now I'll disappoint both of them._

_You won't disappoint us unless you stop trying._

          Watching Jemsan talk to him without seeing his lips move was totally unnerving.  That and the fact that he'd inadvertently sent his thoughts out again.  Athan decided to give it another shot, at this point he had nothing to lose.  He closed his eyes once more and concentrated on feeling the energy strands as Jennah had called them.  When he was convinced that he'd fail once more, a sudden sensation deep in the pit of his stomach began to coalesce.  It grew from a tiny pinprick to a warming glow that soon flowed from his stomach to chest.  His lips parted as if in a daze when energy ... no _power_ , began to flow throughout the confines of his body.

          _I feel ... like I'm floating on air._

 _Not quite._ There was a grin in Jennah's tone.

          _Am I ... am I sending my thoughts out to everyone?_

 _No, just the two of us._ Jemsan replied.

          _This is amazing, is it always like this?_ Athan asked.  His euphoria abruptly ended when the siblings suddenly pulled away.

          "Unfortunately no," Jennah replied. "Telepathy is one of the simplest skills. Along with communication, you'll soon learn to summon mystical weapons with your mind. Once you're powerful enough, you'll even be able to levitate your body off the ground."

          "Well, I don't know about you but that sounds like a lot of fun," Athan grinned.

          "The reason you're learning these skills first is as Jennah said, they will be easier to grasp. But you'll also need to master them before we move on to the next step," Jemsan explained.

          "The next step?" Athan gazed at them quizzically.

          Jemsan quickly formed an orb of blue power in his right hand before releasing it into the sand.  It left a blackened scorch mark in it's wake as well as displaced a large amount of sand.

          "That's the attack you used on me," Athan stated.

          "I tempered it slightly." The look on Jemsan's face indicated he should not have shared that bit of information.

          "It's okay, I understand you were caught off guard that night when you saw me." Athan shrugged. "Though blasting a naked defenseless man seemed a bit overkill and I never got why though."

          "As I'd told you, I thought you were someone else." Jemsan turned away from him indicating he wanted to drop the subject.

          "Who?" Athan didn't want to drop it. There was something that both of them knew and they weren't telling him.  "Did you think I was your enemy?" When neither of them responded he knew he'd surmised correct. " _Why_?"

          "The point is that you turned out not to be, and now we get to spend time training you," Jennah smiled at him.

          "I get it, you can't say anymore. At least now I know why I'm still a prisoner." Was it possible that he was not only mistaken for the enemy, but really was their enemy in truth?  The way Jemsan seemed unable to meet his gaze would indicate that.  It led him to believe that they knew a lot more about his origins than they were letting on.  He'd wanted to trust them, more than anything. But this bit of information made him realize that he was on his own here, as much as he'd been back on the tribesman planet.

          "I think we should call it a day,"  Jennah suggested.

          Athan nodded. He needed to get away from the two of them right now, and perhaps holing up in his tiny cell/quarters for the rest of the day was the way to go.

***

          Jemsan wasn't sure why he found himself at Athan's door that evening, and by all rights should have stayed away. But the betrayed look on the boys' face after their practice continued to haunt him.  He simply couldn't tell him outright that Athan was part of  a race they'd been at war with for thousands of years.  Or the fact that the only reason Athan was being trained was so they could use him as a pawn in _said_ war. What then could he say to calm the young man that would not come off as a blatant lie?

          He nodded to Karter who knocked on the door before opening it. Jemsan noted instantly that the bed was empty. When he strode in, he found Athan seated in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chin.  The younger man's dark amber eyes alighted on him, but he said nothing and did not even move from his position after Jemsan entered.  This was only his second time in this room, but it made him realize just how tiny these quarters were. Yet Athan had never complained or asked for better accommodations.  After the door closed behind him, he thought of sitting on the bed since there were no chairs present, but didn't want to have a conversation while towering over Athan. Therefore he went with his last option, he took a seat right next to dark haired youth. But instead of bending his legs he allowed them to stretch out before him. If the bed had been any longer, he would have been prevented from doing so. 

          "I came to apologize for today." He spoke without looking at Athan, although he could practically feel the weight of the younger man's stare.  "I know you have a lot of questions and ... well I've hardly been forthcoming."

          "I get why you don't trust me, especially if you think I'm your enemy," Athan stated.

          Jemsan finally turned to look at him.  The sullen look on Athan's face could not be denied. "You're not our enemy." It was the truth, Athan may be a Darktan, but he hadn't been raised as one.  He had no history of hating the Rodanti, therefore no motive to fight against them.  But just the thought that he would fall under their influence were he exposed to them had kept Jemsan's tongue tied.  "I can promise you, that one day you will be worthy of the whole truth."

          "After you've turned me into one of your soldiers?" Athan sighed and lowered his gaze when Jemsan didn't reply. "I'm not used to this, backstabbing, lies, intrigue. Life was so simple back on Prima Centra, and even after that at least I knew what to expect from the tribesmen. Here, I feel as if I'm constantly catching my breath, never knowing which way is up."

          "If it were up to me I would tell you everything now, but it's not up to me," Jemsan explained. "I serve at the will of the Prime Rodanti."

          "And I take it that your father has some issue with me although I've never met the man," Athan surmised.

          "He doesn't have an issue with _you_ in particular, as you've stated you don't know each other."

          "Then what is it? Does my reputation of being a _nobody_ precede me?"

          Jemsan chuckled realizing that Athan's mood was lightening with this jest.  After his laughter faded, a serious tone returned to his voice. "I know what it's like to be defined only by your reputation.  And at times it can become insufferable.  _The Prince_ , they call me, a fates appointed god, yet I've been anything but.  I'm a warrior, tried and true. I want no fancy titles, only the salvation of my people."

          "I could think of less savory titles. Me for example, idiot, cheap, weak. All those could describe me."

          "Anything that could describe you in the past holds no weight to what you are now and will be in the future," Jemsan began. "Take heart, Athan ... I sense great things for you." His eyes dipped to the boys' parted lips and he found himself leaning closer to him .  If Athan had met him halfway, their lips would have touched, and Jemsan would have opened a whole new can of worms. But instead his willpower ceased all forward movement and he pulled back.  "Tomorrow we will continue mystical training, it will be just you and me. I'd like you to arrive at a certain level before we play with Jennah again."  He immediately came to his feet, unmindful of the wrinkles now spreading across his dark attire.

          Athan stood as well as if to see him off, which was mostly pointless given the door was less than a few feet away.  A thought then occurred to Jemsan.

          "Perhaps I should offer you better accommodations."

          "Why?" Athan appeared genuinely perturbed.

          "Are you suggesting you wouldn't be more comfortable in larger quarters?"

          "More comfortable, maybe. But is it necessary? _No_. I understand my position here.  And let's face it, this is still _way_ better than a cold, dank cell," Athan smiled at him and the room seemed to brighten.

          "Should all our prisoners be as amenable as you."

          "And once I'm no longer a prisoner, I'll definitely want a bed with a canopy," Athan chuckled.

          Jemsan's bed had a canopy.  _Now why would he think of something like that?_ Athan would never see the inside of his bedchambers. "Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."  He turned and left the room as if he couldn't get out of there fast enough.  Something was happening, a change in his feelings towards Athan. And at this point, it scared him more than he was ready to admit. Athan was a Darktan, nothing could ever come between them, not only was it forbidden but dangerous. The times when they could coexist would never return and to think otherwise would mean Jemsan's own funeral.

***

          Jemsan arrived at the practice salle before Athan did the following morning. He hadn't slept the previous night and was grateful that his advanced physiology did not require much sleep unless he was recovering from injuries.  He recognized the danger in continuing to train Athan, especially since he'd finally realized what the shift in his feelings towards the younger man meant.  He'd not been this close to breaking his vows of celibacy since it'd began. Not even when Ramuel was on the verge of fucking him less than two weeks ago.

          Perhaps he should do what his father had wanted him to do initially and have someone like Henrick train Athan. However, Jemsan was not ready to let go of this project that he'd founded. He still wanted to be the one on the hook if everything came crashing down.

          Jemsan was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice at first when the air around him stilled. It was followed by a slight crackling in the atmosphere that he recognized almost instantly. Someone was returning to Hellenista via portal.  It was not unusual to have portals open up all across the city. But unless the wielder of the portal blade was unskilled in picking their destination, was the only reason an entrance in a place like this would make any sense.

          _Thurstin, check on arrivals and tell me who is entering at the southern practice salle._  Jemsan waited for the scientists' response. The portal was almost large enough for a person to pass through now.

          It took a few seconds but eventually Thurstin's voice filtered back to Jemsan, and his statement left him cold. _I have no one on record using that as an entrance._

          Jemsan was preparing to summon a magical weapon when a woman exited from the portal. He instantly recognized her as the Darktan female that had almost killed him on Rosen.  This was impossible, no Darktan could venture here! For the location of Hellenista was kept secret. Yet as this woman stood before him with a wicked smile on her beautiful face, made him beg to differ.

          "Hello, sweet Prince." A pulse suddenly echoed out from the Darktan, engulfing them both in a barrier that encompassed almost the entire space of the salle.

          Jemsan summoned a glowing blue long sword with a thick hilt and attacked. He wasn't surprised when the woman parried with her own summoned weapon, a glowing red spear.

          _Thurstin, send reinforcements to the southern salle now._  The woman now had Jemsan on the defensive as her attacks moved him several paces back. _Thurstin._ It made no sense why the scientist couldn't answer. He then sent a red alert message to as many Rodanti out there as possible.  When no voices filtered towards him in response, it soon before clear that the barrier was blocking all forms of communication

          Jemsan knew reinforcements would come eventually, all he'd have to do was keep the Darktan busy until they arrived.  He feinted right from her last attack before launching a blue fireball at her.  She managed to dodge well enough that it only singed her shoulders, the damage clear beneath her black cat suit.

          She paused as if taken aback. "Why Prince, I was beginning to think your reputation was overblown."

          "How did you get here, Darktan?" Jemsan thought to distract her with conversation while he prepared for a secret attack.

          She smirked at him. "Not all of your followers love you as much as you think, Prince.  You once took something from me that was irreplaceable, now I return the favor by taking _your life_."

          When two summoned daggers struck him in the shoulders from behind, he realized he was up against a blades master.  The injuries began to lower his energy output which put a damper on his ability to remain grounded. When the woman raised her palm, he was tossed forcefully into the back of the barrier.  It flickered with crimson electricity which further waned his strength. Tentacles of crimson curled from the barrier wrapping around his neck, wrists and ankles leaving him completely immobile. He hadn't known her determination for what it was during their first encounter, but this Darktan truly wanted him dead and it seemed she'd come to finish what she'd started back on Rosen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

          Before Athan even arrived at the salle, he could sense static electricity in the air. Karter who'd been at his side seemed to become alarmed about something and quickly took off in a run towards the training area.  "What's going on?" Athan cried out behind him as he attempted to keep up. He thought for a moment that Karter would ignore him and keep running, but then the man's thoughts filtered into his own.

          _Thurstin just lost contact with the Prince._

 _What ... what does that mean?_  Athan wasn't surprised he got no further responses. But when they arrived at the training salle, it was to find that another contingent of guards had also just shown up. However, Athan's attention was focused on the red barrier which contained the Prince pinned to one side of it, and a Dark haired woman attacking him with a slew of red daggers. Jemsan was managing to deflect most of them but some were already stuck in his shoulder and thighs.  How he was managing to deflect them with his arms bound was only a testament to his ability.   The soldiers had begun to attack the barrier with powerful magical blasts, but it wouldn't budge.

          Athan was so terribly confused, Hellenista was the Rodanti sanctuary, how could it have been breached by someone who was clearly the enemy?  As more and more soldiers arrived and focused their efforts to bring down the barrier, it still wouldn't budge. Even Jennah had arrived with a worried expression on her face.

          Gasps echoed around him when  a dagger pierced Jemsan's heart. Suddenly the bindings let him go and he fell to his knees in the sand.  The woman moved so fast she was at his side in  a fraction of a second with a summoned, long, jagged, red blade that she now hoisted above the Prince's shoulder blades. If she shoved that into him and split him in two, Jemsan would die. Athan knew this like he knew his own heart. _He had to stop it._

          A feeling suddenly enveloped him and he wasn't sure where it'd come from. But putting power into his speed, Athan ran until he hit the barrier. Instead of crashing against the electrical hub like all the attacks of the Rodanti and their soldiers, he passed right through it!  Once he was on the other side, the feeling of shock permeated him as he stood there for a couple seconds almost unsure of what to do. It was then that he noticed the woman looking at him with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to do that, by the fates -- _he_ hadn't expected he could do that!

          He suddenly launched himself at her, barreling them both to the ground.  He didn't know how to summon a weapon, and had none on him but his bare hands. He supposed that would have to do.  Grasping her long slender throat, he began to squeeze.  But when she suddenly kicked him in the chest moments later, he was thrown almost into the barrier.  He saw her look at Jemsan who was somehow still conscious before glancing back at Athan warily. She must have realized she wouldn't have time to kill the Prince before Athan attacked again, and he watched as she quickly created an escape portal. Once she was gone, the barrier fell and the summoned weapons that had pierced Jemsan's body vanished.

          They were suddenly surrounded by a slew of Rodanti and soldiers alike.  Most had gone to Jemsan's side including Jennah.  He got to his feet steadily despite the fact that the woman may have cracked a rib or two when she kicked him. It would heal, so he thought nothing of it. Moments later when a tall imposing Rodanti entered the salle, Athan watched as the crowd parted for him. He didn't need to be told who this man was, he was finally seeing for the first time, the Prime Rodanti.

          Jemsan was on his feet, his injuries having not been as serious as initially thought. It seemed the enemy's methods were more about disabling to allow her the killing blow rather than causing serious injury. The man hugged Jemsan briefly before a message reverberated throughout what Athan assumed was the entire city.

          _Hellenista is moving, all off plane parties will be notified._

          Athan supposed that made sense since the enemy could now find them. But what he hadn't realized that the entire plane the city resided on could be moved.  As it was there was still so much he didn't know about this place despite being here for over a month now.  Once it became clear that Jemsan would recover, the attention in the salle now turned to Athan.

          "Take him to the Prime interrogation room," Lanos stated, his white eyes revealing no emotion.

          Athan glanced at Jemsan, but his view was blocked by one of the many bystanders. _Jemsan._ When the man didn't reply, Athan had a feeling that he was suddenly in a lot of trouble.

***

          Athan was vaguely aware that he was naked, and his entire body was strained and slicked with sweat.  He was on an operation table of some sort as he could feel the hardness of it pressed into his back.  He wasn't sure how long he'd been like this, on the brink of consciousness as a brutal electric current was charged throughout his entire body.  He felt it stripping away his thoughts and memories, breaking down all of his mental barriers.

His history both painful and happy memories alike seemed to play across his mind like a procession.

          They were being ripped from his brain so forcefully that the pain in it's wake was excruciating.  It felt like the rape of his mind had been going on for hours and hours, and Athan wasn't certain how much more he could take.  His body was still trembling when the electric current finally stopped, and his mind ceased it's breakneck speed of replay.  He wanted to sleep, he desperately did for he was so tired. But as the aftershocks replayed through his mind, the agonizing pain continued, only intermittent.  Athan had thought that after his experience with the tribesmen, he wouldn't wish to want to die anymore.

          _He'd been wrong._

***

          "Are you satisfied now?" Jemsan couldn't help the frown on his face as he gazed back at his father.  They were currently in Thurstin's lab as the man conducted a sweep of Athan's mind.  The boy was only barely conscious as a sweeping mind probe circled around his prone body within an adjacent observation room.  The effects of the sweep had been replayed on the large viewer screen mounted on the center wall of the lab.

          Jemsan had witnessed images from as far as Athan could remember, spanning from him as a toddler in the care of Tenith, right up until he'd escaped for the third time from the tribesman before Jemsan captured him. As he'd suspected, there'd been nothing linking Athan to the Darktans at all.

          "We had to be sure, you saw the way he passed through that barrier. And as you'd said, his mystical arts training had only just begun, there's no way he should have known how to do that," Lanos replied.

          "Therefore we proceed to rape his mind to satisfy your curiosity. This method is enough to send even Rodanti insane. Not only will he _never_ trust me again,  the same man who went into that chamber, may never walk out." Jemsan's body tensed as he tried to control his anger. He'd protested once he'd learned what Lanos had wanted to do to Athan, but it'd all fallen on deaf ears.  True, the man's successor had been threatened along with the location of Hellenista compromised.  But the true villain here was the Darktan female and whoever may have assisted her, and that person had not been Athan.

          "What would you have me do? This Darktan had all but admitted that she had help from someone in Hellenista.  And the only person least trusted here was your Darktan pet."

          "Instead of looking at the obvious which in this case turned out to be wrong, then you should have trusted me to lead the investigation." Jemsan's gaze tilted to Thurstin who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. "Get him _out_ of there."

          "It's okay my son. You tried to turn the boy and failed.  There is no shame in the effort."

          "As long as Athan hasn't given up despite these odds, then I have no intention of giving up on him." Jemsan then turned to Thurstin once more. "Have him delivered to the medical ward."

***

          Jemsan paced the length of the bedchambers Athan had been moved to after his release from the mind probe four days ago.  The boy had been practically comatose ever since. When he woke, he simply stared at the ceiling, those amber eyes dull and sightless.  Jemsan had tried talking to him, both verbally and mentally, but nothing ever seemed to get through. It did go to show that despite being immortal and having one's body self repair, the mind on the other hand once broken was a much harder thing to mend.

          He ran a hand through his unbound hair before glancing over at Athan once more. He'd moved him into a seated position on the king sized bed, and there he'd remain.  Wherever Jemsan took him, to the patio, the balcony, the gardens or the main living area of these new quarters, Athan would remain right where he'd set him, unmoving, and unresponsive.

          Jemsan hadn't spoken to his father since the incident and wasn't certain when he'd be able to bring himself to.  Jennah visited Athan occasionally, for she too felt terrible about what went down.  The young man had shown so much promise, and now his life was over because of the actions of one Darktan female.

          Jemsan had made it his mission to find out as much about the woman as possible. But other than her name, Sumistra, he'd been unable to garner any more information on her despite the fact that she was many thousands of years old. It was no wonder he had been outmatched each time he'd faced her, and considering that she was a blade master, death could have come at any moment.

          A committee had been appointed to look into a possible mole within the city, Lanos was monitoring their results himself.  The Prime Rodanti had thought for certain he'd found the perpetrator in Athan, but to his disappointment, finding the true person responsible was going to take a lot longer. Even Ramuel who had returned to the Next-Verse had been summoned back to Hellenista to account for his whereabouts. Jemsan despised the man with a passion, but so far he'd appeared innocent of this entire mess.

          Suddenly, Athan's body twitched which brought Jemsan to his side immediately.  It had only been a slight jerking movement, and if he hadn't been watching the young man, he may have missed it completely.  He sat beside him on the bed and cupped a slender cheek. "Come on, Athan. Come back to me."

          Dull amber eyes continued to stare off in space.  If Lanos had opted for patience, going through Athan's memories in the space of days rather than hours, then perhaps he may not have been left in this vegetative state. He pressed their foreheads together and remained that way for how long he was unsure.

          _Really, Athan.  If you hadn't wanted to move on to the next level or your training, all you had to do was say so._

          Jemsan had been spending an unseemly amount of time with the young man, but no one not even his father had said anything about it.  Jennah was perhaps the only one who understood. He felt responsible for Athan, he was the one who'd brought him to Hellenista in the first place. Of course it could be argued that he'd rescued him as well from P564.  But what was the point of that rescue if he'd only been lead to his death?

          Jemsan felt the boy's body jerk again and once more gazed into his eyes.  "Are you ... are you trying to fight your way back?" There was a slight flicker in those amber eyes that caused Jemsan's heart to soar. "Come on Athan, you can do it."  He glanced down at the younger man's lips which were slightly parted.  Mortals on various worlds believed in stories, where a male or female caught in an unnatural sleep could be awakened by the kiss of one who loved them. 

          Jemsan knew the idea was ridiculous, and although he wasn't sure what he felt for Athan, he would not go so far as to describe it as love.  But when his face began to inch closer to Athan's, he didn't stop himself this time.  In but moments, he pressed his mouth against clammy lips that were cool to the touch.  Although Jemsan had imagined kissing Athan countless times, he knew this reality would not mimic those instances. In his minds eye, Athan had responded to him ardently before they mutually deepened the kiss.  His lips moved against Athan's, wishing ... praying for some type of response. Eventually he gave up and moved their heads apart.

          "I'm so sorry, Athan. I may as well have been wielding the mind probe machine myself. None of this would have happened to you if it weren't for me." He stood then in preparation to leave, he'd spent the last hour here and his duties at the Central Command were being shirked.  No one had said anything, it seemed his father had almost given him leeway to mourn what was in essence Athan's death.

          He was about to leave, but froze in place when he saw Athan's head tilt in his direction. Staring into those amber eyes, there was finally a flicker of life! Jemsan returned to the bed and cupped Athan's face between both hands. "Tell me you can _see me, feel me, smell me_?"

          Athan blinked but didn't respond.

          _I'm here, Athan. Please, talk to me._ Jemsan pleaded with him.

          _Jem ... san._

          The response was weak, but it was there. Jemsan's heart soared.  _Yes, I'm here._

_I feel ... like crap._

          Jemsan grinned before pulling Athan into his arms and hugging him. _It will get better, I know it will now._

_What ... happened?_

          Jemsan released him, but was at a loss of how to respond. Could he tell him the truth this soon into his recovery? He certainly didn't want Athan to suffer any relapses. _I promise I will tell you everything once you're fully recovered._

_I'm going to ... hold you ... to that._

          Jemsan grinned at him. _I would expect nothing less._

_***_

          Athan bit into a slice of toast and chewed slowly. Seated across from him -- at a cozy breakfast table for two which had been set up in the bedchambers of his new quarters -- was Jemsan himself.  Once he'd returned to awareness the previous day, his recovery had been put on fast forward. He could move around and talk vocally. And now was even able to feed himself.  It did concern him how much time the Prince was spending with him though, when he knew the man had many other responsibilities. It led him to believe that Jemsan perhaps harbored some guilt over what had happened to him, which the man had yet to explain exactly.

          "How are you feeling?" Jemsan asked.

          "Much better," He replied truthfully.

          "No, lingering effects?" Jemsan couldn't help the concerned expression on his face.

          "Sometimes I still get the feeling that I'm scraping myself up off the floor, otherwise I'm fine." Athan returned his toast to the plate. "Your father thought I was responsible for the infiltration, didn't he?" While no one had explained what they were about to do to him when he'd been taken after the woman had fled; it'd been clear to Athan even then that they'd suspected him of something foul.

          Jemsan nodded. "I never believed for a second that you were. But I was unable to convince them of this."  His silver eyes expressed his heartfelt emotion. " _I failed you."_  

          "No you didn't, I'm here and I'm _alive_ and well." Athan couldn't help his optimism, but the look on Jemsan's face indicated that he may not believe Athan's ordeal was over yet.  "When can we return to training?"

          "I think we'll give you another week, and then we'll see."

          Athan didn't like that response, it almost seemed as if Jemsan was ready to throw in the towel. If their project was cancelled now, what would become of Athan?  His thoughts turned again to the encounter that had left him almost comatose.  "How ... how did I pass through the barrier, when none of the other Rodanti seemed able to?"

          "It's a pulse barrier that can be phased through if one moves at the right speed. Once again you used your instincts to determine that, and it must have been how you got through." Jemsan took a deep breath. "I haven't thanked you properly for saving my life."

          "I suppose we're even then, for you did save me from the planet with the tribesman." Athan grinned.

          Jemsan lowered his gaze. "I must be honest, I didn't take you from there with the belief that I'd be saving you."

          "I know," Athan began softly. "But regardless of what your motives were, you still _saved me_."

          Jemsan smiled at him ruefully. "So, it appears we've gotten into the habit of saving each other."

          Athan twisted is lips thoughtfully. "There is one thing I remembered right before I woke up ... or perhaps I imagined it."

          "What's that?"

          "You ... your lips on mine." Athan paused as he worked on getting the question out. "Did you .... did you _kiss me?"_   He watched the Prince carefully wondering if perhaps the man would color the truth. But he should have known better, Jemsan was a man of honor after all.

          "I did."

          " _Why_?" Athan wanted to know, although he licked his lips while he strained to remember what it'd been like to feel Jemsan's lips pressed against his own. He'd give anything to feel them again.

          Jemsan shrugged. "I don't know really, perhaps it was something I'd been wanting to do for a long time.  If you were offended then I apologize."

          Athan's ebony hair shimmered around his face as he shook his head forcefully. " _Offended_?  Far from it. I just wish I could remember it better."

          Jemsan lowered his gaze before replying softly. "Such things would complicate our relationship."  
          "I'm all for complications." Athan's gaze was focused on Jemsan's slightly full, pink lips.

          Jemsan sat there for several moments as if pondering Athan's response before finally replying, "So be it." He stretched forward, grasping the back of Athan's head before bringing their lips together.

          Athan quickly melted in his embrace, reveling in the feel and taste of Jemsan's mouth against his.  The slobbering kisses of the tribesmen were laughable compared to this.  It was as if the nerve endings in his mouth were aflame and all they cared about was feeling more of the crush of Jemsan's lips and the stroke of his tongue against his.

          When the kiss ended, the bereft feeling bestowed upon Athan was disheartening.  He continued to stare at Jemsan's lips which had taken on a rose color due the slight bruising from the kiss. "I've ... I've never experienced anything like that."

          "What about with the one you thought you'd marry back on Prima Centra?" Jemsan asked.

          Athan laughed. "Lalina and I didn't exactly know what we were doing. We just sort of winged it. I think I got her nose the first time I tried to kiss her."

          Jemsan  threw back his head and laughed, a sound Athan found mesmerizing with its pleasant cadence.  They completed breakfast keeping the conversation light. Although Athan had been hoping for the kiss to lead to more, Jemsan was ever the gentleman. Either that or perhaps the Prince simply would never be interested in becoming intimate with him. The thought put a damper on him, but he didn't let it affect the rest of their time together.

          ***

          "How could he have forgiven us so easily? It's as if he doesn't have a vengeful bone in his body." Jennah asked as she stood with Jemsan at the entrance of the training salle.  They observed Athan who had yet to notice them, dressed in combat leathers and practicing solo with a stave.

          Jemsan had enforced the one week recovery period before allowing Athan to return to training. The younger man appeared as if he hadn't suffered a traumatizing near death experience less than two weeks ago. It was as if nothing could phase him despite all the obstacles placed before him in his young life.  "It seems as if he was never exposed to such traits, but now that he's here..." Jemsan didn't complete his sentence knowing that _here_ in Hellenista, Athan would always be regarded with some form of suspicion.  It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a newcomer, but more so the origins of his birth.

          "We got lucky with him being here when the Sumistra broke through. Her shock of seeing one of her own in Hellenista was probably the only thing that stopped her from killing you," Jennah stated.

          "So it would seem." Jemsan's eyes followed Athan's every move as he swung the staff against a training dummy. His bare arms glistened with perspiration, and his slender form was tense as his muscles bunched with his movements.

          "You know ... if ever there were a reason to break your celibacy -- I think you're looking at him."

          Jemsan sent a surprised look at his sister who had spoken without taking her eyes off Athan.  "But he's a Darktan ... it's forbidden."

          "A centuries old rule meant to keep Darktans and Rodanti from procreating at the start of the war. Nothing creates conflict of interests more than when you share a child with the enemy," Jennah began. "You are both men, you won't have to worry about that. Plus it's obvious to me how deeply you care about him, and keeping him at arms length has got to be difficult for you."

          Jemsan sighed as he heard the wisdom and truth in Jennah's words.  "We've already shared a kiss."

          Jennah smirked at him, "And you managed to stop things from progressing further? You _do_ have a will of _steel_ my brother."

          Jemsan imagined Athan naked beneath him, his amber eyes alight with passion as Jemsan thrust into him for the first time. Perhaps it _was_ time he let go of his celibacy vow. And Jennah was right, there wasn't a person more worthy of causing him to break it. "Tonight, Athan ... _tonight_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

          Athan had been invited to dinner at Jemsan's private quarters. He'd never been there before and couldn't help the excitement that ran through his veins.  He'd picked a dark green tunic with lacing in the sleeves and a matching pair of trousers beneath. Beige sandals graced his feet.  He'd brushed his hair which had become so very manageable since coming to Hellenista, and barely thought of the days when it was filled with twigs and matted beyond redemption.

          Jemsan himself arrived only moments later to act as Athan's escort.  He still never went anywhere without a guard, despite having moved to much larger living quarters. But tonight they were unnecessary since the Prince himself would be Athan's guide.  They arrived there without incident, and while Athan had thought his new quarters quite impressive, it would appear he hadn't seen anything yet. There was an informal waiting area they had to walk through before arriving in another greeting area equipped with couches and chairs.  They passed through an elegantly furnished living room before arriving at an informal dining area, the table was already set for two.

          "So, you promised me your favorite cuisines from the worlds you've visited." Athan looked at Jemsan pointedly as they took their seats.

          "Trust that you won't be disappointed." As if on cue after Jemsan spoke, a couple of serving women entered delivering the first course.

          The spiciness of this first dish caused Athan's eyes to widen.  He quickly took a sip of water to wash it down. "I can't imagine consuming something this spicy every day and not burning a hole in your stomach."

          "A fact mortals would have to worry about, not us," Jemsan replied before taking a bite of the hot patty.

          Athan picked up a meat and vegetable kebab. "I had one of these when I dined with your sister."

          "Did you like it?" Jemsan asked.

          Athan slipped one of the green squares of veggies between his lips and chewed softly. "Very much." He glanced over at Jemsan to find the man's eyes glued to his lips.   It felt like his stomach was doing somersaults due to the intense nature of Jemsan's gaze. Athan was most unfamiliar with the feeling.  He decided to steer the conversation in another direction while his stomach calmed down.  "What do the mortals of the worlds you visit think of you? I know if you'd ever had visited Prima Centra, we'd have thought you a god."

          "Many of the mortals do think that way of us," Jemsan stated.

          Athan remembered now when Jemsan had taken him into confidence admitting that his reputation led many to think of him as a prince and a fates appointed god.  It was clear he never encouraged these beliefs, but as a Rodanti it had to be commonplace whenever he interacted with mortals from other worlds. "But when you go on missions to these worlds, it's for the good of humankind, is it not?"

          "Yes and no, our fight is with the Darktans and they have taken that fight to the human worlds.  Now that they are a part of this war we can not simply turn a blind eye to them. Not when the consequences could be dire," Jemsan explained.

          " _Dire_ , how so?"

          "Darktan and Rodanti were once the same species. But after we grew apart and over time, what gave us power and strength began to differ substantially.  The Darktan thrive on pain and despair, the more worlds they destroy, the more humans they kill -- even the ones that follow them -- gives them more power. But when the mortals lose faith in us on the other hand and succumb to the despair, then _we_ lose strength." Jemsan paused to wipe his mouth with a napkin before continuing.

          "Before we involved mortals in this war, none of that mattered. Our power was equal.  Now the fates have deemed it that the citizens who suffer or prosper at our hands, will have a large say in what becomes of us."

          "That's totally not fair, it has got to be easier for the Darktans to spread havoc than it is for you guys to restore peace," Athan commented.

          "Sometimes it seems so. But as balance dictates, there are far more of us than there are Darktans."

          "But think of the people caught in the crossfire... even children." A thought suddenly occurred to Athan. "I'd never thought to ask before, but do _you_ have children?"  

          "I do not."

          "Oh, is it because you're not married?" Athan knew so little about everyday Rodanti life, but somehow he didn't think that was it.

          "No, although many Rodanti mate for life, it is not unusual for them to remain single yet find another in order to procreate."  
         

         "And you never felt the need to ... procreate?" Athan asked.

          Jemsan shook his head. "My beliefs are far simpler.  When I'm intimate with someone it's based solely on my desires, and since procreation is only possible with the opposite sex, I was never in a situation where it could have occurred."

          It took Athan a moment to understand what the Prince was saying.  _He was only attracted to other men_.  "I see." He felt a blush stain his cheeks but was unable to prevent it.

          Jemsan grinned at him. "You blush so prettily. There is still such an innocence in you, Athan. Despite _all_ you've been through."

          "My body is far from innocent." Rapes or not, he'd been introduced to sex by the tribesmen and that would never change. "I'm not sure how long it will take for my mind to catch up to it."

          "Perhaps all you require is the right partner."

          Athan heard the steaminess in Jemsan's tone, but once he raised his eyes to look at the Prince he was slightly taken aback by the desire he saw swirling in the silver depths of eyes ablaze with passion.  He watched as Jemsan came to his feet, before pulling Athan to his as well.  His anxiety was short lived when Jemsan leaned forward to claim his lips with a kiss.  His mouth slanted across Athan's, gentle yet probing. His lips parted easily allowing Jemsan to plunder his mouth with a highly skilled tongue.

          When Athan felt himself being encompassed by Jemsan's strong arms, he laid both his hands gently against the tailored jacket Jemsan wore. The kiss wore on, and Athan tasted the spiciness of the meat patty on Jemsan's tongue. Once again he thought that he could keep kissing this man forever.  The sensations, the pinpricks along his flesh and the slight hardening of his cock were driving him  mad.

          Suddenly, Jemsan broke the kiss and regarded Athan calmly despite the slight rise of fall of his chest.  "I won't assume to take what is not freely offered. Will you have me this night, Athan?"

          Athan nodded briskly, but finally realized that Jemsan wanted to hear him say the words. "Yes, I will have you."  That was apparently all he needed to say before Jemsan kissed him once more, then led him to the bedchambers, their meal forgotten.

***

          Jemsan had wanted to take his time, he truly did. But seeing Athan within the confines of his  bedchambers had lit a fire inside him.  He removed his jacket allowing it to fall to the floor before stepping out of his shoes.  He watched through passion lidded eyes as Athan also removed his sandals.  He began to slowly unbutton his black tailored shirt, then felt the need to point out.

          "If at any time you become uncomfortable, you need only say so, and I will stop."

          Athan began to unlace his own tunic, the desire in his eyes mimicked Jemsan's.  He nodded his understanding.

          Jemsan's shirt soon joined his jacket on the carpeted floor, and he reveled in the manner in which Athan's gaze devoured his bare chest.  He paused in removing his trousers and instead walked over to assist Athan with the removal of his.  It wasn't long until he had the young man naked before him.  This wasn't his first time seeing Athan naked in person, but that was before the boy had cleaned up from his trauma on P564.

          Long dusky limbs and smooth flawless skin greeted his view.  His eyes lingered on a semi-hard penis nestled in a copse of dark pubes.  His mouth went dry at the thought of taking Athan into his mouth and milking him until he spent himself.  Instead, he moved to kiss Athan once more. He welcomed the younger man's arms as they wrapped around his waist and he deepened the kiss.  His own hands were not idle, and they moved to stroke and tweak Athan's flat male nipples. The boy squirmed in response, his cock jerking further to life.

          Jemsan broke the kiss long enough to take one of those nipples between his lips.  A hard gasp broke across Athan's lips in response. His tongue laved at the tip before his lips encircled it and sucked briefly.  The taste of clean cool flesh prompted him to repeat the process with the other nipple.  Soon, both of the boys' nipples were hard little nubs, with his breath coming in sharp gasps as the sensations overtook him.

          Jemsan lifted Athan briefly to place him in a seated position on the bed.  He then spread the younger man's thighs, his gaze pivoted on the throbbing erection Athan now sported. He touched the slit with his thumb before stroking his finger across it.  He then brought that finger to his mouth, tasting the salty essence that had originated from Athan's ball sacks. He realized he wanted more than just a taste, and covered Athan's entire cockhead with his mouth.

          The sounds Athan made were music to his ears as he sucked the younger man's cock from tip to the base of the shaft.  He twisted his head from side to side creating the proper suction that would see Athan to his first release shortly.  His balls were practically hairless, indicating once again just how young this man really was.  Although Jemsan kept himself shaved, grooming of his pubic hair was not something he'd witnessed Athan doing on the rare occasions he'd spied on the youth in his bath.

          When Athan's body tensed and his balls clenched tightly within their sacks, Jemsan welcomed the warm seed that was soon deposited across his tongue.  He continued to suck even after Athan's tremors from his climax had ceased.  When he finally released him, the boy lay back on the bed his breath slightly shallow.

          "It's never felt like that ... not even when I use my hands." Athan immediately blushed as if realizing what he'd just admitted to.

          Jemsan never ceased to find it enthralling that Athan could still be this genuinely innocent despite all his personal trauma.  And if he'd be honest with himself, the boy's troubles were not over, not when Jemsan himself was uniquely part of them.  He removed the rest of his clothing and paused to retrieve a tiny bottle of lubrication oil from the dresser.  He noted the way Athan's droopy eyed gazed followed his every movement.  Those dark amber eyes seemed to heat when they stared at Jemsan's hard cock.

          Using a generous amount of the oil, Jemsan began to slick  Athan's hole.  He soon slipped one finger in no problem, the second offered slight resistance and the third created a wince on Athan's face.  It couldn't be helped.  Despite the fact that Athan's ass was not inexperienced, their self healing bodies in essence made them virginal all over again. The tearing and the stretching he'd likely experienced at the hands of the shifters would in no way prepare him for the slight pain he would feel each new penetration that occurred after.

          "I'll go slow at first so you can acclimate to my size." Jemsan quickly oiled himself before lining his cock up with Athan's hole. 

          The boy was so brave, although he relaxed his body to allow for easier penetration, he was also doing his best to stifle small gasps of pain.  Jemsan sank in slowly, inch by agonizingly pleasurable inch until he was balls deep within Athan.  He held himself there while listening to the younger man's jagged breath.

          "You feel so full inside me." Athan's eyes widened as if something else occurred to him. "It feels good."

          That was Jemsan's cue. He began to move, pulling almost all of the way out before sinking himself deep once more.  The boy's thighs parted for him, allowing the access he needed to set up a pummeling pace. His body slickened with perspiration as the exquisite sensation of male flesh surrounding his hardened cock rocked him.  He held on, not wanting to spill himself within these first moments.

          Jemsan grasped Athan's cock and stroked, and within moments it came to life once more, hardening between his fingers.  He wasn't surprised by the young man's stamina, despite not yet reaching the age where he'd freeze his youth,  Athan was still an immortal Darktan capable of more than a mortal ever would be.

          The sounds of the bed creaking to the tempo of his forceful thrusts was not something Jemsan had heard in a long time.  Athan's moans soon filled the room, and Jemsan found that he liked hearing the boys' breathy gasps.  He could get used to this, having the warm flesh of someone he so desired to sink into whenever the occasion arose.  He was so enthralled by the emotions playing over the younger man's handsome face that when he felt a dampness coat his fingers, it took him off guard for he hadn't realized the other man had been this close to release once more.

          Buoyed by witnessing Athan's second orgasm, Jemsan joined him with his first. A slight moan escaped his lips before he emptied his seed deep within the boy. The copious amounts threatened to spill from the sides. Jemsan fell from above him, and held Athan in a tight embrace as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

          It was done, his celibacy was broken, and with quite an unlikely candidate.  But just what would that mean for their future? Only time would tell.

***

          "A canopy." There was a lazy grin on Athan's face as he lay side by side with Jemsan in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  He was glad the gauzy material was transparent for it allowed him to see the gold and brown mosaic on the ceiling beyond. He wondered if during the day when the artificial sunlight was on, if it would have shone through.  He was about to ask that when Jemsan suddenly left the bed.

          Athan rose in an upright position and was able to witness the smooth, pale globes of Jemsan's ass cheeks before they vanished into his previously discarded pair of trousers. Was there time together to be over this quickly? Would Jemsan send him back to his quarters now that he was sated? _No, that made no sense at all._ Jemsan could have had Athan's body from day one and he would not have protested. Therefore, their coming together had been definitely something the Prince himself had wanted. Athan could not have gotten those signals crossed. Yet the man's next words did leave him cold.

          "I fear we've made a mistake, taking things to the next level."

          "Oh," Athan lowered his gaze unsure of what to say. How could the Prince regret what they'd shared when thus far it'd been the happiest moment of Athan's life.  Jemsan must have realized his confusion, thus his next words.

          "Do not misunderstand me. I would never take back our coming together, but I may have inadvertently placed you in harms way."  
          "I'm still not following," Athan stated truthfully.

          "There  are .... there are many who would wish to be in your position.  I do not want to make you a target."

          Realization dawned on Athan. The Prince was clearly currently single, and it was likely there were a great deal of mortals and immortals alike that pined for him. Now they would see Athan as a roadblock to any possible future with the next Prime Rodanti.  What would make it all the more difficult to swallow -- for these potential suitors -- was the fact that Athan was merely a step up from am prisoner and certainly not worthy of their Prince.  "Let's keep it secret." The words came out so easily for Athan couldn't see another way out of the situation.

          "You deserve better than that, Athan."

          Athan shook his head before creeping closer to the side of the bed. "For _you,_ I would wait an _eternity_."

          Jemsan clasped Athan's face and held him close. "It won't be forever."

          "I'm in no rush." Athan lay his head against Jemsan's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.  "I don't know how I got so lucky, to find someone like you unattached."

          Jemsan returned to the bed but made no move to remove his trousers once more. He simply wrapped a lazy arm around Athan's shoulders to keep him close. "There was a reason for that."

          "Tell me." Athan would not have been so bold to demand personal information from Jemsan, but after what they'd just shared, he _was_ feeling bold.

          "My mother died one hundred years ago, an unfortunate victim of the war." Jemsan paused as his eyes hardened slightly at the memory of her passing. "I partially blamed myself for being unable to prevent her death, and took it upon myself to meet out punishment. I thought to deny myself that which would be difficult to resist.  Therefore I chose abstinence of the flesh."

          Athan blinked a few times until he realized what Jemsan was saying.  "You stopped having sex?"

          Jemsan touched a finger to Athan's nose. "Exactly."

          "And I've been the first one since then?" Athan's eyes widened at the prospect.

          Jemsan nodded. "If you don't count the times when I've quite literally taken matters into ... _my own_ hands."

          Athan chuckled, imagining Jemsan in this very bed stroking himself to completion, _alone_. But then another thought occurred to him. "You're not ... planning to return to that are you?"

          "I knew I did sense some lasciviousness in you." Jemsan grinned. "Not to worry, whenever time and discretion allows it, then I will have you ... if you will continue to have me."

          "You can bet on it," Athan was still grinning against the kiss that Jemsan soon followed up with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

          Jemsan's arms were wrapped around Athan in an attempt to show the younger man how to grip a sword properly. It had only been two days since their night spent together and training had resumed per normal.  Athan's magic was still a ways off from him being able to summon weapons, therefore Jemsan was including this short practice in preparation of weapon summoning.

          "I've never held a sword before." Athan said as he swiped the weapon in front of him with the guidance of Jemsan's hands gripping his where Athan held the hilt.  Their bodies being this close and the fact that they were alone in the salle no doubt playing havoc on his senses.

          "Once you get the hang of it, you'll always remember." Jemsan was aware he was semi-hard beneath his long sleeveless tunic, and had no doubt Athan was aware of it as well, but true to his word, Athan would hide all forms of their intimacy unless they were one hundred percent alone. As it was, a guard stood just outside the salle proper who would return Athan to his quarters when practice was over.  Even if there was an opportunity for a chaste touch here or there, it was simply not encouraged.

          "Okay, I think I've got the basics," Athan stated.

          Jemsan finally released the boy and stepped back, his body felt bereft to no longer be pressed against Athan's warmth.  He watched as the younger man performed the moves as Jemsan had instructed. "Well done," He said after Athan was finished.

          Athan turned and grinned at him. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful teacher?"

          "I don't believe _luck_ had anything to do with it." Jemsan gazed at Athan's attractive features, noticing a smudge of dirt on his right cheek. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd moistened his thumb on his tongue before using it to remove the smudge.  The action while innocent caused a fire to blaze in both of their eyes.  Jemsan's thumb lingered until the clearing  of a throat caused them to jerk apart.

          Jemsan turned and saw his father standing at the entrance of the salle. _Is something amiss?_ He quickly sent out his thoughts to the Prime Rodanti.

          _You tell me,_ Lanos replied with a smirk.

          Jemsan noted when Athan went to his knees, clearly knowing who Lanos was and what the man had done to him in the past.  The fact that the boy didn't appear to want to rip Lanos' throat out was uncanny.  "Father, what an unexpected surprise," He stated for Athan's benefit.  It would be rude to have an entirely telepathic conversation with someone else present.

          "Darktan activity has ramped up, Henrick tells me you've delegated much of your usual missions to the commanders. Why is this?"

          "What Henrick should have also told you is that we're working on fine tuning Thurstin's tracker so that we can pinpoint the Darktans with more accuracy."

          "Are you certain nothing else is distracting you?" Lanos white gaze landed on Athan's bowed head.

          "I don't suppose I'll be able to convince you otherwise," Jemsan replied.

          Lanos certainly didn't look convinced. "Hmph," Was all he uttered before turning to leave.

          Athan got to his feet after the man left. "I get the feeling he will never like me."

          "He's our leader, on his shoulders lay a heavy burden," Jemsan stated calmly.

          "Jemsan ... um ... I'm not keeping you from your duties am I?"

          Jemsan grasped Athan's cheek tenderly. "So nice of  you to be concerned.  But not to worry, I know what I'm doing."

          Athan smiled broadly, "I need to see you tonight." He may as well have said, 'I need you to fuck me tonight,' from the glow of his amber eyes.

          "So do I, consider it another dinner date." Although, Jemsan knew food would be the farthest thing from their minds.

***

          Jemsan ended up having to delay their _dinner_ when Lanos called a family meeting with him and Jennah.   It was almost as if the man sought to block Jemsan's desires.  He was the last one to arrive in his father's office suite located within the man's private quarters.

          High backed chairs lined the entrance, with his father's desk being the focal point of the room. He was seated behind it when Jemsan arrived.  A large visual monitor was located on the wall behind him.  Green potted plants as well as a portrait of the Prime Rodanti himself stood out among the furnishings.

          Lanos motioned for them to sit before he pinned them both with his white stare.  "There has been some unrest between the paladins, what the Darktans are doing is affecting even their morale."

          "How can we convince the mortals of the various planets to believe in us even if our paladins won't?" Jennah commented.  She had her beautiful hair pulled into a bun, and was wearing a dark purple dress.

          "What has led you to this conclusion?" Jemsan asked.

          Lanos sent an annoyed look in Jemsan's direction. " _You_ , and your delegation of your past few missions.  The soldiers sense your distraction, and it causes the same in them."

          Jemsan shook his head slightly in disbelief.  "Is this meeting therefore simply for you to get me back on the straight and narrow?"

          "Will words be enough to convince you, or will action be warranted?" Lanos asked.

          "Action?" Jemsan echoed.

          "There is no need to pretend with me, I know you're _fucking_ that Darktan, and I believe others may suspect it as well." Lanos glanced at his daughter and realized she was not surprised by this bit of news. "You knew?"

          "Yes, I even encouraged it."

          "Have you both lost your senses?" Lanos demanded.  "And of all the people to break your celibacy with, why _him_?"

          "Because Athan is just who he needed. Couldn't you see how miserable and unhappy Jem was?  That boy is a breath of fresh air, if you'd spend some time with him other than to _torture_ him, you'd realize that."  Jennah's silver crystal eyes blazed with every word.

          Lanos seemed ready to protest some more, his mouth opened and closed several times before he seemed to think better of it.  "I need you resume missions come tomorrow. And if you want this, _Athan_ to prove his worth, then let's hope you've trained him enough ... because you'll be taking him with you."

          "He is not ready for combat." Jemsan quickly protested.

          "Well then, ensure he doesn't become separated from the main group, we'd hate for anything to happen to him." Lanos' gaze almost taunted Jemsan to deny him.

          Jemsan stood instantly causing his chair to slam against the wall. "As you wish." He then turned and left the room.

***

          Athan had received word that Jemsan would be delayed. But he'd half expected the entire night to be cancelled.  If not, then a guard would eventually escort him to Jemsan's quarters. However, when Jemsan himself showed up at Athan's door, he couldn't mask his surprise. He allowed the Prince to enter into the sparsely furnished living room. It was not lost on him that there was something heavy on Jemsan's mind.

          "Is everything alright?" Athan asked. When he was then enveloped in Jemsan's warm embrace before a deep kiss was slanted across his lips, he sighed with pleasure in response.  His hands caressed the fair hairs at Jemsan's nape. He'd never grow tired of such intimacies with this beautiful man.

          Once the kiss broke, Jemsan regarded him with passion glazed silver eyes. "It is now."

          Athan chuckled, "When you first got here I thought for sure you had bad news." However, when Jemsan stepped away, he realized he may have been spot on.

          "My father wishes you to ... accompany me on a mission tomorrow."

          Athan was slightly surprised to hear this, especially knowing that his training was not complete.  But that did not phase his response. "Okay, where are we going?" When Jemsan turned tormented eyes towards him, he suspected there was a lot he didn't know about this matter.

          "I'm still waiting to receive the details, You'll need to stay close to me at all times."

          Athan read between the lines, they would be in enemy territory where he could actually die.  It made him wonder if that wasn't the ultimate reason he was being sent on this mission. _Prime Rodanti Lanos wanted him dead._ Anyone would have to be blind not to realize this.  "Yes, I understand." He did in more ways than one.  He half expected the Prince to leave, instead the man grasped him by the hand and led him to Athan's bedroom.

          The room was neat, the bed was still made and a single standing light illuminated the area.  When he was pulled into Jemsan's arms, he melted in the taller male's embrace. He had never expected that what was about to happen would ever take place here. Sure he'd gone and spent the night at Jemsan's place before, but there was something about the Prince being in his quarters/cell for longer than a few moments that would send a message to the guard still stationed at his door. Perhaps Jemsan didn't care for privacy anymore, either way Athan was not going to dwell on it.

          Their clothes fell away, soon forgotten in a pile on the plush carpeting.  Athan was overjoyed when Jemsan allowed him to take some initiative. The Prince stood still while Athan caressed the curves and dips of his chest and well formed abs.  He gazed at the tight pink nipples that crested Jemsan's chest, and before he knew it he'd inched his face closer and laved his tongue against the right tip. Jemsan's sharp intake of breath was music to his ears. "You're so beautifully made," He spoke truthfully.  Even the hard cock that was tapping his thigh insistently was a thing of spectacular form.

          Athan knelt until he was at eye level with the straining appendage.  The bulging of the veins that stretched across the pale length were a flaming pink.  And the head which did not possess a hood like Athan's could be seen in all it's glistening glory.  He touched his tongue to the visible slit briefly which caused Jemsan's body to stiffen.  He knew the man was holding himself aloft, probably barely restraining the need to throw Athan on the bed and have his way with him.

          Athan cupped Jemsan's balls in his hand, they were hairless and a pretty decent handful.  Aside from the small patch of silky white hairs cradling his cock, Jemsan was clean shaven.  He rubbed the man's penis against his cheek, knowing he didn't possess the skill to take Jemsan in his mouth as the Prince had done for him. And the last thing Athan wanted was to accidentally scratch Jemsan with his teeth. Despite the fact his beautiful organ would defy permanent damage just like the rest of his body, Athan's intent would be only to please.

          "Are you through with your exploration?" Jemsan's voice was breathy with desire.

          "I don't think it's possible I ever will be. But I won't make you wait any longer." Athan lay back on the bed before spreading his legs with invitation. He saw Jemsan stoop to retrieve a small vial of lubrication from his discarded pants. The man then worked quickly to slick Athan's ass before doing the same with his throbbing cock.

          Athan's own dick leaked precum where it lay hard against his stomach.  He'd been on the brink since they took their clothes off, and Jemsan hadn't even touched him there yet.  When the Prince entered him, the sensation was on such a different level versus what he'd felt being taken by the tribesman.  When they'd fucked him in their non beast forms, it'd been more like a chore rather than an intimate act.  Which was likely why he'd been able to detach his brain from what was happening until it was over. Such had not been the case when they took him in their beast forms due to the sheer agony that he could not block out even if he tried.  

          Athan hadn't known having a cock inside him could be so pleasurable until Jemsan fucked him for the first time.  There was something about the way the man angled his thrusts that caused the tip of Jemsan's cock to hit a sweet spot within him. It made his own cock leap as breathy gasps escaped his lips.  He was thrilled when the Prince held his legs apart and began to ram into him.  The spot within him would be tapped with each successive thrust.  He wouldn't be able to last through too much of this.

          When a loud moan escaped his lips, Athan began to come, dampening his chest with a sticky mess of ecru colored semen.  His body continued to dip back and forth on the bed in time to Jemsan's thrusts as he sought his own conclusion.  The man bent his head to claim Athan's lips, while his hips continued their rhythmic thrusts.

          Athan ran his hands through his lover's unbound platinum blonde hair, thrilling in the silky feel of it.  He didn't know how Jemsan managed to keep it so well groomed at all times.  It was rare even after they'd been training for hours that he ever saw it with a strand out of place.  Even now as his fingers roved through the tresses, they'd fall back in place shortly afterwards.

          Jemsan's body soon stiffened above him, followed by an inexorable stream of seed being deposited within him.  Athan had never felt such bliss before than these stolen moments shared with this incredible man. It led him to one conclusion that left his lips even before he had time to think on it. "I love you."

          Soon, Jemsan rolled off him and lay at Athan's side, his chest heaving was the only thing that indicated he was still catching his breath.  His gaze riveted on the ceiling led Athan to wonder if the other man had heard him at all.  His next words cleared that up for him.

          "I understand I am your first true lover. It's easy to misconstrue what you may be feeling as love." Jemsan turned to lock gazes with him.  "I've never been in love, nor do I expect I _ever_ will be."

          Athan lowered his gaze. It hurt to hear Jemsan say that, but it didn't change the way Athan felt about him. He forced a smile before replying,  "It's okay, this is enough to make me happy." He wasn't sure if he was lying to Jemsan, or himself.

          Jemsan reached out to stroke Athan's chin tenderly. "I will leave you to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed Athan briefly before standing to retrieve his clothing.

          Athan watched the man get dressed, knowing he would not need Athan to show him out, he simply lay there.  He did his best to keep the melancholy from his expression, and managed another smile when Jemsan bid him good night. With the sensation of the Prince's seed still cooling within him, Athan somehow felt lonely and inconsequential.  The Prince had ended his celibacy with him and treated him so tenderly when they were together. Yet Athan couldn't help but want more.

          He knew he was being unrealistic, this was the best he should expect to get from a man like Jemsan. Yet he couldn't help dreaming of a time when they'd regard each other as equals, and not hide their relationship.  He rolled over and buried his head in the pillows. No rest would come to him tonight, so it was a good thing his body didn't need it.  He would do his best on the mission tomorrow to hopefully impress not only Jemsan but Lanos as well.  It was all he could do at this point and hope for the best.  
  
---


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

          The planet of Angar was quite metropolitan and perhaps a prime target for the Darktans to cause some unrest.  Thurstin's tracker had picked up Darktan activity on the world within the last week, but it was never consistent.  Even now as Jemsan's forces swept the planet, they could find no signs of the Darktans.  His team had set up a temporary camp on the outskirts of one of the major cities.  He'd contacted the world leaders letting them know of the Rodanti presence, but urged them not to worry about a Darktan incursion, they were only there as a precautionary measure.

          Men and women went about their business, soldiers and servants alike waiting for the call to battle.  Athan, whom Jemsan had not let out of his sight was standing near the outskirts of the camp looking a little out of place.  He was not wearing the colors of the Rodanti, instead was dressed in a long sleeved black tunic with matching leggings and boots. However, before they'd departed, Jemsan had pinned a blue and silver broach in the shape of a dove onto Athan's tunic. The dove had been his mother's symbol as a peacekeeper. And while the peace she'd sought had ultimately got her killed, the symbolism was fitting in this case, as Athan was a Darktan who worked for them.   However, the pins' function was not only to symbolize Athan as one of them. It also worked to distort his signal as a Darktan so it wouldn't interfere with Thurstin's tracking methods. Therefore, while not a Rodanti, Athan would avoid any incidents of friendly fire, as he was still a part of their team.  Until Athan was fully awakened and frozen into his youth, his signal would always be persistent, a vulnerability that would have likely gotten Athan killed if not for his current situation. 

          His feet seemed to move of their own accord, and within moments he found himself standing beside the young man of his thoughts.  "I bet you thought we'd see more action."

          Athan grinned. "A part of me was hoping to, and another part was not."  He glanced in the direction of the city, with it's towering limestone walls and buildings, glistening in the morning light. "This place is so beautiful, it's hard to imagine it being destroyed by war."

          "War does not differentiate between beauty or lack of it."

          "Are you a Prince, a god _or_   ... a philosopher?"  Athan chuckled at him. He sobered when a solider approached them, recognition apparent in his gaze.

          Jemsan turned to see Henrick, no doubt Athan was remembering the last time he'd seen the commander, which had been rather unpleasant.  It made him realize he'd never officially apologized for having Athan whipped upon his arrival in Hellenista.

          "Our second regiment discovered a base south of us that's shielded. The locals have not been to that area in some time.  With your permission, I'll take a team to check it out," Henrick hadn't bothered to grace Athan with a second look, and kept his attention on Jemsan while he spoke.

          It was on the tip of Jemsan's tongue to volunteer to lead the search himself, but he'd have to take Athan with him. He'd prefer to know the area was safe before doing so. "You have a go." The look on Henrick's face told him he hadn't expected Jemsan not to take charge, but the man said nothing before taking his leave.

          "I get the feeling he really doesn't like me." Athan scoffed. "It's not as if _I'm_ the one that whipped him."

          "He's not at fault for that, your whipping was at my behest."  Jemsan turned apologetic eyes to Athan.

          The younger man nodded. "I know."

          "If I knew then what I know now, it would never have occurred. I do offer you my sincerest apologies."

          "Ancient history, forget about it."

          "If only it were easy to forget. I've been alive almost two thousand years and yet my memory is practically photographic."

          "I suppose there are some things I would also like to forget." The shadows that crossed Athan's gaze no doubt indicated his time on P564.

          Jemsan had sent Thurstin to investigate Athan's time on that planet.  The tribesmen had been all to happy to cooperate after a show of force by the Rodanti. It was as Jemsan had suspected, when Athan had appeared on their world, the tribesman had thought him a demon sent to them to punish anyway they saw fit.  When they realized Athan couldn't die, it meant the punishment would be long term.  His next investigation would be to Prima Centra. While Athan had clearly cut all ties to both these worlds, Jemsan wished to simply formalize the truth in an attempt to learn how and why the Darktans had abandoned him, an unawakened babe on a backwater planet.

          "We may never forget the past, but we can bury the unpleasant memories deep enough so that they never surface. And then of course, we can always make better ones of which to replace them."   Jemsan didn't hide the glint in his eyes that  indicated his passion for the youth before him.

          _I'm reading two Darktan signatures near the southern base._ Thurstin sent his thoughts to Jemsan and the commander's present.

          Jemsan glanced down at Athan, realizing his wish for the boy not to see combat this soon was at an end. "We've got a contact, it's time to move." He switched to telepathy. _Concentrate on putting power into movement, then follow me._ It was one thing for the others with him to suspect that Athan was not fully trained, but quite another to announce it.

          He took off down the road leading to the southern encampment, and was more than a little proud to see Athan keep pace with him. Although they were not the first ones to arrive, they still made good time. _Thurstin talk to me._ He noted the men left at the closed entrance of the structure, they were on guard but there was no sign of the enemy.

          _They're outside the building, but as usual their signal is intermittent,_ Thurstin replied.

          _And the building is shielded, there could be more of them in there,_ Jemsan began. _I'm opening in it._  Once they engaged the enemy, the last thing he wanted was any more surprises. _Everyone, stand back._

          Jemsan closed his eyes briefly drawing on his internal energies.  He created a flaming blue fireball adding just enough juice that when it struck, should obliterate the metal entrance. However, before he could let loose the attack, a flurry of red blades of varying incarnations rained into the area.  Jemsan redirected his flame towards a section of the blades, destroying at least half a dozen instantly.  The men around him either dodged or blocked the remaining projectiles with weapons of their own.  He glanced briefly in Athan's direction and saw the boy flip out of the path of what appeared to be a summoned two-handed sword.

          Jemsan didn't wait for the unseen Darktan to summon another attack, he quickly levitated himself above the fray.  The sunlight glinted in his eyes briefly before he was able to focus.  That's when he noticed a slender Darktan male with waist length flowing ebony hair standing on the highest branch of one of the tallest trees.   His skin was bronze and his body covered in flowing dark grey robes.

          Jemsan summoned two long swords and shot them in his direction the very instant the Darktan appeared to notice him.  The man quickly stepped off the tree to avoid the attack, but then immediately halted his downward movement using levitation as well.  The Darktan's dark green eyes were ringed in red, and if he was the sole one to have attacked them, was likely a blades master.  Sensual lips curled upward in a devious smile. Jemsan knew he was in for it when he saw the Darktan spread his arms wide before a bevy of summoned weapons shot in all directions. It would keep the soldiers on the ground busy meaning Jemsan would fight him alone, at least temporarily.

          He summoned a long sword to block the blades that would have struck him otherwise.  Once there was a lull in the attack, he lunged towards the Darktan.  His weapon soon thunked on what appeared to be a summoned shield.  The Darktan's eyes cleared of red to reveal beautiful green irises.

          "Return our brother, for you will not find a way to use him against us," The Darktan spoke softly.

          Jemsan had already suspected that once Sumistra had seen Athan, that using him as an element of surprise would no longer work. But now this Darktan was in essence telling him the same thing.  "Return all the mortals you've taken hostage."

          "If you are proposing a trade, that will not work.  For we can be patient, the boy will eventually come to us, we _are_ his people after all." The Darktan smiled then.

          Jemsan heard the hiss of new blades coming from above just in time to fling his body backward and out of the fray. Glancing upwards he saw another Darktan female had come to rescue her companion.  He'd never seen her before but could make out the portal already open behind her. Summoning two more long swords Jemsan let them fly, but unfortunately the two had already made it through the portal before the blades got close enough.

          Jemsan scanned the horizon once more, not convinced that the danger had passed. _Thurstin, report._

_All Darktan signals have vanished._

          Jemsan lowered himself back to the ground to find everyone mostly unscathed. Athan sported a thin red line on his lower cheek where a blade had no doubt sliced him. Other than that, the boy seemed okay.  His attention was soon diverted when a large explosion occurred within the clearing. He noted that Henrick and Katan had combined powers to destroy the door on the structure.  When the smoke cleared, a strike team then entered the building.

          Jemsan waited outside only to ensure that if any of the Darktans returned he'd be ready to fight them. He suspected the real danger lay out here than within.  It took probably twenty minutes to scour the warehouse from top to bottom, and shortly after Henrick responded with an _All clear._

          Jemsan waited for the strike team to return before taking Athan, and Thurstin with him to investigate further. The scientist had managed to turn on the buildings' lights so they wouldn't have to rely on their own light sources to see.  There was nothing interesting on the first two levels, but once the entered the basement, Thurstin's pale blue eyes lit up with recognition.

          "This was once a Darktan lab."  The scientist ran a hand through his short cropped yellow blond hair.

          "How do you know?" Jemsan asked.

          "The infrastructure and the equipment. And if it wasn't a Darktan lab then it was a rogue Rodanti lab, which isn't very likely," The scientist replied with a chuckle.

          "What do you think they were doing here?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          "Give me a moment and I'll see if I can get some samples from these old test tubes."

          "Let me know immediately what you find." Jemsan nodded in Athan's direction who seemed a bit out of sorts, before leading the way back out of the warehouse.

          _We'll be returning to Hellenista shortly._ Jemsan hoped to calm the boys' nerves. He merely nodded at him not attempting to return a telepathic response. Athan was still not one hundred percent when it came to sending a single message versus a large scale one.  It was likely he didn't want to reveal any of his feelings to the men present and Jemsan was fine with that.  His thoughts returned to what the Darktan male had said to him and he knew that he would never give Athan up, not while he still breathed.

***

          The rest of the week took on a similar structure.  Athan would accompany  Jemsan to a chosen world and they would seek out Darktan movements.  Not every excursion resulted in contact, in fact most of them were failures. But even on the days when they returned to Hellenista early, Jemsan would not have time to resume his training and would instead be stuck in long meetings at Central Command while Athan quite literally cooled his heels in his quarters.

          It was times like these he wished he didn't need an escort to simply leave and go exploring the city.  Even Jennah was busy with the offensive tactics as well and hadn't had time to do more than send a few encouraging thoughts his way.  And since Jennah and Jemsan were his only two friends here, it got lonely fast.

          Oh, but Jemsan was so much more than a friend. There were times when they were in public that all Athan wanted to do was throw his arms around the man's neck and pull him down for a kiss.  He doubted any of the Prince's companions would appreciate that, and Jemsan himself may be a bit miffed too.  They hadn't slept together since that last night in Athan's quarters. He wondered if perhaps Jemsan realized they were being watched in more ways than one, now that these series of missions were full speed ahead.

          Athan sighed before flopping on his bed with a stack of books Jemsan had seen fit to have delivered to him earlier that week.  It was his first true elaborate information about the Rodanti and their history.  They had been mortal and lived on a planet once upon a time. But as their bodies evolved granting them magical abilities and long, youthful lives, they eventually separated from the rest of the human populace.  Although this evolution happened over millions of years, as the changes first began to occur, other humans grew suspicious of the Rodanti, thus their first leader opted for them to leave their planet once they'd attained the means of doing so.

          Athan wondered if the idea of them actually leaving their planet and travelling through portals may have been part of what perpetrated the myth of them being gods. That and of course their magical abilities and eternal youth.  There was not much on the Darktans from what Athan could see, but Jemsan had mentioned that they'd been at war for thousands of years. He wondered if this was a blatant omission or just a slip of Jemsan's mind. Athan would think that the Prince would want him to know everything he could about their enemy, seeing as he was there to help the Rodanti fight them.

          A conclusion began to formulate in his mind and he didn't like it one bit. The lack of information about the Darktans could only mean one thing ...

***

          Jemsan could sense something on Athan's mind the following day.  They were gathered in Central Command in preparation to leave for their scheduled planet.  He'd already sent the boy a telepathic message asking him what was wrong, but Athan had insisted nothing was wrong.  Jemsan knew better, although he couldn't figure what could have happened over the course of a single night to change the younger man's mood so drastically. He almost wished they weren't about to embark on this mission so that he could find a way to force the truth out of him.

          After they arrived on P1125, a forested world with a large population of native people, Jemsan stood by as camp was established near a river of the thickly wooded landscape.  Thurstin was already busy scanning for Darktans, so far the field was empty.  Since they had some time, he sent Athan a simple message before heading into the woods.

          _Wait one minute then follow me._

          Anyone who noticed them leave would not be fooled, but at least their separate departures with throw off most.  Dead twigs and leaves crunched beneath his booted feet, and the thick canopy of leaves and branches made for hazy lighting as the sun filtered through the trees.  He located a flat boulder and sat to wait. It wasn't long before Athan joined him.

          "Should we be doing this?" Athan asked warily.

          Jemsan raised a well arched brow in his direction. "Doing what exactly?"

          "Sneaking off."

          "My commanders know where I've gone, and how to contact me should they need me." He watched the boy blush, clearly embarrassed by his own foolishness.  He wanted to kiss those perfectly formed lips and turn the heat from the blush into one of passion.  "Now, _are you_ going to tell me what's bothering you?"

          Athan chewed his inner lip as he contemplated answering the question.  "I just want to know the truth, of who I really am."

          "I'd intended to send investigators to Prima Centra."

          "That's not what I mean." Athan held his gaze steadily. "What am I? _Am_ I a Rodanti?"

          Jemsan  should have known this would happen after he'd sent Athan the history books earlier in the week.  He realized this was a conversation long overdue. He wasn't sure if he kept Athan's origins from him as a benefit to himself or Athan.  The boy already knew the majority of the Hellenista populace mistrusted him for a reason.  And if he'd found that mistrust unfair he hadn't indicated as such.  But revealing the truth as to why the people would never trust him because he was one of their hated enemies, what good would that do except to put a damper on Athan's morale? 

          "You are very much like us, although you have a bit more growing to do before your youth becomes permanent.  I wouldn't be able to teach you all that I do, if our physiologies were not similar."

          Athan nodded his understanding. "You didn't answer the question though ... _am I_ a Rodanti?"

          Before Jemsan could figure out an answer, Thurstin's voice reverberated in his head.

          _We've got five contacts!_

          That was the largest number of Darktans they'd encountered in a while. Since their tactics were mostly hit and run, full on engagements in the field were rare because the Rodanti usually outnumbered them.  He couldn't deal with them and worry about Athan at the same time. "Find someplace to hide, an attack is imminent."  He didn't wait for a response before levitating himself above the forested canopy.  He saw two Darktans about to summon fireball attacks on the area where the camp was located.  He headed towards them and drawing forth his power, lunged into the fray.

***

          Athan had half a mind to tell Jemsan that he was there to help, not run and hide. But he knew the man had a lot to handle, and bit back the telepathic retort on the fringes of his mind.  He'd turned to move deeper into the forest, but soon thought better of it. If Athan truly wanted to be a Rodanti, then not aiding them in their time of need was clearly not the way to go.  He turned around with the intent of heading back, but froze in his tracks at the sight of an effeminate looking man with extremely long black hair --even longer than Jemsan's -- standing there staring at him.

          "You are the one they call, Athan. I'm Saiymon."

          Athan noted that the man's dark green eyes had a ring of red lining them.  He hadn't seen up close any of the Darktans who had attacked them within the last few days, and wondered if this man had perhaps been one of them. It annoyed him that the man appeared to know more about him than Athan knew of the man.  He withdrew his short sword that had been strapped to his back and prepared to attack. When his entire body was suddenly flung backward sending the sword flying, he knew he was instantly outmatched.

          "You would fight your own kind?" Saiymon's sultry lips twisted in a frown.

          "I'm not one of _you._ " Athan's voice wavered even as he said the words.  He bolted to his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching.

          "Really, do you think you're one of _them_?" The male chuckled. "How many dark haired Rodanti have you seen living in the beautiful Hellenista?"

          The only people Athan had met with darker hair had been human or demi-gods. He suddenly felt as if the world had come crashing upon him.  Had he already suspected that this might be the truth but merely refused to believe it?  No wonder most of the Rodanti including their leader hated him, for they had every right to.

          "They're using you, and once they deem you no longer useful, then you'll become disposable."  Saiymon began to circle around him. "I know who you really are, ever since Sumistra first saw you, she knew."

          "I won't stand here and listen to your lies."

          "Search your heart, _lies_ are _all_ the Rodanti have ever told you, Perhaps it's time for a change." Saiymon removed a dagger from his robes and slashed the air, creating a portal. He then held his free hand out to Athan. "If you come with me, you'll receive the truth you've always searched for."

          Athan grabbed his sword and threw it at the man, who dodged expertly. He hoped the man understood that answer. Yet Saiymon seemed unwilling to leave, until a barrage of summoned blue weapons were fired in his direction. He quickly exited through the portal. Within moments, Athan was surrounding by Rodanti, including Jemsan and Henrick.

          "What did he say to you?" Henrick demanded.

          "He ... he wanted me to go with him," Athan replied.

          "Why didn't you?" The commander glared at him with mistrust.

          Athan flicked his gaze towards Jemsan who had yet to say anything.  "My place is here with you all." He soon noticed the blatant anger on most of the men present, except Jemsan.  "What's going on?"

          Jemsan took a deep breath before replying.  "We believe the attack in the clearing was a decoy so that this Darktan could get you alone. What else did he say to you?"  _You must answer truthfully._

          Athan realized that what he said would make the difference as to whether or not he returned to Hellenista in chains.  "He said his name was Saiymon."

          "Saiymon is one of the two that attacked us on Angar." Jemsan stated.

          "He seemed to think I was a traitor for attacking him," Athan replied.

          "Yet he _still_ wanted you to return with him?" Henrick's sneer was ever present.

          "What do you want me to say? I only just now found out that I am a Darktan." Athan gazed at Jemsan, daring him to deny it.

          "Your origins are inconsequential for you were not raised as one of them.  But be careful about referring to yourself as such, your future will be what _you_ make of it." Jemsan turned before issuing a telepathic message to Thurstin and the others present. _Continue to monitor for contacts, although I sense they may be done here for today._

          Athan silently fumed, wondering how Jemsan could be so cavalier when it came to the truth.  This was a fact the man should have told him from day one.  Of course every act of kindness even from Jennah would have been suspect if he'd been armed with the knowledge that he was part of the race they deemed their mortal enemies. Athan had to wonder if Jemsan would have even told him the truth if they hadn't been interrupted by the attack. Now, he would never know.  
  
---


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

          Jemsan strode into Athan's quarters, noting the boy was dressed as if in preparation for sleep, wearing only a loose pair of pin stripped slacks.  He stood with his arms crossed indicating he may still be upset with Jemsan from earlier that day.  He did understand where the younger man's anger was coming from. But Jemsan had consistently put his neck out on the line for him, and that should have been worth something.  He decided to inform Athan of his latest attempts on his behalf.

          "I just spent the last few hours convincing my father not to put you through a mind scan again.  It took a while to make him see that you simply were not alone with Saiymon long enough to have concocted an _evil plan."_

          "Why didn't you tell me, who I was?" Athan's sincere wish for an honest answer to that question was clear in his voice.

          Jemsan sighed before running a hand through his unbound hair. "I feared you'd fall into melancholy with the knowledge that you now lived amongst your forefather's enemies. Plus I thought I was sparing you the stress of the truth."

          "Now I know why you attacked me on the world with the shifters." Athan shrugged his shoulders. "It would appear I have no allies, just all enemies. By the fates, any one of you could have attacked me on those missions thinking I was a Darktan!"

          "The pin you wore created a dampening effect so that we wouldn't track you inadvertently."

          Athan's mouth made a circle, "Oh."

          "Saiymon seemed to think you would want to go with them. What did he really offer you?" Jemsan witnessed the shadow that crossed Athan's eyes indicating the boy did hide something still.

          "He offered to tell me the truth ..." Athan's eyes were glossy with a mysterious substance. "He said he knew who I really was, ever since Sumistra saw me, she knew. _Who is Sumistra?"_

          "The woman that infiltrated the city," Jemsan replied.

          "At this point it could all be lies. I have no one I can trust." Athan lowered his head causing his silky hair to fall forward hiding his tears.

          Jemsan closed the distance between them before embracing him.  "I won't demand your trust, for I know it must be earned.  But ever since I realized you were a victim here and not our true enemy, I have sought to give you purpose, something that you've seemingly lacked your entire life.  Whether or not you want to trust me, will be entirely up to you."         

          "You and Jennah are the only ones who care for me here, but it's hard..." Athan's voice was unsteady. "Knowing that everyone else will always hate me."

          "Look to your inner strength, Athan and let that be enough to not care what others think."  He knew the boy was vulnerable right now, and they hadn't fucked in almost a week. But Jemsan would not take advantage of him in this state.  He guided the younger man to his bedroom before allowing him to lie on the bed.  "Starting tomorrow, we take a two day break between missions. I think I'd like to finally spend some time with you in the city, if you are willing?" 

          Athan grinned up at him, "Just try and stop me."

***

          The garden observatory had always been one of Jemsan's favorite places.  Tropical plants imported from various worlds made for a sea of greenery with flashes of color in between.  A small aquarium in the center funnel displayed brilliantly colored fish.  The rest of Hellenista could be seen through the transparent windows of the circular structure which was one of the highest points in the entire city.  Jemsan was grateful he'd found an attraction the boy had not as yet visited with Jennah.  The joy on Athan's face was not lost on Jemsan as he took in the sights, smells and sounds.

          "We were one with nature back on Prima Centra, it provided all that we needed.  You've displaced these plants and animals, yet they seem none the wiser," Athan commented.

          "The worlds we visit are fascinating, sometimes we wish to take a piece of them home," Jemsan explained.

          "With sights like this I can't blame you." Athan walked towards a flat device with two holes clearly for your eyes.

          "Feel free to spy on the locals with that," Jemsan chuckled.

          "Don't mind if I do." Athan placed both eyes against the holes and took a look. He soon realized that the device swiveled with his movement. He saw people eating in an open air restaurant,  some were swimming in a large outdoor pool.  And children were playing in a local playground. It was the first time Athan had seen children since coming here. 

          He swiveled once more and saw two men huddled on a far away balcony. He could not make out their faces, but at least one of them was dressed in the colors of a Rodanti paladin. Athan was about to move on, but something told him to keep the viewer trained there. Within moments, the men separated and he realized he recognized them as Henrick and the Prime Rodanti himself.  He didn't think there was anything unusual about the two having a face to face conversation. Although it was unlikely they would need to meet up seeing as Lanos could always issue telepathic orders.  This led Athan to believe that perhaps something physical had been exchanged between the two.  Either way, he couldn't dwell on it for there would be no way to know.

          "Ready for some food?" Jemsan asked when Athan had finally managed to pull away from the viewer.

          "Sure," Athan smiled and allowed Jemsan to lead the way from the observatory.

***  
          Jemsan's  heavy lidded gaze was trained on the area where his and Athan's bodies were connected. The length of his shaft would re emerge before vanishing once again in Athan's tight sheath.  They had returned to Jemsan's quarters once night had fallen.  After dismissing the servants, he'd proceeded to take the boy to bed.  He'd allowed Athan to take charge somewhat, which had ended with the younger man being impaled on Jemsan's cock while riding him from above.

          Jemsan's hands gripped Athan's hips as his pumps from below met the younger man's downward strokes.  His shoulder length ebony hair swirled about his perspiration slicked face to the tune of his movements. Jemsan eyed Athan's stiff cock, the dark pink, glistening tip clearly visible as the foreskin reared back.  Although the future of their relationship was clearly up in the air, when it was time for their bodies to come together, there were few objections.

          Athan's body began to shudder, before his cockhead erupted, releasing a straight jet of semen that came to land directly on Jemsan's chest and stomach.  Despite his release, he continued to pump his hips downward, clearly hoping to bring Jemsan to a quick release as well.

          Jemsan's upward thrusts continued as he allowed all the sensations currently bombarding him to take root. His eyes slipped closed as he concentrated on the feel of his cock buried within the hot intensity of Athan's ass, and the feel of the boys' cooling seed on his chest.  It was enough and prompted his ball sacs to give up their liquid content.  He spurted deep inside the tightness that gripped him, a small moan escaping his lips.  He waited until his cock ceased spurting before plucking Athan off him pulling the boy into his arms.

          He gazed lazily up at the mosaic on the ceiling, wishing for more simple moments like this in the future.  Sometimes he wondered what their relationship would have been like if Athan had been a Rodanti and Jemsan had courted him properly.  As it were, their relationship was one that would have never turned romantic given the circumstances. Which was part of the reason those other than Jennah who knew they were sleeping together were incredulous at the idea.

          Then again, would he even have taken notice of a boy like Athan if he had indeed been a Rodanti soldier?  Jemsan, if he had a type tended to be someone like Ramuel. Taller, bulkier and take charge when it came to the bedroom.  Despite the fact that Athan was unskilled in intimate affairs, Jemsan would have topped him anyways.  Maybe it was all in his head, but if he were to allow a man to penetrate him, then he'd have to at least be physically bigger than Jemsan.

          Athan hadn't seemed to express any interest in topping Jemsan either, which was just fine with him. He suspected the boy feared each time they were together that Athan would displease him in some manner.  While their sex was not the best he'd ever had given Athan's lack of skill, he did reach a rousing completion each time.  He wasn't disappointed having broken his celibacy with the young man, for it had been well past time.  And Jennah had been right, some of the little moments shared with Athan had made him happy. A small bright spot amidst a raging war that seemed to have no end.

          When Athan's hand pressed against his chest, he quickly removed it as it came away sticky with his leavings. "Sorry about this, I'll get something to clean you with."

          Jemsan grabbed his arm before Athan could leave the bed. "It's fine, leave it."

          "I feel like I've marked you," Athan blushed.

          "In the same manner I've marked _you_ , no doubt." Jemsan winked at him.

          Athan lay back down and rested his head against Jemsan's shoulder. "I feel I should apologize for yesterday.   You didn't owe me any explanations about my past, I shouldn't have behaved so entitled, and in front of everyone...."

          "Apology accepted, but I don't think it was necessary. I understand exactly where your anger came from."

          "I just shudder to think that ...."

          "What is it?" Jemsan urged him.

          "If the Darktans had found me first ... then you and I ... would be enemies."

          "That is if you got along with them and they didn't mistreat you," Jemsan pointed out.

          "Why would they?" Athan peered at him with a confused expression on his face.

          Jemsan shrugged and truthfully admitted. "We know so little about the Darktan's personal lives these days, and it's been a while since we'd last been able to capture one and run a mind scan on them. All we can go on is what we've witnessed. They leave even those that follow them to die, and they fight like cowards fleeing at the first sign of defeat."

          Athan snuggled closer to him. "Then I'm grateful every day that your side found me first."

          Jemsan nodded his agreement before turning to face the younger man locking their gazes together, he changed the subject. "What would you like to do tomorrow?  I'll let you choose, for it's back to missions the day after that."

          "Then we should train,"  Athan answered without stopping to think on it.

          "Are you sure? One day of training will not prepare you any more for the next set of missions.  I offer you the chance to do something fun, something that will make you happy."

          "Training will make me happy, because I'll be with you, and you'll be teaching me to get stronger."

          Jemsan saw the sincerity in Athan's eyes and simply could not deny the younger man's request. "Then training it is."

***

          Athan didn't believe he'd ever felt more nervous in his entire life, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had resumed missions with Jemsan and Rodanti soldiers that would never like or trust him, but more so to do with the fact that a surprise guest had come along.  The Prime Rodanti himself had accompanied them to the planet of Layenn.  Thurstin's tracker had picked up contacts of at least a dozen or more Darktans. When they got there, the tracker had gone quiet.  The planet was only moderately inhabited, therefore Jemsan had been confused as to the Darktan's interest in it.

          Athan stood on the outskirts of their camp, he could clearly see Jemsan, Henrick, Lanos and Thurstin having a conversation near the center.  He did his best not to send dreamy looks in Jemsan's direction.  The Prince had gone no holds barred with their training session the previous day, and Athan had loved every second of it.  Having an excuse to be close to Jemsan other than the brief times they spent in the bedroom was something he simply couldn't pass up.

          He tugged at the high collar of his dark green tunic. He was sweating but it couldn't be helped. They were currently on a sub continent with recent volcanic activity.  Some of the surrounding foliage was dead or withered due to steam vents that periodically breached the surface.  The nearest settlement was a few miles away, and a contingent of troops were already there. But the Darktan activity had been concentrated in this area before it vanished. From the bits and pieces of conversation being filtered his way, Thurstin was convinced the Darktans were after something in this area.

          _Get ready, we're moving out soon._ Jemsan sent his thoughts to him.

          _Understood._ Along with the familiar weight of the short sword strapped to his back, he also had two daggers located in sheaths tied to each of his thighs.  He was anxious to begin summoned weapon training, and Jemsan had promised that would be next on the agenda.  If his weapons were either lost or destroyed in battle, being able to summon one and even a shield could effectively mean the difference between life and death.  The men and women around him were so skilled, having been at this war for far longer than Athan had.  He wished he could learn from them as much as he did from Jemsan, but the trust simply did not exist, and Athan had to wonder if it ever would.

          The small group he joined that set out with Jemsan included the four that had been engaged in that earlier conversation. They put power to speed and soon arrived at a dried out lava bed located near the entrance of a cave.  Athan was the last to arrive, simply not being as fast as the rest of them, but no one seemed to notice.

          Holding his Darktan tracker, a rectangular hand held device, Thurstin moved towards the cave wall.  When he found nothing of import, he shouted that he would enter the cave proper.  The rest of them remained outside in the blistering sunlight.

          Athan's boot accidentally but noisily kicked a pebble, drawing annoyed glances from both Henrick and Lanos.  He was certainly used to Henrick's sour looks. But drawing attention from the Prime Rodanti was never encouraged. The man hadn't even apologized for the memory scan which had left Athan comatose.  Nor did Athan except to ever receive one. Having Jemsan in his corner was enough, if Athan ever lost the Prince's faith in him, he didn't know what he'd do.

          _I think I found something,_ Thurstin said to the group.

          _Follow and stay close._ Jemsan's silver crystal stare implored him.

          Athan did as he was told, he followed behind the entire group, making sure not to crimp on either Henrick or Lanos' personal space.  Steam fissured up from cracks in the dry lava bed, indicating that it's cooling had been very recent.  Someone had summoned a small sphere which created a light source that followed along with them like a fifth person.

          When they found Thurstin, he was standing next to a vertical object that appeared to have been formed from lava rock. However, various symbols in red were etched onto the surface.

          "I think it's a Darktan ceremonial stone," Thurstin stated.

          "It survived the last lava flow?" Lanos asked.

          "It's likely, they are made to withstand extreme heat."

          "Tell me the bottom line here," Jemsan spoke up.

          "It could be acting as a conduit for what the Darktan's have planned for this world," Thurstin explained.

          "Is there a way to activate it?" Henrick asked.

          Thurstin shook his head. "It's likely only a Darktan can activate it."

          "Well, it just so happens that we seem to have one with us." Henrick turned cold, ice blue eyes towards Athan.

          "No, I don't like it. Could be a trap," Jemsan protested.

          "Is this not the perfect opportunity to have your trainee prove his worth?" Lanos asked.

          Athan instantly realized that regardless of Jemsan's wishes, Lanos and Henrick were going to force him to interact with that stone. He could sense a slight energy emanating from it, almost as if it were calling to him.  However, the sensation caused the hairs on his nape to stand on end.  He didn't want to touch it any more than Jemsan wanted him to.

          "Athan has no training on what to do with this," Jemsan insisted.

          "We ask only that he interact with it, not perform some elaborate ritual," Lanos replied, then seemed to think better of the request. "Shall I make it an order?"

          "I'll do it," Athan stated quickly. He didn't want to be the cause of a spat between Jemsan and his father. Touching this silly stone was certainly not worth that.

          "The rest of us will need to step back several feet, it may cause an adverse reaction to Rodanti physiology," Thurstin suggested.

          Athan glanced at Jemsan who seemed like he wanted to protest, but didn't. And eventually he moved back a ways in the direction they had come with the others.  He wanted to send the Prince a telepathic message insisting that he could do this.  However, he wasn't sure his thoughts wouldn't waver or that he wouldn't send it to everyone present.  He didn't want the others thinking that he was desperately trying to convince Jemsan of his worth.

          Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the stone, the energy continued to call to him.  He raised both hands, knowing that it was now or never. He then placed them against the volcanic rock, which was surprisingly cool to the touch given the steamy nature of the cave.  He didn't feel anything at first, then after a few seconds a bolt of energy flowed through him,  as a blasting wind blew his hair back. There was a sudden rumbling from deep within the ground before jets of lava began to burst from between the cracks in the nearby lava bed.

          Athan attempted to remove his hands from the stone but found that they wouldn't budge.  "Jemsan!" He cried out, suddenly afraid. When he glanced up, all four men had vanished. _They left him_. No, Jemsan would never leave him.

          _Jemsan, please I'm stuck. I can't get out._ Athan didn't care if the message was sent to everyone nearby, he was in serious trouble. The lava was beginning to fill the riverbed once more, the heat from it's proximity caused huge beads of sweat to form on Athan's brow and upper lip.

          When a piece of falling debris plopped into the lava caused a drop to splash onto Athan's bare arm, he howled in agony.  How could this be happening? Was he about to be burned alive by lava?  _Jemsan, please, where are you?!_

          When an explosion sounded near the cave entrance followed by the growl of falling rubble and the area grew darker except for the light of the glowing lava bed, Athan knew he'd been sealed into the cave. And the fact that Jemsan was not answering him, meant that he'd been on board with leaving him to die here.  As the lava inched closer to where Athan stood trapped by the stone artifact,  the tears began to flow at the thought of what could have been.  But he'd been fooling himself as a Darktan living amongst Rodanti, he was always destined for this ... the stabbing blow of betrayal followed by a lonely painful death.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

          Jemsan regained consciousness groggily but knew that he couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. They were once again outside the cave entrance which was now blocked by smoking rubble. Sizzling near the surface indicated that the lava beyond was still trying to get through.  He felt the bloody lump on the back of  his head and realized he must have been struck by falling debris.  He was surprised the blow had caused him to pass out even if briefly.

          He glanced around at the rest of the team gathered, noting that someone was definitely missing. "Where's Athan?"

          "Are you suffering from short term memory along with that blow to the head?" Lanos began. "The artifact wouldn't let him go .... he's _in there_ still."

          Jemsan prepared to summon his power with the intent to bust through the rubble and go find Athan. _Athan, if you can hear me, I'm coming._

          "If you do that, you'll put the local population in danger. The path of the lava will flow directly to their town," Lanos stated.  "Remember we are here to lessen their despair, _not_ increase it."

          "I would have _never_ left Athan in there." Suddenly Jemsan's memories just before he was struck in the head came back to him, Lanos had grabbed him by the arm and sped him out of there when the lava bed had erupted, and before Jemsan could react, the debris struck him.  " _By the fates_ , I promised him he'd be safe." 

          "We must wait until the lava has run it's course before we unseal the tunnel. If Athan is resourceful at all, then perhaps he would have found a way to survive," Lanos replied.

          Jemsan continued to stare at the blocked tunnel while he fought for composure. _Athan, please answer me._ There was nothing but silence in response.

          "I'm sorry, Jemsan. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested he touch the stone. The response of the volcano going live like that ... it must have been a trap." Thurstin lowered his gaze unable to look Jemsan in the eye.

          "You couldn't have known." Jemsan's body remained rigid, knowing he could offer no more condolences for the guilt Thurstin was currently feeling.

          "We can monitor the flow back at the camp," Lanos and Henrick turned to leave.

          "You go, I'm staying." Jemsan stood with his legs wide, settling in for a long wait.

          "As you wish," Lanos stated before he left the scene with Henrick and Thurstin at his side.

***

          Athan's hair was plastered to his skull, his body drenched with perspiration, the smell of ash and burning rock filled his nostrils.  He couldn't differentiate tears from sweat on his face. All he knew was that he'd been left their to die, and once the lava began to flow over him, it would be slow and painful.  "Jemsan ..." A sob escaped his throat. " _Why?_ "  There had to be some explanation, maybe at any minute now the Prince would come bursting through the cave to rescue him.

          When the lava began to lick at his boots, he put the nonsense of such thoughts from his head.  However, when a low humming noise began to flow in his direction, he blinked repeatedly to clear eyes blurred by tears.  He wasn't quite certain what he was seeing, but a glowing red light soon separated Athan from the lava bed. When he saw the liquid magma prevented from encroaching upon him, he recognized it as a barrier shield.  He'd never seen Jemsan wield magic like this before, but if it wasn't the Prince then who was it?

          His answer came to him when two hooded figures headed towards him from deeper in the cavern.  When Athan was suddenly released from the artifact, he wanted to run towards the entrance, but he knew in his heart that it was sealed, and his only way of getting out of here was likely with these two people that approached him.

          "Hello again, Athan."

          The one who spoke removed his hood revealing himself to be Saiymon.  Once the second figure did the same, Athan recognized her as Sumistra.  "You ... you saved me." It was more a statement than question.

          "Why would we not? You are one of _us_ , Athan," Sumistra spoke.

          "But I ... I fought against you." Athan couldn't be quick to trust again, not this soon after ....

          "You were merely misguided by your Rodanti captors. Now I assume you've come to see the truth of their nature, seeing as they'd left you here to die," Sumistra explained.

          "I have to get out of here, I need to speak to Jemsan, I'm sure he has an explanation.."

          "Why is he not speaking to you now? Can you not converse telepathically? _Explain_ his silence." Sumistra's dark gaze bored into him.

          "I know the others hate me, but not Jemsan... him and Jennah were the only ones that ... I _can't_ believe that he'd abandon me."

          "Ah, I think I see." She gazed at him with a knowing light in her eyes.

          Athan was confused, he glanced from her to Saiymon and back again.

          "You're in love with the Rodanti Prince, therefore he can do no wrong in your eyes." Sumistra circled him, her eerie eyes peering at him like he was something fascinating. She then pointed towards the cave entrance.  "Would you like to wait for him to come bursting through the rubble?"

          Athan lowered his gaze, not sure how to respond.

          "We leave for our plane, you can either come with us or stay here and wait for your Prince.  Just be warned, that after we depart," Sumistra motioned to the red light that held back the lava. "The barrier fades, and let's hope the kiss of the lava is as sweet as that of your _Prince._ "

          Athan's breath caught in his throat as he realized the finality of her words. It was clear that he didn't have a choice, even if he'd wanted to believe that he did. He said the only words that could cross his lips. "I'll go with you."

***

          There had been nothing left to find. Jemsan had been forced to wait a full day before it was safe enough to blow open the blockage and enter the cave once more. While still steaming, the lava had solidified enough to tread upon.  Jemsan had cleared debris as need be until he was certain he was now standing on the area where Athan had been trapped to the artifact. However, there was no sign that either Athan or the artifact had actually been there.  Lava had flowed over the area, therefore it was very possible that the artifact had been destroyed along with Athan as his flesh peeled from his bones before they too were disintegrated in the extreme heat.

          If Athan had been an awakened Darktan of perhaps a few hundred years, then it may have been possible to survive the lava bed.  But one with his skill an inexperience, it simply wasn't likely.  Of all the ways he imagined their time together would end, this wasn't it.

          "I'm so sorry, Jemsan."

          He turned to see Thurstin who had remained with him on Layenn along with a small contingent of troops.  "There's something not right about this whole situation. Even if this were a trap, the Darktans had to know that something like this wouldn't kill us.  Unless it'd been their intention to target Athan." He shook his head. "But why kill someone that you'd wanted to join you?"

          "It could be possible that they saw Athan as a liability the longer he remained with us," Thurstin suggested. "We had intentions of using him against the Darktans after all."

          Jemsan's jaw was set with stubbornness and determination. "I want the entire cave searched and anything out of the ordinary documented. Athan is to be listed as missing, not dead." He turned to glance at the scientist. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

***

          Athan had been given lavish quarters and treated far better than he ever thought he would have been by the Darktans, besides the fact that they were his people.  When he'd followed Sumistra and Saiymon through the portal to the Darktan home plane known as Nelena, he hadn't been quite certain what to expect.  There was no sky just like Hellenista, just a ceiling so far above it was difficult to discern it. But the cycle of day and night was present along with the artificial sunlight to help differentiate between the two.  There were townhouses, city streets, schools and even a command center Sumistra had referred to as General Headquarters, much like back on Hellenista.  They had arrived through a suburban district and a villa that was owned by Sumistra. 

          The fountain that greeted them in a courtyard sprinkled with green and flowering plants emitted a cheery atmosphere.  Athan was introduced to servants and other members of Sumistra's household and simply nodded in greeting, his head still in a daze.  The quarters he was shown to were even larger than the upgraded residence he'd received back on Hellenista.  He wasn't impressed by the extra room, or the material things; a closet full of Darktan type styles already awaited him.  It was almost as if Sumistra had been planning for the day when he would say yes to returning with them.

          When food was delivered, he didn't touch it. Instead he sat on a chair facing a window, watching the traffic of the city.  Cars or vehicles of any type were not necessary, for the Darktans like the Rodanti could put speed in their movements that allowed for quick travel.  However, Athan had seen some vehicles on Hellenista that had been used  by humans mostly. He would give anything to be back on Hellenista with Jemsan. He wondered if that made him ungrateful, to shirk all the preparations Sumistra had made for his arrival simply because his heart had been broken.

          When a week passed, Athan was only able to tell passage of time by the everyday activities of those around him.  Servants brought him three meals a day, and each night Sumistra offered invitation for him to join her for dinner.  Despite knowing that she'd saved his life, he couldn't bring himself to go to her.  He didn't want to be there and no amount of pretending could mask that. On what he assumed was the seventh day, it seemed Sumistra had finally had enough and came to his quarters personally.

          "I won't presume to know how long it takes to get over a broken heart, but I would have thought you'd have questions for me before now." Sumistra stood sentry behind him.

          Athan turned to look at her. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress with cold shoulder sleeves. The neckline flowed like frothy lace from the collar.  She was beautiful, despite the unnerving way that her eyes always seemed to stare at him.  "Saiymon said you knew who I really was." Speaking of whom, Athan had not seen the androgynous man since their return here.

          "I do," She replied succinctly.

          Athan shrugged. "Well then, _who_ am I?"

          "I'm not certain that the man before me deserves to know that."

          Athan gritted his teeth when more than a little annoyance tunneled to the surface. "I _didn't_ ask you to _bring me here_."

          "Yes, you would have preferred to remain in that cave and die, waiting for your Prince to arrive."

          "Would that be any different to what I'm feeling right now?" Athan shook his head. "I'm already dead inside." He wasn't expecting the woman to summon a dagger and throw it right at him. It brushed past his cheek, leaving a red line in it's wake.

          "Did you feel that?" She didn't wait for him to respond before continuing. "Then you're not dead, but you can act like it all you want. Show me how much the Rodanti have _broken_ you."

          "What do you want from me?!" Athan glared at her.

          "Good, _anger_. I was beginning to think you were too timid to express it." She stalked towards him, they were the same height so she gazed directly into his eyes. "I've allowed you to wallow in your self pity for long enough. There are decisions that must be made post haste."

          "Are you sure you even really want me here?" Athan had to ask.

          "If I didn't, I certainly wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to get you here, child of my flesh."

          Athan's eyes widened as he glared at her incredulously. "What are you saying? You're  my ... _mother?"_

          Sumistra smiled, _if you could call it that._   "Your mother, was my sister. Her name was Sahsha."

          Athan noticed the use of past tense. His mother was already dead.  "How do you know all this? I was abandoned on Prima Centra as a baby."

          "I doubt she ever intended to leave you there, it was likely only temporary.  But she was killed before she could return to you. We'd been led to believe the babe had died as well. But from the first moment I saw you, I sensed our blood running through your veins.  If I'd known you'd survived, I never would have stopped looking until I found you."

          "How.... how did she die?"

          "How else? The _Rodanti_ ," Sumistra spat. "There is very little that can kill us save for our rival brothers and sisters."

          "What about my father?"

          "He's dead too." Sumistra practically turned up her nose at the mention of his father.

          "How?" Athan didn't think he should have to ask her to elaborate, but her next response explained why she didn't.

          "Your father was an excuse of a Darktan, therefore you'll get no information about him from me _. Never_ ask of him _again_." The finality in her tone was unmistakable.

          Athan decided to change the subject, not wanting to piss her off further. "If Rodanti and Darktans were indeed once the same species, how could they have grown so far apart as to hate each other with the intent to wipe the other out?"

          "Such is human nature, sibling rivalry, competition, jealousy.  We may be harder to kill, but it doesn't make us less vindictive or conniving."

          "So this war started as what? A family feud?"

          "You could say that, engendered by the head of said family ... a single man." Sumistra tilted her chin up. "Now on to business."

          "Wait, so you're saying my mother didn't abandon me, and the reason you all didn't look for me after she died was because you didn't know I'd survived?" He waited for Sumistra to acknowledge that before continuing. "What was she doing out there alone in the first place?" He couldn't imagine pregnant females near their due dates would be running field missions.

          Sumistra smiled that strange smile of hers. "You're smarter than you let on."

          Athan cast her a peculiar look. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or offended by that comment.

          "Over the past millennia, Darktan birth rates have dropped by a good fifty percent.  We can not replenish our army nearly as quickly as the Rodanti can."

          This perhaps had been part of the reason on the missions Athan had attended they'd never encountered a  full scale Darktan army during any of their skirmishes.   "Is that another check to the balance of power? Darktans can gain more power from causing havoc on other worlds, whereas Rodanti only gain power with peace and stability."  
        

"Is that the paladin religious school version they taught you?" Her brow rose incredulously.   "At one point, both Darktan and Rodanti gained power from the faithful worship of our human and paladin followers.  But the Rodanti as usual didn't believe in playing fair. One of their scientists created a virus that blocked the flow of energy from our followers.  We would have been wiped out if we hadn't found a different way of gaining energy.  Dark magic had been the only option left to us, caused by inflicting pain and _havoc_ as you call it."

          Athan hadn't believed her for a second but didn't let on.  "I assume you're getting to the point as to why my mother was out there, pregnant and alone."

          "Sahsha had you before she fled with you. The reasoning was yet another matter the Rodanti forced us into," Sumistra began.  "We created an X-Plane, where time moves at an accelerated rate.  If we were having fewer babies, then we had less time for them to grow up and become experienced men and women."

          "By the fates, are you suggesting..."

          "Yes, we sent babes to that plane with guardians, and when they returned, they were experienced adults ready to fight in this never ending war."

          "Let me guess, such was going to be my fate, and my mother fled to prevent it," Athan surmised.

          Sumistra _smiled_ again. "She wanted to raise you on her own, apparently she thought the X-Plane created members of our society that were a bit too .... _hard._ "

          "And why would she think that? What was life on this X-Plane like?"

          "You won't have to wonder for too much longer, because you'll be going there shortly." She didn't wait for him to respond before continuing.  "Whatever the Rodanti were doing with you, certainly was not training. Once the X-Plane is through with you, you'll be a warrior capable of defeating dozens of Rodanti at once."

***

          Jemsan had finally been ordered to return from the planet Layenn after four days of investigating Athan's disappearance, his father had put his foot down.  It had been three days since and the man hadn't insisted that he go on any new missions.  He supposed this was both a blessing and a curse. He knew it would be difficult to concentrate on any matters at hand with Athan's fate still up in the air.  However, having all this free time to sit and think yet being unable to do anything was driving him stir crazy.

          "You need to stop blaming yourself," Jennah had tracked him down in the garden observatory.

          He'd come here to reminisce on the time spent with Athan in this very structure. "How can I not? I'd promised him he'd be safe."

          "What can I say to make you realize this isn't your fault? Father dragged you out of there to ensure you all wouldn't be stuck in case it was a Darktan trap. You can't blame him for that."

          "Are you two suddenly a united front?" Jemsan gazed into the aquarium, watching the colorful fish dart around.

          Jennah scoffed, "Hardly, but I understand why he did what he did."

          "He never liked the idea of a Darktan living in Hellenista," Jemsan muttered.

          Jennah seemed taken aback by his last comment. "You aren't suggesting that father somehow planned all this to happen?"

          Jemsan shook his head for he certainly didn't believe that. " _No_ , but it just seems a little _too_ convenient."

          "It's only been a week, but if Athan survived, I'm sure he'll find a way to contact us," Jennah stated.

          Jemsan nodded. At least all he'd have to do was remove the pin that masked his signature as a Darktan. His signal was always current, if a static signal ever popped up on Thurstin's tracker, then Jemsan would know it was Athan.  He could only imagine what the boy was thinking if he was indeed alive, and it was nothing good.  If they ever saw each other again, would the man Jemsan had come to know even still exist?

***

          When Saiymon had come by the following day to show Athan around Nelena, he'd declined despite the fact that this was to be his last day here before travelling to the X-Plane.  The terrain and the environment would be most unpleasant.  And apparently the practice fields were monitored by Darktans who added or removed foes as they saw fit.  Athan understand it was not only meant to complete his training, but to make him stronger as well.

          "I wonder if you'll be a slow learner," Saiymon stood with Athan in his quarters, gazing at him curiously.

          Athan had no intention of making friends here, but Saiymon's offer to show him around was perhaps the friendliest gesture he'd received by someone that wasn't a servant. "Have you been there, the X-Plane?"

          "Indeed, why do you think I'm such a skilled blades master."

          "And you went there as a babe?"

          "No, I was already an adult, the X-Plane did not exist when I was a babe,"" Saiymon explained.

          Athan didn't know how long the X-Plane had been around, but Saiymon's statement suggested not only that he was a particularly old Darktan, but that even already experienced men and women still went to the X-Plane for training. Likely not staying nearly as long as those who went in as children would have to. "Is it just training ... constantly?"

          "You'll be given periods of rest, and other trainees to _fuck_ if you so desire."

          Athan turned away from the effeminate male, knowing that he had no intention of cheating on Jemsan.  He realized how ridiculous this fact may be.  If Jemsan really had betrayed him, then the Prince certainly wouldn't be waiting around for him, that was if the man even believed he still lived. It was ironic that he would now choose celibacy after being the object that had caused another to break his.

          "Remember, although time will pass slower here, the longer you take to learn what you need, then the longer the Rodanti Prince remains free from retribution."     

          "I don't hate him, even if he did leave me there to die, I _can't_ hate him."  Athan knew he certainly would never wish to see Jemsan hurt.

          Saiymon smirked at him. "You feel that now, let's see how you feel in a few hundred years."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

          _One year later..._

 

          Perspiration dripped from Jemsan's tense body as he prepared for the next attack from his three opponents.  His eyes focused picking up the slight bunching of muscles, the tilting of their gazes, anything to give him an edge as to their next move.  He stood in the center of the practice salle with three of his fellow soldiers surrounding him. Karter, Katan and Henrick were all shirtless, wearing only dark navy slacks and holding a weapon of their choice gripped between tight fingers.

          Jemsan held a long sword, which he'd been using to deflect not only the axe Karter wielded, but the dual daggers of Katan and Henrick's large great sword.  When the final attack came, he flipped out of the way of Karter's swipe before whirling to avoid Katan's daggers.  He responded with a  kick to Karter's back and a blow to Katan's nape.  When Henrick came right at him, their swords clashed loudly a testament to their strength before Jemsan kneed him in the stomach, dropping the commander to his knees.

          He turned around to gaze at his defeated comrades. It's possible they'd let him win, but he'd never embarrassed them or himself by demanding the truth. "You're dismissed," He stated with a wave of his hand. Karter and Katan left, but Henrick lingered which didn't bode well.

          "Perhaps I can come by later and we can discuss tactics for this weeks offensive missions," Henrick suggested.

          "The briefing at Central Command should be sufficient," Jemsan replied without even looking at him.

          Henrick turned to leave then thought better of it. The gaze he shot Jemsan indicated he was far from happy.

          "It's been one year since your Darktan whore died. Your celibacy was broken, why return to it now?"

          "You shouldn't let it bother you this much. We've never had an intimate relationship, you're not missing _anything_ ," Jemsan muttered.

          Henrick stiffened, his anger apparent. "He would have led to your downfall, you had to have known that."

          Jemsan said nothing in response. What Henrick and the rest of the Rodanti didn't know, was that he'd already renounced his ascension in private as the next Prime Rodanti, and passed it to Jennah.  And the only reason he hadn't gone public was because he knew the blow to morale it would lead to.  The fact that Athan had vanished on his watch and Jemsan's subsequent moping over him proved that he didn't have what it took to lead his people.  Jennah had been less than thrilled to learn the title would eventually pass to her but she'd been the most understanding as to his reasoning.  If he couldn't get his act together, how could he be expected to one day lead his people?

          He barely noticed when Henrick finally left him alone to his thoughts. One year and it still felt like yesterday when Jemsan had held Athan in his arms, kissing him, training him, making love to him.  It was a blink of an eye in an immortal lifetime, yet every day had felt agonizing for him.  He still blamed himself for what had happened, and couldn't foresee a day when that opinion would change.

          He'd travelled to Prima Centra himself and met with Tenith, the man who had raised Athan from a babe.  Jemsan reached into his pocket and removed a small wooden toy horse that had been Athan's as a child.  His caretaker apparently had kept many of his personal effects despite being the one who'd eventually banished him.  Now, almost everywhere Jemsan went, he took the toy horse with him.  It was a reminder of what he'd had and lost; a young man who's inner light was as bright as any supernova.  But one that had been destined to be put out the moment Jemsan brought him here.

          _I'm sorry, Athan._ The words echoed in his mind. If only there were a way to send long distance telepathic messages that would at least let him know if the boy still lived.  A part of him still refused to believe Athan was dead, yet the practical side of him was forcing him to face the facts.

          He twirled the horse in his hand for a few seconds before returning it to his pocket. As he prepared to leave, one final thought echoed in his mind. _You may be lost, Athan, but you'll never be forgotten._

***

          Exiting from a plane of fire and brimstone to one of sophisticated elegance was a wonder indeed. Athan had finally returned from the X-Plane to Nelena at Sumistra's request.  Entering into the same quarters he'd been given when he'd first arrived on Nelena, nothing seemed to have changed much. But he wasn't alone, Saiymon stood there awaiting him.

          "Welcome back brother." Saiymon grinned at him. "I knew you'd take a long time."

          Athan gazed down at Saiymon, remembering that the Darktan had once been taller than him. "How long was I gone?"

           Only one year, but it still equaled a thousand years for your body's development." Saiymon gave him the once over. His eyes indicated he liked what he saw. "I think you're going to cause quite a stir, in more ways than one. Sumistra is awaiting you downstairs, bathe and get dressed. Good eyes by the way," He commented before leaving Athan to get ready.

          Athan hadn't had much opportunity to look in a mirror the past thousand years, but he did know his body had changed drastically since his arrival on the X-Plane.  He'd apparently gotten taller and his muscles ... well those were another obvious change along with an intimate part of his anatomy. Despite meeting other trainees in the field, Athan refused to sleep with any of them during their brief periods of downtime. He did however, become very familiar with his own hand.  It seemed that as the rest of his body had gotten larger, his cock had not been immune to those effects.

          A quick look in the mirror indicated what Saiymon had been talking about when he'd mentioned Athan's eyes.  A gold rim surrounded amber pupils, and golden flecks could be seen within.  Despite the difference in appearance,  there was a tenacity in his gaze tinged with determination.  Only the aging effects of a thousand years could have given him these eyes.

          He'd had many years to think on his time spent with Jemsan.  On nights where he lay bruised and battered after a  particularly heinous training session, his mind would reflect on what he'd experienced while on Hellenista.  Jemsan had broken his celibacy with him, and it'd felt so good, but then the man had manipulated him into keeping it a secret.  He'd known all along Athan was a Darktan and said nothing, would have continued to deceive him if Athan hadn't found out the truth.  There had to have been only one reason Jemsan had decided to keep him alive in the first place, and that was to use him as a pawn against Athan's own people.  In the end, that plan had failed but it had been the Prince's malicious intent nonetheless.

          All these facts had led Athan to one conclusion, that Jemsan was a deceitful, manipulative bastard.  And if Athan ever saw him again, he'd make him pay for all he had done.  Ironically, given his new body and size ... Jemsan would never be allowed to dominate him _, ever again_.

***

          "Got a minute?" Thurstin popped his head in Jemsan's office.

          Jemsan had been sitting on the edge of his desk going through a mission report when he nodded and gestured for Thurstin to come in.  They used digital devices to store reports, but Jemsan liked a hardcopy every now and then.  He tossed the report onto his desk before giving Thurstin his attention.

          "I was finally able to extrapolate enough of what was left in those test tubes to get an idea of what the Darktans were trying to create," Thurstin began. "Oh, and I figured the reason they set up base on that planet was because one of the ingredients was a local fauna that thrived nowhere else but there."

          "What's your theory?"

          "It's a weakening agent, for immortals."

          "How weak would it make us?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          "From what I can gather, it would strip down that which makes us immortal ... we'd be human." Thurstin gulped, realizing the extent of what this meant.

          "Have they weaponized it?" Jemsan asked.

          "There's no way to know, I can't even tell from the limited amount of the sample if it's even complete."

          Jemsan nodded his understanding. "I'll need you to brief my father on this."  Something like this weakening agent could turn the tide in the war for the side that possessed it.  The Rodanti outnumbered the Darktans three to one.  But if the Darktans could weaken them to the point of humans, then the war would suddenly be defunct.  The Rodanti would be forced to surrender or be wiped out. He may no longer wish to lead the Rodanti, but it hardly meant he wanted to witness their destruction.  Although he couldn't help feeling like he was on the outside looking in, for this weakening agent would be a game changer of epic proportions.

***

          There was no denying the appreciative look in Sumistra's gaze when Athan came downstairs to officially greet her since returning from the X-Plane.  He was wearing a sleeveless, belted black tunic, and form fitting trousers that did little to hide the musculature beneath.  Black boots that came to his calves completed his attire.  His hair was now just past shoulder length and possessed a natural waviness. He'd tied it back in a queue to keep it from falling into his face.

          As he stood in Sumistra's study, his impressive height seemed to dwarf the room as it did everyone else around him.  Only his aunt and one other Darktan was present. He recognized the man as Silep, a Darktan who identified as a scientist and was one of the designers of the X-Planes' simulations.

          "Well if nothing else, your time on the X-Plane has caused you to ... fill out," Sumistra gave him the once over again.

          "You wanted an obedient soldier, you've got him. But I require one thing in return," Athan decided to get to the point.

          Sumistra gazed up at him seemingly pondering the fact that they were no longer the same height, not by a long shot. "And what's that?"

          "I want Jemsan."

          Sumistra pressed her lips together. "Hmm, so your lust for the Prince has not cooled."

          "Don't misunderstand me, I want him to _pay_ for what he's done, and in order to do that ... we must capture him."

          Sumistra quirked a well arched eyebrow.  "You make that sound as if it's an easy feat."

          "You got to him not once but twice.  In fact, you almost killed him both times," Athan pointed out.

          "Because that had been the intent, to _kill him,_ not to capture him," Sumistra replied.

          "Death is too good for him, he has to suffer."  Athan couldn't count all the nights he dreamed about placing his now large hands around Jemsan's long, slender neck and just squeezing until the man was choking for breath.

          "Even if that were true, we have no access to him now. Our contact on Hellenista has gone dark and Lanos has moved it since I last infiltrated the Plane ... we _won't_ be able to find it again."

          "Then we use the other option, I'm sure Jemsan hasn't stopped going on missions to other worlds."

          "While that may be true, do you know of a way to get his mission plans? The decision of what worlds he goes to appears to be random," Sumistra stated.

          "No, it's based on their scientists' tracking device. Thurstin checks Darktan contacts on various worlds and they make the decision from there."

          "We know of the tracking device, but we can not pull the Darktans stationed across various worlds just to manipulate a signal in the hope that Jemsan takes the bait."

          Athan wanted to pound his fists on her desk in frustration but thought better of it. The likelihood of him cracking the table in two was high, which would also result in his Aunt's annoyance.  Instead, he began to wrack his brain. There had to be a way to make this work.  His eyes widened when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

          "I'd been told I was emitting a signal at all times when I was unawakened, which is likely how they found me on that world with the shifters.  But when I went on missions with them, I was given a dampener so that my signal would not interfere with the tracking of other Darktans. The pin should still be among my personal effects."

          Sumistra gazed at him with that uncanny smile on her face. "I think I see where you're going with this. Although you may not realize that now you are awakened, your signal has become intermittent and is no longer static. You are expecting Jemsan to assume any static signal is you, and he'll come running to investigate."

          " _Exactly,_ and I can make my signal static." Athan knew that his signal was in essence his aura, and it was likely that Thurstin being a Rodanti scientist had set up the tracker to search for the aura signatures.  It was also likely the Rodanti themselves could be tracked in such a way, and Athan wondered if the Darktans had ever bothered with it.

          "Yes you can, and I can enter onto the planet after Silep here restarts the dampening signal in the pin.  Your Prince won't know I'm there and capture may be possible, assuming he doesn't come with an army."

          "If he does, then I simply have to find a way to separate him from them.  Although," Athan gazed down at his body that was a far cry from the scrawny boy Jemsan remembered. "I'm not certain he'll recognize me."

          "He'll know it's you ... you've been intimate. That forms a connection that rarely ever breaks."

          "Then we have a plan," Athan actually felt excitement creep through his veins.

          Sumistra's ebony eyes lit up.  "And after you have your revenge on the Rodanti Prince, then I will have mine on all of Hellenista!"

***

          Very few had been told about the discovery of the weakening agent, despite the fact that another Rodanti crew had returned to the planet where they'd first found the samples in the warehouse.  After scouring the place from top to bottom, they could find no more of it, and Thurstin had made it clear that he couldn't replicate or even figure out the entire list of ingredients used to make it in the first place.

          The first of a two day break between missions had begun, and Jemsan wasn't quite certain what to do with himself. The first few months after Athan's disappearance were hardest when he didn't have a clear eyed youth to train.  He'd later taken to sparring with his fellow Rodanti which seemed to help with their moral, just not Henrick's.  The commander either hated him or loved him, perhaps a bit of both.  But Jemsan could encourage neither emotion, not when they had to work together.

          He stood on his balcony overlooking the city.  The buildings the parks and city streets all appearing so serene. Jemsan shuddered to think what would happen to this place if the Darktan's managed to weaken them all to humans.  Hellenista would burn, and the few Rodanti that survived would be turned into slaves.  But that would never happen, not as long as Jemsan drew breath.

          _Sir, you're not going to believe this._ Thurstin's voice filtered towards him.

          _What is it?_

_There's been a static Darktan signal on P1269 for the past hour._

_It's got to be Athan.  Why are you only telling me this now?_ Jemsan sprung into action, heading to his bed chambers to change.

          _Maybe I didn't want you to get your hopes up._  The wince could almost be heard in Thurstin's voice. _I'll call an emergency team together._

_Negative, I'll investigate this alone._

_Sir that is not wise, this may be a trap._

_And who would have laid it? If it's not Athan then it's likely another unawakened Darktan. Either way, I'm going there to get answers._

          The sigh in Thurstin's voice broke through. _As you wish sir, good luck._

_***_

          The Darktan signal was coming clearly from within a set of ruins located on P1269.  There were no locals in the immediate area, and while Jemsan had worn his Rodanti uniform, he was grateful to be absent the stares and looks of awe as he passed by.  Of course he was minus his usual entourage which would probably make the sight of him even more stunning to the locals. 

          It was a balmy afternoon with only a few scruffy white clouds overhead allowing the sunlight to illuminate the area.  The underbrush was mostly dry as he approached what appeared to be the ruins of a temple.  As much as he was concerned about what he would find -- likely another unawakened Darktan -- he wanted so much to see Athan again that he'd risked coming here alone.  It had been one year since Jemsan had last seen him, and he wasn't fooling himself into thinking there would be no hard feelings, when Athan likely believed he'd been abandoned to die in that volcano.  But whatever the negative connotations if the person was indeed Athan, then he'd deal with it head on and alone.

          His flat, silver breastplate glinted in the sunlight, likely making him a target, but he would be ready with a summoned weapon in case of a spring attack.  Jemsan allowed the tracker pinned to his belt to guide him as he entered the ruins proper.  Crumbling pillars made of brimstone dotted his path.  His booted feet scuffed along dried earth and bits of rock.  As much as he was anxious to find who hid in these ruins, he couldn't bring himself to move any faster.

          When he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to the right but what greeted him was a scrawny tree, it's limbs blowing in the breeze.  It took about ten minutes for Jemsan to cover the entire temple. Although the signal was clearly coming from here, it seemed as if the person he sought was watching him, and constantly moving out of sight when he got closer. 

          "So you're toying with me, _why_?" Jemsan demanded.  There was silence at first, then eventually, Jemsan heard the sound of booted feet heading in his direction. Turning towards the sound, he froze in place.  Walking towards him was Athan ... at least he _thought_ it was Athan.  However, this man looked _nothing_ like the Athan he remembered at all.

          This stranger was neigh seven feet tall, with muscles that spoke of hard work to beget.  His hair was longer, his jaw wider, his face more angular and masculine.  But those dark amber eyes were Athan's despite the slight differences.  However, the aged wisdom in those eyes struck Jemsan to the core.  Athan could not have matured this much in one year, something unnatural had occurred. "Athan?" When the man smiled at him revealing even white teeth on a face that was so handsome, Jemsan would have had trouble looking away even if he'd wanted to.

          "Hello, Jemsan."  Athan stopped when he was mere feet away from Jemsan.

          "You ... you're _alive_." Jemsan had thought of what he'd say if they were ever reunited countless times, and now that it was happening, he appeared star struck by Athan's newfound good looks.  The boy had been attractive before, but he was a boy no longer.

          "Yes ... _I'm alive_."  Athan gazed at Jemsan purposefully. There was no more shyness in his gaze, only the confidence of a man sure of himself and his abilities.

          A flurry of questions fluttered up from within him, but before Jemsan could ask a single one, two blades impacted him in the back.  It seemed Thurstin had been right, _this was a trap_. Snapping his gaze backward, he saw Sumistra heading in his direction, several more daggers summoned and at the ready.  When she let them fly, he managed to summon a long sword to block them expertly.  He then put speed to his movements, drawing his real long sword to attack her directly. 

          "What have you done to him?!" Jemsan demanded after she summoned a red shield to block his attack.

          "Something you clearly had trouble doing," Sumistra stared wild eyed at him. " _I_ completed his training."

          "So, the rumors of the X-Plane are true."

          "Mmm, though the rumors of the Rodanti Prince's wisdom, do not _appear_ to be true," Sumistra grinned at him.

          "You underestimate just how angry you've made me, Sumistra. After I defeat you, Athan will return with me to Hellenista." When a real blade was shoved through his shoulder from behind, Jemsan's body went stiff.

          "Actually, _you're_ the one who'll be coming with us."  Athan spoke idly as if he'd been discussing the weather. 

          Jemsan felt the betrayal inch up his spine like the pain from the summoned weapons that he'd literally been backstabbed with.  Athan didn't even wait for him to turn around before the force of a pommel was brought down forcefully against his skull. The last words he heard were Sumistra's.

          "We have him now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

          Athan watched Jemsan sleep through the electrified cell doors.  The man had initially been unconscious, but the weapons he'd been struck with had been removed to promote healing, for Athan wanted him in top shape for what was to come.  It'd been almost heartbreaking to see him again, so little about Jemsan had changed.  He was still the most beautiful man Athan had ever seen.  And he realized just how much he'd missed gazing into those silver crystal eyes.

          His silver blonde hair was perhaps just a tad longer, and Athan imagined fisting his large hands in the silky stuff. _He wouldn't have to imagine for much longer._   Jemsan was going to be his in more ways than one.  He wondered just how the Prince had spent the last year, apparently he'd believed Athan dead. A part of him wanted to know if the man had mourned, or if he'd been on board with leaving Athan in that cave to die.  He'd seemed genuinely surprised and almost happy to see him. But Athan wouldn't allow himself to be fooled, never again.

          "You plan to stand here at his bedside waiting for him to wake, like an old lover?" Sumistra stalked towards him.

          Athan bristled at her comment but knew she was right. Last thing he wanted to do was give Jemsan the idea that he still cared.  He turned and strode away, aware that Sumistra followed.

          "All is in readiness for your little show.  The council agreed, seeing as it's been so long since a Rodanti has graced this plane alive," Sumistra stated.

          Since Sumistra was on the council, Athan wondered if she'd helped convince the Darktan governing body to agree to his terms.  While they may be related, she never went easy on him, and Athan had to respect that.  One would think if it had been his mother's dying wish not to see him venture into the X-Plane then Sumistra would have followed through with that. But no, she'd believed the X-Plane was exactly what Athan had needed to grow into the strong man required to help them defeat the Rodanti.  Athan couldn't disagree, especially since this newfound strength would now aid him in his revenge against Jemsan.

          "Thank you, Aunt, for all you've done for me." He felt the need to put his feelings into words.

          "Use him, _break him_ , but _never_ let him get his hands around your heart again," Sumistra began. "That is something I fear this Rodanti Prince knows how to do _all too well."_

***

          Jemsan awoke to the loud din of an audience. He was seated on a hard bench in what appeared to be the underground barracks of an arena.  Two Darktan soldiers stood nearby watching him. Although at first sight of the glowing red shackles surrounding his wrists, Jemsan knew escape wouldn't be possible at this point. Not if what he feared was true. Athan had lured him into a trap and he was now on Nelena, the hidden Darktan plane.  He knocked his head against the marble wall behind him. Thurstin had been right, he never should have investigated the signal alone. He thought for sure that this was something he'd _need_ to handle alone.  What if Athan had turned feral and threatened another Rodanti, Jemsan may not have been able to stop them from killing him in time. He'd gone alone in the hopes that Athan wouldn't be harmed, now he was the one who was in clear and present danger.

          "It's time," One of the soldiers said before he was grabbed by the arm forcing him to his feet then escorted from the barracks. He was slightly surprised his armor was still present. His weapons were gone though, including the summoning portal blade.  He still sensed his magic within him which gave him hope that the weakening agent they'd been working on was not as yet complete.

          When he was ushered into an open air arena which seated thousands, Jemsan pressed his lips into a grim line. Never had he seen this many Darktans gathered all in one place.  Their history books had told him of ancient times when the war first began that thousands of them would meet on battlefields to press their advantage. It was a time in the war that didn't resemble the battle today.  Although, it soon became clear that these Darktans were here to be entertained.

           A door opened from the other end of the arena, and a single man emerged from it.  Before he even approached recognizable distance, Jemsan knew it was Athan.  Having to tilt his head up to look him in the eye --  a man who'd been a boy only a year ago -- was going to take some getting used to.  There were two wooden staves located in the center of the arena, and if it wasn't already clear to Jemsan that they were going to fight for the Darktan's entertainment, he never would have believed this fiasco otherwise.

          _Athan, why are you doing this?_ Jemsan sent his thoughts to him.  The man continued to stride towards the center of the arena, as Jemsan was being forced to by the soldiers behind him.  Athan gave no indication that he'd heard him, so Jemsan tried again to no avail.

          Once they were finally staring each other down in the center, the guards behind Jemsan turned to leave. So, this would be one on one.  He wasn't quite sure what to think on that. Athan's skills had been no match for him a year ago, but that Athan was not the same one who stood before him now, and Jemsan truly had no idea as to the extent of his new skills. "Why won't you answer me?" He whispered.

          "Ah, you were saying something?" Athan pointed to what appeared to be an ear plug device in his right ear. "Synaptic blocker, if you have something to say to me, you may say it aloud."

          Jemsan didn't hide his frown. Fine, if Athan wanted to play it that way.  "I thought you were their ally, yet they force you to fight me for their entertainment."

          "No one is forcing me to do anything, _I asked for this."_

          The truth of Athan's words slammed against Jemsan like a battering ram. " _Why?_ "

          "You must understand your current situation," Athan began. "And based on what you did for me in the past, I'm attempting to repay you by giving you a fair chance to win your freedom."

          " _Win my freedom?"_ Jemsan couldn't believe it was that simple.

          Athan nodded. "It's exactly that.  If you defeat me, you get your portal blade back and you are free to return home to Hellenista."  Then a smile broke across his face. "But if you fail, then you'll remain here as my slave."

          _Slave._ The connotations were practically endless.

          It was not lost on Jemsan that as Athan's slave, he was likely to be mistreated.  But what gave him pause was Athan's air of confidence that seemed to suggest he wouldn't lose.  Well, it was up to Jemsan to disabuse him of that notion.

          When Athan spoke a coded word, the shackles on Jemsan's wrists dissipated.  Then he flicked one of the staffs with his boots kicking it upward before catching it expertly with one hand.

          Jemsan retrieved the other staff left for him the old fashioned way. He wouldn't be fancy or flashy. He'd stay true to what he knew and get the job done.

          "Two pins each for the victor. Unless of course one of us manages to knock the other out, that alone would count as a win as well," Athan's sensual lips were half curved in a smile.

          "While I'm at it, perhaps I'll knock some of those pretty teeth out as well." When the audience reacted to Jemsan's comment, it was the first time he realized that they could hear exactly what was being said.

          Athan chuckled at him. "You are certainly welcome to try."  He then took on a battle stance. "Time for talk is over, let's go."

          Athan went quickly on the offensive, forcing Jemsan back over the dusty sands that reminded him of the salle where they'd practiced, except it was perhaps twenty times as large.  What was also so different about this compared to back on Hellenista, wasn't the audience of hundreds of Darktans, or the fact that Athan was clearly more skilled than he'd been back then.  Instead he was focused on what would happen if he didn't win, this wasn't simply a sparring match, _this was a fight for Jemsan's life._

          He slammed the point of his staff at Athan's knocking him slightly off balance, he then capitalized on that to swing the staff at the other man's feet, hoping to fall him and get his first pin. Instead, Athan managed to leap into the air, avoiding Jemsan's attack before following through with one of his own. The staff struck Jemsan on the shoulder, sending him flying into the dirt. Before he could flip to his feet, he felt the weight of Athan's staff on his side.

          "One," Athan stated simply.

          Jemsan knocked the staff away angrily and went on his own offensive. He knew he had to calm down and concentrate, or this would all be over before he knew it and he'd be ushered into the life of an enemy slave.  He managed to push Athan back a few feet before their staves clashed together.  "When we practiced this sport back on Hellenista, I feared you'd never learn anything."

          "What I know now is not based on what _you_ taught me." Athan pushed off before swinging his staff at Jemsan's head which he expertly dodged.

          This could possibly go on for hours, unless Athan got another lucky break. Jemsan hadn't been told mystical power was off the table, so he went for it. While they were separated, he summoned two glowing blue long swords and sent them in Athan's direction. He watched in disbelief as the weapons were blocked expertly. He remembered when all Athan could do was dodge out of the way of a summoned blade, now he knew how to block them with ease.

          Suddenly, when a wave of summoned red daggers shot towards Jemsan, he didn't even have time to think on the knowledge that Athan was now skilled in mystical arts and apparently a blades master. He knew he wouldn't be able to block them all at once, so he dove for cover, one of the blades cut a gash across  his bicep.  Before he could rebound, another set of blades struck from above, pinning his clothing to the ground.

          _Impossible._  In order for the second set of blades to have hit him so quickly, both sets had to have been summoned at the same time. Which meant Athan had mastered simultaneous directional summoning.  However, he couldn't let the surprises his former protégé kept throwing at him to leave him off balance. He got to his feet, allowing the daggers to tear at his trousers and shirt, unmindful of the mess they left of his clothes in their wake.  He'd managed to rise before Athan tapped him with his stave for another pin.

          "I should have known you wouldn't go down that easily, thank you for not disappointing me." Athan grinned at him.

          Jemsan's breathing was coming hard, but Athan didn't seem the least bit winded.  He had to focus, he wouldn't use summoned weapons anymore in the hopes that Athan would return the favor. While Jemsan had been at the practice for hundreds of years, he'd never become a blade master, in fact, such was rare among the Rodanti.  If their fight was all about summoned weapons, Jemsan would quickly lose.

          He attacked once more, watching Athan dodge or block expertly. His attacks almost felt as if they were in slow motion when he gazed at how well Athan moved. Once it seemed as if Athan were through toying with him, on his final block he yanked Jemsan's stave and sent it flying far out of reach.  As Jemsan was preparing a summoned weapon to defend himself, Athan reacted by shoving the blunt tip of his stave into Jemsan's stomach which tossed him backwards violently.

          Jemsan lay on the ground, slightly dazed when Athan's stave tapped his chest.

          "Two."  Athan's beautiful eyes glittered with victory. The crowd erupted in cheers behind him.  "You're mine now ... Jemsan of the Rodanti."

          Jemsan closed his eyes, wishing to block out the sights and sounds of his defeat.  Would Athan kill him? Jemsan didn't think so, at least not right away.  But it was quite likely Jemsan would wish he were dead once the Darktan was through with him.

***

          The central training barracks on Nelena was a ten story structure which housed schools and laboratories for Darktan use, as well as room and board.  Athan hadn't intended to stay with Sumistra on his return from the X-Plane, so he'd rented out one of the rooms here.  An apartment he would now share with his captive slave.  Jemsan had been taken to one of those laboratories after his defeat.

          Athan could remember now the look in his eyes as the Prince seemed aware of what was about to happen to him.  He was given an injection with a substance that would render him human. They called it Codex H.  The idea of turning a Rodanti into a slave would be ludicrous otherwise, Athan would always have to fight him. But as a human, Jemsan would become much more manageable. As Athan understood it, the drug was still in the experimental phase and had not been put much into practice. If used in battle, the intent had been to surprise the Rodanti. But Athan should have known that Jemsan's resourcefulness had led him to already be aware of the drug.

          Upon entering his room which was on the simple side. It consisted of  two standing lamp lights in each corner, as well as a fairly large bed dressed in dark blue sheets.  A table with two chairs lay on the opposite end along with a dresser. The only other door besides the entrance led to a bathroom. The walls were empty except for the set of shackles laid there in preparation for his new house guest.  A lab assistant would deliver Jemsan to him after they'd made sure the Codex H worked.  He took the time to head to the bathroom to take a shower and wash the dust of the arena from his skin.

          After he'd stripped, he stepped into the shower under the power of two steaming jets.  As he lathered his body, he thought of the thrill it'd been to spar with Jemsan again. He'd missed being close to the man, he couldn't deny that.  But each time the good memories surfaced, he merely had to think of his abandonment in that cave and all of Jemsan's previous lies to harden his heart against the man once more.

          His cock twitched when he thought of some of their more intimate times together.  He still didn't know what it was like to bury his cock deep in someone's heat. But before the night was over ... he would find out.

***

          Jemsan was delivered to Athan's apartment while still in a daze. He'd protested when he'd been injected with the weakening agent, but had been unable to fight back with his arms once again bound in glowing red cuffs.  He knew what would happen, even when he began to feel the changes in his body on the chemical level. To lose his powers and all his abilities would be a torture in itself. But knowing that it would make him a vulnerable victim was beyond insufferable.  Athan hadn't even stuck around to witness the changes.  Jemsan wasn't sure how he'd felt about that. Did the man simply not care to watch or did he have better things to do?

          Jemsan had remained in the lab for about an hour, hooked up to monitors while the scientists periodically checked his vitals.  When one of them sliced him on the arm, the wound only superficial, they allowed it to bleed for ten minutes. When it didn't heal on it's own, they appeared satisfied.  Then another slapped a bandage on his arm and prepared him for transport.

          Only one soldier escorted him to Athan's apartment, such was their strong belief that he could be easily subdued if he attempted to resist them.  Or perhaps they also thought because he'd agreed to Athan's deal in the arena that as a man of his word, he was now to accept the fact that he was a slave. Why they would _ever_ think he could accept being so debased was beyond him. But he did not fight or resist in any manner, even after the soldier knocked on the door and Athan opened it, wearing nothing but a black pair of slacks that rode obscenely low on his narrow hips.

          Athan stood back and allowed Jemsan to enter before thanking the soldier for delivering him, he closed the door behind them.

          Jemsan gazed at what was to be his new prison/home and he was certainly unimpressed.  His eyes did linger on the set of shackles on the wall that he knew were there for one reason alone.  He stood in the center of the room unmoving, trying to keep his breathing from rising which would indicate how unnerving he found this entire situation.

          "You're a mess, the shower is through there." Athan indicated the bathroom door.

          Jemsan glanced down at himself. He was minus his breastplate and his boots which had been removed in the lab. But his black pants and shirt were in tatters and covered in dirt from the arena.  A part of him wanted to deny Athan. But he knew a shower would make him feel better, if only for a few moments. His feet moved once more and he entered the bathroom. It was small, but clean, possessing a single toilet but a roomy shower with two jets.  A small shelving held a stack of towels,  and shower products, dark beige tiles were illuminated by a single light overhead.  He stripped, leaving his ruined clothes in a pile on the floor before entering the shower. The fact that Athan's hair had been damp on his arrival meant the man had only recently made use of this shower himself.

          Jemsan imagined Athan standing where he was now, his big body naked in all its glory as water sluiced from his magnificent limbs. Jemsan shook his head. He had to snap out of it. He could hold no romantic feelings towards this man.  He'd once told Athan he could never love him, and that was still true. Their relationship while insipid in the past would be nothing short of abusive in the near future.  Jemsan held no misconception about what Athan would do to him in these very rooms.  The set of shackles on the walls had been Jemsan's first indication, even if the Darktan had managed to keep the lust from his gaze.

          He wanted to prolong the shower even if it meant invoking Athan's ire at his delay.  But a part of him knew there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.  Exiting the shower, he reached for a towel and wrapped it around him. Glancing down at his ruined, dirty clothes, he knew he'd need something else to wear.  He gathered them in his arms, still hoping that perhaps they could be mended and laundered.   If and when he escaped from here, he wanted to be dressed in the clothes of  a Rodanti.  When he stood, something fell out of one of the pockets.

          Jemsan recognized it as the toy horse Tenith had given him back on Prima Centra. He remembered bringing it to their initial meeting hoping to reminisce with Athan on his past once they were reunited.  But in light of the other man's hatred of him, this trinket would only serve to enrage Athan. Jemsan quickly took it and prepared to flush it down the toilet.  At the last moment he thought better of it, and stuffed it at the bottom of the towel stack.  Taking a deep breath, he exited the bathroom.

          He found Athan sitting at the table reading something on a tablet.  There was just something too pedestrian about the whole situation, when it should be anything but.  Athan did look up when he entered and eyed the towel wrapped around him.  "I need something to wear."

          Athan raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Making demands are we?"

          "Unless you expect me to walk around naked?" Jemsan regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

          "I _do_ , actually.  Leave your dirty laundry in a pile by the door," Athan ordered.

          It was on the tip of Jemsan's tongue to demand how he could live this way.  Even Athan's first tiny quarters on Hellenista were better equipped.  However, he did as he was told, his anger slowly simmering.

          "I'm willing to compromise if you are," Athan stated, obviously realizing that Jemsan had no intention of giving up the towel.  "There are shirts in the top drawer, they'll be too big, but you can wear those when I'm not here.  Meals will be delivered to you as well as your daily injection."

          Jemsan's mood soured at the reminder of Codex H and the fact that he was now human.  But he was hopeful that since it needed to be administered daily, then it was not the game changer Jemsan had originally thought it to be, not if it had such a short duration.  It meant the moment one of his doses were missed, could equal a chance for escape. "And what am I expected to do when you're not here?" He wanted to know.

          Athan glanced around at the humble apartment and grinned. "Try not to make a mess of the place." He stood and close the distance between them. "Now, drop the towel."

          "Are the roles finally reversed?" Jemsan made no move to do as he'd requested.

          "I will have you in my bed, one way or another."

          "That almost sounds like a threat.." Jemsan commented.

          Athan's eyes glowed with desire. "Take it however you like, but you _will_ be sheathing my cock tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Chapter 16**

Athan had half a mind to rip the towel off Jemsan and show him that he would not be bullied. The other man was used to being in charge, but Athan would quickly have to make him realize that was no longer the case.  "Did you think my offer was unfair? If you'd beat me in the arena, you'd be free right now."

          " _Of course_ it was unfair, I had no idea as to the extent of your current skills," Jemsan protested.

          "But you didn't voice these concerns at the time. Was that because you thought you could win?"

          "I ..." Jemsan cut himself off. "What does it matter now?"

          "Indeed, it matters not." Athan ran a hand through the damp tresses of Jemsan's silky, silver hair.  "I remember trying to touch this, the day you had me whipped. Did you know ... I was in awe of you." He tightened his hold on the other man's hair before jerking his head up.  "That awe was misplaced." He lowered his head to place a bruising kiss on Jemsan's lips.  He soon gained access to Jemsan's tongue and explored at his leisure.  He was slightly surprised when the other man kissed him back.

          Athan pulled away, his hands cupped Jemsan's face to gaze at the flawless skin and beauty that looked back at him.  "Mine," He rubbed his fingers against Jemsan's slightly swollen lips.

          "Just _fuck me_ and get it over with," Jemsan stated calmly.

          Athan was a bit taken aback by his statement, and was even more surprised when the man dropped his towel, revealing his body in all its naked splendor.

          "You won't make me a victim. No matter how much you try." Jemsan went to his knees and tugged Athan's pants down, freeing his rock hard cock.

          A gasp escaped Athan's lips when the Prince's moist mouth engulfed him. Athan could still remember the first time Jemsan had serviced him like this.  And while the man's mouth was still quite skilled, he was not able to manipulate Athan's cock as he had before given Athan's new girth.  He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Jemsan's mouth stretched to it's widest in order to accommodate him.

          Athan almost came when his cockhead hit the back of Jemsan's throat and the man somehow managed not to gag.  And while he knew he could come several times over, he wanted his first claiming of Jemsan to be deep within his body. Therefore he pushed the man backward before grabbing him by the arm forcing him to stand. "Go lie on the bed." 

          "How traditional you are," Jemsan commented before turning to obey.

          "Would you prefer something else? I could take you over the hard table, lean you over one of the chairs. Or, press your back against the wall and have you thump into it with each of my strokes." Athan surprised even himself that all those positions were already lined up for him to try in his mind.

          "Now you're talking." Jemsan lay back on the bed with his legs spread. "But I believe this was your first choice."

          Athan quickly retrieved a small jar of oil from the dresser. He knelt between Jemsan's spread legs and began to oil and loosen the pink hole that seemed to wink at him.  The Prince's sharp intake of breath as he inserted one then two fingers were music to his ears. He found that he liked touching Jemsan this way, it was something he'd never been allowed to do when they'd been intimate in the past.  He didn't realize he'd lingered past what was necessary until Jemsan said something.

          "Do you normally prepare your conquests this much? Or are you being mindful of the fact that my body is now human?" Jemsan asked.

          "I've never done this with another." Athan pulled his hand away and squeezed his eyes shut when he realized what he'd just let slip.

          "Really, there's been no one else since me?" Jemsan sounded astounded.

          "I never said that," Athan denied.

          There was a slight smile on Jemsan's lips as he lay there for a moment. Then he sprung into action, grabbing the vial from Athan's hand, he poured a copious amount in his palm before rubbing both hands together. Then he grasped Athan's penis and began to thoroughly lubricate it from shaft to tip. "A cock like yours uncircumcised is a sight to behold."  Once he was satisfied  he lay back and spread his legs once more.

          Athan didn't need any further encouragement. _Jemsan was willingly allowing Athan to fuck him_. He quickly lined himself up and surged forward, his cockhead soon breached Jemsan's hole.

          Jemsan's ass tensed involuntarily at first, indicating to Athan that the man had not been penetrated in some time.  Then he relaxed his muscles, allowing Athan to sink deeper within him.  He was buried only halfway when he saw Jemsan grit his teeth.  Would the man even admit if it was too much or would he simply lay there and take it?

          Athan's intent had been to hurt and humiliate, yet he still slowed all forward movement as he realized he wanted them both to take pleasure from this.  Grabbing Jemsan's semi hard cock, he briefly stroked him.  Jemsan's grimace eventually eased as a look of euphoria cascaded across his features.  He used that opportunity to push further in. When Jemsan suddenly gasped loudly, Athan knew he'd hit the other man's prostate.  He angled his cock to make sure he would hit it with each successive thrust.

          Athan gazed at Jemsan's naked body spread out before him. His hair spilled across the sheets like an airy halo.  His pink nipples were hard pebbles, and his toned, lower abs raised and fell with his gasping pants.  When he first met this man, he never imagined he'd have him in this position, beneath him while Athan's cock thrust in and out of him at will.  Although Athan had a thousand years experience, the changes in his life had began to occur only a year and a half ago.  He couldn't imagine being a lowly naturist back on Prima Centra. Now he would be a commander in the Darktan army, and his slave was the former Rodanti Prince.

          "Are you going to toy with me the entire night or are you going to fuck me?" Jemsan pinned Athan with his silver crystal stare.

          It was on the tip of Athan's lips to say he didn't want to hurt Jemsan unnecessarily. And the fact that he still cared about this man's comfort after all that had been done to Athan suddenly made him angry. Sumistra had been right, Jemsan knew how to make people care for him and it seemed almost effortless.

          Grasping the Prince's hips, Athan thrust all the way in with one stroke.  When Jemsan cried out there was a definite hint of pain in his voice. Athan ignored it before beginning a brutal pace, slamming his body against Jemsan's, withdrawing almost all the way before thrusting back in. The bed creaked to the rhythm of his thrusts as both their bodies became slick with perspiration. He didn't care about Jemsan's comfort anymore, his current driving force was his own release.

          Suddenly, Athan pulled out before flipping Jemsan's body over so that the Prince now lay on his stomach. Athan wasted no time in re-entering him.  He thrust all the way to the hilt until his balls began a slapping rhythm against Jemsan's ass.   One hand held Jemsan's hip while the other tugged a fistful of that frothy silver hair, reveling in the texture.  He wasn't sure how long he fucked him, but as the minutes ticked by, Jemsan's moans eventually turned to low whimpers.  Despite knowing the other man would be sore come morning, Athan pressed on until finally a grunt escaped his throat before he deposited a stream of seed within the ass surrounding him.

          His full weight collapsed atop Jemsan, and the man didn't squirm or struggle despite the fact that Athan was probably half suffocating him.  Eventually he rolled off the smaller man, and after a few minutes he began to wonder if Jemsan had found his release.  He gazed over at the man who's eyes were closed and his breathing finally calmed.  A quick glance downward showed that Jemsan's cock was no longer hard, but the damp spot on the sheets indicated that the Prince had indeed found release.

          "Are you hungry?" As Athan asked the question, his gaze was focused on Jemsan's lovely face.

          Jemsan's eyes fluttered open before shaking his head. "They had me on an IV before I came here."

          "Good." Athan wrapped his arm around Jemsan's slender waist possessively, while also pulling him close.  Cock hard once again, he whispered in the other man's ear. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

***

          Athan exited the bathroom early the next morning having recently showered. He glanced at the bed where Jemsan was asleep.  The man lay on his stomach with both arms at his sides, and his silky hair spread across him like a curtain.  It was definitely bed and sleep mussed, or more appropriately, _sex mussed_.  There may have been something about Jemsan's immortality that made his hair never look messy or out of place, but Athan found he liked the way it was now, knowing that he was partially responsible for this up tilting of Jemsan's world and his appearance.

          His gaze was drawn to the rest of Jemsan's body.  Seeing as the Prince was so pale, the telltale signs of rough handling during sex were quite apparent.  Light blue bruises in the form of handprints where Athan had gripped him too tightly were spread across Jemsan's nude body as well as deep red love bites.  They would fade, but not as quickly as they would have if Jemsan still possessed his immortal healing abilities.

          He eventually tore his gaze away from the still sleeping man and began to get ready. If he remained staring at Jemsan for any longer, it was likely he'd return to the bed, rouse him and have sex with him once more.  He climaxed four times the previous night, staying true to his word that Jemsan got no sleep.  In fact, the other man had only been sleeping for about an hour when Athan got up to go shower.  The exhausted circles around Jemsan's eyes were unusual, but such would be the case now that the man was human, at least for the time being.

          Athan dressed in what he considered to be his uniform that consisted of the sleeveless black tunic with fitted trousers.  He grabbed his boots from the side of the dresser then prepared to leave.  He had a training session with a group of Darktan soldiers that would be part of an elite regiment Sumistra wanted him to lead.   Athan wouldn't have minded some time off to get Jemsan acclimated to his new life.  But Sumistra's words had been; _he's your slave now and he's not going anywhere. Fuck him as much as you want ... in your down time._

          Athan wouldn't forget how much he owed his aunt for saving him. So, if he had to leave Jemsan for several hours a day, then so be it.  He figured the other man would need some rest anyways. While he'd put up a brave front throughout the night, it was clear without his strength from immortality, that having sex for so long left a strain on him.  Athan couldn't help being impressed by Jemsan's reaction, although not quite what he expected, he was pleased. It also made him realize that the Prince had shown quite a bit of restraint with him back on Hellenista during their first coming together, when Athan's unawakened body was still mostly human.

          He took one last look at Jemsan's sleeping form before exiting the room. He punched a code on a key pad to lock it from the outside.  The attendants who would bring Jemsan his meals and his injection would know the code.  He already couldn't wait to return and wondered if at this rate, if he'd ever get the Prince's lovely body and ass out of his system. Now that Jemsan was his, he likely wouldn't have to.

***

          Jemsan awoke to the pinch of a needle in his arm.  He raised his head groggily as the injection was withdrawn. It took him a moment to realize he was laying naked on the bed and that he was not alone.  A male attendant dressed in white wearing a medical pouch had just completed his task. He wasn't given the chance to focus on the man or ask a question before the attendant saw himself out.

          A throbbing headache descended upon him in seconds as he grasped a handful of his messy hair.  He glanced around the room lit by one of those standing lamps, and saw a silver platter cover on the table.  It seemed his first meal had arrived along with his daily injection of Codex H before he'd even been fully awake.

          Jemsan had intended to dress in one of Athan's shirts as the man had suggested. What he hadn't expected was that he'd sleep so late that he'd be unable to do so before strangers entered the room to find him in this state.  He shouldn't have been embarrassed, especially since he was now a prisoner.  But it irked him to know that these servants knew exactly what he'd been through the previous night given the state of his body.

          He didn't need to glance down to know that he appeared to be well used.  He could still feel the throb deep inside indicating just how far Athan's new, extremely large cock had breached him.  And the bruises on his body, while they didn't hurt seemed twice as obvious due to the fairness of his skin.  Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed and took a deep breath.  He felt the beginning of hyperventilation, which was certainly something he was not prone to.

          He had to calm down and not dwell on the events of the past couple days.  His people wouldn't even know what had happened to him.  But if they were to surmise a guess, would they even believe he was now in enemy hands? He stood gingerly and headed to the bathroom.  A hot shower would help to ease sore and stiff muscles.  As the shower jets opened above him, he let his eyes slide closed almost in an attempt to will away this entire situation he'd landed himself in.

          Would they use him to aid in Hellenista's defeat? Ironically, that had been part of Jemsan's plan when he'd first met Athan.  Yet he hadn't known the boy he was then, and only sought to do what was right for the Rodanti.  Could Athan really care so little now about people he'd lived amongst for almost three months, that he'd willingly hurt them, even those like Jennah that were kind to him? They hadn't had a chance to really talk about what was on the table, and Jemsan had a feeling the man would not want to listen to him either.

          The look in Athan's eyes had spoken of a man that was now jaded to the plight of the Rodanti.  If he had been in the X-Plane for the entire year he'd been missing, then he would have experienced several hundred years. And each day would have passed for him at the same pace it did for Jemsan.  He should be surprised that Athan hadn't wanted to simply kill him and be rid of him upon his return from the X-Plane. But was it possible that having Jemsan here under his thumb was exactly what the man had longed for as those several hundred years passed?

          Jemsan remained under the jets until his skin began to wrinkle. Reluctantly, he turned them off and reached for a towel.  The one he used the previous night was still on the floor of the living area. Well, if Athan wanted to live like a slob, Jemsan would oblige him.  Not being able to send the man his thoughts if only to find out what he was doing right now was difficult.  To be without even the simplest of his immortal abilities was going to grow old and fast.  When Jemsan exited the room, he was startled to find Athan waiting for him, sitting at the table. The platter was uncovered, revealing a sandwich with pickles on the side.

          "You haven't eaten," Athan commented.

          "I was going to," Jemsan lied. He didn't know if the knots in his stomach would prevent him from keeping anything down.  His back stiffened when Athan motioned for him to sit down in the other chair. "Mind if I put some clothes on first?"

          "Remember the rules, when I'm present, no clothes," Athan stated.

          Jemsan assumed that meant the towel was still okay, so he left it wrapped around his waist and took the other seat that was opposite Athan. He saw as the man shoved the plate -- holding the sandwich -- towards him. Jemsan tore off a piece of the crust before popping it in his mouth.  It was soft and flavorful, but he was about as interested in eating it as he would have been investigating an ant farm.  "I thought you'd be gone longer." He knew they needed to talk, but didn't want to get into the heavy stuff if the man wouldn't have time. Turned out he'd assumed correctly.

          "I'm just taking an early break."

          "From doing what, exactly?" Jemsan wanted to know.  Athan was silent for so long, he wondered if the man would even answer him.

          "I'm training with a team ... a group of blades masters."

          Realization dawned on Jemsan. "You lead them."  Athan didn't confirm or deny it, but it was obvious to Jemsan that only the leader of said group could take breaks when he wanted.  It made sense, for the skill Athan had displayed was exemplary.  He decided to let the man know that. "What you did in the arena, was quite impressive. It's why I always knew you'd make a good soldier."

          "A good soldier, or a good pawn?" Athan's amber eyes followed Jemsan's every movement, watching as he bit into a pickle.

          "I won't deny that my original intent had been to use you against the Darktans. You were unawakened, _believe_ that they would have done the same," Jemsan began. "I'll admit this to you because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. There's been enough of that already."

          "Of course it also sounds like you want me to bare my soul to you, in the hopes that should you ever escape, you'll have some ammunition."

          Jemsan pressed his lips together and jutted his chin upward. "You've already made it clear that escape will be neigh impossible. I simply don't want us to be enemies."

          "But I'm a Darktan and you are a Rodanti, how _exactly_ will that work?" Athan gazed at him casually.

          "We can _make_ it work," Jemsan insisted.

          "That's where you're wrong. Our relationship is not that of friends or even lovers. _I_ am your master, and you are my slave. But I see I will have some further taming to do, since you won't obey the one simple order to remain nude while in my presence." Athan eyed the offending piece of material wrapped around Jemsan's waist.

          Jemsan's jaw dropped open briefly before he quickly closed it.  The man seated across from him was not the passion starved Athan that had fucked him well into the wee hours of the morning.  Was it possible that Jemsan had sated in Athan several hundred years of celibacy in one night? 

          He took off the towel and draped it over the back of the chair, feeling the plastic of the seat pad against his bare skin. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

          "Do you think a single meek display will convince me that you're no longer defiant?" Athan asked.

          "I suppose we'll just have to work on it." Jemsan watched as Athan's eyes roved over him.  It was likely he couldn't see all of Jemsan as he was seated behind the table, yet the man had wanted him naked regardless which irked him beyond measure.  He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Athan stood to leave.  He'd have to figure out a way to calm Athan down, or they wouldn't be able to connect on a level Jemsan would need them to in order to survive this place.

          "Don't toy with me, Jemsan. You won't like the repercussions. I'll see you tonight," Were Athan's last words before he left the room. The sounds of the locking code on the other end reached Jemsan's ears.

          Jemsan stood, went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a black sweat shirt, he quickly donned it before returning to the table.  He didn't finish his sandwich, his appetite gone.  He pressed both hands to his forehead, willing his headache that had returned with a vengeance to go away.  The bad thing about being human was, if he angered Athan enough, the man might just kill him.

***

          Athan was on the way back to the central training barracks where he'd left his team of seven blade masters when he ran into Sumistra.  She had a knowing look on her face as usual when she pinned him with a stare.

          "All is well with your new toy?"

          "It will be." Athan didn't see any need to lie to her.

          "He remembers the boy that you were and knows nothing of the man that you are. You must make him see this or he will walk all over you." If Sumistra had anything else to say, she didn't stick around to do so.

          Athan knew she was right. But did he really have what it took to break a man whom Athan had once worshiped the ground he walked on? He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before returning to the training barracks.  He'd never be taken advantaged of again, he'd just keep telling himself that then maybe everything would fall into place.

***

          After lunch was delivered, Jemsan let it sit there with the rest of his breakfast.  He'd pace the floor, lie on the bed, sit in the chairs. He even examined the chains on the wall before starting the process all over again. He'd have to talk to Athan about leaving him some books to read or he would go stir crazy.  He'd found Athan's tablet on the top of the dresser, but since he couldn't unlock it as it matched Athan's thumb print alone, then it would do him no good.

          When he heard the combination to the door being punched on the other side, he thought it was a bit too early for dinner. But when the door opened, Sumistra entered followed by four tall, burly Darktan men.  They dwarfed the tiny living area given their height and bulk. When the door closed behind them, Jemsan got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

          "I can't tell you how many times I would have preferred to just gut you and leave you to bleed out, my darling Rodanti Prince," Sumistra began.  "But now I'm granted the opportunity to assist my nephew in the taming of his _unruly_ slave."

          They were related _, by the fates, he should have known_! "You were the one back on Layenn who orchestrated this entire thing.  You trapped Athan to the Darktan device and somehow managed to block our telepathic messages."

          "I'm actually proud to admit I was innocent of all wrongdoing back on Layenn. But, need I remind you that all your wild guesses will be met with disdain from Athan.  So I'd be careful about what conspiracy theories you cook up to fill his head with." Sumistra glanced at the men.  "I'm guessing my nephew went easy on you last night, but ... _these men_ won't. Take him."

          "I can't believe Athan agreed to this." Jemsan couldn't help struggling when one of the men grabbed him by the wrist while another took his shirt and ripped it down the back.

          "Please feel free to scream as much as you like, two of them will double penetrate you, am sure you'll love that." Sumistra stood near the door entrance while the four men converged on Jemsan.

          Jemsan subsequently punched one man in the stomach, the same one who'd ripped his shirt leaving him naked. However, he'd punched a wall of pure muscle and the man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes didn't budge.  He simply backhanded Jemsan in response. He fell halfway onto the bed, and then they were instantly upon him.  One held his arms down, while the one that slapped him, spread Jemsan's legs and knelt between them.  The other two stood in the back, stroking their cocks as if awaiting their turn.

          The sounds of clothes rustling as the man between his legs freed his cock was unmistakable. Although the slap had left Jemsan in a daze, there was no mistaking the slight pressure of a cock as it nudged his entrance only moments later.  Had Athan really been on board with letting these strangers rape him?  Jemsan hadn't thought so, but as the man above him gripped his hips and prepared to push fully inside him, any hope of coming to an understanding with Athan quickly dissolved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy Valentines Day Update, but Athan and Jemsan won't be enjoying it that much. ;)

**Chapter 17**

Athan had ended practice early. His team were merely focusing on acting as a cohesive unit.  They used a series of virtual simulation and real time sparring to achieve the desired effect.  The five men and two women were still strangers to him, but they'd come into this endeavor with a clear agenda and willingness to work together. Athan was cognizant of the fact that it had more to do with his Aunt's influence then their ability to trust him this early in their training.

          On his way back to his apartment he knew dinner would not have been delivered yet. It was too early in Jemsan's captivity to give the man rewards such as taking him out to eat.  Therefore, they would share dinner together in the humble quarters.  When he'd taken the apartment it'd been due to the fact that he knew he needed very few material things, the X-Plane had ingrained that in him.  But now it served a second function, to annoy a prince who was used to luxury by living in his version of squalor.

          After Athan punched the code to open his door, what he found on the other side was most unexpected. Sumistra stood right next to the entrance, glancing at him when he came in. But on the bed was Jemsan, with his legs spread and a burly Darktan Athan didn't recognized poised between him. "Get off him!" The words came out before Athan could think twice.

          All four men present looked at Athan but didn't budge, then Sumistra spoke.

          "I thought you could use a little help in the taming of this spitfire Prince."

          "If I _needed_ help I would have asked." Athan soon realized that having a fight with his aunt in front of these men would not be wise. "Besides, you understand my possessiveness don't you? The only cock up his ass is going to be _mine_."

          Sumistra seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying. "Fair enough." Snapping her fingers, she indicated for the men to leave.

          The one who'd been about to fuck Jemsan, stood and adjusted his clothing to cover his cock once more, before following the other men out.

          Jemsan lay on the bed seemingly unable to move which alarmed Athan slightly.  He turned back to his aunt who was the last one to leave.

          "If you ever need my help, _all_ you have to do is ask." She gave him that loopy smile of hers before leaving the room.

          Athan was instantly at Jemsan's side, leaning the smaller man into a sitting position. "Did they hurt you?" He was referring to beyond the obvious, for  he could already see a purplish bruise forming across Jemsan's jaw line where he'd most likely been struck.

          Jemsan shook his head. "I'm fine.... thanks to you."

          Athan stiffened at the implication. "I didn't do it for you."

          Jemsan seemed taken aback by his response. "Then _why_ did you stop them from fucking me?"

          " _I'm sorry_ , would you like me to call them back to finish the job?"

          "I'm trying to figure you out, you act all tough but it's _obvious_ you still care," Jemsan retorted.

          "You're confusing care with ownership. Yes, I _care_ about my slave ... but only to a point."

          "You know ... I remained on that planet for a week looking for any signs of you after the eruption. I would not have left if my father hadn't ordered me to."

          "Shut up _, I don't_ want to hear your lies." Athan's lines stiffened in anger.

          "You want to block out the truth so you can hold on to your hate." Jemsan gazed at him imploringly. "Sumistra manipulated us _both_."

  
          "Say one more word, and I promise you'll regret it."  Athan believed the seriousness in his eyes should have been unmistakable, yet the Prince defied him anyways.

          "Just stop and think about it, why would I have wanted you _gone_ or even _dead_?" Jemsan asked.

          Athan bolted to his feet and headed towards the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and yanked something out quickly. Returning to the bed, he grasped Jemsan's face before placing a ball gag in the Prince's mouth, equipped with a strap that fit around his head. Then he yanked Jemsan to his feet and took him to the wall with the shackles.  He chained both of the other man's arms so that they were spread toward the ceiling, but left his legs un chained.  He avoided Jemsan's gaze, not wanting to look at what must be reflected in silver crystal eyes. He returned to the dresser and grabbed a vial of oil. Without removing all his clothing, he simply raised his tunic and lowered his trousers to his thighs, freeing his cock to oil it.

          "You were denied a cock up your ass just now, I'll remedy that." Athan was pleased by the Prince's enforced silence at his comments. He lifted one of Jemsan's legs to expose his hole, then angled his slick cock and thrust all the way in.  The stiffening response indicated that Athan had hurt him.  He hadn't stopped to prepare him believing the men had already done that, but he'd been wrong. It seemed his aunt had been planning to let Jemsan's ass be torn in a rather brutal fashion.

          Athan found himself remaining still, giving the other man a chance to get used to the large cock within him.  He still didn't dare look Jemsan in the eye, and began to lick the fair skin just about his collarbone.  The moment he felt Jemsan's muscles relax around him, he began to move.  The incessant pounding of his thrusts caused Jemsan's lower back and buttocks to slap against the bare wall. Athan gripped a handful of silky hair as he continued the barrage with his hips.

          It wasn't lost on him when Jemsan grew hard, and he chanced a look into his eyes.  The Prince stared at him with a mixture of betrayal and hurt etched into those lovely orbs.  Athan supposed using this method to shut him up was beyond disrespectful.  But it seemed the other man would only respond to tough love when it came to recognizing his position.

          Athan longed to kiss him, but knew he couldn't chance removing the ball gag.  Instead, he pounded into him for a few more minutes before reaching completion. He was aware that Jemsan had spurted his load across his chest at some point before that.  He pulled out before removing the rest of his clothing and heading to the bathroom. He showered quickly before retuning naked to the room, he donned a pair of black slacks to sleep in.  He glanced briefly at Jemsan and saw the man was leaning heavily against his bonds. It was not lost on him that the shackles were hard and would cause bruising around the wrists.  Either way, it wasn't something that would kill him.

          A few moments later, a servant entered with what was to be Jemsan's dinner and asked if Athan would like to be brought a plate of his own. Athan declined and had the man take the other uneaten meals from the room.  He uncovered the new platter to reveal a bowl of steaming broth with a side of crusty bread. He tore off a piece of the bread and popped it in his mouth. "Since you have refused to eat most of the day I suppose you won't mind forfeiting this dinner either."  He took another piece of bread and dipped it in the stew.  Unlike Athan who didn't need to eat often, Jemsan was now a human and would be required to eat daily. If the other man had not realized that given his defiance of his meals today, then perhaps Athan would starve him to the point that he'd willingly begin eating food when it was brought to him once more.

          Although it had been ages ago for Athan, he still remembered his time with the shifters and the fact that he was starved of both food and water to the point of desiccation.  He doubted Jemsan had ever experienced anything remotely close to that in his long life. Even as he stood bound there, the sticky leavings of both their bodies still clinging to him, unable to wash it off if he wished; he'd have to grow used to these types of unpleasant circumstances.

          Athan completed the meal before retrieving his tablet, he went to the bed to read.  Before he retired for the night he asked Jemsan if he needed to use the bathroom.  He stressed that it would be just to relieve himself and not to shower. The man shook his head in response.  That was all the answer Athan needed, he turned the lights off and went to bed.

***

          Jemsan knew he dozed at some point during the night but it wasn't for long. His throat was so dry due to the ball gag, and his wrists hurt where the shackles bit into tender skin.  His entire stance with his back against the hard wall made for a most uncomfortable position.  He only knew morning had arrived when Athan stirred from the bed before turning the lights on.  Jemsan kept his eyes downcast as he listened to the man busying himself, getting ready for the day.

          His eyes slipped closed again as he actually longed to be horizontal on the bed, just sleeping.  He felt the emptiness of his stomach and the various aches and pains spread across his body, but all he wanted to do was get comfortable and sleep.  He realized now that he'd pushed Athan to far. And while there did appear to be a part of the man who cared for him, Athan also considered it his weakness and therefore refused to acknowledge it.  Jemsan realized he was not in a position to make Athan see or do anything, not if their relationship remained as is.  Clearly the man only saw Jemsan as a hole to fuck, and was not interested in rekindling anything they had before their separation.

          He was suddenly surprised when the ball gag was removed and a bottle of water was pressed to his lips. Jemsan drank greedily, quenching his parched and dry throat. He remembered doing this for Athan when he'd first been brought to Hellenista and Jemsan had realized the Darktan had been on the verge of desiccation.  It seemed as if they'd come full circle.  After Athan set the bottle aside, he began to remove the shackles, once the task was complete, he issued a single order.

          "Go shower. Hurry."

          Jemsan didn't need to be told twice and rushed to the bathroom. He returned perhaps five minutes later, dry but still naked.  He was more than a little disappointed when his bruised wrists were returned to the shackles. He said nothing, knowing that the other man's nerves were still raw when it came to Jemsan's defiance.

          "I'll leave the gag out," Athan began. "The only visitor you will have today will be for your injection. When I return this evening perhaps we'll share dinner, _if_ you've learned your lesson."

          Jemsan nodded but said nothing. He watched as Athan who was already dressed paused to retrieve his boots before leaving the room.  Once he was alone, the tears he'd been holding back since the previous night came flooding down his face.  He sobbed quietly while biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure what to do, how he could get through to Athan if the man would punish him every time he tried.  This sense of weakness and hopelessness was something he was most unused to.

          All Jemsan knew was that he couldn't give up, but realized he'd have to bide his time as he searched for the right moment to reach and thaw the ice that had encased Athan's heart.

***

Athan sat casually in a tattoo parlor as one of the artists worked on him.  The rest of his team were also present for they would be receiving the same tattoo. Sumistra had labeled their team Dagger 1, and as such they would receive the tattoo of a dagger on their right biceps.  Being immortal, a special ink was used so that the dagger wouldn't fade. However, if the flesh there was torn or shredded in battle, then after they healed the tattoo would have to be redone.

          As it was, their uniforms were all sleeveless and nothing about their attire offered any protection.  But the ability to summon weapons and shields at a whim in the heat of battle was usually enough.  Sanos sat across from Athan with a wide grin on his face. The man shared his height and coloring, except his eyes were an interesting shade of charcoal grey.  He was also Dagger 1's second in command.

          "I feel as if we should be in a human bar, having a strong drink," Sanos commented.

          "As if their strongest drink has any effect on us," Sanlaya, a female with long auburn hair and dark green eyes replied.

          "It will still burn going down, that will create enough of an illusion," Sanos winked at her.

          "Did you go to bars before you awakened?" Samsone asked. He was a thin male just under six feet tall, with his ebony hair pulled into a ponytail. Expressive honey brown eyes gazed at Athan expectantly.

          "I didn't. The world I was raised on was a bit too pedestrian for that," Athan explained.

          "What about after you left there?" Samsone continued to gaze at him curiously.

          Athan was quiet for a few moments before responding. "You speak of my time with the Rodanti?"

          "I'm sorry, I should have known the memories there would be unpleasant, forget I asked." Samsone blushed with embarrassment.

          "It's fine," Athan began. "There were more mortals in Hellenista than there are here. And they'd brought a lot of their cultures with them. Therefore, I experienced much of their food and drink as a result."

          "I'm not interested in what you thought of their food, but tell me what you thought of the Rodanti themselves?" Sren, who was almost seven feet tall sat in one of the chairs as the artist who was working on his tattoo neared completion.  Sren's blue black hair was shaved down the sides, but long in front so that dark hair was allowed to fall over his left eye.  Those eyes themselves were a glistening obsidian, and they seemed to peer right into a man's soul.  "Did you hate them the whole time, or were you as besotted as their paladin and human followers?"

          The others in the room including the four tattoo artists working on them seemed rather uncomfortable by Sren's question.  Athan knew this man's outspokenness was part of the reason he hadn't been chosen as second in command. He was more skilled than Sanos, but Sanos could be trusted to make the right decisions in the heat of battle, when Sren could not.

          "I couldn't hate them, I didn't know who I was, and they weren't wholly terrible to me," Athan replied truthfully.  Although he wasn't sure how he would have been treated if it weren't for Jemsan and Jennah looking out for him.

          "I see, this is why the Rodanti Prince living with you escapes proper persecution," Sren said derisively.  "Do you know how many of us he's killed? Why, as I understand it, he even killed Councilmember Sumistra's sister .... _your_ mother." 

          Athan felt the words hit him like a battering ram, but managed to retain the composure on his face. The artist working on him had just finished. Athan stood and allowed Sentena to take his place.  "Sanos, may I suggest you find a good bar _here_ , and have that strong drink. Good night everyone." He turned and left, realizing that he'd allowed Sren to get one over him.  However, he had to know why a certain someone had failed to mention such an important matter.  Athan didn't care if Sumistra was in a meeting or otherwise occupied, he sent her his thoughts.

          _Is it true, did Jemsan kill my mother?_ She didn't respond right away, but eventually Athan heard her a few minutes later.

          _Why else do you think I infiltrated Hellenista? It had always been my intent to avenge Sahsha, but you threw a wrench in those plans. It seemed almost fitting that the fates would show me my nephew was still alive, while I was in the process of attempting to kill his mother's murderer._

 _Why didn't you tell me before?_ Athan knew the answer to the question before he even asked it. Sumistra was all about planning, and if she ever thought she needed a reason to put a new wedge between Athan and Jemsan, then dropping this bomb at the opportune time would have sufficed.  Apparently, she hadn't counted on at least one of the members of Dagger 1 being vindictive enough to bring it up first.

          _I would have told you eventually, when the time was right._

          Athan hadn't expected her to be that honest, but stilled his other questions for her.  He stopped at a local cafeteria to pick up dinner for him and Jemsan. He wasn't quite certain what to feel about the Prince given this new truth. But he still had no details, who had engaged the fight first, and just how had his mother been killed?  He wasn't quite certain who's version of the story he could trust or believe. But he would hear Jemsan's version first.

          Upon arrival in his apartment, he found the other man asleep where he was bound to the walls, his body leaned forward with only the cuffs of the shackles to keep him from falling over. Athan immediately noticed the small lines of blood that trickled from those wrists.  It seemed the continued pressure he put on them had caused the skin to break.  Leaving the bags of food on the table, Athan removed the shackles.  Jemsan fell forward in his arms, and the movement seemed to wake him.

          Jemsan stared up at Athan before licking dry lips. "You're back."     

          "I'm back," Athan simply responded. He noted the tear track marks on the other man's face and the dark circles that surrounded those beautiful eyes.  Jemsan had likely spent a miserable day chained to a wall.  But it was no more than the man deserved if he'd killed Athan's mother after all. It was time he found out the truth.

***

          "Go wash your face," Athan ordered.

          Jemsan managed to stand of his own accord and went to do just that.  His nudity almost didn't bother him anymore ... _almost._   The attendant who came to deliver his daily injection had seen him naked yet again, but this time trussed up and chained to a wall.  Sumistra's men had ruined the black sweat shirt and he wondered if he'd be allowed to have another one.  It probably wouldn't matter if Athan decided to chain him each day while he was gone.  Getting dressed would be the least of his concerns if that were the case.  He washed the blood away on his wrists before drying his face and hands on a towel.

          When he entered back into the living area, it was to find Athan unpacking a small feast from a large paper bag.  The smell of warm bread, sausage and veggies caused Jemsan's empty stomach to rumble.  The man gestured for him to sit and Jemsan moved to obey. A wayward lock of hair fell over his shoulders and he pushed the tangled mess back annoyingly.

          "I'll bring you grooming materials tomorrow," Athan stated.

          "A cutting tool will suffice to get rid of it all," Jemsan responded idly.

          "No! _Never._ It will remain long."

          Jemsan was slightly surprised by the forcefulness in Athan's tone. "Sure, whatever you want."  He sat there, once again surprised when Athan made out a plate for him.  He placed two large sandwiches consisting of wheat bread, sausage, cheese and lettuce in front of Jemsan.  A bottle of iced tea produced from one of the bags was also placed next to him.

          "Eat."

          Jemsan didn't need to be told twice. He bit into the first sandwich and began to chew with a passion.  The flavor of the sausage and the cheese burst across his taste buds. He hadn't remembered being this hungry in a long time.  He was aware of Athan's eyes on him, but his stomach wasn't giving him the luxury of eating slower.  He opened the bottle of tea and took a swig in order to force his first two mouthfuls down.  He kept eating, aware that Athan had also made up a plate for himself, but had yet to touch it.

          There was something different about the man this evening, other than the fresh tattoo on his arm.  Jemsan wasn't sure if he should start a conversation or wait for Athan to do so.  The last thing he wanted was a return of the other man's anger if he spoke out of turn.  He continued to eat in silence, aware that Athan occasionally drank from his own bottle, but didn't touch his meal.

          Eventually, Jemsan could take the silence no more. "I like it by the way." He gestured to Athan's tattoo.  The man didn't reply, but continued to stare at him with dark amber eyes, as if dissecting him.

          Having completed his first sandwich, Jemsan paused as his stomach received  its first contents of food in about a day. It twisted angrily in response causing Jemsan to drink some more in an effort to ease it.  This was a human response he was not used to, and he took a deep breath to calm both himself and his insides.

          "You once murdered a Darktan female by the name of Sahsha, tell me what happened?" Athan's question seemingly came out of the blue.

          Jemsan pressed his lips together as he realized this must have been what was bothering Athan.  He'd killed so many he couldn't be sure who Sahsha was or what she looked like. "Do you have a picture of her?" When Athan's face twisted into a scowl at that response, Jemsan realized he'd messed up.

          "Was she just another nameless kill you to?" The anger simmering just under the surface was reflected in Athan's eyes.

          "I don't know who she is, I'll admit that. But I'm guessing she must have been important to you."

  
          "She was my _mother_ ," Athan blurted out.

          Jemsan froze as realization dawned on him. The reason Sumistra had been after him that she'd even risked her life venturing to Hellenista, was so that she could avenge her sisters' murder.  It must have happened at least nineteen years ago, when Athan had been left orphaned as a babe on Prima Centra.  There had been a battle on a world not far from there where a group of Darktans were making a final stand. They'd been relieved of their portal weapons and stranded there.  Jemsan and his team had taken their time, circling them before moving in for the kill.  The group had been outnumbered five to one and had been helpless to flee.

          Jemsan did remember a single female who had organized the flagging group for one last stand. They'd managed to kill several of his paladins, before she left herself vulnerable when she came to save one of her own. Jemsan had moved in and sliced off her head with a single swipe of his long sword. At that moment, a new group of Darktans had portaled in, they managed to escape with the few that were left standing.

          "I'm sorry," Jemsan wasn't quite sure what else to say.

          "You remember now, _don't you_?" Athan's anger had overflowed to the boiling point.  "If you hadn't killed her, then I would have never grown up on Prima Centra, or suffered at the hands of the shifters, before being taken captive by a backstabbing liar like yourself." Athan shook his head. "In one instant, you _completely ruined my life_."

          "We were at war ... I don't know what you expected from me." Jemsan sought to find the right words but they seemed to elude him. What would Athan do to him while he was this angry?

          "Everyone thinks I'm going too easy on you, my own team, my aunt." The anger continued to blaze in Athan's eyes. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I should parade you naked through the city, allowing anyone who has issue with you ... to satisfy it."

          Jemsan's eyes widened at the thought, if Athan succumbed to his hatred, allowing the other Darktans to punish him as they saw fit, then Jemsan was as good as dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

          Athan's hands clenched and unclenched as he gazed at the man seated across from him. Jemsan did have the decency to look regretful over what he'd done, but Athan knew in his heart it wasn't enough.  He would never know a mother's love because of Jemsan's actions.  And just the thought of what he'd missed out on made him want to toss the table out of the way and place his hands around Jemsan's neck and just squeeze.  In order to prevent such a scenario, he stood and strode from the apartment, his movements rigid. He slammed the door shut before punching the code to lock Jemsan in.

          He left the entire complex, wanting to put as much distance between him and Jemsan as possible. He just couldn't be responsible for what he'd do while in this blind rage.  He entered one of the local parks located on the far side of the city, kept green and lush by artificial lighting and irrigation. He sat on a park bench and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

          He'd thought Jemsan couldn't hurt him anymore than he'd already had, but he'd been proven wrong.  He imagined his mother, Sahsha, leaving her baby on a nearby world before coming to the aid of her people.  Never knowing that she wouldn't return to the baby boy she'd sought to keep out of harms way.  Athan hadn't been abandoned, his mother had loved him, but he'd been deprived of all that because of one man.

 **  
** "You look like you could use someone to talk to." Saiymon strode up to him. "Trouble in paradise?"

          Athan said nothing as his fellow blades master invited himself to sit.  This was the first time he'd been so angry that he'd had to forcibly put distance between himself and the Prince or risk doing grievous harm to him. The man was human, he couldn't take a beating, not one that a man of Athan's size could dish out.

          "You know, the council and the rest of the general population may not believe that you are punishing Jemsan the way he deserves to be punished." Saiymon began.   "But as long as they are convinced that you do intend _some_ form of punishment, then they are alright with taking a back seat.  That little match in the arena should have really been the Prince being beaten to within an inch of his life, allowed to heal then rinse and repeat with a few gang rapes mixed in.  It's still less than what he'd deserved given all the Darktan lives he'd taken over the years."

          Saiymon crossed his legs while placing an elbow on the back of the bench.  "If the council believes for one second that Jemsan is once again manipulating you with the intent to escape, they will move in so fast that your head will spin. I don't say this as a threat, but merely a warning. This anger you're feeling now, _hold on to it_. For if you let the Prince get under your skin ... there won't be any way to dig him out." Having said his peace, Saiymon stood and left Athan to his solitude.

          It bothered Athan to know that his every movement was being scrutinized. Saiymon showing up just now was hardly coincidence.  The blades master was close to his aunt, and it was likely they'd spoken after Athan's realization of his mother's fate.  He wasn't certain he could take one more disappointing fact about Jemsan and not finally snap.  A part of him wanted to stay away from the apartment for the rest of the night. But the other part of him would not back down from a Prince that didn't deserve the courtesy. If he couldn't beat the man for fear of killing him, then he'd do the next best thing.

***

          Jemsan had cleaned up the table as much as he could after Athan had stormed out. His appetite was gone and instead there was a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen Athan this angry, and he did quite literally fear for his life.  The one bright spot was the fact that Athan had left the apartment, meaning he hadn't wanted to take his anger out on Jemsan.

          With a deep sigh, he moved over to the wall with the shackles and sat down. He knew he couldn't reattach himself to the wall without Athan's help, so he decided he'd wait until the man returned .... _if he returned tonight at all._  Sitting on the hard floor wouldn't be any less uncomfortable than being chained to a wall.  Of course the bed would be ideal, but Jemsan wasn't sure how Athan would feel to find him lying there without the other man's permission.  He didn't like feeling this way, but it was tantamount that he didn't antagonize Athan further.

          He wagered that Athan hadn't been gone for more than an hour before the door opened and he strode in.  His amber eyes fell to where Jemsan was seated before he closed the door behind him and moved forward.  He watched as the man removed the lubrication vial from the dresser before moving to yank Jemsan to his feet and then tossing him face down on the bed.

          Jemsan lay there as his legs were spread and two fingers were forced into him sharply. He winced at the pain but remained silent.  He heard the sound of clothes rustling as Athan no doubt freed his cock. Before the rutting that was about to ensue began, he wanted to get one sentence out first. "For what it's worth ... I'm sorry."  There was a pause for a moment as if Athan were pondering his apology. But it lasted only a moment, then the man grasped Jemsan's hips and shoved himself in balls deep.

          An involuntary cry escaped Jemsan's lips as he was stretched fully.  When Athan began a grueling pace, pounding him into the mattress, Jemsan suspected that this rutting would go on for some time.  He wasn't wrong. Athan proceeded to flip him onto his back and fuck him raw.  His nipples were pinched, bitten and scratched.  Jemsan's cock grew hard, regardless of the rough treatment.  His body was soon slick with sweat and strands of wispy silver hair stuck to his forehead.

          Soon he was angled to the side, with Athan kneeling on the bed between his spread legs fucking him.  This new position hit his prostate with each repeated thrust. He moaned as his cock shuddered before spurting its load.  But apparently, Athan was far from done. The man proceeded to switch position three more times, fucking him for at least another hour.  Jemsan was so exhausted that when Athan finally pulled out before spilling himself purposefully on Jemsan's face, he could barely react to what the man had sought to be a humiliating experience for him.

          As Athan's seed soaked into his hairline and ran down his cheeks, he could only lay there, almost certain he'd be unable to move.  His eyes fluttered closed as his breathing grew calmer with each passing moment.  He was almost half asleep when he suddenly felt his body being yanked upright. He was taken toward the dresser to stand before the mirror.

          Athan stood behind him still mostly clothed, with Jemsan's naked body on full display in the mirror.  The semen which stained his face had begun to dry. But his bruised and well used body was front and center.

          "Some see a Rodanti Prince ... I see a Rodanti whore," Athan whispered in his ear. "What do _you_ see?"

          Jemsan saw the remnants of a man who used to fear nothing, now all that was  left was a pawn meant to be used in a battle between two forces. "I'm fine with being a Rodanti whore, as long as I'm _your_ whore alone."

          "You know what? I _almost_ believe you." Athan thrust into him from behind at that very moment.

          Jemsan's eyes widened. Athan hadn't seemed to lose his erection since coming, but Jemsan didn't expect the man would fuck him again so soon after they'd already been at it for hours.  He felt himself being pitched forward on the dresser -- several of its contents going in disarray -- as Athan barreled into him with a vengeance.  He didn't get hard this time, for Athan's cock had entered him at an unpleasant angle that grew more painful with each thrust. And his own cock was smashed up against the side of the dresser. The tight fist in his hair seemed almost commonplace now. When he was tossed to the tiled floor, Athan was upon him again in moments, shoving his cock in deep and pounding all the way home.  The man continued to fuck him well into the night until Jemsan was quite certain that he'd passed out while Athan was still inside him....

***

          Athan's mood was better the following day. Practice went well and even Sren kept his usually surly mouth shut for once.  Upon leaving the apartment that morning, he knew Jemsan would be most uncomfortable when he woke.  He had truly battered the Prince's body in a way that was physical on all the right levels without it actually being a beating.  The intimate nature of his punishment would be much more survivable than if Athan had used his fists.

          He stopped at a local store at the end of the night knowing that Jemsan would have already been delivered dinner, so he skipped that and only bought the other items the man would need.  Upon entering the apartment, he found Jemsan sleeping in bed where he'd left him that morning forgoing the usual chaining to the wall. The only indication the other man had actually been up and about was the fact that he was dressed in one of Athan's shirts, a dark grey one that created quite a contrast against silver blonde hair spilled out behind him.

          He shook Jemsan awake and watched as the Prince wiped the sleep from his eyes. When he finally realized who was staring down at him, he jumped off the bed and quickly removed the shirt. Athan was pleased that the Prince was making an effort to follow his rules.  Seeing the remnants of their sex filled night etched across Jemsan's body caused him to pause for a few moments.  There was an actual bite mark above Jemsan's collarbone, and his nipples showed signs of scabbing indicating Athan had done more than just bruise but had actually broken the skin there with his teeth.  Palm prints in the form of dark blue bruises also littered Jemsan's fair skin.

          "My apologies for falling asleep, I would have been ready for  you otherwise." Jemsan lowered his gaze subserviently.

          Judging by the puffiness beneath Jemsan's eyes -- and the fact that sleep would not come easily to a man in the Prince's position regardless of his exhaustion -- Athan was not surprised he'd fallen asleep.  "Here." He tossed the bag of purchased supplies at Jemsan. "Go wash and groom your hair."

          Jemsan nodded his understanding and headed for the bathroom.

          Athan waited until he heard the water turn on before taking  a seat on the bed.  He'd expected more defiance from Jemsan, and this subservience although he required it still bothered him.  Jemsan was the proud Rodanti Prince, respected and revered by millions across many worlds.  But here, he was simply a human with his neck on the line if he didn't obey.  Athan felt the wrongness in the entire situation but knew that it could happen no other way.  He already felt his anger deflating. There was something about Jemsan that prevented him from remaining mad at him for any long periods of time.  This was perhaps both a blessing and a curse.  Athan didn't want to hurt Jemsan to the point where he may accidentally kill him. But if the other Darktans suspected him of going easy on the Prince, then he'd lose his right to retain him. If it wasn't for the fact that the sole reason they'd been able to capture Jemsan in the first place was because of Athan, then he wouldn't have even been granted custody of the man.

          When the shower turned off, Jemsan exited the room moments later with a towel wrapped around his head. He seemed unmindful of his nudity as he moved to stand before the dresser mirror. After removing the towel, he took the brush Athan had bought him and began to run it through the damp strands.

          Athan watched as the other man hit a few snags but kept at it. Eventually, his beautiful silver blond hair was almost as flawless as it was when Jemsan was immortal. The sight of the lower strands falling to just above the cleft in Jemsan's buttocks caused Athan to harden.  The Prince turned towards him almost as if he could sense Athan's arousal.  Staring at this clean, slightly damp body that was his to do with as he pleased caused Athan's balls to tighten in anticipation.

          Jemsan moved towards him before kneeling between Athan's legs.  His silver crystal eyes seemed to search his for acknowledgement before he began to lower Athan's trousers and then pull his cock out.  His eyes slid closed when Jemsan's mouth engulfed him.  He still didn't know the first thing about sucking cock, but there was no mistaking the fact that Jemsan was skilled at it.  He felt as the man laved him with the underside of his tongue while sucking him simultaneously.

          With one hand, his fingers delved into the damp tresses of Jemsan's hair while tugging his head forward, forcing the man to take more of his cock down his throat.  The Prince didn't gag or choke, but simply developed a process of breathing through his nose allowing him to service Athan to the fullest of his capabilities.  An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he continued to curl his fingers in the damp silky hair.

          He could have prolonged the encounter but found he wanted to witness Jemsan swallowing his seed even sooner.  He pulled out before he began to shoot his load like an erupting volcano. Jemsan leaned forward and dipped his tongue in the warm seed that spilled from Athan's slit. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as the Prince proceeded to clean his cock completely.  He noted when Jemsan licked his lips before gazing up at him appreciatively.

          As the euphoria faded, a thought suddenly occurred to Athan. "Are you attempting to seduce me?"

          Jemsan watched him slightly confused. "I was attempting to please you ... did I err?"

          "Why are you being this submissive? The man I knew before wouldn't back down, even in the face of danger."

          "Are you saying you want me to defy you? What would that achieve for me?" Jemsan asked calmly.

          Athan sighed realizing the honesty in Jemsan's words. "Nothing."

          "Then allow me to please you." Jemsan stood and retrieved the vial of oil from the dresser. It was almost empty, which wasn't a wonder given how much they'd been using it.  He slicked his fingers and immediately began to prepare his ass for penetration.  Then he took another dollop to smear across Athan's shaft and tip, his erection once again never ceasing.

          Athan's cock jerked when Jemsan turned around as if he were about to sit in a chair, instead his intention was to sit on Athan's cock.  Pleasure shot through him as his penis was encased in velveteen heat.  Damp strands of hair flicked across his face, causing Athan to pull the lovely mane to one side before he began to suck the back of Jemsan's shoulder.  His penchant for creating little love marks all over the other man's body was something he knew he'd never grow out of.

          Hooking one of Athan's legs under his arm, keeping him spread, Athan began to move beneath him.  If there had been someone sitting straight across from them, they would have gotten a birds eye view of Athan's cock plunging in and out of Jemsan's welcoming ass.  Jemsan's breathy moans always turned him on even more. He was not a loud moaner, but the sounds he made were passionate nonetheless. He felt when the Prince's thin body stiffened and peered over his shoulder to witness Jemsan's release splattering on the tiled floor.  He decided he wouldn't prolong the inevitable this time, and began to come within him.  He grabbed Jemsan's already deflating cock, and wiped the remaining semen from it before spinning Jemsan around, he brought those fingers to the Prince's lips. There was no hesitation when Jemsan closed his lips around Athan's fingers and sucked them clean. The sight was so erotic, Athan feared he'd throw Jemsan back on the bed and fuck him once more. He didn't want to use him in such a fashion unless punishment was to be delivered. He now wondered if Jemsan had indeed been showing restraint with him back on Hellenista, or if the Prince simply wasn't as hot for Athan's body as was now the case with Athan.  

          The question bothered him so much that Athan found himself asking it.  "Did I ... Did I _satisfy_ you back on Hellenista?"

          "Did I not climax enough times for you to know so?" Jemsan asked with a grin.

          "Just answer the question. Seeing the way you are now, I know that my skill was rudimentary at best."

          Jemsan brushed his hand against Athan's cheek in a calming gesture. "I'd been alive far longer than you had."

          "You still didn't answer the question," Athan insisted.

          Jemsan seemed a bit taken aback by Athan's tone. "Athan, you were basically a virgin, despite what the shifters had done to you. Yes, people as inexperienced as you were are usually not my forte.  Remember that I could have broken my celibacy with just about anyone on Hellenista ... but I chose _you_."

          Athan was about to hug him, a happy feeling blossoming in him at Jemsan's words. But suddenly he shoved the other man off his lap until he landed on a heap against the tiles.  "The others were right about how charismatic you are, knowing just the right words to say to twist me around your finger."

          Jemsan lowered his gaze demurely but didn't rise from the floor. "I'm sorry if I've offended you."

  
          "The one thing you were at least honest with me about, was that you could never return my love. It should have been clear to me then that you'd never see me as your equal. Now, you are less than mine."

          "I took your love and I trampled on it, and I don't expect to ever be forgiven for that," Jemsan began. "But you must understand, that feelings can change."

          Athan's face twisted in a scowl.  "Shut up, you are clearly incapable of love, and you'll never convince me otherwise. And it seems it turned out ... that I can never love you again either!"

***

          Jemsan was taken back to the lab for a complete physical. It'd been one week since he'd been on Codex H and they wanted to check further on its effects.  Athan wasn't present, but he'd informed Jemsan the night before that they'd come for him during the day.  He sat naked on an operation table hooked up to monitors while three scientists looked at his vitals.  He knew there were at least two guards outside the door but none present in the lab. Even if Jemsan were more skilled in hand to hand combat than these civilian Darktans, they were _still_ Darktans and therefore much stronger than he was now as a human. Escape would not be even remotely possible until he got his immortality back.

          He now doubted whether he'd ever get Athan back in his corner, and if that didn't happen then escape wouldn't be possible there either. Jemsan didn't regret being honest with Athan about his feelings at the time.  But it made him wonder if the man did still love him to some extent, thus the reasons his reactions to any kind of soft feelings towards Jemsan usually resulted in violent responses.

          He heard the sound of booted heels walking outside the door, when it opened and Sumistra entered, a sinking feeling descended in the pit of his stomach. The woman's obsidian eyes alit on his nude and sex battered body.  His previous encounters with her had been nothing short of disastrous.  He didn't want to think on why she was there, or the fact that Athan was not present should he need at least one logical head in the room to look out for him.

          "I hadn't thought Athan capable of keeping you so well occupied, but it appears I was wrong," She stared at him.

          The look would have made Jemsan uncomfortable even if he'd been fully clothed. It was hard to sit here, knowing that she could kill him on a whim while he was defenseless.

          "I still long to throw you to a room of twenty horny men. Perhaps when Athan grows tired of you, I can fulfill that fantasy."

          Jemsan swallowed but said nothing. Antagonizing Sumistra was something he wouldn't dare do in his current position.

          "The end is near my sweet Prince. The day when the war will finally be over." She grinned at him. "Perhaps you never thought you'd live to see it." She finally took her attention from him and listened to the reports of the scientists.

          While it was clear that the drug's effects would never be made permanent, Sumistra didn't seem upset about that. She said that the one day was all they'd need, which made Jemsan wonder just what this woman's sinister endgame was?  When she turned her attention back to him, the look there told him that he wasn't going to like what would happen next.

          "It seems I will require some more information from you after all," Sumistra stated calmly.

          Two soldiers entered the room then and grasped Jemsan by each shoulder. After Sumistra exited, they followed behind her with Jemsan in tow.

          They hadn't even allowed him to retrieve Athan's shirt that he'd worn to the lab, instead he was paraded naked through the halls where more than a few curious stares got an eye full of him.  They took an elevator to a different floor within the laboratory building.  They soon entered a room that Jemsan would have thought a class room, except there were no chalkboards or other class room necessities aside from a series of chairs placed in vertical order.

          When Jemsan got a closer look at those chairs, he had to force his mouth closed to prevent it from falling open in shock. Attached to the center of each chair was a life sized cock shaped dildo in various sizes.

          "Welcome to my interrogation room," Sumistra smiled at him.

          "I have no information you could possibly need, Sumistra. My father would have moved Hellenista the moment he realized I was missing," Jemsan stated truthfully. If they'd wanted to invade the plane, then the first few moments of Jemsan's capture would have been the right time to torture information out of him.  But Sumistra's next words proved that perhaps this was all for something else.

          "I'm well aware of that. Hellenista's time will come eventually. I just need to know the Rodanti patrol schedule for a certain two worlds." Sumistra produced a tablet from a pouch she wore over her shoulders. On the screen displayed the known universe, and the locations of both worlds were highlighted in red. Since the Rodanti and the Darktans could have different names for the same world, thus the reason to highlight the positioning for Jemsan's benefit.

          "I can't remember the rotations for those worlds," Jemsan replied.

          Sumistra grinned at him, "An expected answer. Let's see if we can jog your memory." She nodded towards the soldiers present.

          Their grip which had never left Jemsan's arms now took him to the first chair. The cock there was medium sized, but his body was not prepared for penetration. Nevertheless, the men shoved him down forcefully unto the chair, causing the dildo to quickly embed within him.  He gritted his teeth at the sudden intrusion and slight pain.  His breathing began to increase when he realized that for each chair in front of him, the cocks were exponentially thicker and longer.  It soon became clear that each time he didn't give her the answer she wanted, then he'd continue to be moved up the cock ladder.

          "One more time, the rotations," Sumistra insisted.

          Jemsan glared at her. "Why are those worlds important to you anyways?"

          "Wrong answer." With another tilt of her head, the soldiers moved Jemsan to the next chair.

          He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming as the other dildo was shoved brutally into him.  He thought of what he knew about those worlds, and they were patrolled due to Darktan activity in the past, but were not heavily populated.  It was not an around the clock patrol, something Jemsan realized Sumistra was aware of.  But if the Darktan presence increased, then the Rodanti would send more patrols there as a result. "Are you intending to avoid being seen? We can track you remember, your question is pointless."

          "Well let me enlighten you to a little fact," Sumistra began. "Our scientists have been able to reproduce the Darktan dampener that you used on Athan. Therefore, when _you're_ people are tracking us, it's because we _want_ them to."  She nodded to the soldier's once more and they moved Jemsan up to the next chair.

          A scream did burst across Jemsan's lips as this much larger, ridged cock burst through his legs, tearing him in the process.  His brow beaded with sweat and his gasps indicated he'd quite literally had the wind knocked from him with the gut punch of a penetration.

          "Aww, he's bleeding." Sumistra cocked her head at an angle so she could see clearly between Jemsan's legs. "I dare say he may not survive the next one," She commented to the soldiers. "It's so long and thick it's likely to puncture some vital organs. And since he's no longer immortal..."

          The soldiers reached for him and pulled him off that chair before moving to the next one. He was about halfway down the vicious looking shaft before he screamed for them to stop. "I'll tell you." They didn't remove him from his position but rather held him there, clearly planning to push him the rest of the way down if he failed to answer Sumistra correctly.

          "The rotation is twice every third day, two times a month, then it switches after six months to three times every third week."  Jemsan noted weakly as Sumistra jotted down something on her tablet. There was a pleased expression on her face as his numbers seemed to match up with her findings.

          "Well done, my Prince."  She nodded to the soldiers to remove him.

          Jemsan could not walk of his own accord and therefore was dragged by both men back to Athan's apartment.  He didn't notice the stares that were likely cast his way for he could barely keep his eyes opened.  After he was deposited on the floor, he lay there for several moments until the pain subsided enough for him to move. There was a clean fresh scent coming from the floor as if it had been cleaned. Glancing upward he looked around the apartment and realized it wasn't the only thing that was different.  The table had been emptied of garbage, the bed sheets had been changed and certain supplies had been replenished on the dresser.  There were now two full vials of lubrication oil.  He supposed he should be grateful that Athan wouldn't resort to using spit to penetrate him with.

          When he managed to limp to the bathroom to take a shower, he noticed that the soap and shampoo supply along with a fresh stack of towels had all been replenished. He cleaned himself as best as possible, including between his ass which still felt like it was on fire.  He wasn't certain that having Athan mount him tonight would be in the cards. Would the man even care that his body was too injured to take him or would he just do as he pleased?

          Upon exiting the bathroom, he took another shirt from Athan's drawer, realizing that he'd already lost two of the man's previous shirts.  Athan's scent still clung to the fabric, making him realize he missed the man. On the days when Athan wasn't deliberately trying to hurt him, their time together would not exactly be unpleasant.  The only thing he was missing was having Athan talk to him about his day or his past like he used to back on Hellenista.

          He stood by the table and took a deep breath, sitting would be out of the question for him. His ass simply wasn't ready for that. He could lie on the bed but wasn't in the mood. He found that he was actually hungry. He wasn't certain what time it was but he hadn't been given breakfast that morning before he was taken to the lab.  Although Jemsan was certain it clearly wasn't lunchtime yet, he was therefore surprised when Athan walked into the room. Judging by his stiff movements, there was something bothering the man who strode towards him swiftly. Jemsan quickly whipped the shirt off his body to present his nudity.  But before his hair even fell back in place, Athan slammed something down on the table before him.

          "Care to tell me, how you came to have this?" Athan removed his palm to reveal the toy horse.  His eyes glared angrily at Jemsan.

          Jemsan had completely forgotten about placing the toy at the bottom of the stack of towels. Clearly the person who'd cleaned the apartment had found it and given it to Athan.  The mistrust now etched across Athan's handsome features could not be denied.

          Athan seethed, his jaw clenched tightly. "Start talking before I beat the truth out of you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, minor character death in this chapter. (Posted time, 7:26am est)

**Chapter 19**

          Athan had been taken aback when a manservant found him and delivered the toy to him.  The manservant had thought it perhaps an heirloom that Athan had misplaced and wanted to make sure Athan got it rather than perhaps leaving it on the dresser.

          Athan had simply stared at the toy horse, having remembered playing with it until he was about ten years old. There was a chip on one of the ears that he'd caused when it'd fallen between the floorboards of his childhood home and gotten stuck.  He'd yanked on it until he'd finally gotten it free, but it also made him realize that there was no mistaking this as someone else's toy.  There was no reason for it to be here on Nelena unless a certain someone had brought it with him. But then there was the fact that Jemsan should _not_ have had it in the first place.

          "Start talking Jemsan, or by the fates I will put my _fist_ in your face."

          "Why do you think I have it? Take a wild guess!" The anger simmering in Jemsan's gaze was apparent.

          Athan was a bit shocked at first to realize the Prince was just as angry with him as Athan was.  _Something was wrong,_ Jemsan's skin was paler than normal and there was a fresh set of palm print bruises around his upper arms.  He realized he'd have to get to the bottom of this new scenario. "Sit down." When Jemsan made no move to obey, Athan strode forward and shoved the man onto the chair. The agony filled yelp that escaped Jemsan's lips was unexpected.

          Jemsan lowered his gaze, his breathing coming in quick gasps as he fought to control the wince on his face. His bottom lip began to quiver and he quickly pressed them tightly together in an effort to still out of control nerves.

          "What happened to you today?" Athan asked with a calm that belied his true feeling.

          Jemsan gazed up at him with a smirk on his face. "Your aunt decided on a little interrogation after my check-up."

          The fact that Jemsan's ass was sore led Athan to only one conclusion. "Did she let someone rape you?"

          "Try _something_... they were penile instruments. When I failed to answer to her satisfaction, the size of the cock increased."

          Athan was shocked by this violation but revealed nothing of it on his face.  Sumistra hadn't exactly broken her word to not have Jemsan passed around, but she'd certainly skirted it.  "What did she want to know?"

          Jemsan didn't indicate that he thought it was strange Sumistra hadn't told Athan about this, instead he gave his calm answer. "Something about a Rodanti patrol on two separate worlds."

          Athan didn't know anything about that but decided to get back to the matter at hand. "When did you go to Prima Centra?"

          "About two months after you'd vanished. I was at a loss of what to do to find you.  And I'd been meaning to send an investigative team there anyways," Jemsan began. "So, I decided to go myself. I met Tenith. He seemed to be a good man.  He'd showed me to your room which he said he hadn't changed much since you were banished. I saw the horse on the shelf, and when Tenith offered it to me... I accepted it."

          "Why?" Athan wanted to know.

          "Because it was the closest thing I'd have left of you that was truly yours. Not something that you were given only temporarily on Hellenista." Jemsan sighed. "I was missing you so much, I ..." His voice broke causing his sentence to falter.

          As Athan listened to him, he realized that _if_ the Prince's words were genuine, then Jemsan felt more for Athan than he'd ever let on.  Was it possible because the Prince had never been in love, that he'd never recognize it when it actually happened?

          "The only reason I had it on me the day you captured me, was as a comfort to me should the lead prove to be a dead end.  After I lost to you in the arena, I'd forgotten all about it until it fell out of my clothes in the bathroom." Jemsan worried his bottom lip. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me having it, so I hid it."

          "You could have just told me the truth," Athan stated quietly.

          "You'd just beaten me in the arena and informed me I was to be your slave. To me it seemed as if the Athan I knew no longer existed. And based on all that happened after that ... I don't believe I was wrong."

          Athan grasped Jemsan's hand and pulled him to his feet. He held the other man close while staring into silver crystal eyes.  It was time the truth was lay bare between both of them. "Tell me everything that happened after you thought I'd died in the cave. Don't leave _anything_ out."

***

          Jemsan lay snuggled against Athan's warm embrace in bed. The man had not fucked him that night aware that his ass was still recovering from Sumistra's torture. Instead they had talked for the rest of the afternoon well into the night, stopping only to eat as meals were delivered to them.  Jemsan had poured out his soul to Athan, letting him know the emptiness he'd felt after Athan's disappearance.  They'd also been able to clear up a few details.

          They could only blame the failure of their telepathy after the cave in on Sumistra. How she was able to achieve this? They were unsure.  And it was likely that whoever the traitor was on Hellenista had helped planned the faking of Athan's death.  When Athan had told him of seeing Lanos and Henrick together that day in the observatory, it was hard for Jemsan to wrap his mind around either of them working with the Darktans in any fashion.  Had the traitor been around long before Athan was ever brought to Hellenista?   If so, the alliance the traitor had with Sumistra seemed to have gone dark after Athan had been liberated.  Jemsan wasn't sure as to the significance yet.  But if she'd needed him to provide the rotation of those two worlds, it meant her Hellenista link was likely no longer functioning.

          "Your aunt is planning something ... something big." Jemsan's eyes were closed as he listened to Athan's breathing next to him.

          "She doesn't quite trust me enough to tell me everything," Athan admitted.

          "I fear for my people, for Jennah, for my father.  I can't help them, despite my proximity to the enemy." Jemsan hoped Athan didn't think he believed _him_ to be the enemy anymore.  "This is partially the reason why it became outlawed for Rodanti and Darktan to have intimate relationships since the war. Our conflict of interests would be endless."

          "You didn't seem too concerned about that when I was your prisoner on Hellenista," Athan pointed out.

          "I was a cocky, arrogant _Prince_ , as some call me," Jemsan admitted. "I saw you as a child, someone I could mold to fit my purposes. Sleeping with you had never been the plan, but I found that I could no longer resist. There was always something about you that drew me to you."

          "You were so untouchable, and the fact that you even showed me the time of day .... well ... it was no wonder I fell so quickly in love with you." Athan leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Jemsan's forehead. "I forgive you."

          Jemsan's eyes widened in the dark. To hear the words knowing that Athan meant it made his heart soar.  He had his Athan back ... _finally._  "Thank you." His eyes slipped closed once more, and he allowed true sleep to take over.

***

          Jennah's heart pumped in her chest as she headed for her fathers' chambers. Unwilling to believe what she'd seen as it broadcasted not only through Hellenista but on various Rodanti protected worlds in the known universe.  It seemed the link had been uploaded from one such world and spread throughout the others as a result. It was likely the location of Hellenista was still secret, yet the message had made it through.

          Jennah found her father in his office, with the message still on replay on the giant viewer screen behind his desk. The man's rigid stance indicated his anger. They hadn't seen or heard from Jemsan in over a week, and here was the first proof that he was still alive. Although it certainly was not what they'd bargained for.

          Images of Jemsan being defeated in battle by an unknown male Darktan were the first to be broadcasted.  And if that wasn't enough to strike a deep blow to morale, what followed completely shattered it.  Scenes of Jemsan being dominated over and over by the same male who'd defeated him -- his body covered in the telltale marks of too much rough sex -- was enough to send all Hellenista into a tizzy.

          "Thurstin just sent me a report, he matched up the facial recognition," Lanos began. "That man... is none other than our missing Darktan prisoner."

  
          Jennah looked at the screen once more and now saw the familiarities. But for Athan to have changed so much in one year just didn't seem possible.  "By the fates, how could this be happening?"

          Finally a message filtered across the screen before the feed went black.

          _Meet us on the battle planet Heronde in one universal day cycle and let us end this war once and for all._

"They're actually agreeing to a ground war ... no more hit and run," Jennah muttered.

          "They're hoping to slaughter us," Lanos began. "This message would have weakened our power substantially given how many worlds had access to it."

          "Then we wait to rebuild morale," Jennah suggested.

          Lanos shook his head. "We can't, if we outright refuse the provocation it will make us appear cowards, which will lower the faith of the people in us even more. There is no avoiding this Jennah, we have no choice. It would seem that my insecurities over one Darktan boy has led us all to this.  We go to Heronde ... _to fight_."

***

The following day, Dagger 1 was informed that they were to be deployed in one day to a world called Heronde. It was uninhabited with likely harsh conditions.  Ground wars as rare as they were took place on worlds like these to lessen the carnage to innocent bystanders and the surroundings itself. Athan had read as much in the histories, realizing that the chosen world had to meet the standards of both factions.    The order had come via messenger and it left Athan wondering why Sumistra hadn't given him a heads up in advance.

          "Finally we get to see some action," Sanos cheered.

          The rest of the team seemed enthusiastic, but Athan kept his feelings reserved.  Once practice was over, he returned home to Jemsan.  He told the man of his upcoming deployment.

          "There hasn't been an open world battle like this in hundreds of years. Why is your council confident in pitting Darktan lagging numbers against the mass of Rodanti armies?" Jemsan couldn't help wondering.

          "I haven't been able to reach my Aunt. It's likely she's off plane."

          Jemsan gave him an assessing look. "How will you feel about going up against Rodanti you once fought alongside?"

          "To me, that was a thousand years ago," Athan began. "If you're wondering if I have a conflict of interest, then I won't deny it.  But do not mistake that I owe the Darktans my loyalty now ... and I _will_ fight for them."

          "I appreciate the starkness of your honesty," Jemsan began. "I can do nothing but wait here, and hope that my people don't perish, but that _you_ survive as well."

          "If I am given an opportunity, I will let your family know that you did survive."

          Jemsan's silver crystal eyes glistened in the lamp light. "I would appreciate that." He stroked his hands down Athan's glistening pectorals before gazing up at him longingly. "Make love to me."

          Athan was overjoyed by the request. While Jemsan had found fulfillment during their past encounters, Athan had always been the one to initiate the sex, demanding it from one who was now his slave.  Hearing the Prince ask for their coming together seemed to finalize the fact that their relationship was back on track.

          Athan's lips collided with his as the clothes soon fell away from his body. Since Jemsan was already naked they lost no more time there.  He soon knelt between the Prince's thighs. Despite his lack of practice in this department, Jemsan had serviced him enough so that he had a general idea on what should feel good.

          His tongue flicked out and laved against the tip of Jemsan's cock.  He allowed his tongue to press against the ridges and the slit, dampening the area.  He heard Jemsan's sharp intake of breath which encouraged him to take the entire cock head into his mouth. Pursing his lips, he sucked gently but didn't do so for more than a moment.  His gaze took in the wanton sight of the Prince laid out before him, face flushed, chest dipping with each gasping breath, and legs spread for Athan to do as he willed.  He sucked one finger in his mouth before inserting it gently within Jemsan. Then he resumed his licking of the pink cock head.  He curled that finger inside the Prince, which apparently did the trick.  Globs of semen splashed against Athan's chin and cheek when Jemsan's cock erupted.

          Jemsan gazed at him through heavy lidded, sated eyes before spreading his arms wide. "Take me."

          "Are you certain you're fully healed?" Athan asked.

          Jemsan nodded, "Enough."

          "I don't want to hurt you," Athan warned.

          Jemsan rose up and wrapped his arms around Athan before kissing him passionately. "I can bear a little pain. But right now if you don't put your cock in me, I may die of neglect."

          Athan didn't need to be told twice. He extricated himself from Jemsan's hold long enough to retrieve the lubrication oil. When he returned, his cock was already oiled and he quickly dribbled a generous amount between Jemsan's crack. He then worked to prepare the man as much as possible in an attempt to lessen the pain of penetration. Athan's current cock size meant that he would always cause pain upon entry despite preparations. Unless the ass he was about to enter had been stretched for hours prior, it was inevitable.  Athan was almost certain that Jemsan would prefer finger preparation than to have a penile instrument placed inside him.  It wasn't something that would have been necessary if the man had still been immortal, but now that he was human ...

          Athan wasted no more time before plunging his cock in. The cry that breached Jemsan's beautiful lips indicated that he'd hurt him.  Regardless, Jemsan's long legs wrapped around Athan's slender waist in an attempt to draw him in closer.  He fucked him slowly in the beginning, creating a pattern of circling his hips before driving forward once more.

          Jemsan's short nails raked into his back, scratching but not drawing blood.  It seemed that despite the pain, he'd latched on to the pleasures of Athan working his cock in him to chase away most of the discomfort. Jemsan's lips were parted as he took each breath, but every now and then he'd bite his bottom lip endearingly.

          Athan couldn't help himself, he leaned forward to claim Jemsan's lips with a kiss that mimicked the actions of their bodies.  When his thrusts eventually increased, so did the thrusting of his tongue within Jemsan's sweet mouth.  He knew he'd never get tired of fucking this man, not if he lived a thousand more years in real time.

          It wasn't long before Jemsan once again spilled his seed.  Athan gazed at it knowing that the Prince's dried semen from his previous release continued to stain his face.  Now, he would coat the other man's insides with a blessing of his own.  His balls tightened as he emptied them, allowing his come to flow freely from him.  His body remained upright as he pumped a few more times, despite his balls now being empty. Eventually, he fell to Jemsan's side and curled the man tightly in his arms.  No matter what happened in the coming days and weeks, Athan would never let Jemsan go.

***

          The meeting place on Heronde was cold and wintry with a slightly forested landscape littered with clearings.   A recent snow would make travel treacherous for those who could not levitate.  A portion of the Darktan army stood out in the open where they could be seen.  But others like Athan's team of blades masters remained hidden within the wintry foliage.  They had arrived only moments before portals opened indicating the arrival of the Rodanti.

          Paladins -- made up mostly of demi-gods -- in their gleaming blue and silver armor marched through in tight formation before the full blooded Rodanti came through.  Athan knew that among them was likely Prime Rodanti Lanos, but he wore nothing to distinguish him from the others present.

          Three of the four members of the Darktan council were also present.  This battle was to be fought head on, and the first side to retreat would suffer a great blow to morale.  Sumistra was front and center in the middle of a group of Darktan soldiers, the other council members were hidden with the Dagger teams in the trees and bushes.  His aunt hadn't given Athan a chance to talk to her before the battle was nigh.  He was certain it was calculated, for she knew he wouldn't try to distract her now with questions about her plans.  He had his orders, fight and kill as many Rodanti as possible. 

          He knew that when and _if_ he returned to Jemsan, he would have the blood of many of Jemsan's people on his hands. It couldn't be helped. The lovemaking they'd shared their last night together had been beyond special.  If only they had been two people far removed from this vicious and bloody war, then they could have shared a life together. As it was, they were simply waiting for what would be the final factor that would drive them apart permanently.  If Jemsan escaped and returned to the Rodanti, then they would perhaps never see each other again, unless they met on the battlefield once again on opposite sides. And if the Darktan managed to defeat the Rodanti, Jemsan would only be allowed to live as Athan's slave for the rest of his life, and Athan couldn't see the man being able to live that way. Should he become suicidal, Athan could do nothing to stop him from taking his own life short of keeping him tied up indefinitely.  A situation that certainly wouldn't work in the long run.

          His team shifted beside him, dressed in dark leather tunics and leggings with laced up boots.  Their attire wasn't for warmth, but for ease and freedom of mobility.  Their immortal blood would keep them warm, even if the fight lasted hours.  They were all anxious for the battle to begin, none of them having seen this kind of combat in a very long time or ever.

          "Welcome Prime Rodanti and your soldiers." Sumistra spoke so that her voice was amplified. "May the outcome of this victory go a long way towards ending the war."

          Lanos replied, using a similar method to make his voice louder. "Let the battle begin!"

          Suddenly, fireballs both of the blue and red variety were launched from each side.  A cacophony of soldiers yelling battle cries and some screaming if they'd been struck soon became an incessant din. The night sky which was bright from a recent snow was lit up even more with the fiery attacks.

          Athan's team remained stealthily in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.  When a group of paladins ran by their hiding place, three of the team coordinated to send a barrage of flaming daggers at the group. Several of the men went down instantly, while three turned to stab their blades into the bushes.

          Athan and Sanos leapt from their positions tossing summoned daggers in their wake. The last three paladins went down quickly.  They continued their hit and run tactics while Rodanti and Darktan soldiers clashed openly on the battlefield.  When Athan and Sren got separated from the main team, he was forced to summon a shield and sword when two burly paladins charged him at once.  He'd block an attack when openings presented themselves and eventually he stabbed one soldier in the gut.  The other was a bit more difficult to fell. Athan de-summoned his weapons allowing him to roll easily behind his opponent. Before the man could turn around, a dagger was shoved between his ribs and twisted.  He was about to help Sren with his opponent when a summoned blue blade brushed past his cheek, drawing blood.

          The woman who stood before him dressed in a silver breastplate with blue accents with a black shirt and pants beneath was very familiar to him. "Jennah." He realized she'd sent the summoned weapon to draw his attention, for she certainly could have blasted him with a fireball like her brother had done the first day they'd met.

          "Did we _ever_ really know you Athan, that you could do what you did to Jemsan? He cared about you more than you'll _ever know_." Jennah held out a long sword pointed at him but made no move to attack.

          _I know, I know that now._ He couldn't risk speaking out loud with Sren nearby. _He's fine now, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure he stays that way._

          She seemed perturbed by his attempt to placate her on her brother's well being. _And yet you were fine with broadcasting Jemsan's humiliation to Hellenista and all the known worlds?!_  She wanted to know.

          _What, what are you talking about?!_ Confusion filled Athan's expression.

          _You defeated him  in the arena, then you fucked him brutally over and over again. We saw it all!_

Realization came crashing down on Athan like tons of bricks. If the arena fight was filmed, it had been rather public after all. But the incidents which took place in his apartment could mean only one thing. His room was bugged and it was likely that Sumistra had been listening and watching everything that took place ever since he'd brought Jemsan there. _I .. I didn't know.  But I must ask, why did your side agree to this fight?_ It wasn't lost on him that the Rodanti would be severely weakened after the humiliating display of the Rodanti Prince being broadcasted.

            _Because to back down would have weakened us further,_ she answered truthfully.

          _You don't get it, in fact I believe you've played right into Sumistra's hands. It's likely she'd only done this to be granted an opportunity to kill Lanos. And the death of the Prime Rodanti will endanger your strength even more so than if you'd declined this battle._ Athan hoped he was wrong, but a part of him seriously doubted.

          Jennah cocked her head as if listening to telepathic messages. She didn't say another word to him before launching herself into the air.

          Athan opened up his mind to receive the flow of telepathic messages from his fellow Darktans. It was all a jumble at first, then one message distinctly stood out.

          _The Prime Rodanti has been targeted,  all strike teams move in now._

Athan had recognized the voice of Councilmember Striktos.  He quickly levitated himself in an effort to find the selected area.  A group of Rodanti surrounded Lanos who was firing the largest blue fireballs at the attacking Darktans.  He saw Jennah still levitated attempting to assist with aerial attacks. He should have tried to stop her, but instead remained at his current position.  Eventually, a large wave of Darktans overpowered Lanos's protectors. But the Rodanti who some would call King fought with a vengeance. Several Darktans fell, sacrificing themselves allowing one to run forwards and stab a needle into Lanos's neck.

          Even from this distance, Athan knew exactly what it must have contained.  The effects were almost instantaneous as Lanos dropped the heavy great sword he'd been wielding. Athan heard Jennah's gasp and saw as she was about to leap in her father's direction. He dashed forward before closing his arms around her shoulders, keeping her immobile.

          "What are you doing, let go of me!" Jennah demanded.

          _I can't, I'm saving your life._ The moment Athan said the words, he witnessed a fireball create a large hole in Lanos' chest.  Not long after, Sumistra leapt forward having  summoning two large long swords she lopped off his head with a scissor motion.  Overkill. The blast through the chest would have been enough to kill him as a human, but clearly his aunt wished to take no chances.

          Jennah screamed as her father's death reverberated through her. She struggled against Athan almost breaking free.

          _I'm going to let you go, and I need you to take your portal blade and leave. You can't help him now._ He waited a few moments before releasing her. He noted the pool of blood that stained the white snow where Lanos' body now in two pieces lay.

          Jennah turned to him with her portal blade in hand and tears blurring her vision. "I'll never forgive you, and _Jemsan won't_ either." She slashed the blade, creating a portal before escaping through it.

          Athan lowered himself to the ground to witness the Rodanti, injured and uninjured quickly summoning portals to escape. The victory was theirs.  Loud cheers echoed in the night, yet Athan felt nothing like celebrating. He finally had Jemsan back, but knew what Jennah said was true. Lanos was dead and despite the fact that Athan hadn't struck the blow, his actions -- capturing Jemsan and unknowingly being a pawn in the Prince's humiliation -- had all led up to this.  Their relationship ... was as good as over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload will be Wednesday, Feb 22nd.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

          Jemsan was huddled on the bed with his legs drawn up, his head buried between his knees. He heard the door open and quickly raised a tear streaked face to see Athan enter.  The other man seemed stunned by his appearance, but soon he realized that the cat was out of the bag.

          "How did you know?" Athan asked as he moved to the side of the bed.

          "There was an announcement in the hallways, loud enough for me to hear ... that the Prime Rodanti ... was _dead."_ Jemsan swallowed against the dry rawness of a throat that had been sobbing for over an hour.

          "Jemsan, I'm so sorry."

          He got up off the bed and moved to face Athan. "Who ... _who_ struck the final blow?"

          Athan lowered his gaze briefly.  "It doesn't matter." He moved to the dresser and pulled out a long tunic before handing it to Jemsan. "Dress in this, I'll get you something else suitable as soon as I can, but we need to go."

          " _Go_?" Jemsan didn't hide the confusion in his gaze. It was clear something else happened at the battle that had shaken him.

          Athan held his hand out to him. "I'll explain everything I promise."

          Did Jemsan dare hope that the man intended to escape from this plane with him?  What could have happened on the battle world to have caused this change in him? He didn't argue and quickly donned the tunic. He noted that Athan didn't stop to gather any supplies before they exited the apartment together.

          He walked a few paces behind Athan as the man strode through the corridors headed for the elevators. They encountered hardly anyone, and Jemsan would wager a guess that most of the Darktans were off celebrating their victory.  They'd made it to the lobby and out the building when Saiymon dropped down before them, likely from a levitated position.

          "Not going to join the party?" Saiymon grinned at them. "There are several underway and more planned. Closest one is the north training barracks, and then there's the one at General Headquarters. Everyone who is _anyone_ will be there." He winked.

          "Training barracks it is then," Athan forced a smile on his face.

          "Wonderful, I'll join you." Saiymon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Thing is, you may have to send the Prince back upstairs, pretty sure Rodanti won't be welcome at this one."

          "Actually I've been meaning to get a new apartment, was going to look for one and have my things sent over.  Since Jemsan will be living there too, I thought it prudent to bring him along," Athan explained.

          "Looking for a new apartment during victory celebrations?" Saiymon tilted his head at him. "Your timing seems ... _odd_."

          "Care to take it up with Sumistra? Ironically I haven't heard from her since well before the battle," Athan replied.

          "Something tells me you'll hear from her soon." Saiymon's smile was syrupy sweet. "But, don't let me stop you from your apartment hunt.  Good luck to you." Saiymon watched them leave, and stood there until they were out of sight.

          "Athan, what's going on?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          Athan sighed, "This is one time I wish we could still converse telepathically."

  
          "Is what you want to say that damming?"

          Athan stopped and turned to look at him. They were about two streets across from the laboratory building.  "Probably not, but it's tough knowing that there are eyes and ears everywhere."

          "You weren't gone for very long before victory was announced." Jemsan shook his head in denial. "I can't imagine that my father wouldn't have hit you with everything he had."

          "Oh they did, we were outnumbered three to one. But it wasn't enough ... not in their weakened state."

          "Something happened to weaken my people further?" Jemsan was almost certain that Athan knew what it was. " _What happened?"_

          "We need to keep going," Athan insisted.

          " _Tell me,_ Athan."

          Athan lowered his gaze briefly and swallowed visibly.  "I take full responsibility for this, I should have been more vigilant knowing who my aunt is."  He scrubbed his hand over his face before looking Jemsan in the eye. "Sumistra had our apartment under surveillance. She took certain things that happened to you and broadcasted it not only to Hellenista, but throughout various of the Rodanti worshipped worlds."

          Jemsan fell to his knees, suddenly unable to stand as the ramifications hit him. The losing of their strength was not openly visible until they went up against an opponent that was unchanged, only then could they measure it. Lanos had no way of knowing how much the blow of seeing Jemsan a slave would have deflated their power. But clearly, it'd been enough for this decisive victory that had cost the Prime Rodanti himself his life.  " _This is all my fault_."

          "Jemsan, you can't blame yourself.  If anything, if _I_ hadn't captured you ... none of this would have happened."

  
          Jemsan shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Thurstin had warned me not to come alone ... but I refused. Therefore, the blame rests with me."

          Athan pushed his hands in his pockets and glanced around at the mostly empty streets. "Either way we can't stay here.  What I told Saiymon is true, we need to find a new apartment so that we can regroup and figure things out."

          Jemsan tilted his head up to look at Athan. "I suppose it was too good to be true to believe that you were going to free me."

          "If I were to free you and we got caught. I would be branded a traitor and likely both of us would be executed.  They may keep you alive to torture you a while longer, but either way ... me going against the Darktans now will get us nowhere."

          Jemsan heard the wisdom in his words but couldn't help feeling bitter regardless.  His father was dead and his people were hanging together by a string. If Jemsan's humiliation had weakened them so much, Lanos death would have put a permanent crack in their power levels.  And Jemsan had no way of helping them while stuck here as a slave.  He finally got to his feet and nodded at Athan. They began to move once more, Jemsan realizing that he had to place his trust in a man who was also part enemy, but at this point ... he had absolutely no choice.

***

          Athan ended up renting out a room at an inn near the outskirts of town. It was a place that would have been used by visiting humans to Nelena. The innkeeper was more than a little surprised to see Athan requesting a room with a man's who's coloring clearly indicated him as either human or Rodanti.  If the innkeeper hadn't witnessed Jemsan's defeat in the arena, then it was likely he wouldn't know who Jemsan was.

          Either way, Athan paid the innkeeper for the entire week, and would return tomorrow to his old apartment to grab a few supplies.  There was one bed, a night table with a lamp, a slightly spacious closet and a bathroom adjacent the room. In some ways, it was almost more habitable than his old apartment.

          Jemsan had remained silent as they'd moved through the streets, and even after they got into the room he didn't say anything. Athan could only imagine what the other man was going through, made worse that he could do nothing to help or solve the current problems of the Rodanti.  He might not have felt as terrible if the fight had been fair. But given the fact that the Rodanti had been severely weakened despite their greater numbers, the Rodanti had never stood a chance. And then there was the fact that Sumistra hadn't chanced getting close enough to Lanos to kill him before he'd been injected with Codex H.  His aunt was clearly fond of her own neck, but had no qualms of relieving a disadvantaged man of his own. As if on cue, her words permeated his brain.

          _You were wise not to leave Nelena with your Rodanti whore, or I would have had to brand my own nephew a traitor and send perhaps your own team after you. But leaving your apartment and hiding from me is hardly ideal._ Sumistra's voice was crystal clear.   _Did you think I would not eventually explain my actions to you?_

 _What is there to explain except that you violated my trust?  Are you going to try to convince me that the end justifies the means?_ Athan was aghast.

_My dear nephew, it does. You would have never agreed for me to monitor your dwelling, therefore I had to do so without your knowledge. You should be happy in knowing you were an important tool in the ongoing  task of winning the war._

Athan saw when Jemsan sank dejectedly onto the bed.  He needed to focus on him.  _I can't talk to you about this right now, if you want to hash it out then we'll do so tomorrow in person._

          _Of course, feel free to comfort your grieving Prince._

Athan was grateful that conversation was finally over. He sat on the bed next to the Prince and waited for him to speak first.

          "Sumistra killed him, didn't she?" Jemsan didn't look at Athan when he asked that question.

          Athan saw no reason to deny it. "Yes."

          Jemsan nodded and swallowed visibly. "That means Jennah is now Prime Rodanti." He turned to glance at Athan. "Is she next?"

          Athan didn't answer, he honestly didn't know but it was more than likely.

          "She is my twin ... if she dies ... I don't know if I'll survive it," Jemsan stated.

          "Maybe there will be a way to convince the council to spare the rest of the Rodanti," Athan suggested. But even as he said the words, the doubt was heavy in him.

          "You speak of a truce?" Jemsan shook his head. "That won't happen, not when the Darktans have the edge.  They'll settle only for annihilation or complete surrender."  He scoffed. "Ironic thing is, once upon a time, both my parents had wanted a truce."

          Athan wondered if that were the case, why hadn't it been put on the table. There was nothing in the Darktan histories that had indicated the Rodanti had _ever_ wanted peace. "I'm speaking with my aunt tomorrow, perhaps I can make her see reason," Athan offered.

          Jemsan forced a brief smile. "I killed her sister, remember. And it may have killed anything good left in your aunt. At least now I know why she let me live." He turned silver crystal eyes to Athan. "And it wasn't for _your_ benefit." 

          "The Darktan histories say that the war began when two brothers had a disagreement over the future of their nation.  Both wanted to become the leader of the people, but the fight ended in a draw.  The factions that were loyal to each brother split, and thus came the true division," Athan remembered reading the bulk of the histories during his time on the X-Plane.

          "It figures that the Darktan version would differ from my people," Jemsan began. "The brothers did exist, but their disagreement was over the love of one man.  A boy really, who had yet to grow up... but held the love of two of the most powerful men among our people.  He did choose one brother over the other, despite the draw, and _that_ is what led to the true split."

          Athan shook his head. "I just wish I had been alive during that time so I could slap some sense into both of those brothers. Then this war would never have happened."

          Jemsan chuckled, but the moment of levity was gone almost as soon as it began.  "I always thought the war would end with my people annihilating the Darktans, but now it seems as if the opposite will be true."

          "The war isn't over yet," Athan insisted.

          "I thank you for your concern, but if the Darktans had found you before I did, then you wouldn't even care about what happened to the Rodanti," Jemsan stated.

          "That's where you're wrong.  The values instilled in me on Prima Centra are still with me today. I know right from wrong and would have recognized that the genocide of a people would have never been the way to go."

          "You would have been one voice, against thousands." Jemsan forced a smile. "But it's good to know that you would have stood up for us."  His face crumpled as he turned away. "I need ... some time."

          Athan nodded. "I'll see if I can find us some food." He stood and left the room.  After the door closed behind him, he heard Jemsan's first sob escape before he managed to suppress the others.   He turned and walked away. Their situation had hit rock bottom and hopefully the only way left to go ... was up.

***

          The following day, Athan had been waiting in the foyer of Sumistra's villa for almost ten minutes before he finally got frustrated and went looking for her.  He headed up the stairs and down the hallway to where he assumed the master bedroom would be.  He didn't encounter any servants for they appeared to be mostly on the first floor going about their duties.

          The previous night had been terrible as he lay in bed next to Jemsan while the other man tried not to cry, mostly failing.  He'd wanted to hold the Prince in his arms and comfort him, but Jemsan had purposefully given him his back.  It was more than likely that Jemsan wanted no comfort from _him_ of all people. Athan may be sympathetic to his plight, but there was no denying that Athan himself helped create the chaos of Jemsan's current life.

          Athan was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a chanting sound coming from the double doors at the end of the hallway.  He forced himself to go slow, so that his leather boots didn't make so much as a scuffing sound on the polished wood floors.  When he got to the front of the door, the chanting stopped. He turned the knob and peered inside.

          A large bedroom sprawled before him with a king sized bed raised on a dais.   Sitting in front of a well lit vanity was his aunt, but the reflection that stared back in the mirror, _was not her own_.  The image was gone so suddenly that Athan almost thought he'd imagined it.

          However, Sumistra had noticed him and was already on her feet striding towards him.  "Athan, I would never have expected you to be so bold. What if I'd been entertaining a man or two in a certain state of undress?"  She arched an eyebrow at him.

          "You'd kept me waiting for almost ten minutes, if that were the case then I'd have come here and tell those men to hurry up."

          "Have I ever had you rush to your pleasure with your Prince?" She looked at him begrudgingly. "Don't be stingy my nephew."

          "I came to talk to you about something." Athan decided it was time to get to the point.

          "Yes?" Sumistra began to contemplate her nails as she waited for him to speak.

          "I'd like to be allowed to speak to the council," He blurted out.

          Sumistra glanced at him as if he were a snail who had invaded her personal space. "For what purpose?"

          "Reaching out to the Rodanti to discuss a truce."

          Sumistra tilted her head back and laughed.  "And for what reason would we wish a ceasefire with an enemy that is almost defeated?"

          "Well, first of all you won't have to worry about finishing them off, and it's quite likely they would agree to the truce," Athan explained.

          "The Rodanti were indirectly responsible for your suffering ... the way you were raised. Yet you wish to _spare_ them?"

          "They were once part of our _own_ people. Wiping them from the face of the universe is _too_ harsh a punishment." Athan hoped he could make her see reason.

          "What do you think your Prince would have done? Hmm? Care to ask him?  If he were in our position, he would not hesitate to strike the final blow."

          "Well, Jennah is not stupid, so don't expect that she'll go agreeing to any deals to fight you on a battle world any time soon."

          "Then it's a good thing the final blow will come _without_ their cooperation," Sumistra stated with a grin.

          "What are you talking about?"

          "Well my nephew, you know I tend not to reveal my evil plans.  But since we're so close to the end, _why not_?" Sumistra ran a hand through her silky dark hair. "We were missing one final ingredient for the human drug that would allow us to properly weaponize it. But thanks to your Prince, we were able to avoid detection in order to mine it on two worlds that held a heavy Rodanti presence.  Now we have what we need to build an aerosol canister that will affect the entire population of a city as large as Hellenista.  And once all the Rodanti have been turned into helpless humans ... well ... you can imagine the rest."

           Athan was stunned by her plan, even more so that she'd chosen to reveal it. But there seemed to be one issue she was still overlooking. "But ... I thought you'd lost the location of Hellenista."

          "That's true, but what I failed to mention..." Sumistra looked at him sinisterly. "Is that my contact on Hellenista ... just went live again."

          ***

                     Jemsan sat at the local bar and restaurant located beneath the inn having a hot beverage. Athan had not left him under lock and key, and had trusted him enough to even leave him alone while he visited with his aunt.  Jemsan wasn't sure whether or not he found the gesture foolhardy or endearing.  But he supposed Athan was all too aware that he had nowhere to run.  There was one other human couple in the restaurant having breakfast, they stared at him curiously but left him alone otherwise.

          He hadn't slept a single wink nor had he the night before. With his body being human eventually he was going to outright crash. He noticed Athan right away when he entered the bar.  His dark glossy hair was wind blown but in such a fashion to only enhance his attractiveness.  And of course his muscular build with his arms bare always seemed to draw the appreciative eye.  He was carrying a large duffle bag, and Jemsan noticed when amber eyes alit on him.  He came to stand before him but didn't sit.

          "Brought you a few things," Athan stated.

          Jemsan stood, having placed the price of the drink on their tab, he nodded and led the way upstairs to their room.  He sat on the bed once they'd arrived and watched as Athan began to unpack the contents of the duffle.

          "There's clothing and shoes that should fit you," Athan began. "I have no intentions of locking you up, but be wary of where you go. This is still Nelena, and it will never be safe for a Rodanti."

          "Thank you," Jemsan replied and glanced at some of the dark colored tunics and trousers that would be a far cry from what he'd been wearing only recently.

          "And there's one more thing," Athan produced a needle from his pocket.

          Jemsan gazed up at him with accusatory eyes. It seems he would not escape the human drug.

          "The scientists didn't like that they wouldn't be administering the drug personally. So, as their compromise ... they rigged the vial. If it's not injected into a live body before the end of the day, they'll know.  Therefore ..." Athan prepared to inject himself with it.

          "Are you _crazy_?" Jemsan grabbed it from him. "You're willing to _weaken_ yourself? What if you're sent into battle suddenly, or if you get seriously hurt in practice with your team?"

          "You should have _never_ been given it in the first place." The look in Athan's eyes spoke of many regrets he had since Jemsan's arrival in Nelena.

          "But I'm already on it, and if it has to be used on a live body, then it may as well be mine." Jemsan stuck the injection in his arm before Athan had a chance to protest further.  He'd desperately wanted to be off of it, but having Athan sacrifice his strength for him wasn't worth it.  "There's no getting around this ... we already knew that."

          Athan grasped a handful of Jemsan's unbound silver hair that was spilling across his shoulders.  "I don't know how to make you happy ... or if it's even possible at this point."

          Jemsan wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was their first true bit of intimacy since before Athan went to Heronde.  The kiss was tender and gentle reminding Jemsan of everything good about this man.  When it broke, he wrapped his arms around Athan's slender waist and simply held him close.  "As long as we're honest with each other from this point on, then we'll be on the right track."

          "Speaking of honesty, there's something I need to tell you," Athan stated.

          Jemsan pulled away from him but grasped Athan's hand and guided him towards the bed so they could face each other on eye level. "I imagine this has something to do with your meeting with Sumistra this morning."

          "As you suspected, she's unwilling to compromise. But that's not the worst of it." Athan couldn't hide the concerned look on his face. "She's planning to ... to detonate a canister of Codex H on Hellenista, before moving in to ... "

          "To kill them while they are still human," Jemsan finished for him.  But then another thought occurred to him. "She's found Hellenista again?"

          "Yes, her contact -- whoever it is, is in touch with her again."

          Jemsan squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "It's well and truly over ... isn't it?"

          "I can still try to find a way into see the council, and perhaps they will listen to reason," Athan offered.

          "There is no way the rest of the council will side with you against Sumistra, she would've had to have done something unforgivable before that would happen."

          There was a pondering expression on Athan's face before he spoke again. "I went directly to her room when I'd gone to see her, and I swore I heard chanting before I got there. She was sitting in front of her vanity and when I saw her reflection ... for a second it didn't look like her."

          "What did it look like?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          "Her hair looked more auburn, possibly red ... and her eyes .... well they were all black with no hints of a pupil."  
          Jemsan came slowly to his feet. "Are you certain?"

          "Well I can't be because it was only for a second, maybe less than that." Athan looked at him curiously. "Do you know something I don't?"

          "What you described was the appearance of an ancient sect of beings called the Daemods.  They were stricken from our history, as is likely the case here on Nelena. What remains of them now is only myth, but there are those who believe they still exist."

          "What else do you know about them?" Athan couldn't hide his curiosity.

          "I had a professor when I was younger that used to try to scare us with stories about them. I'm hoping what he said wasn't true." Jemsan began.  "They were power hungry beings bent on death and destruction.  They were banished by the fates from our plane of existence and never allowed to return. But as the myth goes, should one in our universe reach out to them, then the link can grow until they may once again breach our universe."

          "So you think that Sumistra is in contact with one of these ... Daemods?" Athan asked.

          "It may be more than that. If I'm right, she's using it to help her win the war. _By the fates._ All this time when I thought there was a traitor in Hellenista, it may have simply been a _Daemod_ feeding her all the information she needed."  

          "How would they be able to do that?"

          "Because they aren't physical, such is the nature of their banishment.  Think of it as them living on a plane that is black and white, they are able to see us but unable to interact with us, almost like looking at a viewer screen of a moving image. It would allow them to gain information, but it would do them no good unless they had a link in _this universe_ to share it with."

          "So what happens after the Daemods help Sumistra win the war?" Athan wanted to know.

          "Now that's the trillion dollar question, isn't it?  For if Sumistra promised her soul, then the Daemods will now have a link to invade our universe once more.  And it's likely the fates won't help us this time." Jemsan stared at Athan not hiding the worry that was etched across his face. "Once Sumistra defeats my people, the Darktans will be the only standing power left to fight the Daemods, and they will fall.  The universe will die, because the Daemods will kill _every living thing_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

          About half of Dagger 1 was absent at training the following morning.  Athan wondered if perhaps the missing members were upset with him for some reason.  He certainly could have done more to befriend them, but preferred to keep work and personal life separate.  He noted Sanos walking towards him on the practice field,  his charcoal grey eyes apologetic.

          "Where are the others?" It was clear to Athan that Sanos knew.  Only Sanlaya and Samsone were present.

          "After Heronde, a few of the team expressed dissatisfaction with your leadership, they asked to be reassigned."        

          "I see." Athan didn't exactly, and wondered what the others like Sren and Sentena had witnessed which they hadn't liked.  "I suppose we are to wait to be assigned new team members."

          Sanos once again had a look on his face that indicated Athan wouldn't like what he had to say. "I guess you didn't check your tablet this morning, the council sent a message down that our team was being permanently disbanded.  Apparently there are more seasoned teams out there to mop up the straggling Rodanti, that we are no longer necessary." 

          "We're grounded?" Athan had a hard time wrapping his head around that fact.

          Sanos nodded, "Have to hand over our portal swords at headquarters today."

          Athan began to see a picture developing here. Did Sumistra think him a flight risk, and therefore decided to shut him down in a manner which seemed legit?  He wanted to head over to her villa and confront her, but because of what Jemsan had told him about her possibly working with the Daemods, Athan couldn't risk her finding out that they were aware of the possibility.  "Why are you guys even still here then?" The thought just occurred to him.

          "We thought you'd want to hang out with us since we have all this paid leave time." Samsone grinned.

          Athan was thinking he should head back to Jemsan so they could continue discussing more planning. But he realized this was the opportunity to spend more time with the part of his team that had always seemed open to his leadership.

          "I found a good bar in the city," Sanos slapped Athan on the back. "Care to join us?"

          Athan smiled at them, "What are we waiting for?"

          ***

                    Jemsan was laying on the bed reading a book when there was a knock on the door. He knew Athan wouldn't knock because he had the key, and it was too early for the man to be coming home from practice regardless. He assumed it was one of the workers from the inn.  Jumping off the bed he moved to open the door.

                   Taking up most of the doorway due to his tall frame was a Darktan male Jemsan had never seen before. He was handsome, deeply tanned with eyes like dark granite.  His hair had been long at one point, for a glossy swatch hung over his left eye, but it'd been shaved low on the sides. He was wearing all black, a leather jacket with a matching tank underneath. Black leather pants and boots completed his attire.  If this man wasn't in the Darktan military then Jemsan couldn't imagine what else he did for a living.  "Yes?"

          "Prince Jemsan?" The man gazed at him inquiringly.

          Jemsan tilted his chin up and looked the man squarely in the eye. "I'm not a prince."

          "Could have fooled me," The man strode boldly into the room. "One would think that Rodanti slaves are kept tied up and dirty until it's time to relieve them of their heads."  He slammed the door resoundingly behind him, making it clear that there would be no escape for Jemsan.

          Jemsan stood his ground as the other man towered over him. He said nothing until the man removed his jacket revealing his dagger tattoo. "You're on a dagger team, Athan's?"

          "I was on his team, but no longer," The man replied.

          "Were you kicked off?" Jemsan didn't know what else to think, but the part that bothered him was why the man was here, or how he even knew where to find Jemsan?

          The man threw his head back and laughed. "Hardly, his team has been disbanded, as he should be learning right about now."

          "Who are you?" Jemsan managed to control the beating of his heart as he watched the man continue to disrobe, he slipped the tank off his head revealing  a well muscled chest and abs.

          "Oh, so you do care for formal introductions.  Perhaps it's only right that you learn my name before my cock plunges into you." The desire in the man's black eyes was now unmistakable. "I'm, Sren."

          "You seem to hold me in such disdain, yet you would lay your hands upon me?" Jemsan began. "One would think you'd use a different manner to teach me a lesson."

          "This will do, for it will send the correct message to Athan." Sren began to pull his boots off.

          "What message? He's been nothing but loyal to the Darktan," Jemsan insisted.

          " _Loyal_?" Sren scoffed. "Which is why he keeps you all to himself and doesn't dole out the punishment  that should have been coming to you the moment you arrived here? A true Darktan would know that you deserve _no leniency_. And then there was what happened on Heronde." He finished removing his last boot before pausing in his disrobement to stare Jemsan down.  "He disappeared after he'd been engaged in a fight with the Rodanti Princess ... your _sister_ I believe."

          Jemsan managed to keep the startled look from his face. Athan had said that Jennah made it off Heronde safely but he never mentioned having engaged her.  _Still keeping secrets from him it seemed._

          "The death of the Prime Rodanti should have flushed her out, instead she managed to escape.  I witnessed her portal opening ... and Athan standing right there doing _nothing_ to stop her."

          "If what he did was so damming, then why is he not imprisoned right now?" Jemsan asked.

          "Well, he is related to a councilmember." Sren removed his pants in one yank leaving himself dressed in only a pair of short black trunks. "At times that offers one certain ... _perks_.   But should he outright betray us, then no one in the universe .... can save him."  Sren frowned at him as if he just realized Jemsan was still standing there fully dressed.  "Well I suppose your clothes are merely rags, so destroying them when I rip them off you won't be a hardship."

  
          "No need to rip them." Jemsan slipped his black tee off his head and tossed it on the floor. He wasn't wearing any shoes or underwear, so once he let his loose pants slip to the ground, he was completely naked. He noticed the way Sren's eyes alit on his nude body.  He'd seen that look many times in the eyes of men or women who lusted after him.  Before Athan, if he didn't want to have sex with any of them, then he didn't.  And here he found himself in another situation where a man would rape him if he resisted.  Jemsan refused to be a victim, especially when it came to an intimate encounter.  "Do tell me, what happens when we're through? Do you snap my neck and leave my body for Athan to find? Is killing the toy he was rewarded with on the agenda?"

          "I won't lie, I wish to bring Athan down." Sren grasped his chin and brought their faces closer. "But if you prove pleasurable, then I _may_ just keep you around." He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

          Jemsan responded, finding that the taste of the man's mouth was not unpleasant.  He was clean and he smelled good, but there was just one problem. _He wasn't Athan_.  And now, they were going to fuck on the bed Jemsan shared with Athan.  The paradox was distressing, but Jemsan had no choice.

          When Jemsan was lifted into Sren's arms, his legs circled involuntarily around the soldier's narrow waist.  The kiss deepened as Jemsan felt his nipples being twisted and his body caressed in the most intimate of areas.  When a finger slipped into his dry ass, he stiffened slightly.  After the kiss broke, he pointed to the night table and the vial of oil.

          Jemsan lay on the bed when Sren hopped off him. He removed his underwear with a single yank revealing  a large, uncut cock that was not only thick in diameter but extremely long as well.  He appeared only semi erect, which meant that once he was fully hard, he'd be right on par with Athan in size. Jemsan watched through the fringe of his lashes as the man began to thoroughly oil himself.

          Using the same slick fingers after Sren returned to the bed, he inserted first one then two into Jemsan's welcoming ass.  "I hadn't expected you to be this willing, perhaps the Prince whore should be your new title."

          "And had I resisted, you would have simply called me the Prince bitch, I'm not sure which one I would have preferred."  Although Jemsan regarded the man with calm eyes, his heart was fracturing inside. He'd promised Athan there would be no more secrets between them, and whether or not he told the other man about this indiscretion, it would always be a betrayal.

          A gasp caught in his throat when Sren impaled him.  He grasped the short hairs at the back of the man's neck while his body grew accustomed to the hard cock within him.

          "By the fates, you're so tight. One would think Athan wasn't fucking you enough to loosen you up more." Sren's eyes were rolled back in his head at the exquisite pleasure.

          Jemsan gazed up at the man thrusting above him who'd wasted no time setting a grueling pace. The bed creaked and actually inched across the floor to the tune of his strokes.  He knew he would be sore later, and if Athan wanted to have sex, he would be unable to hide the fresh bruises caused to his fair skin by this recent rough coupling.

          Sren began to moan as Jemsan tightened around his dick,  squeezing him in just the right places.  His large body became slick with sweat as he continued to dominate Jemsan.  In an attempt to give as good as he got, Jemsan leaned his body upward and began to fuck himself up and down on Sren's cock. The other man seemed delighted by Jemsan's initiative.  Eventually, he pushed Jemsan flat on the bed once more and continued to pound into him.

          Jemsan tilted his head to the side, unwilling to watch the euphoric pleasures as they scrolled across the soldier's handsome face. _This man was not Athan. This man shouldn't be doing this to him._   The words played over and over in his head, but his body didn't do what his mind longed for, which was to throw Sren off him and flee the room. The time for that had certainly come and gone, _it was too late now_.

          Suddenly, Sren's body shuddered above him, in the throes of his climax. Moments later he filled Jemsan with his seed. He seemed unconcerned that Jemsan had not found release.  "I may have to keep you alive ... after all." He said between breaths.

          "You should go," Jemsan gazed at him with a calm that belied his unrest.

          "I may want seconds." Sren began to play with a tendril of silver blond hair, twirling it around his finger with a fascinated look on his face.  "You may be human, but you fuck with the confidence of a Rodanti, something I would never have experienced if we'd hadn't captured you."  The look on Sren's face indicated that fucking a Rodanti may have always been a fantasy of his.

          "You want to confront Athan with your pants down? A brawl between you two may attract a lot of attention. If he has no team left to train, then I should expect him shortly," Jemsan stated.

          Sren smirked at him. "You've really got him wrapped around your finger, don't you? That he'd come right home now that he has _nothing_ to do."  Despite the fact that he probably really did want to fuck Jemsan a second time, he stood and began to dress.  Once his task was complete, he leaned in to claim Jemsan's lips once more, but Jemsan turned at the last moment giving Sren his cheek.

          "Next time you fuck me ... make sure you _earn_ it." Jemsan glared at him. " _Get out."_

          Sren chuckled. "Taming you will be very fun indeed."  He looked Jemsan's naked body up and down before finally showing himself out.

          Jemsan listened to the sound of booted feet retreating. Once he could hear them no more, he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet bowl, he brought up the contents of his stomach which had consisted of toast and juice.  His body had already digested most of it, therefore dry heaves ensued.  He wiped his lips as he shuddered in disbelief over what he'd done.  _Athan would never understand_. Heck, Jemsan wouldn't either if the roles had been reversed.  But a part of him couldn't stand the thought of being victimized. He'd used the same tactic on Athan and it'd worked.  Even Athan, the man he now cared about more than any other man in the universe would have repeatedly raped him.  Jemsan had manipulated the situations so that his willingness negated a nonconsensual violent act.

          He didn't know why he was built in such a fashion.  No one would have dared force him against his will while he'd been on Hellenista, assured to one day become Prime Rodanti, thus the reason his celibacy had lasted for as long as it did.  Even Ramuel's ploy had failed when it came to getting into Jemsan's pants.  But now he was a slave without any rights, and while he could do nothing if the Darktan's decided to physically torture him. The one time it would have truly been rape was when Sumistra had come to the apartment with four men, but Athan had rescued him. If only Athan had arrived in time today to do the same...

          He felt the wetness on his cheeks before he even realized he was crying.  If Sumistra was really in cahoots with a Daemod, then what he was going through was so insignificant in the greater scheme of things.  He stood and jumped in the shower, washing away the traces of Sren's body.

          Ten minutes later, he was dressed and downstairs in the inn proper, requesting to have the sheets laundered. He simply couldn't allow him and Athan to sleep on those soiled ones tonight.  He went through the next few hours in a daze, wondering just where the hell Athan was if he didn't have training.  It wasn't as if he wanted to confront the man sooner not knowing what he would say to him yet. But the waiting was driving him crazy.  Eventually, he lay down on clean sheets, and fell asleep.

***  
          After spending a couple hours with the rest of Dagger 1 at a local bar, Athan had gone to General Headquarters to turn over his portal blade. The council resided in the same building, therefore he'd attempted to get an audience with any of the three remaining members. Sarena, the other female on the council had kept him waiting for hours. Then eventually her secretary had come forward and said Sarena wouldn't be able to see him today after all.  It only made sense that Sumistra must have warned them against accepting him.  His aunt had declared a silent war on him.

          Was she perhaps regretting now having brought him into the fold? _No._ She'd still needed Athan to get her hands on Jemsan. And Jemsan had been the cog once rusted in captivity that would bring down the entire Rodanti nation.  Despite Athan's necessity to Sumistra, he'd still been nothing more but a pawn.

          As he returned to the inn, with Jemsan's daily injection in his pocket, he wasn't sure what he'd say to the other man. His position as a Darktan was faltering, and if they didn't find other allies in high places soon, Athan himself may end up a slave like Jemsan.

          He found Jemsan asleep on the bed, but there was a furrow on the other man's brow as if he were having a bad dream.  Athan closed the door behind him as softly as he could, but with just that slight tap, Jemsan was awake.

          Jemsan sat up in bed before wiping sleep from his eyes. "You're back."

          Athan moved to sit next to him on the bed before threading one of Jemsan's hands in his own.  "Yeah." He noted right away when Jemsan seemed reluctant to get closer to him.  "Is something wrong?"

          It took Jemsan a moment, but eventually he raised silver crystal eyes to meet Athan's.  "You could say that..."

          "What happened?" Athan was concerned now, for Jemsan was certainly not himself.

          "I received a visit from one of your former team members," Jemsan stated.

          "Who?" Athan wanted to know.

          "He said his name was, Sren.  He also said that your team had been disbanded."

  
          Athan nodded, seeing no reason to deny it. "The decision just came down this morning."

          "He seemed to think that perhaps you were being too lenient with me."

          "So he'd mentioned before," Athan muttered.

          "Oh, I didn't think you discussed me with your team." Jemsan's gaze indicated he wasn't pleased by this revelation.

          "It wasn't like that ... it just came up --" Athan didn't get a chance to finish before Jemsan continued.

          "He also said that um ... you engaged Jennah on Heronde?" Jemsan pinned him with his stare. "You never told me that."

          Athan red between the lines. Jemsan thought he was keeping things from him again.  "Listen, I'm being as open with you as I possibly can. If I forget to tell you some things, it wasn't intentional."

          "Not telling me that you fought with my sister was something you _forgot_?" Jemsan looked at him incredulously.

          Athan shook his head and pressed his lips together tightly. " _That bastard_ , he must have followed me here one day so he could find you. Now it seems he came here just to get you all riled up."

  
          "No, he came here to _fuck_ me."  Jemsan seemed almost surprised at himself for blurting that revelation.

          "What?" Athan's mouth fell open. "He ... he _raped_ you?"

          "I wouldn't call it that ... not when I willingly participated," Jemsan admitted.  "I refused to let him make me a sexual victim."

          The familiarity in Jemsan's tone resonated with Athan.  The first night he'd brought Jemsan to his apartment, he'd full well intended to have him regardless of Jemsan's position.  However, the Prince had turned it all around by taking initiative.  It seemed Jemsan's first thought to protect himself was always to turn the situation on it's head. While Athan knew what Jemsan had done did not absolve Athan of his own actions, it was too much to stomach to know that the Prince had used the same method on someone else.

          "So, you let him _fuck you_ on _our_ bed." Athan couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone.

          "If I hadn't, not only would I really have been raped, but then you may have come home to a corpse." Jemsan gazed at him wistfully.  "That human injection that I'm sure you have somewhere in your pocket, makes me entirely too vulnerable against a man like Sren.  It's bad enough to face a truth like that and still add my body's defilement to the list."

          "Well, at least you're being true to your word to not keep any secrets between us." Athan's body was rigid with anger. "But I'm not sure how much our relationship can survive with truths like these." He turned and stormed from the room.  His destination was General Headquarters, someone there would surely know Sren's address.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

          Being a former commander certainly did have it's perks, which was why Athan was allowed into the high rise building where Sren had an entire floor on a Penthouse suite.  Athan thought it was a bit grand for a soldier, but perhaps Sren had been born into wealth.  He'd told the clerk at the front desk that he wanted to surprise Sren, which had got him all the way to the other man's front door unannounced. When he knocked, a servant answered and allowed him entry into the foyer.

          Athan gazed around at the grandness of the decor. Gold and cream tiles went well with the honey colored textured walls. Leafy ferns sat in large white pots at each side of the entrances.  A toffee colored couch and matching arm chairs rounded out the decor.  When the servant asked who to announce, Athan merely said 'a fellow Dagger.'  The servant didn't seem to find this strange, and left to inform Sren.

          Athan wasn't sure what he was doing there. He only knew that he needed to put some space between him and Jemsan.  He knew it wouldn't be prudent to start a fight with Sren, no matter what.  But his fellow soldier had gone to the inn with the intent to hurt Jemsan, while he'd left perhaps not thinking he'd done so, Athan knew better now.  It was all just an act, a way for Jemsan to fool himself into thinking he could protect his pride from being hurt.  The truth was, men as beautiful as Jemsan would always be a victim if they were unable to defend themselves or be protected.  Such had not been the case with Jemsan before he'd been imprisoned on Nelena. And if Athan were honest with himself, he could take partial blame for Jemsan's situation having been the one to take the Prince from the safety of his home. 

          Athan waited for five minutes before he gave politeness a _fuck you_ , and headed into the suite proper.  He passed through hallways and living areas with stylish furnishing.  When he saw a man standing on a balcony who matched Sren's build, Athan walked towards him purposefully.

          "You keep all of your fellow soldiers waiting?" Athan demanded as he entered onto the balcony.  Flowers and greenery lined the golden railing, and a small dining area was set up on the marble tiles.  If Athan hadn't been in such a hurry to confront Sren, he would have noticed that this man's hair was far longer than his fellow Dagger. It was of the same blue black color but it brushed just below the man's collar.

          When he turned around, Athan soon came face to face with Councilmember Striktos.  "Sir." He pounded a fist to his chest and bowed briefly in respect.

          "Commander Athan, is there some reason you're here?" Striktos asked.

  
          "I came to see, Sren." Athan asked the next obvious question regardless of appropriateness.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

          Striktos chuckled. "I didn't think I needed a reason to visit with my son."

  
          " _Your son?"_ Athan's mouth fell open. But as he looked at the man now, he saw some similarities.  The same height and muscular build, along with some of the same features were present. The dark granite colored eyes, the straight nose and strong jaw line.  Even the shape of their lips was similar, except that Sren's was usually in a sneer, whereas Striktos' were currently curved upwards with amusement. It suddenly occurred to him that this coincidence could work in his favor. "Sir, I'd been meaning to have a meeting with the council for some time."

          "Yes, Sumistra told us ... to discuss a truce with the Rodanti." A frown finally appeared on Striktos' face.

          "Indeed, but that's not the only reason." Athan took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I fear my aunt may be compromised."

          "What are _you_ doing here?" Sren entered boldly onto the balcony. He was dressed all in black, matching pants and boots and a lightweight shirt that hugged the muscles of his chest.

          Athan saw the concern in Striktos' gaze at his statement, but it seemed they'd have to wait to continue their conversation.  He turned to face Sren. "You _know_ why I'm here."

          "Your Prince didn't say I raped him, did he?" Sren's smirk was ever present.

          An image of himself grasping Sren before tossing him bodily off the balcony filled Athan's brain. However, it would have been futile, for they weren't' high enough up to cause Sren serious injury. And such an action would serve to annoy not only Sren, but his father as well. Instead he replied simply and truthfully,  "No, he didn't."

          "You slept with Jemsan?" Striktos pinned Sren with a stare.

          Sren managed to look somewhat sheepish.  "It was just a bit of fun."

          "I don't think your intended minds you sleeping around, but she may take offense when that person is a Rodanti," Striktos stated.

          "Father please, could we talk about that later?"  Sren seemed aghast that his father would embarrass him in front of Athan.

          "That depends," Striktos attention was on Athan. "Who did you really come here to see, _me_ or my son?"

          "Initially it was your son, but right now ... I need to talk to _you_ more," Athan explained.

          Striktos glanced at Sren. It was likely some telepathic communication passed between the two, for eventually Sren threw up his hands and left the two of them alone.

          Striktos returned his attention to Athan. "You have five minutes."

  
          "When I visited my aunt the other day, I'd gone to her room, and I thought I saw a different reflection in the mirror." Athan was grateful Striktos didn't demand he get to the point, but it was likely the man would only give him five minutes before shutting him down and kicking him out of his son's suite.  "The research I've done has led me to conclude that ... Sumistra may be influenced by a Daemod." Athan expected laughter, maybe some other form of disbelief, but Striktos merely frowned at him.

          "What do _you_ know of the Daemods? They are a bedtime story meant to frighten misbehaving children at best."

          Athan shook his head. "That's not what I've heard, they're _real_."

          " _Of course_ they're real. But they are so little of a threat to us they may as well not be.  They have no way of entering our universe, and that's _not_ going to change," Striktos stated.

          "I understand that I have no proof, but if you would even just keep an eye on her --"

  
          "Sumistra took you in when the Rodanti would have ruined you, and _this_ is how you repay her? By _accusations and lies?"_ The anger flashed in dark granite eyes.  _"Never_ speak of this again, and I will pretend you hadn't brought this to me."

          "Sir please, if I'm not wrong, then you condemn the universe to die a quick death," Athan pleaded with him.

          "You didn't come up with this alone," Realization dawned on Striktos.  "The Rodanti Prince has been filling your head with nonsense. Perhaps it's time he was removed from your care."

          "Please, I'm sorry ... you're right. I _will_ never speak of this again." Athan realized he'd well and truly failed. "I should go." He bowed before Striktos once more then saw himself out.  He didn't encounter Sren on the way out knowing that he wouldn't have the time or the energy to rail the man over what he'd done to Jemsan.  His coming here had been a complete waste of time, and now Athan wasn't sure if he'd made the situation worse.  They were under a lot of scrutiny now, but Athan was beginning to believe that the only way out of this mess would be to leave Nelena altogether.

***

          Jemsan had paced their small room before exiting and going down below to the inn proper.  He really didn't know what to do with himself, so worried about what Athan could be doing at this moment. He eventually found himself outside the inn, gazing down the mostly empty streets looking for any signs of Athan returning. When he received a few curious stares from Darktans who apparently didn't know who he was, he forced himself to go back inside. The last thing he wanted was to attract anymore unwanted attention.

          Athan had been gone for almost two hours when he finally returned that evening. Jemsan noticed the man didn't look any worse for the wear when he entered their room. That meant if he _had_ gone to see Sren, that at least a brawl hadn't broken out between the two.

          "Are you okay?" After those words left Jemsan's lips, he regretted them. Of course Athan wasn't okay, but he was immortal so the telltale signs of stress would not be as obvious.  "Tell me what happened."  
          "Well, I was at Sren's suite but I ran into Councilmember Striktos, who as it turns out ... is his father."

  
          Jemsan's eyes widened briefly before narrowing once more. "Might be why he gets away with as much as he does. He'd mentioned that being related to one on the council had its perks."  But also the fact that Sren wasn't a commander in his own right, probably meant that he was too hot headed to hold the position.

          "I'd been trying so hard to get any of the other council to speak to me ... and it was all for naught."  Athan sat on the bed and placed a palm on his forehead. "I wish you'd been there, maybe you could have convinced him better than I of Sumistra's plotting with the Daemods."

          "He didn't believe you," Jemsan surmised.

          "Not only that ... he thinks you're being a bad influence on me and threatened to take you from my care." Athan turned concerned eyes on Jemsan.  "I couldn't bear it if that happened."

          Jemsan realized that despite the mistrust bubbled up from his unsavory encounter with Sren, Athan had already forgiven Jemsan for his part in it.  The last thing they needed was to have further wedges driven between them, when they basically only had each other here.  He joined him on the bed and hugged him.  "It's not over yet, as long as there is still breath in our bodies, we can make a difference."

          Athan began to kiss him then, a passionate kiss that spoke to the frustrations in his body.  His hands gripped handfuls of Jemsan's soft unbound hair, holding him closer.

          While Jemsan knew his body was still sore from his encounter with Sren, he would not deny Athan his pleasure. But when the man suddenly pulled away and gazed down at him, the look in his eyes which mirrored distaste was obvious. Jemsan hadn't expected that Athan's passions would cool for him if the man now thought he was somehow defiled. "I'm still me."

          "I know ... I just don't think I'm ready yet." Athan stood and went to the bathroom.

          Jemsan sat there, feeling Athan's looming absence like a void. _What had he done?_ Had Jemsan ruined their sexual relationship simply because he hadn't allowed Sren to truly rape him?  Did Athan begrudge Jemsan's need to not feel a victim?  Whatever the case, this void between them could only be mended with time, Jemsan only hoped that it didn't take too much time.

***

          The following morning, Athan was violently awoken to the sound of their door crashing open. They'd been lying with their backs to each other when a group of Darktan soldiers stormed into the room.  Athan was instantly on his feet and noted when they began to take Jemsan into custody. He didn't recognize any of them.  "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. He hadn't moved them out of the inn not thinking that Striktos would follow through with his threat this soon. He'd obviously been wrong.

          "The prisoner is to return to the laboratory barracks," The head soldier spoke.

          "For what reason, he's been given his injection." Athan had remembered to administer it late the previous night, but at least he had remembered.

          "If you have any questions, you can take them up with, Silep."

          Athan recognized the name of Sumistra's pet scientist.  He gazed at Jemsan who'd been silent and wasn't struggling against the hold of the soldiers.  "I'll get to the bottom of this," Athan said for Jemsan's benefit only before he was taken away.

          Athan dressed quickly with the intent of following the soldiers back to the lab. He didn't want to think what Silep had planned for Jemsan.  He wondered if they'd left the inn if Sumistra's people still wouldn't have found them. There was no way to know now.  But whatever Sumistra and Silep were planning, it couldn't be good.

***

          Jemsan was strapped naked to an operating table once again hooked up to monitors.  He recognized the thin, short man named Silep from previous visits to this lab.  He hadn't been injected with anymore Codex H thankfully, but he'd been given something which had made him extremely drowsy.  He was unsure how long he'd been there, but when he heard a commotion just outside the door, he wasn't surprised when Athan came bursting into the room.

          "Jemsan." Athan was quickly at his side, looking down at him with concern etched in those amber eyes.

          "Leave, or I'll have you removed," Silep stated.

          "You had _no right_ to take him from me," Athan glared at Silep.

          "Councilmember's Sumistra and Striktos thought it best that he be removed from your care.  Until another petitions to have him, then the Rodanti remains here," Silep replied.

          Jemsan lowered his gaze, realizing that everything had seemingly been set up so that Sren could later claim him.  Having to submit to that man every day would leave him eventually wanting to slit his own throat.  Human suicidal thoughts would ultimately be the end of him.

          Athan gazed at Jemsan sympathetically. "I'll speak to my aunt, I'll get you back... _I promise_."

          "You should not make such sweeping promises."

          Jemsan glanced up when the Darktan blades master known as Saiymon entered the lab. He held a small tablet which he presented to Silep.

          "As you see there, I've already petitioned to have Jemsan taken under my care and it's been approved." Saiymon's assessing gaze roved over Jemsan's nude form. "Once they get these things off you, then I can take you home."

          Athan was ready to protest, but he seemed to realize that Saiymon taking Jemsan was a lot better than Sren gaining control of him.

          "Well played, Saiymon," Silep said before nodding to his assistant to release Jemsan.

          ***

                   Saiymon's home was a villa like Sumistra's but on a slightly smaller scale. The outer courtyard had a small pond that appeared to have living fish swimming about. The two story structure made of brick and granite had a homey feel about it. Upon entry, the inner decor possessed the coloring and furniture of a masculine bachelor type pad.  Given Saiymon's effeminate appearance, Athan had been surprised by that. 

          He'd had sent the other man his thoughts demanding to know what was happening when he'd claimed Jemsan. Saiymon had assured him, he'd done it to save the Prince, and that Athan himself was welcome to stay with them for as long as he liked.  Other than Sumistra, Athan had known Saiymon longer than any other Darktan, but that didn't mean he could trust the man.

          _Do you really expect me to believe that you're doing this for Jemsan? You could care less about him, even more so that he no longer has any use to the Darktan._ Athan couldn't go into this blind, he had to know what Saiymon was really about.  They were currently standing on a patio surrounded by flowering plants.  A couple lounge chairs and side couches were present along with a single circular table.

          "No need to hide our thoughts from your Prince, I'm sure." Saiymon wrapped his arms around his tiny waist as he regarded them with a half smile on his face.

          Athan saw the questioning look on Jemsan's face.  "I wanted him to tell me what's the deal, why he's _really_ helping us," He explained.

          "Sex can be such a driving factor, can't it?" Saiymon said the words while looking at Jemsan.

          Athan's face twisted in a frown.  "If everyone wants to fuck a Rodanti so bad, peace would be the best way to achieve that."

          Saiymon came to stand directly before Athan. "I don't want to fuck your Prince. I want _you_ , to fuck _me_."  Saiymon chuckled at the stunned expression on Athan's face. "I knew there was something about you the first day I met you. Of course it took he X-Plane to create a man that I longed to writhe beneath in the throes passion." He continued to speak in the silence that ensued his revelation. "The choice is yours of course. I'll protect you from Sumistra and the rest of the council's wrath, while _you_ give me orgasms the likes of which I've never seen before."

          "To think the Darktans can be so ruled by their loins, it's surprising you hadn't lost the war before now."  Jemsan couldn't keep the bitter tone from his voice.

          "I understand your jealously. But I would also like the decision to be both of yours. I will not have a man come to my bed that's not willing."

          "You act as if you've given us a true choice," Jemsan glared at him. "If we refuse your help then we leave ourselves vulnerable to Sumistra and the scientists."

          "Then allow me to sweeten the deal." Saiymon flipped a swatch of long, silky, blue black hair over his shoulder. "Remain with me for a month, at the end of which point if you so desire ... I will even help you _escape_ Nelena."

          "If you help us escape and are caught, you'll be executed for treason," Jemsan pointed out. He glanced at Athan who'd been mostly silent since Saiymon laid out his proposition on the table.

          "I'm well aware of the repercussions," Saiymon pinned Jemsan with a stare. "Why don't you let _me_ worry about that."

  
          "How long before Sumistra's viral canister of the human drug will be ready?" Jemsan asked.

          "Ah, you seek to warn Hellenista before their final destruction." Saiymon grinned at them. "I have it on good authority that it will take at least another two months to create the required amount. So, do we have a deal?"

          Jemsan glanced at Athan, as a silent exchange passed between them. "We'll need to talk about it."

          Athan pressed his lips together, wondering how exactly Jemsan would put into words the fact that he wanted Athan to whore for their freedom.

          "Of course, let me show you to your room." Saiymon exited the patio, with them following close behind.

          Athan hadn't noticed any servants at all and wondered if Saiymon lived here alone. It was likely that he did have a staff, for the entire villa was spotless, and Athan couldn't imagine Saiymon cleaning it himself in his spare time.  They were shown to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Two large dressers sat on opposing sides, as well as a walk in closet. A couple of cozy side couches in the burgundy and dark brown color scheme added a homey touch.  There was a private bathroom adjacent, along with a small balcony overlooking the courtyard.

          "Take as much time as you need. Lunch will be served promptly at noon in the dining hall."  Saiymon glanced between both men once more before taking his leave.

          Athan sighed then took a seat on one of those side couches, he said nothing when Jemsan joined him.

          "This is the ally we sought to help us combat Sumistra," Jemsan stated.

          "There is a reason we never thought of him before. Saiymon and Sumistra always appeared a united front. This could _all_ be a trap," Athan felt the need to point.

          "I would have agreed, if I hadn't seen the way he looked at you just now," Jemsan began. "It's almost as if he's suffering from unrequited love."

  
          " _Love?"_ Athan scoffed at the idea.  "I _barely_ know him."

          "But I doubt not from _his_ lack of trying."  Jemsan lowered his gaze. "I won't make this decision for you. And I believe him when he said, if you aren't one hundred percent willing, then the deal is off."

          "Then perhaps I should take lessons from you, since you seem so experienced on the subject matter." Athan felt terrible after those words had left his lips. He didn't want to hurt Jemsan, but it seems they kept landing in positions where it was inevitable.

          "This is hard on me as well, do you think I _want_ this to happen?" Jemsan couldn't help his own anger from spilling through.

          "Whether or not you want this won't change the fact that you'll agree to it," Athan began.  "Fine, I'll fuck him, but only if he allows you to be a bystander.  If you have the guts to make this type of decision, then you'll also have the stamina to _watch me_ follow through with it."

            


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Athan hating ensues ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a shout out to my two most loyal reviewers. While I seemed to have lost a few people along the way, Snowhare and LittleK have been my biggest cheerleaders. Thanks you two!

**Chapter 23  
          **  When Jemsan woke the following morning, it was to find the bed empty. Athan's side did appear slept in, plus Jemsan had rolled into him at some point during the night before returning to his side of the bed.  Saiymon had given them one day to make their decision, despite the fact that it was already made, they'd accepted the time.

          Jemsan wondered if he should ask for separate quarters, but maybe it wouldn't be necessary if Athan would be spending most of his nights in Saiymon's bed chambers.  As it was right now, the man could barely stand to look at him, and Jemsan couldn't blame him. Athan having grown up on Prima Centra believed in being faithful to one lover.  And despite the fact that they'd made no promises to each other, they _were_ established lovers.  Yet within the past couple days, not only had Jemsan slept with another man, but come tonight, Athan would be doing the same.

          He stood and donned a robe before exiting onto the balcony. It was nice to have material things again. This was the closest to what life had been like for him back on Hellenista before his capture.  The artificial sunlight which mimicked daytime illuminated the courtyard garden below.  Jemsan could see brightly colored fish swimming in the pond as well as hear birds chirping in the trees.  A homesickness hit him with a rush.  He wanted so badly to see Jennah again and hold her in his arms. And his fellow Rodanti; never had he missed training and fighting alongside them more. 

          But if Jemsan were realistic, he would never experience any of those things again, not if he was destined to die here.  There was so much that could go wrong before their plans even reached fruition.  He'd promised himself that the moment he realized all was lost, he'd sacrifice himself for Athan.  There was no point in having him executed for treason when all hope was gone. The smell of coffee filtering up from the patio below indicated that breakfast was ready. Jemsan left the balcony to get ready to face the day.

***

          It was late afternoon when Athan strolled with Jemsan at his side in the courtyard.  Saiymon had actually gone to General Headquarters for a meeting, leaving only the head house keeper, Sinnette, and the cook Sarah at the villa. Athan had thought they were nice enough people, his only problem was he didn't want to be here. But Jemsan had just concocted a plan that would either get them kicked out of the villa, or give them some ammunition against the owner.

          "Alright, you go back inside first, once you have Sinnette's attention, then I'll steal up into Saiymon's room," Jemsan stated.

          "I don't like it, what if you get caught?" Athan didn't keep the concern from his gaze.

          "I won't, I'll be quick.  And we don't know how often Saiymon will leave the villa from this point forward, we've got to take the chance now," Jemsan insisted.

          Athan nodded, "Alright, I'm going in now."  He strode down the pebbled walkway until he entered the kitchen from a back door. Sarah was busy preparing pastries while Sinnette discussed something with her.  They spotted him right away and Sinnette strode forward, offering him one of the pastries from the first batch that were still warm from the oven.

          Athan smiled at both women in greeting and accepted one of the frosted treats. "Sinnette, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

          "Certainly," The woman with short dark hair and merry midnight blue eyes nodded her head briskly and led him from the kitchen.  They arrived in one of the central hallways which offered them some privacy.  "You look so much like him."

  
          Athan gazed at her with confusion in his eyes. "Who?"

          "Oh, I shouldn't have said anything, forgive me" She pulled at the jacket of her dark navy suit. A slightly nervous tick.

          "No need to apologize, but _please_ ... do tell me what you meant," Athan insisted.

          "Do you know who Steven was?" Sinnette asked.

          "No, should I?" The name was not familiar to Athan.

          "What do you know of your father?" Sinnette gazed at him curiously.

          "When I asked about him, Sumistra wouldn't tell me anything."

          "And for that reason, I can not either, Please ... tell me what you wished to talk to me about."

          "Was ... was Steven my father?" Athan wanted to know.  She certainly had implied as much.

          "I can not answer that," Sinnette replied with a slight frown.

          Athan decided not to press her further, but the woman had certainly piqued his curiosity. "Saiymon had wanted me to discuss having a tailor sent over. Apparently he wishes both me and Jemsan to receive new wardrobes.  I was wondering if you knew someone who would be able to create various styles."

  
          "You mean even those styles befitting a Rodanti." Sinnette smiled at him knowingly.

          "You seem to read my thoughts," Athan grinned at her. They talked for another five minutes, discussing perhaps even putting various dishes from Rodanti worshipped worlds on the menu for the next week.  When Athan saw Jemsan peak his head out in the hallway, he knew he didn't have to keep up with the stalling tactics anymore.  "Thank you so much for your time."

          "No problem," the other woman smiled at him then returned to the kitchen.

          Athan met Jemsan back up in their room.  "Well, did you find anything?"

          "There was nothing out of place, but as I was going through his closet, a picture fell out of his robes," Jemsan began. "The man in it looked an awful lot like you. It was worn and frayed, as if he'd had it for a long time."

          "Most likely my father ... _Steven_." Athan ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Sumistra would never speak to me about him.  But if Saiymon kept a picture of him after all this time --" He cut himself off, unable to finish.  Jemsan finished for him.

          "Then perhaps they were lovers."

          Athan shook his head, "I don't want to speculate."

          "It would make sense, wouldn't it? Why else would Saiymon suddenly decide that he wants to be intimate with you if not to relive some affair he once had with Steven?"  

          "I don't want to think that my mother fled Nelena to keep me from going to the X-Plane, or that her mate didn't love her or me enough to fight to have us stay."

          "You're right, this is all just speculation," Jemsan replied.

          "There is one person who would know the truth.  And after he takes what he desires from me tonight ... then he'll give me the answers I seek." Athan imagined himself lying next to Saiymon, naked skin pressed against the other.  He never thought he'd used sex to get what he wanted, but just perhaps in this case, it'd be worthwhile.

***

          Jemsan was not surprised later that evening after Saiymon returned, that he'd agreed to have Jemsan watch while he had sex with Athan.  Although Jemsan could be overtly sexual himself, there was something about Saiymon's effeminate appearance that made him even more so.  They both held the sensuous appeal of androgyny and apparently didn't mind taking a cock from a man much larger than themselves, but Jemsan drew the line when it came to voyeurism.  It's possible nothing was taboo to Saiymon when it came to sex.

          Jemsan had half hoped Athan would have changed his mind about forcing him to watch, seeing as they had worked together only earlier that day to do some detective work.  But it seemed his lover was perhaps still upset with him about agreeing to Saiymon's plans so quickly.  He waited in their room, while Athan showered in preparation. It bothered him that the prep was to fuck another man, but he managed not to let it show when Athan emerged from the bathroom wearing just a long black robe.  Jemsan was still fully dressed in a black shirt and pants since he would not be an active participant this night, he hadn't bothered to shower.  Saiymon was clearly not attracted to him, and Jemsan supposed he should be grateful for that. A part of him also wished the man hadn't wanted to bed Jemsan's lover either.

          They left the room together, their destination, Saiymon's master bedroom.  The palpable silence around them seemed thick enough to cut with a knife.  For Jemsan, it was almost as if he were walking to his doom. He knew he couldn't turn away once they got down to business or even close his eyes.  He'd agreed to this, and he would observe their every movement until completion.

          Saiymon's master bedroom possessed the same bachelor colors as the rest of the villa.  The sheets were black satin and the transparent canopy curtains, a wispy burgundy.  There was a black side couch set up near the bed, Jemsan knew he'd be able to park himself there as if it were quite literally a front row seat.

          Saiymon was present wearing only a short white robe, revealing light caramel colored legs.  His complexion was a bit fairer than Athan's, but not by much.  His long blue black hair appeared slightly damp still, no doubt from a recent shower.  He smiled at them in greeting.

          "Thank you both for coming,"  Saiymon offered them a drink from a well stocked side bar.

          It was on the tip of Jemsan's lips to snidely remark if they'd even had a choice in the matter. But instead he along with Athan politely refused a drink.  Jemsan just stood with his hands in his pockets and waited for them to get down to business.

          "Please, both of you let me know if you need anything to occupy your days," Saiymon began. "I'll be in meetings sporadically at General Headquarters.  But on the days when I'm available, we could even visit the sights in the city if you'd care to."

          "Just what I always wanted, to tour Nelena." Jemsan hadn't been able to bite back the snide remark.

          "Just bring me a suggestion, Prince, and I'll let you know whether or not it's possible. Anything short of _freeing_ you, obviously," Saiymon's expression said Jemsan couldn't annoy him, not tonight.

          "We didn't come here for small talk, did we?" Athan spoke up.

          Saiymon eyed the taller man appreciatively. "No, we did not."

          "Well then, let's get on with it." Athan appeared tired of the forced politeness. He grabbed Saiymon by the slender waist, before kissing him.

          Jemsan's lips parted slightly as he witnessed the sultry kiss his lover was now delivering to another man.  He saw as Saiymon melted in Athan's arms, returning the kiss with gusto.  When Athan lifted Saiymon and took him to the king sized bed, it seemed his lover was anxious to get it over with.

          Jemsan moved slowly to the side couch before taking a seat. By time he focused on the men again, they were both already naked, having quickly discarded their robes.  Athan was trailing a set of kisses down Saiymon's neck and collarbone, while Saiymon twisted his hands in Athan's hair.

          Saiymon's legs were spread wide, with Athan planted between them.  Saiymon's beige nipples were pinched and squeezed, causing him to gasp in delight.  He arched his back wantonly when Athan's mouth closed over one of those nipples.  He seemed ready to be fucked, but it soon became clear that Athan wasn't quite ready to do the fucking.

          "Allow me," Saiymon stated before tossing Athan on his back, Saiymon knelt between his legs. His mouth engulfed the tip of Athan's cock almost instantly before he began sucking in a manner that spoke to Saiymon's experience.

          Jemsan noted that Athan hadn't been hard, and it almost warmed his heart knowing that if he'd been in Saiymon's place, Jemsan's cock would have been a raging erection.  But that feeling soon faded, when thanks to Saiymon's skilled mouth, Athan was rock hard in less than a minute.  Satisfied with the results of his efforts, Saiymon straddled Athan's hips before allowing the man's cock to fill him. Jemsan could only assume that Saiymon had prepared his ass in anticipation for penetration before they'd arrived. There was no hint of pain on the effeminate Darktan's face as Athan's cock drove in to the hilt.

          Saiymon's hands splayed across Athan's bare chest as he set a steady pace, fucking himself up and down on Athan's cock.  He whipped his hair back and arched his back as if willing Athan's cock to sink deeper.

          They fucked that way for perhaps five minutes before Athan switched position, flipping Saiymon beneath him without removing his cock.  This position now had him facing Jemsan as he fucked Saiymon.  When Athan looked up, their eyes met.  Jemsan did not look away as the man's body shook with the movements of his thrusts ... _fucking another man_.

          Jemsan eventually felt the strain of Athan's gaze, knowing it was this moment that the other man had sought to punish him with for agreeing to this in the first place.  When Saiymon cried out in orgasm, Athan finally broke the stare.  Jemsan hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until that moment.  He felt himself grow uncomfortably hard. Despite the distressing situation, what he was witnessing was still highly erotic.

          Athan continued to fuck his partner for some time after Saiymon's first release. He didn't look at Jemsan again though.  Jemsan soon began to wonder if his lover couldn't find what he needed to reach completion.  He noticed when Saiymon sucked a finger, slicking it, before reaching behind Athan and slipping it inside him.  Athan gasped, but that apparently did the trick as his body shuddered in release.  He rolled off Saiymon and lay there, his eyes closed and his chest heaving.

          Jemsan waited until their breathing returned to normal before popping to his feet. "May I be excused?" He felt like a human child, asking for permission to go outside and play.

          Athan turned and gazed at him. He did seem somewhat embarrassed over what had just occurred. Eventually he nodded, and Jemsan couldn't leave the room fast enough.

***

          The guilt on Athan's conscience continued to weigh on him after Jemsan had fled the room.  He now realized that forcing his lover to watch had been just as traumatizing for _him_ as it'd likely been for Jemsan.  He would never ask this of Jemsan ever again.  But now, it was time to use his proximity to Saiymon to get some answers.

          "Who is Steven?"  Athan asked him outright, of the sated man who lay naked beside him.

          Saiymon turned those alluring green eyes in his direction. "Did Sumistra tell you?"

          "You _know_ she didn't," Athan replied.

          "Then how did you hear that name?" Saiymon asked.

          Athan didn't want to get Sinnette in any trouble, so he glossed it over.  "It was only a matter of time before I learned about him, don't you think? He was my father, wasn't he?"

          Saiymon lowered his gaze, "Indeed. And you were his namesake, Stefan."

          Athan swallowed when he finally heard the name his parents had gifted him with. He'd always be Athan now, he knew that. But the emotion of what he'd missed out on would have to be bottled away for now, as he concentrated on the matter at hand.  "What happened to him?" He noted immediately the hesitation in Saiymon's stance. "Please ... tell me."

          "It's a long story..."

  
          "I appear to have time." Athan moved closer to him before grasping the smaller man's hand encouragingly. "You were lovers, weren't you?"

          "How intuitive of you," Saiymon glanced at him with new eyes.

          "Your request to have me in your bed seemed rather strange. But now I understand why."

  
          "And you aren't upset, that I wanted to remember your father by having you intimately?" Saiymon asked.

          "I'm not happy about it but I do understand. Now, tell me what happened to him."

          "Your parents were mated around thirty years ago, it was an arranged mating, so their relationship had never been about love," Saiymon began.

          "Why would the Darktans arrange matings?" Athan asked.

          "It usually only happens with the ruling families, they wish to make their particular brood, _stronger_."

          Athan remembered the conversation on Sren's balcony with Striktos. The man's father had suggested that Sren's intended wouldn't be happy to know he'd slept with a Rodanti.  Athan almost felt bad for the man, knowing that Sren had no choice but to mate with whoever the woman was that had been chosen for him.  "Let me guess, my father really loved you and not my mother?"

          Saiymon's sensual lips twitched upward slightly. "They got along fairly well actually. Darktan children are rare and precious.  If at all possible, both parents will raise our brood.  But as I'm certain Sumistra told you, the main reason Sahsha fled was to avoid having you go to the X-Plane."

          "Am I to understand that my father was on board with it?" Athan could only figure that was the reason Steven hadn't fled with Sahsha.  But then again, the man laying beside him may have also been part of that reason.

          "He knew it would make you stronger. But he hadn't realized Sahsha was so against it until it was too late." Saiymon's extra long eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks as the memories played across his face.  "He did catch up to her a few months later ... but she'd told him the baby had died.  They didn't have a chance to discuss it further, when they were attacked by the Rodanti."

          Athan sighed, "Are you saying Jemsan was responsible for the deaths of both my parents?"  Even if Jemsan hadn't struck the killing blow like he'd done with Sahsha, his team was still responsible for the Darktan slaughter there.

          "Steven didn't die there, he was part of the group that was rescued after Sahsha was killed," Saiymon explained.

          Athan hadn't expected that. "Oh ... then how?"

          "He was on a stealth mission on a Rodanti controlled world five years later, when he was killed."

          "So, you two actually got to be together for that time?" Athan was curious.

          Saiymon offered a brilliant smile, "Yes. Our time was brief, and despite the ongoing war, I'd never been happier in all my four thousand years."

          Athan managed to keep his eyes from bugging out at the thought that Saiymon was twice Jemsan's age, when he didn't look a day over twenty one.  Athan may have experienced a thousand years in the X-Plane, but it was safe to assume that Saiymon's years had all been legitimate ones.  "You've seen a lot of victories and losses on both sides I'd imagine. Tell me what is different about this one?" He noticed when a shadow crossed Saiymon's gaze, as if he knew something he wasn't telling.

          "We'd been on the brink of defeat many times over as the Rodanti are now. Primarily because our birth rate had been staunched.  We simply were not producing offspring enough to replace the ones we lost in battle. And breeding with humans never created any demigods as it did with the Rodanti. While our victory now may be imminent, I'm not certain it'd be deserved," Saiymon stated.

          A thought suddenly occurred to Athan. "You know about the Daemods too?"

          Saiymon was silent for a few moments before replying. "You shouldn't have taken that information to Striktos."

          "Why, is he in on it?" Athan didn't want to imagine that or else they were far worse off than he'd previously thought.

          "No, but it may put him in danger. Many feel that the Darktans should be ruled by one as the Rodanti are.  For that to happen, it would mean serious infighting among the four. And it's quite likely only the death of the others will make way for the rule of one," Saiymon explained.

          "That has to be what the Daemods promised her, that not only would she defeat the Rodanti, but rule over Nelena as a single entity." Athan's aunt was truly devious. But then another thought occurred to him, and it prompted him to exit the bed despite his nudity, he stood staring at Saiymon. "Please _tell me_ you're not in league with them too."

          "I don't seek the power that Sumistra does.  In the past I did command armies, but nowadays I was merely a soldier grunt.  My renewed interest in this war only happened when I learned about _you_ ," Saiymon rose from the bed as well and moved towards him.  His delicate and lithe beautiful limbs seemed to long to be caressed.  "I'd always planned to be the check to Sumistra's power, if her plans threatened Darktan survival. That has not changed. I'm her trusted confidant,  should she make the wrong choice for our people ... then I will be in the position to _end_ her."

          "Until then, you just let her do whatever the _fuck_ she pleases?" Athan couldn't help his anger. If he were in a position to stop his aunt, he would have already done so.

          "I understand your anger, but these are .... delicate matters." Saiymon was close enough now to breathe in Athan's scent.  The other man's cock was hard indicating exactly what he wanted.  "Enough of such talk, let the actions of our bodies lighten our hearts."

          "My heart will always belong to another,  I hope you realize that." Athan felt the need to point that out, but then he grasped Saiymon's chin tenderly. "But I will keep my promise to you."

          "I'm not so proud to deny what I want so badly."  Those were Saiymon's last words before Athan fused their lips together.  He responded ardently to the kiss before he was lifted and placed on the side of the bed.

          Athan had grown hard only in the last minute, but it was enough to allow him to thrust into Saiymon's body completely.  The pleasure filled sounds the man made beneath him caused him to harden further.  Usually, he'd be hard enough to crack nuts when he was fucking Jemsan almost instantly, but his mind knew this wasn't Jemsan, and his body seemed almost obligated to respond differently.  That wasn't to say that the feeling of Saiymon squeezing his length tightly wasn't pleasurable, for it certainly was.  Athan just knew that he'd feel guilty each time he was with this man, for he knew it would further drive a wedge between him and Jemsan. When he'd seen Jemsan leave the room earlier, the hurt on his face had been unmistakable.

          Athan wondered if he'd be expected to spend the night here, or if he could return to the room he shared with Jemsan at some point after Saiymon was sated for the night. He wasn't even sure what he'd say to the Prince when next he saw him.  He sped up his forward movements, driving his cock in and out of Saiymon at a brutal pace. The other man seemed to love it, as his moaning increased.  In but moments, a small river of semen lay splattered against Saiymon's bare chest, the man's cock remained hard despite the emptying of his ball sac.

          Athan closed his eyes and imagined Jemsan beneath him, his silver hair spread out behind him like a halo. It was enough, a low moan escaped Athan as he came deep within Saiymon.  He rolled off the other man almost immediately as they lay side by side allowing their breathing to return to normal.

          Several moments later, Saiymon spoke. "You may go to him."

  
          Athan turned and looked at Saiymon who's gaze remained focused on the ceiling.

          "I'm not so greedy as to keep you all to myself."

  
          Athan got to his feet immediately and searched for his robe. Once he was covered he paused to say only two words. "Thank you," Then he was flying out of the master bedroom, heading to the much smaller one he shared with Jemsan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

          Jemsan woke the next morning, having feigned sleep when Athan had returned late the previous night. The man had been gone long enough after Jemsan left the room for him to have Saiymon at least two more times.  He half expected Athan wouldn't return at all, and was surprised when he did. But the confrontation that was brewing between them, Jemsan simply didn't have the strength for it the previous night. Now it was morning, and artificial sunlight spilled into the room from the balcony glass door and windows.

          He forced himself to stand and go to the bathroom. Being human these last weeks had taken it's toll on him. He was thinner, and while he certainly hadn't aged, it was likely he did look older with the ever present circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep and the like. The people of Hellenista would surely still recognize him if they were ever reunited, but they would see only a shadow of his former self.

          The routine of his daily injection had continued which had likely been a stipulation in Saiymon's petition for him.  It was laughable to think the only reason the Darktan had even requested Jemsan, was so he could get his hooks into Athan.  After showering, he dressed in a simple white tee and black slacks. He was still wearing the clothes Athan had bought for him after they'd left his initial apartment.  Apparently at some point, Saiymon would allow him to have more. But what he wore made no difference to him as long as he woke every day, still a prisoner.

          When he exited the bathroom, it was to find breakfast set up on a stand near the foot of the bed. Movement behind the canopy revealed Athan who was also fully dressed.  He didn't look any worse for the wear with the little sleep immortal bodies required when they weren't healing injuries.  Instead, he was handsome as ever with his unbound wavy dark hair falling just below his shoulders.  Jemsan remembered running his hands through the shorter hairs against his nape intimately and longed to do so again.

          "I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed, guess I'm a bit slow," Athan smiled at him.

          Jemsan glanced at the stand, revealing toast, fruit, a selection of meats, and hot and cold beverages. "Is this perhaps a peace offering?"

          Athan closed the distance between them. "Think of it as whatever you like."  He meant to brush Jemsan's cheek with his knuckles, but Jemsan moved just out of reach.  Athan's lips tightened in response. "Still mad at me I see."

          "Would you have liked it if I'd forced you to watch Sren bending me over?" Jemsan asked with a calm that belied his true feelings.

          Athan lowered his gaze as if he were genuinely embarrassed by his actions. "You've got a point."

          "How many more times did you fuck him after I left?" Jemsan demanded.         

          Athan was silent for a long moment before finally replying. "Only once more."

          "Hmm, so what's on tap for the rest of the week, the rest of the day even? Perhaps you'll make an afternoon of it." Jemsan's jealousy was mixed with anger, and he didn't know how to control it.  Athan was _his_ , and no one else's.  He expected the other man to throw in his face the fact that Jemsan had agreed to the deal, knowing full well what the implications would be. Jemsan didn't understand his irrationality, to be this upset when Athan alone was not at fault.

          "Right now, all I want to do is have breakfast with the man I hope will one day become my future mate,"  The genuine tone in Athan's voice was apparent.

          Jemsan felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him by the ramifications of Athan's words.  The man's past actions since coming to Nelena had made Jemsan wonder if Athan even still loved him. But now, despite all they had gone through along with the fair amount of pain they'd brought each other, Athan still wanted Jemsan at his side.  "Are you sure, that I'm still what you want?"

          Athan grinned at him before circling his arms around Jemsan's narrow waist and bringing him closer. "I think I've been sure ever since that night when you blasted me on the shifter planet."

          "Be serious," Jemsan's look indicated his disbelief.

          "Okay, maybe not exactly that night." Athan splayed his palm against Jemsan's back, caressing him slightly. "I would say, definitely when I first tried to touch your hair, and Henrick almost broke my arm to stop me." He chuckled, and leaned in closer to get a whiff of Jemsan's clean tresses.  "I knew I was utterly infatuated, and had never felt that way for anyone else before."

          "Really? But what about Lalina back on Prima Centra?" Jemsan didn't hide the mirth glittering in his silver crystal eyes.

          "I didn't know what love was then ... I do _now_." Athan couldn't help himself, and stole a kiss.

          Jemsan didn't respond to the kiss, for there was something about Athan's words that bothered him.  He knew he was possessive of Athan, and didn't like sharing him with anyone.  He cared about his well being and this situation with Athan being at odds with Sumistra and her potential danger to not only the Rodanti but the Darktans themselves, had Jemsan constantly on edge.  If there were peace tomorrow, Jemsan wondered what he'd do. Would he return to Hellenista and hope that Athan joined him, or would he remain on Nelena if Athan begged him to? He knew staying on Nelena would be undesirable, if there had to be a third option, living on a neutral planet would be it.  But the fact that he'd even considered such thoughts when it came to their future could only mean one thing ...

          _He  was in love with Athan_.

          "Even if you don't love me back, it won't change how I feel for you." Athan murmured, his eyes were closed as his nose nuzzled Jemsan's.

          "How can you love an asshole like me?" Jemsan sought to bring some levity to the tender but heart wrenching situation.

          Athan chuckled, "Sometimes I ask myself that."

          Jemsan was grateful when he suggested they eat, letting Jemsan off the hook for the love declaration.  He'd lived to long to use that word flippantly, despite its accuracy of describing his true feelings.  If he was to let Athan know he loved him, then it'd have to be done through actions first.

***

          Athan tracked Saiymon down later that day and found the other Darktan in his study.  It was a mini library with shelves of books lining the walls. A desk in the center was the focal point, along with a high backed rolling chair.  He'd made a few decisions, and decided he'd inform Saiymon face to face, rather than sending the other man his thoughts.

          "I was wondering how long it'd be before you wound up here." Saiymon tossed a grin in his direction. His blue black hair was unbound, falling well below the waistline of beige trousers.  The asymmetrical white blousy shirt he wore, exposed an entire shoulder.  All the love marks Athan had made with his mouth just the previous night had long healed.  

          Saiymon was beautiful, there was no denying that, and Athan wasn't exactly shocked that his father had fallen for him once upon a time. But what the man was doing now reeked of desperation.  He hadn't found anyone to fill the hole in his heart in the short years after Steven's death.  As a result, he'd latched on to the one hope that may offer him some relief ... Athan himself.

          It was a risk to come here, despite the soft spot Saiymon had for him because of Athan's resemblance to Steven. There was no way to know how far he could push Saiymon before the man pushed back.  "So, you'd been expecting me?"

          "Your Prince certainly wasn't happy with our little show last night." Saiymon's dark green gaze turned inquisitive as he continued. "Why _did you_ force him to watch?"

          "It doesn't matter, I'd made a mistake by asking him to be there," Athan replied.

          Saiymon gazed at him knowingly. "You were punishing him for something he'd done."

          "That's not why I'm here," Athan said in an attempt to change the subject. "I ... I'd like you to tell me more about my father."

          Saiymon looked at him as if he hadn't been expecting that request. He followed up with his statement. "I'd expected you to toss around ultimatums actually.  But I suppose any child who grew up without his parents, would want to know more about them."

          "What was he like? I'm assuming he was a blades master."

          "He had a fair control over summoning, but he wasn't a master," Saiymon began.  "Steven was your typical soldier, loyal to a fault.  Sometimes I'd tempt him into ... disarray. But no matter how much trouble I got him into, he never got angry."  There was a wistful look on his face. "He was so happy when he learned Sahsha was with child."

          Athan imagined that any Darktan couple who was expecting would be looked upon with glory for helping to boost fledgling numbers.  With the introduction of the X-Plane, a babe of at least one year could be taken there under supervision until the child had matured to at least eighteen, then it would be on its own to face the challenges that were thrown its way.  Saiymon's next words seemed to contradict this belief.

          "The idea of family was more important to Steven than replenishing flagging numbers in a war. He was to supervise you once it was time to enter the X-Plane. But Sahsha didn't want to let you go. He was even willing to give up his place as guardian to her, but it wasn't enough.  And unexpectedly one night ... she vanished with you."

          "Why was it unexpected? Everyone was pushing her into a corner when they _knew_ this wasn't the life she wanted for me," Athan felt the need to point that out.

          "No one expected her to run, because it was safer _here_ for both of you, than anywhere else," Saiymon began. "The Rodanti could track us, and they were winning the war. Going out there _alone_ , was suicidal.  When Sahsha took the risk, and what we ultimately feared happened, Steven _blamed_ himself for weeks."

          "As I understand it because I was a babe and unawakened, the Rodanti couldn't track me, but they could track my mother. Is that why she left me on Prima Centra and returned to the fight which got her killed?" Athan wondered.

          "She'd told Steven you'd been killed. If she wanted to return for you there's no way to know. But I believe in all likelihood, she _intended_ to orphan you on Prima Centra. Whatever life you'd have there, she assumed it'd be better than the X-Plane. But there was another problem," Saiymon slowly closed the distance between them.  "While as a youth you remained unawakened, but your immortality would have kicked in at eighteen, at which point you'd become trackable to the Rodanti. I believe Sahsha expected to return to you before this happened, but she never got a chance."

          "Why would returning for me before I was eighteen make any difference if I would still be carted off to the X-Plane anyways?" Athan wanted to know, for that's surely what had happened.

          "When you were on Heronde, did you notice there were some Darktans that enjoyed ... eviscerating their victims?

          Athan had stayed mostly with his unit, but he had seen pools of blood and pieces of Rodanti armor and flesh sticking out of it  _Was Saiymon suggesting what he thought he was?_  

          "Our psychologists believe that something occurs within the psyche of a babe that enters the X-Plane. While Sasha may have known she couldn't keep you out of there indefinitely, she wanted to ensure that you _didn'_ t go in as a babe." Saiymon gazed at him apologetically. "You were her son, she didn't want you becoming a bloodthirsty soldier."

          Athan was a little stunned when he realized what he'd been saved from. The X-Plane had been hard, but while in a fight he'd never wanted to disembowel someone just for the fun of it.  It made him realize that even if peace one day came between Darktan and Rodanti, the Darktan would always have to deal with this shady side of their society.  "You're saying that Steven was okay with sending me there as a babe while knowing this?"

          "The research wasn't set in stone, despite certain findings in the field. Steven believed that with him being the one to supervise you until you were eighteen, that you wouldn't develop the bloodthirsty gene."  Saiymon shook his head. "Regardless of the findings, the X-Plane is sacrosanct, and it will never go away."

  
          "Mmm hmm, and how would Steven feel to know that you're blackmailing his son to have sex with you?" Athan looked him square in the face.

          "Ah, now we get to the _real_ reason for your visit." Saiymon managed a smile. "You've come to break your word to me."

          "I came to get you to listen to reason. I'm _not_ my father, I never will be.  And using me as his replacement will only lead to resentment on both of our sides." Athan grasped him by the shoulder. "I want you to be my true ally, Saiymon, and that means taking being lovers off the table."

          Saiymon pursed his lips. "You gave me but a taste of something so wonderful, and now you're ready to cut me off."

          "You know it's for the best," Athan insisted.

          Saiymon nodded slowly.  "And while you have sex with your Prince, who will satisfy me?"

          "You're a beautiful man, Saiymon. I'd be surprised if there aren't many wishing to be with you."

          Saiymon pressed his body close to Athan's while staring at his lips. "I hope you won't mind if I steal a kiss from time to time." He soon took note of Athan's negative stance. "I suppose not."  He took a step back. "Go to your Prince."

          "I need to hear you say it, that you'll agree to be our ally platonically only," Athan insisted.

          "I won't pursue you, that is all I can offer at this point."

          Athan sighed inwardly. Clearly Saiymon felt the hands off approach meant there could be no friendship either. But if they were staying in his house without some sort of camaraderie existing between them, things could get dicey fast.

          "Go to your Prince," Saiymon repeated.

          Athan decided not to have the man say it a third time. He turned and left the room.

***

          Jemsan sat having breakfast with Athan on the patio.  The furrow lines on the other man's brow indicated his concern.

          _Saiymon had been gone for four days._

It was likely Athan blamed himself for causing this rift when he'd gone to Saiymon to call a quits to any and all bed sport. Jemsan knew the other man had done it for him.  And while he knew they needed Saiymon in their corner, he couldn't bring himself to green light Athan's sexual romps with the enigmatic Darktan any longer.  The household staff had only been told that Saiymon had business off plane, and that was it.  And according to Athan, even Sumistra had gone silent, so it was possible the two were off plane working on something together.

          Suddenly, the man of their thoughts appeared right before them, exiting through a portal. Saiymon's blue black hair was wind blown, and there were smudges of dirt on the exposed areas of his burnished skin.  The red ring around his green eyes was blatant. _Something was wrong._ Despite this, Saiymon still moved forward to hug Athan in greeting. Once he was through with the formalities he got down to business.

          "There is chaos at General Headquarters, there was an attempt on Striktos' life," Saiymon stated.

          "By whom?" Athan asked.

          "We don't know, but just about everyone is suspect. I am to escort you there post haste," Saiymon explained.

          "Is this Sumistra's doing?" Athan's expression revealed his suspicions.

          "No more questions, we must go. Put power to your speed and bring the Prince."  Saiymon's tone indicated he was done talking.

          There was an alarmed expression on Athan's face which led Jemsan to wonder if Saiymon had revealed something to him telepathically. Jemsan wanted to ask what it was, but instead allowed Athan to lift him in his arms, while the man sped after Saiymon.  City streets and buildings blurred by, making Jemsan miss when he could travel at these speeds on his own.  They soon arrived in a central meeting room where Sumistra and several other Darktans were present.

          "Nephew, I'm afraid you must be taken into custody for questioning. We know that you had a spat with Striktos only a week ago," Sumistra stated.

          "I'd only sought to request his aid for a peace hearing," Athan replied.

          Sumistra raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Oh, as I understood it you were trying to incite a conspiracy amongst the councilmember's that there was a traitor among us.  Such is a serious crime, Athan. Especially as the traitor it seems turns out to be ... _you_."

          Jemsan was silent, it seemed their whole world was unraveling in the blink of an eye. While they spent an idyllic last four days, the process of the rug being pulled out from under them was in full swing.  Of course they had probably been fooling themselves, Sumistra was aware they knew about the Daemods, it was only a matter of time before she took them out.  He looked at Athan's who's face remained stony.  Denial in this case without knowing what Sumistra had on them would be foolhardy.

          "Will there be a trial or am I simply to accept punishment?"  Athan asked calmly.

          Sumistra strode towards Athan boldly ."Did I not say that the Prince would be your downfall? Perhaps you should have listened."

          Jemsan was stunned when Athan suddenly grabbed him and sped them out of the building. He was running, something Jemsan had wished every day since he'd been there to happen. Only, they were in the middle of the city, escape would be impossible, unless...

          They were only about two streets down, when Athan stopped and took out a portal sword. Jemsan's eyes widened as he wondered where and when Athan had acquired it.

          "We're getting out of here," Athan stated before he slashed the air before him.

          Saiymon arrived at that moment with a contingent of Darktan soldiers.

          "It's over, Athan. Running away will only make things worse." Saiymon began. "Perhaps there's only one way to make you realize this." He then shot a pair of summoned daggers directly at Jemsan.

          When the sharp tips of both blades impacted him right in the chest, Jemsan remained stunned for a brief second. He heard Athan yell his name behind him, but his voice sounded subdued. The pressure of Athan then grabbing him and pulling him through the portal was the last thing he remembered before blackness took over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

          The moon was bright overhead and the temperature balmy, the perfect atmosphere for spiritual dance.  Larkson left his discarded robes at the base of a tree before stepping onto the leafy floor of the clearing, performing a dance with the forest as his audience.  He hummed a tune his mother once sang to him when he was a child.  To this day, she thought him a bit daft that he'd sneak out at night when the moon was high in the sky to pray to the fates by offering up his body in its purest form with the passion of dance.

          The familiar weight of his auburn colored hair as it brushed across his back and shoulders were a comfort to him.  He twirled his arms, swayed his hips and arched his back in time to the tune.  Larkson had only just begun and had intended to dance for at least an hour, when a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere caused him to pause.  He stood staring as an electrical current coalesced into a swirling portal.  He'd seen them opened by immortals before. The Rodanti once had a significant presence on Calon, but that was before their defeat on Heronde. Despite that, Darktans did not normally come here as far as Larkson knew, but his nerves were suddenly on edge regardless.

          Larkson knew there was a reason he'd been holding his breath when a Darktan male with a tattoo of a dagger on his shoulder stumbled through the portal carrying another person.  His feet were grounded in place, despite the fact that the new arrivals had yet to see him. He should be running to his village right now and sounding the alarm. It was still believed that the Rodanti would show up to protect them if the Darktans ever attacked Calon, although that had not as yet been tested.

          Larkson soon noticed that the person the Darktan was carrying appeared to be injured, for after laying his bundle on the floor, he proceeded to tear at his own clothing and pressed against his companions' chest in an effort to staunch the flow of blood. From what Larkson could see from this angle, the person the Darktan was trying to save was a Rodanti male. _How could that be possible?_ They all hated each other.  Larkson hadn't understood why that was the case as a child, but as he grew and learned of the vicious acts against the other, he realized why peace wouldn't be possible.

          He took an involuntary step back, and heard when a twig snapped beneath his bare feet. It sounded very loud to his ears, and he wasn't surprised when the Darktan reared upwards, summoning five glowing red daggers. Larkson expected the man to let them fly in his direction at any moment, instead the Darktan paused and stared at him curiously. Eventually, the daggers disappeared and he returned to working on his fallen companion.

          After retrieving his robes, Larkson full well intended to get the hell out of there. It seemed the Darktan had no interest in killing him, with his mind so distracted. But when he heard a sob come from their direction, he paused and turned to look at them again. The Rodanti male's face was now tilted towards Larkson, and there was no mistaking who the pale faced man was.  Even for non technological worlds, the footage of the Rodanti Prince being dominated at the hands of the Darktans had played across the sky for all to see.  And now a man Larkson had not seen for ten years lay dying before him.  Jemsan, former heir to the Prime Rodanti was likely to join his father in the afterlife.

***

          Athan struggled frantically to stop the bleeding from the two daggers that had pierced Jemsan's chest.  The wounds were deep, and they weren't healing. Athan hadn't had a choice but to trust in the telepathic conversation he'd had with Saiymon when the man had returned to his villa.

          **_The time is nigh, Sumistra has moved up her plans to disseminate Codex H on Hellenista,_** _Saiymon stated._

_**You said it would be two months before the canister would be ready**. Athan didn't like the fact that the timeline  had been so drastically changed. _

_**The Daemods are eager to eliminate all threats to their plans. As a result, Sumistra will accuse you of treason today. You now have a portal sword, when the time is right, you are to escape with the Prince.**_

_Athan had felt the other man place the blade behind Athan's belt when they'd embraced in greeting.  He was glad that leaving Nelena was finally at hand, but there was one more thing that bothered him. **What will happen to you if they find out you helped us?**_

_**I will cast suspicion from me in the only way I can** , Saiymon explained._

_**How?** Athan wanted to know_

_**By killing your Prince.** At Athan's alarmed look, Saiymon continued. **For the past two days, I'd had Jemsan's injection  infiltrated and replaced with water. He should already be reverting to his immortality. When I wound him, there's at least a fifty percent chance that he should recover.**_

_**I can't take that risk,** Athan was adamant._

_**We don't have a choice, you need to leave now to warn Hellenista.  And I can't risk my position here, for you will still need a contact on Nelena. Your Prince is strong, trust that he will come back from this.**_

Athan felt a tightening of his chest when he realized Jemsan was not breathing. He immediately started CPR, but felt in his heart that the Prince was already dead.  He'd been distracted briefly by a man standing naked in the moonlight. Determining he was not a threat, he'd continued to work on Jemsan.  If the Prince truly was dead, then his part of the plan was already defunct.  Even if the Rodanti did show up when they detected his presence and that was a big _if._   Why would they ever believe him when he warned them of Codex H and Sumistra's ability to find Hellenista and unleash it upon them?

          "Prince Jemsan!" The local man now dressed in a sheer blue robe, ran towards them.

          Athan was kneeling at Jemsan's side, somehow managing to hold back his tears.  He saw when the mortal crashed to his knees and attempted the same.

          "It's Larkson, do you remember me?" He placed two fingers against Jemsan's clammy cheeks.  He seemed to notice for the first time the rips in Jemsan's clothing, and the serious looking wounds beyond.  "Remember when you gave me this?"  He grasped a dove shaped pin from the collar of his robe before removing it. "I've cherished it ever since." Jemsan's unresponsiveness caused his alarm to skyrocket. He didn't know what else to do, and found himself attaching the pin to a section of shirt that was not ripped on Jemsan's body.  "I return it to you."

          Athan watched in silence, realizing that Jemsan and this boy had met at some point in the past.  At least he would not be the only one to mourn Jemsan's passing. He couldn't believe that they had both survived so much, only to have it end like this.  It wasn't fair. Athan's whole existence had been filled with unfairness.  He'd lost out on the love of two parents. He'd grown up as an orphan, before being vanished and tortured by a group of shapeshifting tribesmen.  And even after the initial tribulations he went through with Jemsan, they were both finally ready to enter into a stable relationship. But that was all gone in the blink of an eye.

          Athan wanted to roar in rage and destroy his surroundings, summoning daggers and fireballs at will to raze the forest. But he knew it wouldn't do any good, Jemsan was already gone.

          When the pin suddenly began to glow blue, Athan's eyes widened in shock as the glow soon extended to Jemsan's wounds.  There was a warmth to the glow and although the wounds themselves did not instantly close, it soon became clear that Jemsan was being healed! Athan gaped at the boy wondering how he'd managed to accomplish this.  For perhaps within a minute, the Prince opened his eyes.

          "Jemsan, thank the fates!" But Athan soon realized that this _boy_ was essentially the one who'd saved Jemsan from death.

          Jemsan raised a hand to his forehead, his eyelids fluttering. "What ... what happened?"

          "We escaped Nelena, and you're safe now," Athan couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face.

          " _Safe?_ Saiymon shot me with daggers," It was clear Jemsan didn't forget the shock or pain from that attack.

          "I'll explain everything later." Athan glanced at their new companion. "For now it seems, we owe Larkson a great deal of thanks."

          Larkson had a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't understand what happened? I only gave you back the pin you'd gifted me with ten years ago."

          Jemsan felt for the pin on his shirt, apparently already knowing which one Larkson spoke of. "This pin belonged to my mother, the dove was her symbolism.  It's likely some of her spirit energy still clung to it, and it may have been what jump started my healing. But it couldn't have happened unless..." He glanced at Athan questioningly.

          "All parts of what I have to explain, but you've been off Codex H for the last few days, thanks to Saiymon."

  
          "So, he tries to kill me and save me almost all at the same time," Jemsan muttered before sitting up.

          "My home is not far from here, if you'd like a place to rest," Larkson offered.

          Neither Athan nor Jemsan objected, they had much to do, but it was imperative that both of them be at their best.  They let Larkson lead the way.

***

          Jemsan had managed to get a few hours sleep after they'd arrived at Larkson's home that he still shared with his parents.  They'd been very happy to see Jemsan and even gave him and Athan their room for the night.  They had initially cast wary looks in Athan's direction.  It was likely the footage of Jemsan's defilement  had been delivered to this world.  And while Jemsan hadn't been completely unwilling per se, it was likely that Sumistra had edited the footage to make it appear that way.  But the family was clearly too polite to ask him why he was now allied with a man who had clearly hurt him.

          Athan had carefully explained to Jemsan the telepathic conversation he'd had with Saiymon before they'd gone to General Headquarters.  Things may have gone smoother at least for Jemsan if he'd been in the loop earlier. But even now he could feel traces of his latent powers returning to him.

          He lay side by side on the small bed with his lover, their hands curled together.  The wounds on Jemsan's chest had faded to mere bruises.  He certainly wouldn't be in fighting shape without a couple more days rest, so it was imperative that they avoid any Darktan contact. 

          There was a knock on the door, forcing Jemsan to sit up in bed. Since they were both fully dressed he told the person to enter.

          Larkson strode in carrying a tray of which mouth watering smells escaped from.  "I figured you were up and thought you'd like some breakfast."

          "Thank you," Jemsan said and watched as Larkson placed the tray on a side table. "Is there a paladin outpost near here?"

          "Um.." Larkson looked unsure as how to answer.

          "What is it?" Jemsan asked, he heard Athan stir next to him.

          "It's been abandoned since Heronde," Larkson explained.

          "Had there been any contact with the Rodanti since?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          Larkson slowly shook his head. "But now that you're back, you will return to them."

          Jemsan pressed his lips together. What Larkson didn't know was that Jemsan simply couldn't stroll back into Hellenista without knowing it's current location.  They'd have to go to another world to try to find an outpost or at least an active regiment still out there.  But if Jennah had withdrawn what was left of their people on the worlds, then it may be easier said than done.

          "I always knew since I was a child that peace would eventually come. Seeing you both work together is proof of it," Larkson smiled.

          Jemsan remembered seeing a young boy playing with Rodanti and Darktan stick figures.  He'd never believed peace a possibility then and it wasn't as likely now.  But if the Daemods invaded, would both sides still be unable to cast aside their differences at least long enough to save the universe?  Jemsan couldn't be sure, especially since now he would have no say in the leadership of the Rodanti. Jennah was now Prime Rodanti, and even if Jemsan hadn't passed the title to her already in secret, his abuse at the hands of the Darktan for all to see would have left him unfit to rule in the eyes of many.

          "I'll leave you to eat." Larkson turned and left the room, clearly confident that everything was going to turn out for the best.

          Athan finally sat up before running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. He then motioned to the tray. "Eat, you need to regain your strength."

  
          Jemsan poured a cup of steaming tea and handed it to Athan before pouring  a cup for himself.  "I'm still surprised Saiymon was willing to risk so much for us."

          "You think he may still double cross us," Athan said before taking a sip of his tea.

          "Can't blame me, he did shoot me in the chest." Jemsan was about to bring his cup to his lips when a portion of the wall was abruptly sheered off.

          They were suddenly exposed to the elements, and after the dust and debris fell away, Jemsan realized they were facing a contingent of Rodanti paladins.  Henrick was among them.

          _I'd expected them sooner, I'd been keeping my spiritual energy stagnant ever since we got here._ Athan explained to Jemsan.

          It was likely Thurstin would still assume that any stagnant Darktan showing up on the tracker would be Athan. But they clearly were not making the same mistake Jemsan had done when he'd shown up alone.  When a barrage of blue summoned weapons were fired in their direction, Athan created a pulse barrier to protect them.

          Jemsan wasted no time in clearing up the misunderstanding. He sent his thoughts to Henrick. _Stand down, it's Jemsan. And Athan is no longer a threat._

 _You expect me to believe you haven't been compromised by him?_ Henrick shot back.

          _Are you suggesting mind control of some sort? The Darktans are not capable of that._

 _You've been gone a while, the Jemsan we know may have eroded into being their pawn._ Henrick retorted.

          _If you believe that, then you didn't know me at all, Henrick._ Jemsan realized he was going to get nowhere with a man who'd once wanted to be more to Jemsan than mere friends. "We surrender to you, if you'll take us to Hellenista and allow me to speak to my sister. It is a matter of utmost urgency." He couldn't blurt out what Sumistra was planning, but it was important that they be taken back to the Rodanti plane post haste.

          "You expect us to just let both of you walk into Hellenista?" Katan spoke up.

          "You may search us thoroughly after Athan drops the barrier," Jemsan began. "We didn't escape Nelena just to be at the mercy of my own people. But the fact that we're willing to do so should make you realize the need for urgency."  He then nodded to Athan who dropped the barrier. They were swarmed almost immediately by Rodanti.  When glowing blue cuffs were placed on both of their hands, Jemsan was given only one moment to mouth the words 'thank you' to the stunned family that was watching from the doorway, as he was taken away.

          After the portal was open but before Jemsan and Athan were ushered through, he heard Larkson say;

          "Stay strong Prince Jemsan, and the universe will once again be a safe place for us all."

***

          Athan wasn't surprised when they were separated upon arrival in Hellenista. He was promptly taken to a cell located in Central Command. It was nothing like the cell he'd had on his first arrival here. This one actually was a four walled square with glowing blue bars. It was empty except for a flat pallet and a toilet bowl. With Jemsan's telepathy functional once more, he'd sent Athan his thoughts that he'd have him out of there as soon as possible.

          He had faith in Jemsan, the problem was the Rodanti. They had never suffered such losses before, and it was likely they were having a difficult time dealing with it. If the situation on Calon reflected that on most other worlds, then the general population had lost faith in the Rodanti, and their power levels had to be miniscule.  Athan had almost wanted to test himself against the paladins who'd captured them, but that had been out of the question.

          _Any luck yet?_ Athan sent his thoughts to Jemsan, they'd been there for at least an hour.

          _No, Jennah hasn't agreed to see me yet and I can't seem to reach her telepathically,_ Jemsan replied.

          _How is that possible? Is she off plane?_

_I was told she was here, unless Henrick lied._

_She could be using a synaptic blocker._ Athan had used a similar device to keep Jemsan out of his head while they fought in the arena.    

          _If that's the case, it means she's intentionally blocking me._

Athan could hear the grim tone in Jemsan's voice. Apparently he'd expected a warmer welcome than the one Jennah was currently delivering to him. _Can you reach anyone else that we can trust? We have less than one universal day before Sumistra attacks._

 _I'm trying Thurstin now._  There was silence for a few moments before Jemsan continued. _Nothing._

 _I'll try._ Although Athan was quite certain Jennah wouldn't want to speak with him either. _Prime Rodanti Jennah, please hear me. Your world is in danger, if you will not see your brother, at least let me explain to you what is coming. I know you have no reason to trust me, but believe that since I allowed myself to be captured, that what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance._

At first there was no response, then eventually his cell door opened and a guard stood ready to reattach those glowing blue cuffs.  The timing seemed off to Jemsan, had Jennah gotten his message and chosen not to reply?  Or was the fact that the soldiers were moving him simply coincidence?

          _I'm being moved,_ Jemsan stated.

          _So am I,_ he didn't relay the rest of his concerns to Jemsan. Something was definitely off about the entire situation.  He allowed the guards to escort him through familiar hallways.  The few Rodanti they encountered didn't even gaze in his direction.  It was almost as if they were so mentally distracted so as to not notice anyone or anything around them.  It soon became clear that they were headed towards the Prime Rodanti quarters, and eventually they met up with Jemsan's escort. Athan was grateful to see the other man looked none the worse for the wear. Still dressed in the fresh off white shirt lent to him by Larkson.  His black trousers and boots had survived the trek to Calon, where his previous shirt had not.  His hair was tied in a queue at his nape to keep it from falling into his face while he was cuffed.

          _I'll follow your lead in there._ Athan wouldn't speak up unless Jemsan indicated he required Athan's help. While they'd both had a pretty good relationship with Jennah before the war escalated, Jennah had less reason to trust Athan than she did Jemsan. It would be best to let the siblings try to work this out without Athan's interference.

          _Understood,_ Jemsan replied.  The soldiers then escorted him into what were once Lanos' old quarters.

***

          Jemsan noticed that very little had changed with the way his father's quarters were laid out. He hadn't been gone very long so that was expected. Despite the fact that the man no longer had any use for said quarters, it seemed Jennah had opted to keep them the same.  He noted that most of the soldiers and servants he passed either didn't look at him or gave him blank stares.  Had the fact that he'd fallen so far from grace really changed their attitude about him this much? It could be they blamed him for having been caught in the first place.  For it was his capture that led to the first morale break that instigated the fight on Heronde, which cost the previous Prime Rodanti his life.  Like Athan, Jemsan was now an orphan, and so was Jennah. But she had the weight of trying to lead an entire nation through this terrible crisis.

          They were led to a hallway that usually doubled as a dining hall, but currently, most of the tables and chairs were absent.  The ones that were present, lined the walls which were intersected by large ceiling to floor windows. Thick canopied burgundy curtains cut the hall in half, and a single gilt embellished chair sat atop a dais in front of the curtains.  It resembled a throne room to Jemsan, which certainly didn't make any sense. As much as mortals and the like would nickname them as royalty, the Rodanti leaders had never considered themselves as such.

          When their escorts fell away and left both him and Athan alone in the room, Jemsan was really confused.  He glanced over at his lover and saw the concern etched in dark amber eyes.  They didn't have to wonder what was going on for very long when Jennah emerged from the curtains.

          Her silver blonde hair with slight yellow highlights was in a stylish up-do with silvery tendrils escaping to frame her lovely face.  Silver crystal eyes pinned both of them with an unrelenting stare. She was wearing a gold metallic dress which fell in layers around her slender body.  As she strode towards them, the slight scuffing of her heels against the polished marble floors echoed in the large hall.

          "So, my brother has returned. And it seems you've brought your enemy lover as well," Jennah stated in a cold calculated voice.

          "Why do you not answer me when I send you my thoughts?" Jemsan was looking directly at her, and could see no devices that indicated she wore a synaptic blocker.  He knew she couldn't be physically blocking his thoughts not when he'd singled her out directly. Therefore, if she was hearing him, she was then choosing to ignore him.

          "Feel free to speak openly brother. I can't imagine there are secrets between you and your lover."

          "What has happened to you? I know you've lost much during the war, but you don't appear to be the Jennah I know." Jemsan watched as her eyes seemed to spark.  She moved forward, almost robotic like. It soon become clear that someone else was pulling the strings. He glanced at the thick curtains, and decided to go for it. "Tell whomever is standing behind the curtains to come out."

          Jennah stopped in her tracks but said nothing. Jemsan began to wonder if he'd guessed wrong, but when a tall man did indeed exit from behind the curtains, he realized his gut instinct had been right.  The man walked towards them slowly. It was obvious by his coloring and his attire that he was not Rodanti.  He wore a shimmery blue, sleeveless open vest that reached almost to his ankles. No shirt beneath revealed well toned abs and a deeply tanned complexion.  Black trousers hung low on a narrow waist fitted into matching knee high gleaming boots.  A black upper arm bracer formed in a snake like pattern was the only jewelry he wore aside from an ear adornment of the same onyx material that made his right ear appear pointed.

          When the man was close enough, Jemsan continued to observe a face that was starkly handsome.  Reddish brown hair that reached to his middle back was held off his face by side braids, and within the wavy depths Jemsan could make out _... multi colored sea shells_.  Those accessories seemed almost frivolous which was quite a contrast to the man's masculine appearance.  Exotically tilted reddish brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes seemed to devour him.  A straight nose and perfectly formed lips which reflected a sheen of gloss completed the stranger's perfect package.

          "Who are you?" Jemsan decided not to mince words.

          "I'm Lan'Shen, and you must be ... Prince Jemsan." The man smiled at him, revealing even white teeth.

          Jemsan felt strange tendrils gripping his stomach as he held Lan'Shen's stare.  He quickly turned and looked at Athan who'd been silent thus far, but had a concerned expression on his face as he looked at Lan'Shen.  Jemsan wished his hands were free so he could grasp Athan's with his own.  He finally turned his attention back to Jennah and Lan'Shen. "What's going on?"

          "Isn't it wonderful, Jemsan. We finally have our very own ambassador from the Next-Verse." The look of joy on Jennah's face seemed almost misplaced.

          It soon became obvious to Jemsan that mind control of some sort was at play here. Little was known about the Kru, as they called themselves for none of the inhabitants of the Next-Verse had ever agreed to come here before, despite the fact that diplomats like Ramuel and the like had been trying to sell the Rodanti as allies for centuries. The information that trickled back to them was also sketchy at best. It made him wonder why they'd chosen _this time_ , when the Rodanti were perhaps at their weakest levels to finally send an ambassador.  Either way, he still had to try to reach out to his sister on the matter at hand.

          "Jennah, I must speak with you alone, it's urgent," Jemsan pleaded with her.

          "Whatever you have to say, I'm certain you won't mind saying it in front of your lover." Her eyes returned to that cold stare when she glanced at Athan.

          "Perhaps you could ask Lan'Shen to excuse us --" Jemsan wasn't allowed to finish.

          "Lan'Shen can be trusted one hundred percent. Say what you have to say, or be returned to your cell," Jennah threatened.

          Jemsan realized he had no choice and could only hope that whatever Lan'Shen was up to, he wouldn't use this information against them.  "The Darktans have a means of turning us human.  They intend to infect all of Hellenista and then come here to destroy us for good.  We have only hours left to evacuate."

  
          Jennah threw her head back and laughed.  "Why that's the most ridiculous concept I'd ever heard."

          "We know what Thurstin had discovered more than a year ago. They'd perfected the weakening agent to the point that I spent the last month as a human. It had to be administered every day, but one day is all the Darktans will need to come here and finish us off."

          "That won't happen," Lan'Shen spoke up. "The Rodanti are now under our protection."

          Jemsan couldn't help his frown. He hadn't seen any other strange looking people here that would indicate a force from the Next-Verse was present to assist.  Was the ambassador simply saying what he thought Jennah wanted to hear and would do nothing to help once push came to shove?  He stood his ground when Lan'Shen walked right up to him, the man had him by almost half a foot, but it was not a height Jemsan was unused to.

          "Allow me to greet you properly." Lan'Shen moved so quickly to claim Jemsan's lips in a kiss that there was no stopping him.

          Jemsan tasted something sweet and electric in the man's mouth that threatened to overtake him. He quickly pulled back, breaking the kiss.  He shook his head in an effort to clear his brain that suddenly seemed under attack by everything Lan'Shen.  He kept seeing the man in various forms of undress. At one point he saw him naked, bending Jemsan over preparing to fuck him.  He squeezed his eyes shut, and focused on memories of him and Athan together. It did the trick, eventually his mind cleared which allowed him to glare at Lan'Shen.  " _I know what you're doing_."

  
          Lan'Shen grinned at him. "So, you _don't_ desire me." He then glanced in Athan's direction. " _He_ desires me."

          Jemsan turned concerned eyes on Athan who stood there with his eyes downcast. _Athan, Athan can you hear me?_   When the man didn't respond, it became clear that he'd fallen under whatever spell Lan'Shen currently held over Jennah.

          "Dear, Prince. You are alone in your endeavor to defy me."  Lan'Shen leaned in close as if to inhale his scent.  "You may be a hard seed to crack, but eventually ... you will fall under my enchantment as well. And then I will have what I want from you."  He chuckled, a deep resonant cadence.

          Jemsan couldn't believe this was happening. As if the Rodanti didn't have enough potential enemies between the Darktans and the Daemods, another had just appeared before them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Athan had felt Lan'Shen's embrace around his mind like a warm lover.  He'd witnessed images of them together in sexual positions so perverse it'd cause even a seasoned paramour to blush.  Before Jemsan, Athan hadn't assumed he had a type, but Lan'Shen was certainly not it.  Why he would imagine fucking and being fucked by Lan'Shen was beyond him.  He could hear the others speaking around him but couldn't really focus on their words.  It wasn't until he noticed Jemsan's distress that he fought to break free of the hold around him.

          Despite his efforts, he continued to stand there unmoving. When his shackles suddenly fell away, it prompted him to raise his eyes which led him to lock gazes with Lan'Shen. The man then came forward and kissed him deeply. Athan responded, tasting the exotic sweetness within Lan'Shen's mouth.  When purposeful fingers gripped his semi hard cock, an alarm went off in this brain.  He'd promised to never hurt Jemsan again by willingly sleeping with another. And while the act hadn't as yet been committed, this was too close for comfort to Athan.

          Drawing forth his latent powers, he summoned a large dagger and shoved it directly into Lan'Shen's bare chest. The man's sienna eyes widened as he was flung backwards before landing on the floor several feet away.  Athan noted when blue blood began to trickle from the wound before Lan'Shen managed to pull the weapon out. However, the wound sealed up almost instantly!  Neither Darktan nor Rodanti possessed such fast healing!

          "Brother!" Jennah who seemingly was no longer under Lan'Shen's control, ran to Jemsan and hugged him. She then said the code to remove his shackles.

          Athan returned his attention to Lan'Shen who was attempting to stand. He quickly summoned a glowing red long sword before dashing into striking distance, he held it against Lan'Shen's throat. The man may be able to heal instantly, but could he do so minus his head? "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't slice your head off?"

          "For one, it would ruin your lovely floor."

          Athan managed to glance in the direction of the person who had just spoken without taking the blade away from Lan'Shen's throat. When portals began to open up all across the makeshift throne room, Athan wasn't sure what to think. However the men and women that walked through looked nothing like Rodanti or Darktans, but the attire on a few of them was similar to Lan'Shen's. He realized they now had more guests from the Next-Verse.  He still knew nothing about the place, but Jemsan apparently did.

          The person who had spoken was the first to enter through a portal.  Another tall handsome man with black hair highlighted with sea blue. It wasn't the blue black color similar to Sren's and Saiymon's, instead the highlights could be described as nothing short of sapphire.  A black circlet was threaded through his hair, with a grouping of green and dark blue beads laying on his forehead against the hairline.   His cobalt eyes if possible were brought out even more by that hair.  He wore an asymmetrical sleeveless tunic that was shimmery black with matching pants and boots. Pristine white gloves snaked to his elbows.

          "I call for a brief truce so we may talk."  The man managed a smile, and it became clear to Athan that he was in charge.

          Athan waited to receive the signal to stand down from Jennah and Jemsan before stepping away from Lan'Shen and allowing his weapon to dissipate.

          Cobalt eyes followed Athan's every move, as the newcomer strode towards him. "You must be of the enemy I've heard of. The Darktans was it?" He chuckled at Athan's stony look before continuing. "Where are my manners? I'm Ten'Len." And these are my compatriots."  He then spouted off half a dozen names for the three men and three women who'd accompanied him through the portals.   "Lan'Shen was sent to keep an eye on you, something tells me he got a little carried away."

          "I let them do as they pleased, _mostly_ ," Lan'Shen sounded almost whiney. "If that wasn't the case then these two would not have been retrieved." He gestured towards Athan and Jemsan. "That was something one of their scientists wanted to do."

          "Care to explain to me what's happening?" Jennah turned to Ten'Len, obviously not expecting to get the truth from Lan'Shen.

          "Word came through of the serious blow the Rodanti had suffered at the hands of your enemy.  Our kind believes in strict non interference when it comes to other dimensions.  But your persistence in sending ambassadors never won you any favor with our leaders," Ten'Len began.  "It almost seemed as if your representatives were people you wished to punish or wanted to get rid of for a few years."  He turned to gaze at Jemsan. "Ramuel had a lot of memories of you which had lent me some insight into your personality. If _you'd_ been one of the Rodanti ambassadors, then I suspect we would have ventured here sooner."

          "That doesn't explain why you are here now," Jemsan began. "We've never had less to offer you than we do at this moment."

          "That's just it, Lord Jemsan. We've never cared about what material things you could offer us. We already live self sufficiently.  Whether or not you were people with similar goals and beliefs would have helped determined our interaction sooner.  The point is, we would now like to create a dialogue, but the Rodanti must be around for us to pursue it. Therefore, we are here, to help you _win_ your war," Ten'Len stated.

***

          "If you truly wish to help us, you have a funny way of showing it." Jemsan wasn't going to be taken in by a handsome face.  While he could sense no enchanting effects coming from Ten'Len, after what he'd just experienced with Lan'Shen, he wasn't taking any chances.

          "I see my mistake now in sending a Guile to bridge our gaps. It is within their nature to enchant and seduce, with yours being an overtly sexual community I didn't think true harm would befall you. Now I see the folly in that.  You two are lovers who _don't_ like to share." Ten'Len sent a knowing look to both Jemsan and Athan.

          Jemsan wasn't sure how much information could be plucked from their minds, but it was another reason he didn't think he'd ever trust these people.  "If what you say is true then you may assist us with the protection of our people after we evacuate the city."

          Jennah glanced at Jemsan.  "How are the Darktans to locate us?"

          "That was another thing I have to tell you about." Jemsan then switched to telepathy. _We believe Sumistra has been influenced by a Daemod._

 _What are Daemods?_ Ten'Len looked at both of them inquisitively. After he noticed their perturbed expressions, he continued. _I'm sorry, was that supposed to be private?_

"As an ally, you _overreach."_ Jemsan couldn't help the frown on his face.

          "As an ally, I would think you'd wish to inform us of every potential enemy," Ten'Len replied.

          "Just as it took you centuries to realize that we were worthy of being your allies, it may take us some time to reveal all to you, especially after what occurred with Lan'Shen." Jemsan was no fool, they needed all the help they could get against Sumistra and her minions.  But what he'd seen so far was mind manipulation, and unless it could be done on large enough of a scale to cause confusion among the Darktan forces, then what these people had offer may not help them at all.

          "Ten'Len, is it possible to have a more private conversation?" Jennah asked.  "My people are not used to discussing such important matters with this large an audience."

          "Certainly." Ten'Len glanced from Jennah to Jemsan. "May I ask who currently leads you?"

          "I do," Jennah began. "But my brother will be present for all decision making, only recently he was to be Prime Rodanti before his capture by the Darktans."

          Jemsan said nothing, but it seemed his sister wanted to forget that he'd already given up all rights to that position long before his capture.  He had no intention of encroaching on her leadership once the Darktans were dealt with.  He noted Ten'Len watching him with a curious expression on his face, and it made Jemsan wonder just what he was thinking.

          _I'm thinking what a fascinating creature you are._  Ten'Len smiled when Jemsan scowled at him for reading Jemsan's mind. _It's my fault for not coming here sooner before you'd well and truly tied yourself to another._

The touch of the man in Jemsan's mind was soothing, but he still had his wits about him, and the invasion of privacy eventually led to anger. He watched as the rest of Ten'Len's followers including Lan'Shen exited through portals.  He then glanced at his sister. "Jen, I'd also like Athan to stay."

          Jennah looked over at Athan and nodded her understanding before sending her thoughts to Jemsan.  _I won't forgive him for his part at Heronde, but I understand why he did it now. And it's clear he's chosen you over his loyalty to the Darktans._

"Should you wish a preemptive strike, my people would be ready to invade the enemy's plane," Ten'Len offered.

          "Nelena is hidden and can not be located without an escort or coordinates," Jennah began. "Such is the case with Hellenista, but it appears the Darktans are not playing fair."  She then explained how access to a Daemod could in essence give the Darktans a wealth of knowledge they wouldn't be able to attain otherwise.

          "Does your lover not know the coordinates?" Ten'Len glanced from Jemsan to Athan and back.

          "I do, but they would have changed by now, given my defection" Athan gave the blue haired man a hard look, which indicated he didn't appreciate being talked about like he wasn't there.

          "We should head to Central Command and pull up a list of favorable worlds we can temporarily evacuate to," Jemsan suggested.

          "Would you not be vulnerable on these worlds should your enemy wish to attack as well?" Ten'Len asked.

          "The Darktans have no method of tracking us.  And even if you refuse to help protect us, we have to take the chance," Jemsan replied.

          "Or better yet, be our guests on Kru."

          "Visiting your world may happen in time, but not now. We must maintain some sense of normalcy for our people." Jemsan glanced at Jennah, hoping she'd be on board with him. He knew sending her his thoughts now would hardly be a private affair. It also seemed that Ten'Len was unable to read at will.  Whatever the case, it seemed time to lay some ground rules.

          Jemsan turned to face Ten'Len head on. "I ask this only with the agreement of my sister. But you and your people must cease and desist all of your suggestive abilities at once. My people must be clear headed for the battle that is to come."

          "I agree with Jem, wholeheartedly. I shirked my abilities when Lan'Shen was here, but no more," Jennah stated.

          It was obvious to Jemsan that the Jennah he knew would not have left the mortal worlds without the protection of the paladins, despite their thinning forces. If they were to rekindle the strength the Rodanti gained from the humans, abandoning them was not the way to go.

          "If this is to be the _only_ condition for us working together going forward, then I will agree," Ten'Len began. "I will pass on your request to my comrades."

          The four of them then left the throne room and headed for Central command.

          "So, are the Daemods another enemy in addition to the Darktans?" Ten'Len asked on the way.

          "They were mostly superstition and myth," Jemsan began. "But we believe the Darktan Sumistra has grown desperate enough to use them to win the war. We once thought there was a spy on Hellenista, but now it' possible a Daemod had been funneling Sumistra information all along."

          "Information like what we're discussing right now?" Ten'Len gazed at Jemsan.

          "I don't believe she can be fed information in real time.  Athan saw her communing with the Daemod at her vanity one day.  It's likely she's fed only the information she asks for, not anything else it happens upon," Jemsan explained.

          "How could you know this?" Ten'Len clearly was not convinced.

          "Because with all the information that passes daily through Hellenista, the Darktans would have already defeated us by now." Jemsan was fairly confident in this belief.  He paused in route when he noticed one of the Kru who'd come through with Ten'Len conversing with two Rodanti women that were hanging on his every word. Jemsan gave Ten'Len a suspicious look.

          "Your rules are being followed to the letter. Can do nothing about our appearance though, and the commotion it seems to cause," Ten'Len grinned at them.  "I didn't even need to read your mind to know what you were thinking." He winked at Jemsan.

          Jemsan was grateful they arrived at Central Command within a few more minutes, Thurstin and Henrick were present among the group that monitored Hellenista and the human worlds at any given time.

          "It's so good to see you again, Lord Jemsan." Thurstin looked at both Athan and Ten'Len warily.

          "We are all allies now, speak freely as to the situation," Jennah spoke up.

          Thurstin moved towards the nearest computer monitor. "We should probably split our forces on two worlds, here and here. And the leadership should also be divided, just in case."

          Jemsan was pleased to see that Jennah had clearly put the evacuation in progress despite not knowing more about the Darktans plans. It meant his sister still trusted him, and they would be nowhere if they didn't have that trust.

          "Athan, will you do us a favor?" Jennah pinned Athan with as stare.

          "Anything, Prime Rodanti," Athan replied.

          "I wish you to spar with several of our warriors, we must learn how much our powers have diminished," Jennah stated. She then glanced at Henrick so that he may lead that request.

          Jemsan gazed at Athan who also glanced at him. The look that passed between them indicated two lovers who longed for more alone time, but what they'd had on Nelena would have to suffice. For now it was crunch time.

          Athan nodded to Jennah and left with Henrick and three other soldiers. Jemsan watched him go until he was out of sight before turning his attention back to those gathered.

          "Perhaps only trauma and conflict can create what I see existing between you two," Ten'Len commented. He then smiled at Jemsan, as if seeing him in a new light. It made him appear even more handsome, and a few stifled gasps echoed throughout Central Command.

          Jennah ignored Ten'Len and concentrated on the matter at hand. "Katan, get me the leaders of the largest nation on those planets so we can coordinate our stay." After Katan nodded, she turned to Jemsan. "I'd like you to visit the infirmary just to get checked out. Thurstin, please look after my brother."

          _I'm fine, I've been off Codex H for about three days now,_ Jemsan insisted.

          _I would be a terrible sister if I let you go back into harms way without being in top shape._ Jennah squeezed his hands in her own before letting him go.

          A part of Jemsan didn't mind leaving the weight of so many stares given the fact that he was not the Jemsan these people remembered. What he'd been through on Nelena would have broken a lesser man. But while the mental and emotional scars that remained had not left him unscathed --  as he walked the short distance to Thurstin's lab -- he realized that things could have been a lot worse.

          "If I hadn't seen what happened to you on that footage, then I almost wouldn't believe you'd been through such horrors." Thurstin said after they'd entered his lab.

          "I'm alive, therefore what I went through, wasn't enough to kill me. _Even_ as a human."  He sat on the examination table and removed his shirt so that Thurstin could go about his examination.

          "I'm grateful you survived. But I don't know how you can forgive, Athan. If he hadn't captured you that day when you went alone to see him in good faith, _none_ of this would have happened."

          "Perhaps it was all meant to happen. If Athan hadn't captured me, then I wouldn't have been given the chance to turn him back to the Rodanti side once more, and if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have an ally on Nelena either."  Jemsan was convinced that Saiymon only continued to help them for the sheer fact that Athan was Steven's son.  It was perhaps the last boon Saiymon could provide for his dead lover.

          "If you can be optimistic despite everything, then so can I," Thurstin smiled. He seemed to want to say more, but held back.

          Jemsan realized that these people he'd left behind had been through a lot of turmoil as well.  Once he got a chance to privately sit and talk with Jennah, they'd lay everything on the table then go forward from there.

***

          The match between Athan and six other Rodanti including Henrick lasted for about an hour. Even working together, they were unable to defeat him.  While Athan's skills may be greater than those of a common Darktan soldier, it didn't bode well for the Rodanti and future ground wars.  Henrick had begrudgingly clasped arms with him to show respect of Athan's newfound abilities.  He supposed that in some way, use of the X-Plane could be considered cheating.  Despite the Darktan's having to deal with bloodthirsty psychopaths after the war was won, it essentially did the trick.

           Henrick tilted his head in Jemsan's direction before leading the rest of the Rodanti from the practice area.

           Now Athan was left alone and unsure of what to do. He knew Jemsan would still be busy and didn't' want to bother him.  And while it was clear that Athan was no longer a prisoner, he hadn't exactly been given quarters to retire to.  He sat on a nearby bench and rested his head against the brick wall. He allowed his eyes to slide closed. They'd been that way for not even a minute when he sensed another's presence. Opening his eyes, he saw Lan'Shen standing before him.

          He couldn't help it when some of what the man had projected in his mind earlier came back to him.  Images of Lan'Shen sucking his semi-hard cock and biting the excess flesh of his foreskin between white teeth filled his brain, along with another instance of the man sucking his ass before pressing his pink tongue between Athan's sphincter.   He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, before coming to his feet.

          "What are you doing here?" Athan demanded. He'd thought when he'd seen the Kru exit through portals in the throne room that they'd returned to their universe, it appeared perhaps not.

          "I'd been watching you spar from up above for some time," Lan'Shen indicated the bleachers. "You are quite impressive by the way."  A thought seemed to just occur to him. "Are you still unhappy with the images I projected in your mind?  I see now it's clear that we'll never make any of them a reality." Lan'Shen smirked at him. "But feel free to use them with your own lover."

          Athan said nothing and was grateful when Lan'Shen eventually left him alone. He then sent his thoughts to Jemsan.  _Is anyone watching the Kru or are we just allowing them free reign?_

 _I thought they'd left and Jennah is still with Ten'Len._ Jemsan replied.

          _I just ran into Lan'Shen. Now unless they traveled to their universe and back, it would mean they can open portals to other areas from within the city._

_Traveling to the Next-Verse takes a great deal of energy output, I imagine it would be the same for them._

Athan could hear the troubled tone in Jemsan's voice. He decided not to add to the other man's turmoil. _What would you like me to do?_  It was likely Henrick had already sent his report to Jennah, so they knew his task was complete.

          _Come back to Central Command, we can confront Ten'Len on what the Kru are still doing here together._

 _Understood._  Athan didn't mind following orders, knowing that Jemsan was used to giving them. Of course when they were in the bedroom, that would be a different matter altogether.

***

          Jemsan found Jennah and Ten'Len on a balcony adjacent Central Command which overlooked the city.  Refreshments had been brought in while they talked. Jennah had kept Jemsan informed that evacuations would begin in about an hour, and the city should be empty within the allotted time.

          Jemsan had another matter on his mind as he approached them. "Where did the rest of the Kru go when they left earlier?"

          "You asked them to leave, so they left ... to _other_ parts of the city," Ten'Len replied.

          "Without escort?" Jemsan raised an eyebrow in his direction.

          "Are we guests or prisoners?" Ten'Len asked innocently.

          "If you were prisoners then you'd be locked in a cell." Jemsan took a step towards him. "The point is you are our guests, and guests don't usually wander around without escort if they aren't up to something nefarious."

          Ten'Len grinned at him. "If I were someone else, I believe I'd take offense at your tone."

          Jennah glanced at both men, confusion evident on her face. "What _were_ the rest of the Kru doing?"

          Before Ten'Len could respond, an alarm sounded throughout the city. Central Command soon indicated it was an unauthorized entry for a portal had opened in the center of the city. From their vantage point, Jemsan could see when a small object was flung through the portal. _The Codex H Canister_ , it had to be!  But the delivery was a good ten hours too early. Had Saiymon got the delivery time wrong, or did Sumistra decide to move it up due to their escape?  Either way, it seemed the time for their evacuation had come and gone, for soon every Rodanti in the city would be turned into a human.  And following that, a full scale Darktan incursion would wipe them out for good.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a week uploads begin until completion.

**Chapter  27**

Jemsan realized that the soldiers with portal swords could still have the opportunity to get away before the gas from the canister spread,  but they would be leaving the majority of the general populace to face the Darktan wrath.  When Henrick burst onto the balcony, it was with the intent to get both Jennah and Jemsan to safety.  "Take Jennah, but I'm staying."

          _Brother, the Darktans will have no reason to keep you alive anymore. If you fall into their hands again ... they will kill you._

_I know, but if they focus on the fact that I remain, then it may give you all the chance to truly escape._

_How about if neither of you stay._ Ten'Len spoke up. _Forgive my intrusion, but this is an emergency. Kru, activate the portals._

Jemsan watched stunned as large swirling mist portals began to open all over the city. Had the Kru planned this from the beginning? It would seem so given Ten'Len's order.  

          "Prime Rodanti, inform your people if they wish to escape the pending doom, they are welcome to join us on Kru," Ten'Len stated.

          Jennah nodded her understanding. Once she'd completed her city wide thought sharing, a portal opened besides them.

          Jemsan had the majority of Central Command evacuated through it. He kept in contact with Athan to make sure the man had gone through the portal closest to him as well. But before Jemsan himself exited through the swirling mist, he turned to Ten'Len.  "This is only temporary, I hope you know that."

          Ten'Len bowed slightly before him. "Of course."

          Jemsan hadn't wanted to go to the Next-Verse, because they couldn't exactly trust the Kru, now they had no choice.  After Jennah entered the swirling mist, he stepped through behind her. He wasn't sure what he'd find on the other side, such was the limited knowledge brought back to them from the Rodanti ambassadors who visited the plane.  But an underwater whimsical world was certainly not it.

          The tiles beneath his booted feet were turquoise in the print of seashells.  The room was lighted by two busts of glowing coral which cast shades of blue and white.  The only exits Jemsan could see was an open pool in the room, as all four walls were quite literally made up of ocean, that appeared to be held back by some sort of force shield.  He was only vaguely aware of Jennah and Ten'Len's presence when he saw something swimming towards them through the transparent walls.  As it got closer he was able to make out a man with hair completely sapphire in color.  But his bottom half was very telling, from the waist down, were blue and green scale.

          The male had a tail.

          It led Jemsan to one conclusion. "We were never told the Kru were shifters."

          "Your ambassadors were only allowed to see what we wanted them to see," Ten'Len began. "We have a residence on the surface delegated for visitors we wish to keep at arms length. I hope you can see now, our intent to be true allies, as we strip away our secrets and lay them bare."

          Jemsan watched as the male swam up to his section of wall and smiled at him. He then began to pass through the water membrane which was either permeable, or the sapphire haired male knew what to do in order to be allowed through.  He half expected the man to flop onto the floor once he hit the dry room, instead a bright blue glow encased him, and within seconds, his tail had transformed into two feet, leaving him dry and completely naked. The man gazed at the inhabitants of the room, seemingly unaware of his nudity.

          Ten'Len moved forward and tilted his head at the newcomer in greeting. "Allow me to introduce Si'Ryn, head of the Guiles."

          _Greetings._ The nude man gazed at Jemsan intimately, like one does a lover.  

          His voice in Jemsan's head also brought on all the sexual overtures Lan'Shen had been trying to use on him before.  "No more games," He said through gritted teeth.

          "My apologies," Si'Ryn spoke. His voice ethereal with a wavy cadence much like a sound from the deep ocean.  "I did not mean to offend, I shall reign in my aura from this point onwards." He smiled, revealing that he needed no beguiling aura in order to beguile. "I would like to officially welcome you to Laquadria."

          Jemsan kept his eyes focused on Si'Ryn's face, although he'd already seen every inch of him. From his smooth, deeply bronzed skin, to the small patch of sapphire pubes which cradled a semi-hard uncut cock.  His abs were delicately defined, and he was about a half foot shorter than Jemsan.  While Jemsan had seen many attractive people in his day, Si'Ryn seemed to top them all.  From perfectly formed full lips, a straight nose to exotically tilted eyes the color of liquid topaz, framed by lashes that grew out as black before becoming sapphire at the tips.  His well arched brows could be described as dark navy, and within the sapphire of that hair was what appeared to be tiny white pearls stringed through the silky tresses.

          "I thank you for your welcome, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be brought to the rest of my people." Jemsan glanced in Jennah's direction. His sister was silent with her mouth agape, clearly never having seen anyone that looked like Si'Ryn before.  Jemsan became wary when Si'Ryn approached him, as Ten'Len did Jennah.

          "In order to do so, I must bestow you with the simple kiss of transference." Si'Ryn seemed to note Jemsan's look of alarm. "In order to travel Laquadria, you must be in Mer form. Since you are not one of us, the effect will be temporary. I understand you are immortals, but breathing underwater may be ... difficult without this process."

          "The residence on the surface where you entertain our ambassadors may be the best option to host us." Jemsan didn't like the idea of the kiss, and much less the fact that they were expected to shift into people with fish tails. 

          "If that is what your wish. However, we wanted to be as open with you as possible. And exploring Laquadria would be the best way to prove this," Si'Ryn explained.

          "If that is your intent, then I will be fine with this method of transport," Jennah spoke up.

          Jemsan glanced at his sister, realizing that she had just pulled rank. Was he being unreasonable with his mistrust of these people? He didn't think so.  Despite bringing them here in a timely fashion thus saving the Rodanti from the weakening effects of Codex H; it simply wasn't enough for Jemsan to place complete trust in them.

          Si'Ryn smiled at Jennah and nodded before once again returning his attention to Jemsan. "I require your agreement for the transference."

          Jemsan glanced at Jennah, who allowed herself to be kissed by Ten'Len, he then guided her towards the water wall. Jemsan watched dumbfounded as his sister's legs transformed into a pale silver tail.  Her dress continued to flow around her. When she discarded it revealing perky, pink tipped breasts, Jemsan was stunned in silence. It was as if Jennah had experienced wild abandon upon her transformation. She waited with Ten'Len at her side, who's legs had turned into a green tail with blue flippers.  But when Ten'Len had touched water, his clothes had completely vanished. It had to be some sort of innate magic ability, that didn't work for the Rodanti since the power was only borrowed in this case.

          "Shall we keep your people waiting?" Si'Ryn asked simply.

          Jemsan shook his head before gazing at the attractive male and nodding. "Do it."  When cool lips were suddenly pressed against his, he closed his eyes, grateful that Si'Ryn didn't introduce his tongue to the mix. The flow of energy through his being felt liberating. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began. Si'Ryn then guided him to the water.

          Once he entered, the transformation flowed over him like a warm hug. It wasn't jarring or painful in any way, but his pants were ripped when his tail much like Jennah's appeared. It was pale silver with charcoal grey flippers.  He wondered if the appearance of the tail was affected by each person's actual coloring.  He ripped the rest of his clothing off before he even realized what he was doing. His pants were ruined anyways. But it made him aware of the fact that when he grew legs again, he would be as naked as the day he was born, something that didn't cause the people of Kru to bat an eye, but the Rodanti held a bit more modicum of decency when it came to this matter.

          _Follow._ Si'Ryn smiled at him.

          Jemsan figured telepathy would be the only way to converse while under water.  The ocean was warm, although from what he could tell they were quite a few miles deep. There was no crushing pressure which probably had everything to do with his new form.  As a Mer, he was able to withstand being at these depths.  Other fish and sea creatures of the like went about their business.  They did encounter a female and a male Mer who waved at Si'Ryn and Ten'Len in greeting.

          Jemsan followed Si'Ryn down a sea wall, until they entered a tunnel.  He couldn't help being surprised by his new Mer body's ability to twist his tail with fine movements in order to follow his companion at a decent clip. He noted that Jennah was swimming freely as well. Eventually, they surfaced into a pool.  It was almost the same level as the flooring, allowing them to hop out and watch as their tails vanished and feet returned.  And as was the case when Si'Ryn had first exited the water, their skin was dry in seconds.

          Jemsan noted immediately the racks of clothing hanging in open closets as well as a multitude of shoes and accessories on stands and dressers.  He was grateful to know they wouldn't be expected to walk around naked. Yet he didn't know what message they would send the rest of their people when their two leaders emerged wearing Kru attire.

          "When you're dressed, your people will be awaiting you through there." Si'Ryn pointed towards a large hallway that led from the room.  Neither him nor Ten'Len waited for a response before exiting back through the pool.

          The attire was hardly what he and Jennah were used to, although his sister seemed fascinated by the bejeweled shell bra with glittering silver straps that covered her breasts.  A metallic mini skirt with knee high matching boots made her decent again.  In her unbound hair, she placed a silver tiara accented with white diamonds.

          "I would have never thought to dress this frivolously back home." Jennah admired herself in the mirror before glancing over at  Jemsan who had donned a pair of shimmery black pants with slits in the sides that flashed bare skin all the way to his upper thighs.  He seemed unsure what to wear on top, likely thinking nothing here would work for him.

          Jennah grabbed a short waisted black bolero and tossed it at him. "Wear that."

          After Jemsan donned the jacket, he couldn't help his frown, because it bared a lot of skin from his torso to his lower back.  "It doesn't seem suitable," He grumbled.

          "Maybe not for Hellenista, but we're not there anymore, are we?" Jennah gazed at him knowingly. Then she grasped an onyx colored circlet with a single tear drop diamond in the center. She placed it on his head allowing the diamond to rest against his hairline. "Perfect. Now you are as beautiful as the rest of the inhabitants of Laquadria."

          "I don't care about that," Jemsan said as he stooped to don a pair of dress shoes. His thoughts then turned to Athan who had been silent since their arrival. They knew their thoughts were not private here, but he wanted at least a little acknowledgement that the other man was alright.

          "At least know that Athan will be very happy when he sees you," Jennah winked at him.

          A part of Jemsan did want to look nice for the other man. But they had more important matters to deal with. He turned towards the tunnel entrance. "Let's go."

          Jennah nodded, "And after we make sure everyone is okay, we need to talk."

          Jemsan suspected something heavy was on his sister's mind. He wanted to know now, but knew it was more important to see their people first. "Understood."

***

          If it hadn't been for their amazing surroundings, the large group of Rodanti gathered in this dome shaped building would have been sending suspicious stares Athan's way.  Instead, they were enjoying the graciousness of their hosts. Snacking on appetizers, and lounging on beautiful white furniture.  Most had escaped with only the clothing on their backs, but at least they'd been able to maintain their immortality, and weren't now being massacred by Athan's people.  The portal they had escaped through had brought them here. And thus far the only visible exists were a closed double door at the end of the hall, and a medium sized pool in the center. He'd witnessed a tunnel at the bottom of the pool, realizing that it was likely a way out.  But seeing as the dome was transparent revealing they were several leagues underwater, that would not be a prudent escape if he didn't wish to drown. As an immortal, drowning would not bring permanent death, but it would slow his progress to be rather useless.

          If time passed the same as it did back on Hellenista, they'd been here for at least a an hour. And that apparently was when his luck ran out. Henrick had spotted him and trudged in his direction. He was not alone, Katan and Karter were with him.  

          _So much for the truce they'd established back on Hellenista._

          Athan made it to the fringes of the crowd as soon as possible. Since Jemsan wasn't present -- and the group here certainly didn't represent the entire population of Hellenista -- he knew there were likely other domes which held the rest of the Rodanti people with their human and demi-god allies.  Perhaps he only had to wait until the other groups were reunited. He wanted to send his thoughts to Jemsan badly, but knew they risked being overhead by the Kru.

          "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Henrick glared at him.

          Athan saw no need to deny it. "It was part of the reason we had to get back to Hellenista and inform Jennah of the impending danger."

          "That's not what I meant, you knew they were going to attack _sooner_ than we thought."

          Athan lowered his gaze, realizing this was not going to go well.  "It's likely the op was moved up after I defected."

          Henrick inched closer and seethed in Athan's ear. "I may not have the power output to defeat you right now, but when I'm returned to previous levels then I'll make you wish you were never born. You son of a Darktan whore!"

          Athan's head snapped upwards, the insult to a mother he'd never known -- but loved nonetheless because of what she'd tried to do for him -- was his breaking point. Putting power behind his fist he slammed it into Henrick's chest. The man went flying backwards several feet, barely missing the lip of the pool. The commotion drew the attention of everyone in the room. Luckily for Athan, or perhaps not, the double doors opened and both Jemsan and Jennah walked through.  Henrick had already got to his feet of his own accord, but now all eyes in the room were drawn to their leaders.

          Athan couldn't help it, he stared at Jemsan who'd he'd never seen dressed so scantily before.  The bolero he wore barely covered his chest, so with each movement, his nipples were exposed.  Athan's gaze was also drawn to the large slits on each side of the pants Jemsan wore which revealed slender muscled legs and thighs.  Athan hardened involuntarily knowing that his arousal would be hidden by his long tunic.  It'd only been a few days since they'd last slept with each other, but Athan felt like he was starving for him. When his gaze finally returned to Jemsan's attractive face, he noticed silver crystal eyes were locked on his.  Was Jemsan missing him as much as Athan was? Or was the Prince disappointed that Athan had allowed Henrick to get a rise out of him? Either way, Jemsan took a back seat when Jennah walked forward to greet her people.

          Athan was grateful the attention was no longer on him, but he wasn't sure how long it would last.  He listened as Jennah spoke reassuringly to those gathered, telling them that their stay in Laquadria was only temporary.  Apparently the details on how the Kru would help them defeat the Darktans had yet to be hashed out. He turned away from the group, his feet studying the tiles on the floor.  He wondered if it would always be like this? Would he forever be an outsider living amongst the Rodanti?

          He'd thought Jemsan would be preoccupied by his people for some time, but when he felt a palm on his shoulder, he turned expecting a Rodanti to verbally attack him once more, instead Jemsan stood before him.  He wanted to pull the other man in his arms to first hug then kiss him.  But they weren't alone, and regardless of the fact that Jennah now led the Rodanti, seeing Jemsan -- a leader in his own right -- in the arms of a Darktan, regardless of Athan's current loyalties would not be good for morale.  Therefore they stood at arms length, simply gazing at each other.

          Finally, Athan took the chance of sending the other man his thoughts. _You look beautiful._

 _I think this was our hosts way of getting us to dress like them. I suspect you will be sporting a tiara of some sort soon._ Jemsan grinned at him.

          _I'll wear whatever they want ... just as long as they give me a room alone with you._ Athan heard the Prince's slight intake of breath, indicating Jemsan wanted him as much as Athan did.

          _I can't rest easy here, not until I learn how the Kru can help us and what they want in return. Until then ... we may have to ..._

 _I understand,_ Athan cut him off. _I'll have my memories to keep me company in the meantime._ Now that he had Jemsan's attention, he didn't want to let go, but alas their time was always meant to be brief. When a group of Kru entered the room, everyone present stopped and took notice.  Jemsan remained at his side indicating who the man was with the sapphire hair that stood at the head of the group which had arrived.

          _He is one of their leaders, Si'Ryn._

Athan looked again at the sapphire haired man who clearly was used to having all eyes on him. His thick curly hair, the color while unusual anywhere else but Kru was pulled into a pony tail tied by a string of white beaded pearls.  His attire resembled a dress, although it was a white robe with overlong transparent sleeves clasped together at his waist by a gold and white star brooch.  The low cut displayed the center of his bronzed chest and with every movement, his legs and thighs were revealed due to the large center slit in the robe.  Athan couldn't deny the man's angelic beauty, but the only person he wanted to spend time with right now was standing at his side.

          "Greetings people of Hellenista. Welcome to Laquadria," Si'Ryn stepped forward. Behind him, servants began to roll out tables filled with clothing and accessories.  "While we meet with your leaders, feel free to take advantage of our hospitality. Once you've chosen fresh clothing, these elevators will take you to rooms where you may rest."  He indicated flat shell surfaces that apparently once stepped upon worked as a sort of inter city teleportation device.

          Athan watched as the seductor of a male moved forward and greeted Jennah, then Si'Ryn's topaz gaze was turned in his and Jemsan's direction. He felt the heat of the man's stare before those beautiful eyes flicked towards Jemsan.  Athan turned in his lover's direction, wondering if Jemsan would move forward of his own accord. Instead the Prince remained at his side, forcing Si'Ryn and Jennah to come to them.  It was perhaps Jemsan's way of showing Athan was important to him.

          "Greeting once again, Lord Jemsan. And _you_ , must be Athan."  The smile Si'Ryn gave him would have melted the hearts of most males and females.  "It seems you have not been given the opportunity to refresh yourself."

          Athan wondered if that was the Kru's way of saying he was not invited to their little party.  He wouldn't have minded the chance to bathe, despite realizing he many not be given the opportunity to have sex with Jemsan while they were here.  He still wanted to be presentable. Right now he still wore the attire he'd escaped from Nelena in. And there was a good deal of dirt on his face and clothing.

          "Are we to meet to discuss our plans?" Jemsan asked Si'Ryn directly.

          Si'Ryn nodded, "Yes."

          "Then after Athan is refreshed, I would like him to join us, his input on the Darktans is necessary," Jemsan stated.

          Si'Ryn tilted his head in Jemsan's direction. "Of course."

          Athan locked eyes with Jemsan once more before moving to one of the accessory carts to chose clothing.  He saw the three of them leave the room, and wondered if someone would be sent back to get him.  Either way, he was grateful that the one person in his corner was all he needed to see him through this ordeal.

***

          Jemsan was impressed when a wall seemingly made completely of water, turned into an image of Hellenista. Not only had Ten'Len's companions set up portals ready to be open at many locations around the city, they'd apparently left monitoring devices so that they could see what the Darktans had been up to. Si'Ryn sped up the feed of the empty streets with a wave of his hand. Apparently the Darktans had not invaded right away, for they too would have been affected by Codex H.  But if they had shown up when the last set of Rodanti were escaping through portals to worlds in their known universe, then the Darktans could have followed and finished them off while human.

          Jemsan realized once again that Ten'Len had made the right decision for them.  He would have to thank the man in person for that.  The feed finally rolled onto when Sumistra herself with Saiymon at her side entered Hellenista.  Her face contorted in anger realizing that they'd already escaped.  They wouldn't be able to access Hellenista's controls to move the plane, but they did the next thing available to them.  He watched as the Darktans scoured the city, destroying all fire suppressant devices. Jemsan knew what they were about to do even before he saw it happen.  He gazed at Jennah who was not doing a good job at hiding her horror.

          Hellenista wasn't just a place, it was home. And sure, they could rebuild, creating a new plane. But Hellenista would be gone forever. When the flames began to roar through the city, Si'Ryn ended the feed.

          "My condolences for the loss of your home," Si'Ryn stated.

          They were in a well furnished study equipped with four of those coral lighting stands.  The couches, chairs and tables were pure white, but the parts of the walls that weren't open seawater were made of what appeared to be rock from the sea wall.

          "We ... we need to be able to monitor all activity in our universe.  Should the Darktans move to attack the mortals or any of our forces left on those worlds, we need to know it."

          Si'Ryn nodded in his direction. "Certainly, name the people you wish to coordinate with mine and it shall be done."

          "Thurstin, and he can name anyone else he'll need," Jennah stated.  She seemed somewhat recovered from witnessing the destruction of Hellenista.

          "I'll also arrange a demonstration of what our forces are capable of, should we be granted that opportunity for a preemptive strike." Si'Ryn appeared to be putting it all on the table.

          "Before we go any further, I'd like to know just what exactly it is you'd like from us as payment?" Jemsan saw no need to pull the wool any further over their eyes. The Kru wanted something, and it was time he found out what.

          At that moment, Athan was escorted into the room by a Kru who did not remain after completing her task.  Jemsan turned to look at his lover, and couldn't help the appreciative glint that entered his gaze.

          Athan wore a long deep black jacket with fishtails and no shirt beneath, exposing his flawless abs and burnished skin.  Matching trousers hung low on his hips but were fitted neatly into gleaming black boots. His glossy hair had been styled backward in an ebony wave.  And a golden circlet that dipped in a V on his forehead brought out his amber eyes.  Jemsan wanted to run to him, rip his clothes off and start making love to him.  But it would be a shame to deprive him of the sexy package he made so soon.

          "Welcome, Athan, we were just about to discuss payment for my people's help," Si'Ryn said while smiling at them. He then turned to Jennah.  "Prime Rodanti, if you would wait in the greeting room, I would like some privacy with these two."

          Jemsan became instantly suspicious. "Why would your payment not require our leader's presence?"

          "Because she will not be fulfilling it.  I ask her to leave only to spare any embarrassment," Si'Ryn explained.

          Jemsan was going to protest more when Jennah spoke up.

          "It's alright, especially since I'll find out what it is you want anyways. Later doesn't matter to me." She turned and left the room.

          Jemsan bristled when Si'Ryn took a seat in one of the nearby chairs before crossing his legs, revealing an indecent amount of the slender limbs. He offered them to join him, but both Jemsan and Athan chose to stand.  "Of course you know if what you ask is not something I can provide, then the deal will be off."

          "I suspected that, which is why I asked your lover to remain," Si'Ryn stated calmly.

          He looked so at ease sitting on that chair, a beautiful serene package, laid out for the eyes or to touch.  Here was a man who was used to having people fall for him. And it made him dangerous, for if he didn't get what he wanted, there was no telling what he'd do.

          It made Jemsan wonder about something Ten'Len had said back on Hellenista. "Why did Ten'Len say if I'd been an ambassador that we'd have sped up our diplomatic dealings sooner?"

          "Because he realized that you have the required spirit."

          _"Required spirit_?"  Jemsan wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

          "Yes, the aura that grants you enigma, and the ability to be mesmerizing.  You have that same spirit. Have you not noticed attractions to you over the years that perhaps were more unusual than not?"

          Jemsan always blamed any and all unwanted attention due to his looks.  During his abstinence, people had largely left him alone, knowing he wasn't to be trifled with.  It didn't sit well with him the fact that Si'Ryn was suggesting Jemsan had some innate ability that drew people to him like bees to honey.  But Jennah was his twin and she didn't have an unusual amount of suitors. So was it possible that Jemsan was the only one with the _Kru spirit_?  "If I have this spirit as you say, that still doesn't explain what you think I can do for you as a result?"  Si'Ryn's description made him seen like some distant cousin or ancestor, in no way would that make him helpful to the Kru in Jemsan's book.

          "Let me explain to you a few things about my people." Si'Ryn adjusted the cuff on his long white sleeve.  "We are immortal as you imagine, but our lives do have an expiration date. Many of us chose to move on to other planes of enlightenment after remaining in this form for thousands of years. It means our population must be replenished, while not constantly so, there are times where our numbers dip  marginally.  Such is one of those times and a new brood must soon be nurtured."

          "I imagine you're nearing a point," Jemsan said irritably.

          Si'Ryn leveled those liquid turquoise eyes on them. "A patriarch is chosen to bear our brood, but all of the Kru are sterile. This patriarch therefore, must mate with someone with the right spirit of a compatible race."

          Jemsan was beginning to understand. He'd been chosen by both Ten'Len and Si'Ryn to mate with an unknown female as their payment.  Perhaps they referred to her as a patriarch for her role even trumped that of the men.  "I see, you must tell your patriarch that I am flattered by her interest, and that I can suggest several single Rodanti males as substitutes, provided they agree of course."

          Si'Ryn stood and shook his head. " If the male doesn't have the correct spirit it will not work. Besides, the patriarch has already chosen you, and she is not female." He stared at both men equally. " _I_ am the patriarch."

          Jemsan's eyelids fluttered with confusion.  "When you mentioned nurturing  a new brood, did you not mean impregnation?"

          "I most certainly did," Si'Ryn replied.

          Jemsan glanced up and down the sapphire haired male, clearly remembering seeing all the male bits on him when he'd been naked. He decided to state the obvious. "But _you're male_."

          "And I am also a shifter." Si'Ryn said that as if it'd explain how a man was going to bear multiple children.

          "And what would I have to do, simply donate my seed and you'll use an in vitro process?" Jemsan wanted to know.

          "No, in order for your seed to take root, you must penetrate me. It will be the same manner of having sex with another man, my body will do the rest," Si'Ryn stated.

          Jemsan shook his head, "I can't, I'm not free to do as you ask." He didn't look at Athan, but could feel the weight of the man's stare.  They'd been forced to cheat on each other enough, and here once again the fates was presenting Jemsan with the same problem.   

          "I understand you would be reluctant, which is why I asked your lover to be present." Si'Ryn's eyes glittered in anticipation before saying his next words.  "Lord Jemsan, while only _your_ seed will take root, I would like for _both_ of you to fuck me." He grinned as if serenely proud of himself for coming up with this idea. "There will be no guilt afterward with both of you as participants."  


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Athan saw the cleverness of the man standing before them. Si'Ryn certainly knew that Jemsan wouldn't willingly cheat on him again, and realized the best way to get a yes from the Prince, was if he included Athan in the entire debacle.  He said nothing and merely glanced at Jemsan, knowing that the answer was ultimately his.

          It would seem the process of procreation for the Kru relied on interaction with other races.  If they were ever unable to travel to other worlds it would ultimately lead to their extinction.  Despite being self-sufficient as Ten'Len had claimed, this aspect of their culture was beyond strange.

          "Well, it seems we've wasted your time." Jemsan eyed Si'Ryn coldly. "I'll inform Jennah that we can no longer do business."

          "I suggest you not make your decision in haste.  I will give you one day to think it over. In the meantime, my people will continue to assist yours in monitoring your worlds, regardless of your end decision," Si'Ryn stated.

          "So, I am to make a decision on whether or not to become the progenitor of a future brood of Kru ... in _one day_?"  Jemsan crossed his arms over his chest.

          "It's not as if you'll have anything to do with raising them, I only need your seed." Si'Ryn spoke as if Jemsan was being irrational or unreasonable.

          "Then this spirit that you saw in me, was basically my ability to be your stud?" Jemsan couldn't help the slight edge of anger in his tone.

          "I'm not asking for anything long term from you, Lord Jemsan." Si'Ryn moved closer to him. "We'll help you rebuild, and win your war, and all you have to do is engage in intercourse with me, _one time_."  He then moved past Jemsan.  "I once again urge you to think about it. Return to the hallway when you're ready to retire."

  
          Athan moved with purpose after they were alone. He grasped Jemsan by the nape and pulled him forward until their lips collided.  His mouth held a hint of saltwater taste which led Athan to wonder if Jemsan had gone swimming only recently.  Either way, the kiss lasted for several minutes as Athan once again reacquainted himself with his lover.  He found his hands squeezing Jemsan's tight ass through the thin material of his slit pants. He realized he was in danger of throwing Jemsan on the couch and having his way with him. But now was not the time, especially since there was no door on this room and they could be walked in on at any time. Plus, they had the huge proposition Si'Ryn had just laid on the table to discuss.

          When Athan finally broke the kiss, he used his thumb to brush against the bright pink of Jemsan's slightly bruised lips.  "I miss being inside you."  He wasn't usually so blunt, but it was the truth.

          "Apparently you're not the only one," Jemsan broke away and gazed through the wall of water.

          Athan joined him in looking through the translucent wall which showed a bed of pink coral and brightly colored fish darting about.  "Actually, in order to breed him ... I'm assuming _you'll_ be the one inside him."

          "I have to make this decision for the benefit of my people," Jemsan shook his head. "And I can't bring myself to."

          "You can take me out of the equation, and make the decision as you would ... if you'd never met me." It hurt Athan to say those words, but he couldn't put anymore unnecessary guilt on Jemsan's shoulders.

          Jemsan's silver crystal eyes were glittering when he turned to face him. "If I hadn't already known you were the better man of the two of us, your words just proved it. While I convinced you to sleep with Saiymon so we could elicit his help, you never wanted to.  And now, even with both our futures on the line, you won't influence me one way or the other."

          "The decision is yours, but if you do say yes, then I will be at your side as Si'Ryn offered.  If you must fall off this cliff, then we'll do it together."

          "I love you..." Jemsan gaze never left Athan's face.

          Athan was taken aback to hear those three words he never thought he'd hear from the Prince. But they made his heart soar with joy. "Welcome to the club." He leaned forward to claim Jemsan's lips once more.  He lifted him easily and took him to the couch. He was aware they couldn't go further than a kiss, but since their escape from Nelena they had barely any time alone. It was long overdue.

***

          Jemsan watched in awe as Si'Ryn sparred with his countrymen and women. They were in a large dome shaped arena, equipped with a seating area where he sat with Athan on one side and Jennah on the other. A group of Rodanti were present along with other members of the Kru.

          Before coming here, he'd managed a moment alone with Jennah, and the facts she'd revealed had been most disconcerting.  Apparently right after Lanos had agreed to the battle of Heronde, he'd admitted certain truths to Jennah concerning Athan's abandonment on Layenn.

          "It had all be orchestrated by father and Henrick, but then he'd had to enlist Thurstin in order for it to work." Jennah had told him with tired eyes. "Henrick had discovered the Darktan artifact and they'd planted it there in the cave.  But only Thurstin knew how to program it to activate to Darktan physiology.  The radiation it emitted would have also subdued any and all telepathy.  Then father used his power to knock you unconscious, and blamed it on falling debris to get you out of there."

          Jennah was near tears as the morbid truth only got worse.  "I contemplated whether or not I should tell you, because I didn't want to taint your memory of father.  But the truth is, while he wanted peace like mother did, when she was betrayed by the Darktan peacekeeping delegation that led to her death, father saw the same thing happening between you and Athan.  He felt he had no choice but to act. If peace was to come, it would have to occur without anyone close to him being in danger of being burned again.  I know Thurstin feels terribly about his part in this.  It's probably part of the reason he helped you find Athan's signal that day, although he never anticipated you'd be captured as a result."

          Jemsan forced the memory of that hurtful conversation in the back of his mind. He'd never know if one open conversation between him and Lanos could have prevented it all. But now it was too late to save their relationship that had fractured and never fully healed since his mothers death. Lanos had gone to Heronde knowing it was likely he'd die there, and perhaps he'd seen it as some penance to atone for his crimes.  In that light, Jemsan had already forgiven him, despite the fact that the man would never know that in death.

          Jemsan returned his focus on the sparing at hand.  He couldn't tell if they were holding back or not, but several Kru soldiers attacked Si'Ryn simultaneously, and were unable to fell him. The leader of the Guiles wore flowing aquamarine pants with a slight textured print, his long sleeved white shirt billowed around him with each move he made.  He wielded a staff similar to a trident with expert accuracy.  Jemsan would witness Si'Ryn leap into the air before performing a cascading attack that would fell anyone in his direct path.  Jemsan hadn't expected this delicate man to be so skilled in the art of battle.  There were some opponents who did present a challenge, Ten'Len for one who used dual blades to attack.  When Ten'Len came at Si'Ryn with at least two others, the head Guile would then use a wind and water attack that would hold off the weaker opponents while he dealt with the one that was stronger.

          The wind and water attack could also be transformed into a shield to work as defense as well as offense.  Jemsan knew he'd seen enough, that the Kru would be more than a match for the Darktan's, even without the Rodanti forces.  He had no intention of sitting on the sidelines while the Kru did all the work, however.  And his time was just about up, for Si'Ryn had already invited both him and Athan to his quarters that night.

          Jemsan had thought about the sapphire haired man's offer seriously.  If Saiymon had asked him to participate in his tryst with Athan, Jemsan would have balked at the idea. And while Athan wasn't happy about either of them sleeping with Si'Ryn, he'd made it clear that he'd be on board with whatever decision Jemsan made for them.  Jemsan didn't take the decision lightly, especially since he would become the progenitor of another species. But he was tired of this war, and just wanted to have a happy life with Athan. If making this final sacrifice was all he'd need do to achieve that, then it was time to take that leap.

          He leaned familiarly close to Athan, and despite the fact that they weren't holding hands or making eyes at each other, he wanted others to know from their body language that they were a couple.  Si'Ryn may be using him to further his people's needs, but Jemsan was in essence doing the same thing. Therefore he would consider the entire debacle nothing more than a business transaction that they would hash out the details of in a few hours at dinner.

          After the demonstration, a group of Rodanti remained conversing in the stands. It was at that moment that Jemsan recognized someone from his past. Ramuel was making his way towards them with much haste.  He hadn't seen the man since Ramuel had won their battle wager, and could have gone longer without seeing him.

          "Jemsan, so good to see you," Ramuel smiled and stared at him as if Jemsan were a piece of meat.

          With all the eye candy the Kru presented, Jemsan wasn't sure why the man hadn't given up on him yet to pursue another. Then he remembered what Ten'Len had said about the Rodanti not presenting their best when it came to ambassadors. "Lord Ramuel, greetings."

          "When the Kru told us of these underwater dwellings ... well you can imagine my surprise to learn that you all were already here."

          "Your group would have been told eventually of course," Jennah spoke up. "Forgive us for having so much on our mind, you had been safe on the surface for many years, what difference would a few more days make?"

          "Of course, Prime Rodanti." Ramuel's gaze was shuttered.  "I'm grateful to have helped kept an open dialogue for so long, that we may now benefit from the Kru's help."

          Jemsan realized Ramuel wanted a pat on the back, but he wasn't about to give it to him. "If you'll excuse us, Lord Ramuel." He didn't give the preening lord a second look before escaping with Athan from the arena.   

***

          Athan walked side by side with Jemsan as they left their shared room early in order to have a casual stroll of the grounds before they were to meet Si'Ryn for dinner.  While living back on Prima Centra, he never imagined he'd witness anything as remarkable and beautiful. The transparent sea walls revealed walkways made of beds of coral and kelp.  The Kru, also known as the Mer when they shifted into their fishy forms frolicked beyond.  Athan had been surprised to learn that they could even transform non Kru temporarily into Mer and Jemsan himself had already experienced it.  He could only imagine the freedom of swimming in the vastness of the ocean witnessing a visually stunning world rarely seen anywhere else.

          "Do you believe they'd let us explore the ocean alone, in Mer form?" Athan asked the visually stunning man who strolled at his side.

          "I believe we'd only have to ask. Si'Ryn has been rather amenable given his requirements," Jemsan replied.

          "If I can't be as free as a bird, then I'll settle for being as free as a fish in the sea," Athan grinned at him. Their light moment soon ended when they approached Si'Ryn's quarters.

          More granite sea wall gave way to an open circle of a doorway of which a table set for three lay beyond.  Two large coral lamps lighted the room, and Si'Ryn was already present sitting on a white couch gazing through a transparent sea wall window.

          Si'Ryn's beauty while serene, never phased Athan.  Currently the man was wearing a turquoise robe, clasped at the waist by a golden brooch. Laced up sandals of a shimmery gold graced his bronzed feet.  His sapphire hair was completely undone and little gold beads woven between the tresses glinted in the lamp light.  Resting against his forehead was an inverted triangle circlet made of flat turquoise colored stones.  Liquid topaz eyes turned to greet them before the stunning man got to his feet.

          Athan supposed if he hadn't been so hopelessly in love with Jemsan, then he would have been taken by Si'Ryn's beauty, as would every other man and woman in the known universe.  Ironically, while the number of people out there that would willingly sleep with Si'Ryn was possibly quite vast, Athan and Jemsan were perhaps quite low on that list but would not be saved from doing so.

          "Greetings, and thank you for joining me." Si'Ryn motioned to the dinner table where they all took their seats. Within moments, a red haired female servant arrived to deliver the first course. It consisted of a mushroom soup with warm bread on the side.

          Athan hadn't seen much about the daily workings of these people, but he was grateful that life seemed so normal for them. They cooked, cleaned and went about their day as if they weren't living leagues under the ocean.  He had yet to see their surface dwelling, although he suspected he wouldn't be as impressed as he was at these watery depths.

          "Athan and I have talked about your proposition," Jemsan stated once they were halfway through the course.

          "And you've come to a decision?" Si'Ryn eyed them equally.

          "Yes," Jemsan began.  "The well being of my people mean more to me than anything, therefore ... Athan and I will assist you in this endeavor."

          "I'm glad to hear this. Let us enjoy this meal then we'll make further preparation to defeat your enemies," Si'Ryn stated.

          Both Athan and Jemsan eyed each other confused.  "You're not collecting payment now?" Jemsan asked.

          "Why would I when I haven't followed through with my end of the bargain?" Si'Ryn replied casually.

          "Oh, we just thought that --"

          Si'Ryn didn't allow Jemsan to finish. "That I would take advantage of you agreeing to my terms and have you both as many times as I would like?" His lips curved in a half smile. "I don't doubt it would be pleasurable, but like you I have those who are faithful to me alone. It gives them no pleasure to know that I share my body with strangers."

          This was the first time Athan realized that this method of reproduction was not something the Kru cared for either.  Whatever fates had forced them to continue their lineage this way, it was beyond their control.

          " _Those?_ Sort of like a harem?" There was a mischievous look on Jemsan's face.

          "More like beloved mates," Si'Ryn began. "I've lived many of your lifetimes."

          "Oh? The average Rodanti lifetime is ten thousand years or longer if the person is not involved in the war," Jemsan explained.

          "I'm aware of this. To translate, I have lived for over seven hundred thousand of your years. I've witnessed the births of three other broods during that time by different Patriarchs."

          "And how did your mates feel when you became Patriarch this time around?" Athan got that it wasn't a matter each Kru had a choice in. Perhaps it was something that occurred over time, a manner in which said person evolved genetically.

          "They accept it, for they know it is our way," Si'Ryn replied.

          "What if ..." Jemsan was reluctant to ask his next question for obvious reasons. "What if I die and am unable to fulfill my end of the bargain?"

          Si'Ryn looked at him clear eyed. "You won't die, this I promise you." He then glanced at Athan. "Neither of you will."

          "Now you expect me to believe that you can see the future?" Jemsan asked.

          "I don't need to, for my people will protect you with their very lives," Si'Ryn explained. He then tilted his head upward as if he'd heard something. He walked over to one of the water walls and waved his hands over it.

          "Thurstin just said the attack has begun," Jemsan spoke up having received the man's thoughts.

          Si'Ryn managed to pull up the feed that showed the Darktans arriving on various worlds in obvious disarray.  It didn't make any sense, the way they appeared so disorganized, almost as if they were fleeing.

          Athan realized they'd have to travel back as soon as possible and attempt to make contact with Saiymon in order to find out exactly what was happening.  "I'd thought the Darktans would be the ones attacking the humans and the remaining paladin forces, but they appear to be fleeing themselves."

          "Because they aren't the ones attacking," As Jemsan said those words, the footage they were viewing showed portals opening and various humanoid looking creatures dressed in all black flowing robes began to swarm through.  A close up revealed that their eyes were completely opaque black.  "The Daemods have begun their invasion."

          Athan realized that their worst fears had come true. The Daemods had broken free of Sumistra's hold and were now intent on conquering the known universe, slaughtering everything in their path.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

          _Thurstin, we'll need the Darktan tracker active and mobile to disperse among our new friends. Standby as we'll be  sending  forces in across multiple worlds._ While Jemsan had just sent his thoughts to his chief scientist, he'd made sure to include the necessary leaders of the Rodanti and the Kru as well.

          "It seems dinner must be cut short." There was a half smile on Si'Ryn's sultry lips indicating he was glad for the interruption.

          What Jemsan had witnessed of the beauty's skills in the arena suggested a passion burning just beneath that serene visage.  There was a lot lying on the Kru winning the war for the Rodanti, and Jemsan suspected that they hadn't seen anything yet when it came to what this man was capable of.

          _We have to reach out to Saiymon if at all possible,_ Athan sent Jemsan his thoughts.

          _It may be too late for a truce, with the Kru's help, we'll just have to eliminate all enemies before us,_ Jemsan replied.

          _There are good people among the Darktans that don't deserve to be killed by us or our allies,_ Athan insisted.

          Jemsan was certain Athan was thinking of members of his dagger team, the few he'd shared a drink with at a local Nelena bar.  Having the Darktans side with them would be ideal, but there was no way Jemsan was going to leave his people or the Kru vulnerable from an attack by the Darktans while they focused on the Daemods, it would be better to simply wipe them out evenly. _We'll discuss this later._  He left the room, imagining that Athan would follow.  They didn't have time to argue about this, it was time to rush headlong into battle and hope that they came out on top.

***

          Athan couldn't describe his discomfort when they exited a portal from the Next-Verse onto a planet called Tenalon which had witnessed Daemod activity.  The Kru had revealed an unexpected battle gift for the Rodanti. Si'Ryn explained that while the Rodanti had been in Laquadria, their bodies had been renewed with a vigor that would up their power outputs to their heyday when worship and morale for them was at its highest.  The effects would only be temporary, but it would once again make them more than a match for the Darktans and definitely compatible to fight against the Daemods.

          Athan realized that if Jemsan had these power levels during their arena fight back on Nelena, victory would not have been so easy.   Even now he hesitated to send his lover his thoughts, knowing he would be busy leading this joint attack with Jennah who had actually traveled to another planet. Since their forces were spread apart despite the supplement of the Kru soldiers, they were now communicating via comm. links. Right now their intent was damage control, for Si'Ryn had a plan to lure all the Daemods to one planet in an effort to destroy them all at once.

          Athan patrolled the fringes of a village that had burned down. Anyone still alive had long fled. All was quiet here except for the smoldering piles of debris.  The Darktan tracker had gone dark, but it didn't mean there weren't Darktans still present, and the tracker did not work for the Daemods.  He was grateful he hadn't witnessed his new allies killing any Darktans yet, it would have been difficult to stomach.

          _Athan.._

Athan heard the voice in his head and his eyes widened slightly. It'd come from his fellow Dagger, Samsone.

          _Wherever you'd gone, you shouldn't have come back. This universe will be in chaos soon._

 _Where are you?_ Athan knew he had to be close.

          _I'll come out, I rather you kill me than one of the Daemods._  There was silence for a few seconds. _You know, they eat the heart of their victims.  After they invaded Nelena, Dagger teams escorted regular citizens to the local worlds to escape. Sanos and I were assigned this world, but one of the Daemods managed to follow us. It ripped his heart out of his chest from behind._

Athan was stunned in silence to know that the most cheerful member of his Dagger team was dead.  He wanted to ask about the others but knew that now was not the time. He soon noted when Samsone emerged from a copse of trees.  He was dressed in the sleeveless black tunic with matching leggings and boots of the Daggers, but there was a huge tear in his leggings and a red gash across his right bicep that was slowly healing.  His handsome face was smudged with dirt and his dark ponytail askew.  Honey brown eyes gave Athan insight into the trauma Samsone must have been through.  He raised his hands in surrender as he continued to approach Athan.

          "They said the worst things after you left, that you were a traitor all along, but that we had a plan to take you down with your Rodanti allies," Samsone began. "We were ready to turn all of Hellenista human, then finish the job. But you all managed to escape first.  No patrols could figure out which planet you'd all escaped to.  Sumistra was obsessed with finding you at once.  It wasn't until she was completely taken over by the first Daemod -- who then opened portals to bring more of his kin into Nelena -- that we truly realized what was going on."

          "I'm so sorry, Samsone. I never wanted any of this to happen. And while Jemsan and I suspected this was going on, we could get none of the council to listen to us.  I wish I could have told you and others more, but it was too dangerous for any of you to go snooping around with that information," Athan explained.

          Samsone's face crumpled but he didn't lower his arms. "Life as we know it ... _it's over_."

          Athan moved forward unsure how to comfort a man who he'd betrayed. He should have found a way to at least give his team a heads up. He stopped dead in his tracks when Jemsan spoke behind him.

          "Get away from him, Athan."

          Athan turned to look at Jemsan who had just arrived with Si'Ryn and Ten'Len at his side.  The Prince's Rodanti armor had been recreated upon short notice on Laquadria. And he now wore his black shirt and pants beneath the flat silver plate of a Rodanti breastplate.  His gleaming long sword already drawn.

          "This is Samsone, one of my allies," Athan explained.

          "I said, _get away from him_ ," Jemsan repeated, he facial expression inscrutable.

          _You want every Darktan dead, don't you? Even the innocent ones. You'll never forgive them for killing your parents I get that,_ Athan accused him.  _But you have to realize that not all of them deserve a death at the end of your sword._   _I love you, but I won't let you do this._

 _Athan ... he's a Daemod, Thurstin has modified the tracker to lock onto them now._  The look in Jemsan's gaze softened slightly as he spoke.

          Athan turned to glance at Samsone and only narrowly avoided a root like tentacle that shot from the man's open palm  directly as his chest.  He leaped backward while summoning red daggers for defense, but it was at that moment that Si'Ryn acted.

          Si'Ryn swooped forward, summoning a net that looked interestingly like seaweed and tossed it over Samsone's head.  The Darktan screamed, his body contorted, his eyes going opaque black.  Eventually there was a flash of light as the Daemod possessing him was ripped out of Samsone's body.  Two bodies now lay under the net, Samsone was unmoving, but the Daemods' body jerked with rage as it made squawking noises.

          Summoning a dangerous looking silver spear tipped with a sharp coral point, Si'Ryn twirled it once before stabbing it directly into the grey creature's brain.  It went silent and immobile as the leader of the Guiles took what he wanted from it.

          Athan stood stock still, fascinated by Si'Ryn's actions.  Some sort of energy output seemed to be draining from the Darktan into Si'Ryn.  The beautiful Mer's body began to glow with a blue power as his hair was whipped off his face by unseen winds.   When he was finally done and removed the spear, the Daemod fell over unmoving.

          "Was Samsone dead the whole time? Was everything that came out of his mouth a lie?" Athan wanted to know.

          "I suspect not," Si'Ryn began. He moved to cut the net which covered the Darktan. "Your ally lives, though he is weak." He turned to Athan and Jemsan. "I leave you both to decide his fate." Before Si'Ryn and Ten'Len took their leave, the body of the Daemod disintegrated into nothing.

          "I'm sorry." Athan wasn't sure what else to say. The slight rise and fall of Samsone's chest indicated that he lived.  "It's just when you'd said there'd be no time for a truce, and then proceeded hostilities against a member of my Dagger team, I --"

          "I take your word that they are not all bad people, but realize that I've never met a _good Darktan_ ," Jemsan began to close the distance between them. "All throughout the war, it was either kill or _be_ killed. While I was your prisoner on Nelena, I saw no one but you, the cold scientists and your cruel aunt. And while Saiymon was not particularly vindictive, he clearly had his own agendas.   From my perspective, there were no good Darktans but _you_. Do I still feel we'll be better off without them? _Yes._ And I can't change that feeling overnight. But know, that if an opportunity does present itself for us to work together against the Daemods, then I _will_ consider it."        

          Athan wanted to hug him for that genuine admission, but stood his ground. There were eyes everywhere even if they currently could not see them. Friend or foe, their emotion should still be saved for when they were truly alone. "Thank you." He became distracted when he heard Samsone regaining consciousness.

          The Darktan swept what was left of the net off him. He started when he saw Athan and Jemsan standing over him. "Why... why am I still alive?" He abruptly came to his feet. "I won't give you any information."

          "Samsone, are you aware of what just happened?" Athan asked.

          "Yes, one of those Daemods was inside me." Samsone shook his head slightly. "I could speak to you normally, but I could feel that it held the reigns, if I even thought to say the wrong thing, it would have stopped me. But it's gone now, what did you do?"

          "So what you told me before was true, about Sanos and Sumistra?" Athan wasn't ready to trust him completely, but the Daemod was gone and that was a step in the right direction.

          "All of it," Samsone focused his attention on Athan but did glance at Jemsan warily.

          "Tell us of any weaknesses you've observed. Can the Daemods only live outside a body for a short period of time?  How are they able to infiltrate our bodies?" Jemsan asked.

          Samsone looked to Athan for confirmation before answering Jemsan's question. "At first we thought it was random, why they jumped into some bodies and not others.  But Saiymon noticed a trend, it seemed that the Daemods could only enter the bodies of the ... the weaker minded."

          "Are you sure, Sumistra is hardly weak minded," Athan countered.

          "But your aunt is the one who reached out to the Daemods in the first place," Jemsan stated. "So while not weak minded, she could have lowered her barrier and allowed the fusion because she needed them to defeat my people. It's likely after cultivating that link, she could no longer take control once it was time for the Daemods to act."

          Athan saw the wisdom behind those words. "And we have no idea what's become of her since?"

          Samsone shook his head. "And she's as good as dead to us, which means there's only one council member left alive, Sarena."

          "Stagtanis and Striktos are both dead?" Athan asked.

          Samsone nodded. "Striktos never recovered from his illness.  And Stagtanis was murdered during the initial invasion. Saiymon is on the run with Sarena and a group of Darktan Dagger teams.  They are hoping to stay ahead of the army being sent after them."

          "Do you know where they could have gone?" Jemsan asked.

          "I have a few ideas, but they wouldn't have stayed there long.  The Daemods knew with our leadership defeated then the primary opposition in the universe would be gone." Samsone glanced from Athan to Jemsan. "But now that you're back and with your new powerful friends, that may not be the case."

          "Samsone, I need you to work together with Thurstin, to figure out which worlds Saiymon and Sarena may be hiding on," Jemsan requested.

          Athan couldn't hide his frown. He hoped Jemsan wasn't intending to get rid of the last of the Darktan leadership before focusing on the Daemods.  His former teammate was apparently thinking the same.

          "Why would I help you wipe us out quicker? By the fates, all you'd have to do is wait a little for the Daemods to do it for you."

          Jemsan took his sword and stuck it into the earth before them. "I give you my word that I don't wish to meet with your leaders to do them harm.  Rather to ask for a truce and a uniting of our forces against a common enemy."

          Athan was stunned by the offer. But it made his heart swell with pride that Jemsan was just the man Athan thought he was. Right now, the Darktans had nothing to offer the Rodanti who were returned to their highest levels of strength despite their deflated numbers which were more than matched by the Kru. To offer a truce now meant that just perhaps Jemsan was tired of this war, and wanted the once united halves of the same people to be whole again.

          "Are you the leader of the Rodanti again? I thought it was your sister." Samsone's wary gaze indicated he couldn't take what Jemsan said at face value.

          "Jennah leads, but she is also weary of a war that cost us both of our parents.  If there is an end in sight, despite if it's a truce, then she'll be open to it," Jemsan stated.

          A hint of hope finally began to glean in Samsone's dark eyes. "Okay, I'll help you find Sarena and Saiymon. And by the fates, you better do what you've promised."

***

          It took a week to track down Saiymon and Sarena. Most of the skirmishes up until that point were with Darktans who had been caught unawares by the Rodanti approach, but for the most part they didn't encounter any further Daemods.  It was likely the Daemods had felt the need to regroup to figure out how to handle the Rodanti and their new allies.

          The forested planet that held a small group of Darktans was sparsely populated.  Saiymon and his people had opted to remain apart from the locals. The trackers had not picked them up on this world at all, which meant that this group had employed the use of the tracking dampener.  Jemsan realized if they hadn't trusted Samsone, they would never have found the hiding group of Darktans before they fled to another world again.

          Saiymon, and two teams of Daggers were primed to attack when Jemsan entered the clearing with Athan and Si'Ryn at his side. He left the majority of their forces behind in the brush.

          "I'm here on behalf of Prime Rodanti Jennah, and this message is for Councilmember Sarena, as I understand she is the sole surviving member of the Darktan leadership," Jemsan stated.  

          "No thanks to your Aunt." Saiymon's gaze was fixed on Athan despite Jemsan being the one who spoke.  "I'll admit I didn't expect _you_ to survive this long." As if seeing the other two men for the first time, Saiymon turned to eye both Jemsan and Si'Ryn. "What is your business here?"

          "It is for Sarena to decide if she wishes you all to hear my offer. But I will not speak it until she is present," Jemsan replied.

          "The cocky Prince is back I see. Did he ever go away? With a master like _you_?" Saiymon once again pinned Athan with his stare.

          "In memory of my father and what you once shared, summon Sarena.  No one here will hurt you unless we are first attacked. And I promise we will _not_ waste your time," Athan said somberly.

          "I hope that's true," A female voice intruded from behind the wave of Darktans.

          Jemsan noted when a petite woman with short cropped dark red hair came forward. She wore a long black dress with a thick belt cinching her narrow waist, and tall black boots could be seen with each movement. "Councilmember Sarena, I presume," He tiled his head forward ever so slightly in respect.

          "Last I saw you was that fiasco in the arena," Sarena began as she came to stand before Jemsan. "I had expected one day to hear what had become of you, not to be standing out in the field as equals once more."  
          Jemsan hardly considered them equals, but for the sake of diplomacy, he said nothing to that effect. "I have an offer for you, from Prime Rodanti Jennah and myself, if you do not wish me to speak in front of your subordinates then we may use telepathy if that is your preference."

          "Speak, I will not hide from them whatever it is you have to say," Sarena held her head high. "They deserve that much."

          Jemsan gazed at the members of the Dagger team. They were alert as ever, but their clothes were wrinkled and dirty perhaps from not having changed while constantly on the run. It was likely they'd even survived skirmishes against Daemods dressed up like Darktans. He couldn't know what they'd already been through, but it was likely the two dozen people had bonded with their current leader more so than they would have done before the Daemods had escaped. "I understand. We have  a plan to stop the Daemods.  It will require luring them all to one point. If the Darktans were to work with us on this plan, it will be accomplished a lot faster."

          "So let me guess, you're proposing a ceasefire until we defeat the Daemods?" Sarena asked.

          "Not just until they are defeated, but indefinitely," Jemsan explained.

          Sarena looked at him curiously. "We may have suffered a blow, but Rodanti power levels are currently minuscule, Am I not to think your people wouldn't be gaining the better half of this deal?"

          "You appear to be misinformed on certain matters," Si'Ryn spoke up and came forward with a glowing orb. "Observe."

          All witnessed within the orb of several Rodanti fighting against Darktans.  The scene changed when it became clear the Rodanti would come out on top. It was replaced by a battle between Si'Ryn and a Daemod in it natural form.  This fight ended with Si'Ryn slicing the Daemod from navel to nose with his deadly looking spear before it disintegrated.

          "These all took place within the last week." With a wave of  Si'Ryn's hand, the orb vanished.

          "Are you saying ... your power levels have returned?" Realization seemed to dawn on Sarena.

          Jemsan nodded. "And now we also have a competent ally. I'd like to introduce you to one of the leaders from the Next-Verse, this is Si'Ryn of the Kru."

          "My lady," Si'Ryn curtseyed before Sarena. Despite the flowery greeting, all present knew he was no fop after having witnessed his battle with the Daemod.

          "Then I have only one thing left to ask." Sarena continued to hold her head high despite the recent revelations. "Why bother with us at all if you can simply defeat the Daemods on your own, then come gunning for us with your new friends?"

          "Whether or not your help is required it would be appreciated.  And don't you think it's long past time we ended this war?" Jemsan asked her calmly.

          "I've never known the Rodanti to be cruel or vindictive. Therefore I can't believe you would offer this and then turn around and betray us," Sarena began. "In that light, and as I am the last remaining leader of the Darktans ... then I agree to your terms."

          Jemsan stretched a hand out to Sarena, intending for them to seal the deal with a handshake. It took her only a couple seconds before she responded in kind. This small step of a firm handshake, would go a long way towards ending a war that was long overdue.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scars is taking a brief two week hiatus, next upload will be Monday, April 17th.

**Chapter 30**

                    Jemsan came upon Si'Ryn and Ten'Len as preparations were underway to leave the Darktan hideout. Ten'Len stood extremely close to Si'Ryn and their hands were almost touching. Even if Jemsan hadn't witnessed the look of longing in Ten'Len's eyes, their stance indicated more to him than the two had ever admitted about their relationship.

          Si'Ryn stepped forward and strode towards Jemsan.  "You have much on your mind, young one."

          "I haven't been called _young one_ in a long time."  Jemsan gazed at them pointedly. "Ten'Len is one of your mates." It was more statement than question.  When they didn't respond, he continued. "How many are there?"

          "Three total," Si'Ryn replied.

          Jemsan grinned inwardly at the even number, which meant they could pair off if need be.  Si'Ryn had accepted that only Jemsan and Athan would be present when time came to collect the head Guile's payment for the Kru's help.  But a part of him couldn't help feeling that Si'Ryn should be shown the same courtesy for his mates.  As much as Jemsan was never into orgies, it seems Si'Ryn's payment may turn into one.

          "Are you jumping to conclusions?" Si'Ryn asked quietly.

          Jemsan was grateful it seemed the man was restraining himself from reading him.  "I'm trying not to."

          "You think we know nothing of faithfulness because we share those we love with others?" Ten'Len surmised.

          "Ramuel has been among you for a long while, you must know why he and I split."

          "Because he betrayed your trust with  his infidelity," Si'Ryn stated.

          Jemsan nodded. "Back then, that was totally unacceptable to me. But I've since realized that a man like Ramuel will always be a bachelor, regardless of whom he's mated to."

          "And it's unacceptable no more?" Si'Ryn gazed at him, his beautiful face lit up as if he were very pleased they were having this conversation.

          Jemsan glanced from Si'Ryn to Ten'Len and back. "You know what happened to me during my captivity with the Darktans."

          "You'd formed a bond with Athan, yet both of you had been unable to remain faithful to it," Si'Ryn began. "And now our bargain will see you do the same once more."

          "I feel like a hypocrite. I always thought myself better than Ramuel because he seemed to have no control ... but it appears I am no better."

          "You are being too hard on yourself, Jemsan. As far as I can tell, none of these situations were instigated by you." Si'Ryn grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly between his.  "Do as I do. Learn to separate your heart from the tasks of your mind and your body.  And as long as the one you love is understanding, there's no reason he won't forgive you."

          "But that's just it, I know Athan has already forgiven me. But perhaps I'm simply the one who can not forgive _myself_." Jemsan's slipped his hand from Si'Ryn's grasp.  He immediately changed the subject when Saiymon and Sarena showed up. "Okay, let's go over the plan."

***

          Athan had learned as much as he could from Samsone during the week they'd searched for the Darktan hideout. The young man had no idea if any of their Dagger team was still alive, for they had been separated when the chaos struck. Other than the fact that the Daemod which had taken over Samsone had killed Sanos, the fate of the others was completely unknown.

          Athan already knew what the plan was for the meeting that was being held currently. He knew Jemsan would let him know of any changes, therefore he sat it out and found Samsone crouched on a rock near the outskirts of the camp.

          "Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?" Samsone asked without looking at him.

          As far as Athan knew, Nelena had not been destroyed like Hellenista.  It might be possible for the Darktans to go home once the Daemods were dealt with. But Samsone was right, life would change.  It was likely thousands of Darktans had already died, and even with the truce pending, the loss would still loom over them.

          "Remember when we got these tattoo's." Athan indicated the daggers on their right biceps. "Despite everything that happened after, we formed a bond that is unshakable.  I'd even wouldn't mind seeing Sren again. And if any more of our team is still alive ... we'll make sure they stay that way." He finally managed to get a smile from Samsone, the look quickly faded when one of the lookouts screamed from a direction to the south.

          _Something is happening south of here, I'm in pursuit._ Athan sent Jemsan his thoughts before taking off into the forested area.  It took him a moment to realize that Samsone had followed him.  The two moons overhead offered little illumination due to the thick canopy of trees.  Eventually, they came upon a Darktan who was leaning against a tree with a thick trunk, gasping for breath while holding his left arm gingerly.

          "Something ... something attacked me." When the injured Darktan's eyes lit on Athan, they seemed to spark even in the low light. "Please, help me back to camp."

          Athan nodded. "You two go back, I'll keep looking for the attacker."

          _Athan, stand down and return to camp, Thurstin's tracker has picked up a Daemod._  Jemsan's thoughts permeated his.

          Athan sensed a disturbance of a portal forming  after Jemsan had issued his order. His gaze was now focused in that direction as he prepared to tell Samsone and the injured Darktan to hide.  Suddenly, Samsone screamed before his yell tapered off into a death gurgle. Athan tore his gaze away from the forming portal to see that the injured man now held Samsone's bloody heart in his palm. Athan's mouth flopped open as he witnessed Samsone's lifeless body fall to the leaf strewn earth.

          "You are the mate of the leader, which makes you valuable," The Darktan said in a voice that was clearly not his own.

          When two root like tentacles suddenly shot from the man's body, Athan leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding them.  He saw as two more forms exited through the portal and realized he may be outmatched.  When several more tentacles shot in his direction, and one managed to wrap around his ankle before Athan used a  summoned dagger to cut himself free, he realized that their intent was to capture and not kill him.

          Did the Daemods realize what they were up against and sought to find a handicap to employ against Athan's side.  Well, he had no intention of allowing himself to be used that way.  Drawing forth his latent energies, he summoned two dozen flaming red daggers before letting them loose on the Daemods below.  Only one of them was wearing a different body, the other two which had come through the portal were in their natural hideous forms.  Their faces were pale and oblong, with a slit for lips and two small openings for their nostrils. There was no sign of facial hair whatsoever beneath the hood of their cloaks, be it lashes or eyebrows.  Completely black eyes focused on him unwaveringly.

          All three forms scattered below, mostly avoiding his attack. As he prepared a second barrage, two tentacles shot toward him and wrapped around his waist and arms tightly. He was caught! And as they began to drag him back to the ground, he saw one of them begin to hurriedly open a portal.  No, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose. They'd just killed possibly the last of his Dagger team right before his eyes, and now he was to be taken and used as a pawn.

          Athan breathed a light headed sigh of relief when a blue fireball shot from the woods burning clean through his binds.  Before he even saw Jemsan emerge with Si'Ryn at his side, he sprung back into action summoning blades to attack the Daemods. He watched them scurry to flee through a portal. But they lay dead in mere seconds when Si'Ryn once again intervened with that large magical net, which trapped all three allowing them to be impaled to death.

          Athan landed besides his rescuers, the look of gratitude clear in his amber eyes. "They ... they wanted to take me captive."

          "It shows they're nervous about fighting us head on," Jemsan commented.

          "Maybe," Jemsan didn't sound convinced.  _You need to remain with a full compliment at all times._

Athan nodded, but didn't respond telepathically. Instead he changed the subject.  "I'd like to give Samsone a proper burial."

          Si'Ryn indicated two Kru to assist Athan with the task.  "Once you've paid your respects, it will be time to show these Daemods, that this universe is not theirs for the taking."

***

          Calon was to be the site of the decisive battle. When Jemsan's team had arrived along with Jennah's, they'd begun to evacuate the locals to safe underground venues.  They gave them the option to leave entirely to another planet, but the danger would mostly be on the surface, so most opted to stay. Including Larkson's family.  The boy had been delighted to see him and Athan again, knowing that the manner in which their own people had taken them away last time had been quite alarming.

          For their plan to work, this planet was chosen due to its central location in the known universe.  Si'Ryn would quite literally tap into the forces of nature and infect it with what could only be described as a siren's song that would lure the Daemods to this planet.  And while they were still enthralled by the head Guile's song,  then with the combined efforts of the Darktans, the Rodanti and the Kru, they would wipe them from existence.

          Jemsan stood opposite Ten'Len in one of the underground evacuation spots, staring at a viewer screen that had been set up on the surface. Si'Ryn could be seen clearly, wearing only a turquoise beaded loin cloth with various sea green and sapphire accessories.  His glossy lips were moving, but the sounds he made could not be heard by the human ear, or even that of the immortals present.  He'd tied his wavelength to that of the Daemods, using the song to coerce them to his location.

          Jemsan noted the inscrutable look on Ten'Len's handsome face and wondered how he felt about his mate putting himself in this kind of danger. Once the Daemods were here, the song's spell would break, and they'd be free to attack Si'Ryn.  The plan was for the strike team to be ready to attack before serious harm could befall Si'Ryn.

          _For what it's worth, I'm sorry about this._ Jemsan sent his thoughts to him. _I know what it feels like to witness the one you love in danger._

Ten'Len's eyes flickered slightly indicating that he'd heard him. _In Laquadria, there is never any danger. So while this situation is not ideal, you'd better believe that Si'Ryn is enjoying himself._

 _I imagine that isn't the only situation that isn't ideal._  Jemsan wanted to come right out and ask him how he truly felt about the fact that Athan and Jemsan would soon have sex with Si'Ryn, but couldn't bring himself to. But the Kru was intuitive enough to get Jemsan's gist.

          _If I were not sterile, then I would have been honored to be the one to impregnate, Si'Ryn._

 _And the other two men in your relationship?_ Jemsan asked.

          Ten'Len glanced in Jemsan's directions, one side of his lips tilting upwards.  _What makes you think they are men?_

Jemsan couldn't help the look of embarrassment on his face. _I just assumed, sorry._

_Sa'Quenda and Lar'Dez are two of the most beautiful women in all of Laquadria, and the four of us have been together for thousands of years._

When Jemsan had assumed that the even number was so that the four of them could pair up, he hadn't thought that they had the option for an opposite sex pairing as well.  He knew there were many even among the Rodanti that enjoyed the comforts of both males and females.  Jemsan was built to prefer males only. But the thought of Si'Ryn topping either Ten'Len or one of the other women, made him smile.  They'd had thousands of years to experience every possible sexual position there was. He even wondered if it were possible for them to have sex in Mer form.

          _Getting excited about your future romp with Si'Ryn?_ There was a grin on Ten'Len's face.

          Jemsan was actually thinking of  Athan who was in another of the underground camps.  They were both on board with what they'd have to do as payment.  But Jemsan wasn't sure if it was guilt he felt going into this or something more. But he realized there was another decision he'd have to make as soon as the battle was over.  He didn't get a chance to respond to Ten'Len when the first portals began to open on the viewer screen. The battle was nigh!

***

          Athan could only describe the scene as pandemonium.  The once open and grassy field that Si'Ryn had summoned the Daemods to was now littered with the corpses of the fallen, with blood and black soot from fireball attacks having leveled most the grass.  It was late afternoon and the sky was mostly cloudless which made for good visibility.  But to see a sky that beautiful only to look down upon the bloodbath that was occurring seemed at opposite ends of the spectrum.

          They did not assume that all Darktans who came through the portals were Daemods, but Thurstin had equipped everyone on their side with mobile trackers to allow them to tell the difference.  He encountered a few members of other Dagger teams, but it was mostly civilian Darktans that seemed to have been taken over en masse.  As Athan fought, using his real sword to run the enemy through, or summoned red daggers to impale at a distance, he always kept a social awareness of where Jemsan was.  The Kru may have promised that neither of them would die during this battle, but that didn't mean that Athan wouldn't look out for Jemsan as well.  The man was his light and his life, and Athan didn't know what he would do if Jemsan no longer graced his universe.

          The rest of the Kru had been equipped with the nets he'd seen Si'Ryn use. Therefore, when at all possible they would use them against Darktan's in an effort to separate them from the Daemod possessing them.  It didn't work for all of them however, but when Athan came face to face with Sumistra, he was stunned for a brief moment. He knew she'd be here if she still lived, but hadn't anticipated what would happen when they met again.

          "Release my aunt, you foul creature," Athan hissed at it.

          The Daemod smiled. "Your aunt is the one who accepted me in."

          It was as suspected that Sumistra had fallen victim to the very same Daemod she had invited in.  He wondered if his aunt was trying to fight the creature even now, having realized that her plans to defeat the Rodanti in this manner had gone terribly awry.  "The time of the Daemods is long over, and will never return."

          "She cares for you, more than you know." It grinned. "You should hear her screaming in my head right now .... not _to kill you."_   The Daemod attacked, sending out it's root like tentacles.

          Athan managed to dodge out of the way before summoning a red long sword.  He ran the sword through his aunts shoulder and heard the Daemod scream in response. _Ten'Len, I need one of those net attacks._ His aunt had not always been good to him during their short relationship, but she was his last living relative, and even if they couldn't come to terms over what she'd done in the past, he didn't want her to die for it.

          He created a small half shield to block another tentacle attack.  He heard Ten'Len's response that he was on his way, so all Athan had to do was hold his aunt here.  "Your kind should have known better than to interfere in a war that didn't concern you."

          "You think yourself so self righteous. The orphan boy with no knowledge of who he was. You may have risen to lofty heights." Sumistra's eyes darkened to all opaque black. "But the only place left to go ... is down!"

          Athan's body shook as a tentacle impaled him through the chest from behind. He hadn't noticed that the Daemod had sent one of those tentacles behind it into the earth, before having it re emerge behind Athan.  He looked down to see the root tip had burst clean through the other side of his body.  When blood spurted from his lips, he realized that the attack would be fatal.  His heart was being shredded as they stood there, the seconds ticking by like hours.

          As the darkness slowly began to take over, he was almost certain he could hear Jemsan screaming his name in his mind...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will conclude in two weeks.

**Chapter 31**

The battle was all but won, the few Daemods that tried to escape through portals were chased down, and with the combined forces of the Rodanti, the Darktans and the Kru, they were able to eliminate every last one.  Smoldering pits and piles of corpses littered the once green fields.  Night had just fallen and only the fires that still burned illuminated the area.

          Jemsan grasped Athan's cold, lifeless hand between his as he knelt by his lover's side.  It was over. The Daemods were defeated, and the Darktans and Rodanti now had a lasting truce. But it'd come at a great price.

          Athan's life.

          When they'd finally pulled Sumistra's Daemod off him, it'd been too late. A wound through the chest like this should have been survivable for someone of Athan's strength. But because the tentacle had been infused with the evil essence of the Daemod, it had taken on more fatal properties that even an immortal could not counteract.  

          Jemsan heard Si'Ryn calling to him, but remarkably he'd managed to block the head Guile out. He didn't know how much time had passed since Athan's demise, but he wasn't ready to leave his side yet. When Si'Ryn himself appeared beside Jemsan, he realized the man would not be ignored.

          "If you wish to save him, we must act fast," Si'Ryn spoke verbally having come to the conclusion that Jemsan had blocked out all telepathic thought.

          "Save him?" Jemsan echoed. His red rimmed silver eyes wide.

          "I can resurrect him. Physically he'll be changed, but mentally ... he'll be the same Athan you knew."

          Jemsan swallowed. _He'd be changed physically_?  He couldn't stop to think what that meant, especially since Si'Ryn indicated that time was of the essence. "Do it, _save him."_

          Si'Ryn nodded. He knelt on Athan's other side, still scantily clad only in the beaded loin cloth.  He placed both palms on Athan's still chest, the Darktan's tunic was ruined with the gaping whole in his chest that had burst through clothes and flesh alike.

          Jemsan wanted to ask how he was going to save Athan, but didn't want to distract Si'Ryn from what was clearly a difficult task.  The head Guile's beautiful brow was furrowed, his eyes squeezed closed but fluttering occasionally.  He almost gasped aloud when he saw the blood that stained Athan's chest turn from red to a distinct blue.  It soon occurred to Jemsan that Si'Ryn was somehow turning Athan into a Kru! It must be what he'd meant when he'd said Athan would change physically.

          When the gaping hole in Athan's chest sealed with a covering of fine, pale grey scales,  Si'Ryn finally moved his hands away and opened his eyes.

          "The process has begun, but we need to return to Laquadria in order to complete it," Si'Ryn stated.

          Jennah who had clearly been monitoring their progress sent Jemsan her thoughts. _Go, save Athan, and I'll take care of everything else here._

 _Are you sure you'll be able to handle this on your own?_ The universe may be safe again, but Jemsan knew that didn't mean all their problems were over. There was the issue of creating another plane and rebuilding a new Hellenista. Plus they'd need to build on their truce with the Darktans.

          _You are forgetting you are speaking to the current Prime Rodanti?_ There was a hint of humor in her tone. _Although I do consider the post temporary, once you are up to it again. I will return the position to you. After all you and Athan sacrificed for this peace, you deserve to be at the very center of it._

Jemsan wasn't sure how he felt about becoming Prime Rodanti once more, but he knew it was something he didn't have time to consider.  After Si'Ryn created a portal to Laquadria, two Kru came forward to load Athan onto a stretcher.  Jemsan followed them through purposefully. It seemed his and Athan's lives were about to change drastically once more, but this was the first time in a long time that Jemsan believed they'd be better off as a result.

***

          Athan felt as if he were weightless, floating aimlessly in a zero gravity environment.  The last thing he remembered was Sumistra's Daemod running him through. At the time, he'd thought the blow fatal, but as he lay here on the verge of consciousness, it seemed perhaps he'd been wrong.

          As his head tilted to the side, he was almost certain he felt hair sweep his lower back. He also could not feel his legs.  He forced himself to come to full consciousness, and slowly, his eyes fluttered open.  He realized right away that he was submerged in water, the pressure of it so gentle no wonder he thought he'd been held suspended.  A quick glance downwards revealed why he couldn't feel his legs.

          _He didn't have any._

His lower half was now comprised of a massive grey and ebony tail with jet black flippers.  He was a Mer! Jemsan had told him that the Kru were capable of transforming them in this manner to make for easy transportation of their watery walkways.  Yet a part of him innately knew that this wasn't a mere temporary matter. The first hint was the fact that he could sense what was happening halfway across the city.  Si'Ryn was sharing a meal with Ten'Len and two women Athan knew to be his other mates. But why would Athan know that? No one had ever told him before.  He also had memories of major histories that took place on Laquadria, that he should never have known about. It was as if he was accessing what the Kru knew at will. _But how?_

          _What's happening?_ He sent his thoughts out, knowing that he needed coherent answers and soon. It took perhaps less than a minute before his tube began to drain.  His body didn't get the chance to flop aimlessly at the bottom of it, for instinctively he began to transform his fins to legs. There was a white film at the bottom of the tube reminiscent of shelling that caused a frown to form on Athan's face.   He wish he already had all the answers of what had occurred directly after the fight. When the tube opened and allowed him to exit on firm feet into a white washed room filled with white furniture, his eyes soon caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror.

          His mouth fell open as he walked towards the mirror, gazing at his naked body in awe.  It was possible many he knew in the past would no longer recognize him.  His hair once completely black and shoulder length now fell to his lower back and was high lighted with streaks of dark sapphire.  His skin was still a burnished gold, but he now had dual eye color. His right eye remained amber, but his left eye was now turquoise.  Over his chest in the very spot where he'd been impaled lay a sheen of fine dark grey scales.  They contrasted against his skin but almost looked like a silver medallion that had been made from his very body.  He almost chuckled at the sight of the pubes which cradled his sex, noting that they too possessed a few sapphire curls highlighted within the predominantly darker ones.  If it hadn't already occurred to him that the Kru were responsible for him being alive, Si'Ryn's next words confirmed it.

          _I regret to inform you that the changes you see are permanent. I had to impart you with some of my essence in order to save your life._  At that moment, Si'Ryn entered the room alone.

          _Where's Jemsan?_  He sensed the Prince was not in danger, but didn't understand why he wasn't there to greet him first.

          _He hadn't slept since the final battle which was over a month ago. He'd been constantly at your side, until only yesterday I finally begged him to get some rest. I will wake him now, if you like,_ Si'Ryn explained.

          _No, let him rest._ Athan was stunned to learn that the battle had taken place more than a month ago. To him, no time had passed at all. He wasn't sure if this transformation had caused him to be out for so long, or perhaps it was the expected recovery time of what had to have been a serious injury.

          _You weren't just injured, Athan. You were dead,_ Si'Ryn clarified. _It's why I had to perform a partial meld, in order to resurrect you. I wasn't sure at first if your body would reject the effects. Clearly you seem to be thriving now._

 _The Kru can bring people back to life?_ Athan looked at them incredulously.

          _Not just people. You were an immortal, if that hadn't been the case it's likely the resurrection process would have failed._ The concerned look on Si'Ryn's face indicated he had some idea of what Athan was currently going through.

          _What else has changed other than my appearance?_ Athan wanted to know.

          Si'Ryn smiled reassuringly. _You'll come to sense the changes soon. You are a partial Mer, which means for as long as you live, you'll always need to return to Laquadria for rejuvenation. Otherwise, you'll be free to live with Jemsan when the rebuilding of Hellenista is complete._

Athan's cock grew hard at the mention of Jemsan.  He wasn't embarrassed by the reaction however, having never felt more free with his body and sexuality as he did now. He had a feeling that had something to do with the meld Si'Ryn had performed on him. Accessing the Head Guile's recent memories also indicated that he'd had yet to accept payment for their help from Jemsan. Athan realized it was long overdue. _Give me one day to reunite with him, and then ... we'll complete our part of the bargain._

Si'Ryn nodded his understanding and clasped their arms together briefly.  Athan was once again very much looking forward to his future.

***

          Jemsan was actually grateful his sleep had been dreamless, not knowing what his mind would conjure up during his first real hours of sleep in the last month. He'd been in constant contact with Jennah while he waited for Athan to recover. A new plane had been created, and the rebuilding of Hellenista 2.0 was underway.  The option of finding an uninhabited planet to relocate on was tossed around. But since the Darktans had been able to return to Nelena, to maintain the balance of power a secret plane offered, rebuilding was the only way to go.  Despite the fact that the truce was holding and Jennah maintained contact with Sarena,  it was best to err on the side of caution nevertheless.

          His body flopped against the large fluffy pillows as his mind slowly returned to wakefulness.  When one eye cracked open, he realized he must have left the coral lights on. But then he'd thought they were motion operated, and should have remained off until he left the bed. Alarm bells went off when he felt the sheets rustling beside him,

          He was not alone!

          He came instantly awake, his body shooting up into a sitting position.  A quick glance to his right revealed a man who was likely naked, for the fact that the sheet covered very little of his big, bronzed body.  The man appeared to be a stranger, for he certainly looked like it. Waist length high lighted hair, dual colored eyes, and sharp handsome features, with highly defined cheekbones and firm, shapely lips greeted his gaze.  But the mental aura that came off of him in waves, was none other than Athan's.

          When his lover had been encased within that floating cocoon over a month ago, Jemsan was prepared for the fact that he would emerge physically different.  He hadn't known what to expect, but seeing Athan appear as he would have if he'd been born a Mer was all around pleasing.  "Athan?"

           A wide grin stretched across Athan's handsome face revealing even white teeth.  "Apparently my cocoon hatched only moments before I awoke." There was a slight look on trepidation in his dual colored eyes. "I hope you're not disappointed."

          Jemsan was almost speechless, _almost._   "How could I be?"

          "Then get over here and kiss me."

          Jemsan threw himself at Athan instantly. Their lips colliding in a frantic kiss.  He noticed that Athan tasted slightly salty like the ocean.  A part of him wished he wasn't wearing a long night shirt so he could press their nude bodies against each other.

          _Then just take it off._

Jemsan heard Athan's lusty suggestion in his mind. Although this wasn't how he expected them to spend their first moments together since the war ended, there seemed to be no help for it.  Jemsan broke their kiss long enough to sweep the shirt off his head and toss it on the floor. Then he barreled back into Athan's arms, his tongue seeking his lovers'.  He had so many questions, he wanted to know how Athan was feeling, other than aroused as the hard erection pressing into Jemsan's stomach would attest.

          They came to a seated position, lips still sealed together as the sheets fell away, revealing all of Athan's beautiful, big body.  Their hair entwined together, sapphire highlighted ebony hair with pale blond tresses.  Jemsan ran his fingers through the clean, fresh smelling new mane of Athan's that he liked very much.  The feel of Athan stroking his pale pink nipples caused his stiff cock to jerk against his thigh.

          _Allow me._ Athan finally broke the kiss and began to trail a slew of wet kisses down Jemsan's quivering body.  His tongue laved against one turgid nipple before moving lower, dipping into Jemsan's navel. Each area caressed by Athan's tongue tingled long after he'd moved on.  When his Darktan lover finally engulfed Jemsan's cock between skilled lips, he almost came right then and there.  Athan couldn't have learned to suck cock this well since the last time they'd made love. Which meant that as a partial Mer, his sexual skills may have improved innately.  As if sensing Jemsan was near release, Athan did not linger and moved lower, laving that wet tongue across Jemsan's hairless ball sack before eventually settling on the pucker located just below.

          Jemsan bit his bottom lip as pleasure snaked through him when Athan dipped his pink tongue into Jemsan's hole.  That tongue seemed to moisten his tight ring quite generously.  The intimate and naughty nature of what Athan was doing with his tongue caused Jemsan to arch his back in an effort to take that tongue deeper.  He felt almost bereft when the tongue left him, but he witnessed Athan licking his right palm briefly, before using that same hand to stroke his cock.

          Jemsan was confused at first, knowing that saliva usually was not sufficient enough lubrication. But he trusted Athan, and didn't protest when the other man knelt between his spread thighs and thrust forward.  It only occurred to him after the penetration went off smoothly, that what Athan had been doing with his tongue had produced a sort of Mer lubrication that worked even better than oil.  This was going to be most convenient for all their future lovemaking.

          Locking his legs around Athan's narrow waist to draw him closer, Jemsan locked eyes with the man and willed him to set a grueling pace. It seemed Athan was up to the challenge. However, he unwrapped Jemsan's legs from around him and held them wide apart grasping tightly the back of Jemsan's thighs. This allowed Athan a birds eye view of his cock plunging in and out of Jemsan's ass. "Beautiful," He whispered, his dual colored eyes alight with passion.

          Jemsan stroked his own cock between his fist, finding it extremely slick due to Athan's lubrication sucking.  He didn't want to stop gazing at the handsome man taking him from above. But his eyes involuntarily squeezed shut after just a few strokes when as his cock milked itself dry.  He sighed as Athan continued his forward thrusts, but managed to grasp Jemsan's semen stained fingers and bring them to his lips, sucking effervescently.

          His cock continued to jerk even after it's release, as tingling sensations brought on by Athan's saliva and the actions of his body attempted to arouse him once more.  His ass walls contracted around Athan's stiff cock which may have helped his lover over the edge.  Even the semen that was released within him, sent sparks throughout his body.  Making love to Athan had been fantastic before, but something told him that as a Mer, it would be ten times better.

          Athan pulled out before rolling to Jemsan's side and bringing the man with him for a brief kiss.  "It's good to be back. Although I hadn't realized I'd been out for so long."

          Jemsan nodded while nuzzling Athan's chin. "One month isn't long for an immortal, but to me it felt like a lifetime. Especially since I knew that you would .... change physically."

          Athan gazed at him imploringly. "So, you sure you aren't disappointed?"

          Jemsan punched him in the chest playfully. "I know you can sense my thoughts and feelings. So, stop toying with me."

          "I wanted to hear you say it. I won't just assume. Nor do I intend to read you every minute of every day," Athan replied with a grin.

          Jemsan twirled one of the curly soft tresses of Athan's hair around his finger. "Something tells me you won't have as much trouble with the upkeep of this as I did when I was human."

          "Feel free to run your hands through it and make it as messy as you like," Athan leaned in to steal a kiss once more.

          Jemsan knew he'd never grow tired of kissing him. But as he gazed over at this new and improved Athan, the thought that he'd almost lost him cropped up once more.  "I don't know what I would have done, if I'd lost you."

          "You need not dwell on it." Athan kissed the back of Jemsan's palm reassuringly. Then his mood became somber. "I must ask, how did my aunt die?"

          Jemsan bit his bottom lip before revealing the truth. "She isn't dead.  The Daemod was released from her body before it was killed. Your aunt is now imprisoned back on Nelena." Jemsan had that information on very good authority, Jennah had ordered a diplomatic troop of Rodanti to Nelena and they had seen the proof of it.

          Athan stared up at the sea shell ceiling, silent for several moments. Jemsan had to wonder what he was thinking. It was too bad their mind reading link did not go both ways.  "She's the only family I have left," He said quietly.

          Jemsan understood how he felt, with Jennah being the only blood relative he had living.  But Jennah hadn't almost killed everyone in the known universe with her actions.

          "I know what she's done is unforgivable, but if she's remorseful at all, then trying to forgive her is the only way I move forward." He looked at Jemsan imploringly.  "I can't make the same mistakes I did with you, letting anger harden my heart to the point of being destructive."

          "Whatever you decide, I'll back you one hundred percent," Jemsan smiled at him.

          "Now that I'm better, it's time we fulfilled our duty to the Kru, and move on with our lives."

          "Yes," Jemsan began. "Although, I think it's only fair, that if you will be participating, then so should Si'Ryn's own mates.  Something tells me you won't have a problem with that anymore, given your new inhibitions."

          Athan nodded. "This is true, but do you expect me to believe that you will truly be fine with it?"

          "It's one night with an orgy of six people, yes I can handle it. Cause _you'll_ be with me," Jemsan chuckled.

          "We have the rest of the day to prepare," Athan began. "Allow me to ... teach you a few tricks that the Kru find handy." He lowered his head down towards Jemsan's crotch.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

          Jemsan had just finished speaking with Jennah on an inter-dimensional communicator, promising that he would return to their universe in a few days. Currently the bulk of the remaining Rodanti were stationed on various humans worlds, while Hellenista II, recently renamed as Lanos was under construction.  He was anxious to return, not so that he could take over the reigns of Prime Rodanti, but so that their people could get on with their lives once more.  For the first time in a long time, he wouldn't need to plan battle strategies or send more brave men and women to their deaths in the name of their freedoms.  It was a life he never thought he'd live to see, but it seems when Athan was first ushered into his world, triggered the beginning of a plethora of changes in Jemsan's life.

          _I feel you give me too much credit._ Athan's words filtered into his brain.

          Jemsan could sense his lover's presence behind him. He stood, leaving the communicator and turned to find Athan standing naked behind him in their living room proper.  He tilted his head to the side while gazing at the other man's nude form appreciatively. Beautiful burnished skin supplemented by powerful muscles always made Jemsan long to writhe naked beneath this man.  He felt a stirring in his own cock as he glanced at Athan's which was semi-hard. "Are you intending to make us late?"

          "Actually no, but you should get naked too, and then we can leave," Athan replied.

          Jemsan's brow rose. "You expect us to walk through the hallways naked?" Despite the fact that most of the Rodanti had returned to their universe, there were plenty of Kru that were still present. It likely wouldn't matter to the Kru if they did as Athan suggested, but Jemsan still had his principles, despite the fact that he'd agreed to have sex with not only Si'Ryn, but his three other mates as well.

          "We won't be taking the hallways." Athan strode towards a permeable wall that held the ocean back.  "We'll head directly to Si'Ryn's bedchambers via this watery route."

          Realization dawned on Jemsan, that Athan now had the power to turn him into a temporary Mer. He supposed it was going to take some getting used to, these new powers of his future mate. He wasted no more time and quickly removed his clothing. Once he was naked, he took Athan's hand allowing the taller man to pull him into an intimate embrace. Athan's cool lips pressed against his tenderly. He then allowed himself to be guided through the permeable wall into the warm water.  His silver tail appeared instantly as he swam hand in hand with Athan to their destination.

          They sped past a school of brightly colored blue fish, rounding the sea wall until they entered a tunnel carved from the rock itself. After breaking the surface of a crystalline pool, they had finally arrived.  Jemsan did not let go of Athan's hand as their bodies transformed back into human form.  He felt almost giddy by the simple gesture. Despite the carnal and polygamous nature of what they were about to engage in, nothing could bring Jemsan down knowing that Athan was his, and he belonged to him in turn.

          He finally broke his gaze away from Athan's handsome face long enough to gaze at his surroundings.  The room was cavernous, and both the ceiling and floors appeared to be made of reflective rock.  It was like walking into a giant mirror with sparse furnishings, lighted by coral lamps in each corner.  There was a series of white side couches against the walls, and spread out within the center of the room were white throw pillows.  Jemsan thought it fitting, for their likely wouldn't be a bed large enough to comfortably fit six people.

          Jemsan strode forward unmindful of his nudity with Athan at his side. He expected their guests to show up at any moment, but the room remained rather silent. _Did we get the time wrong?_ He turned to glance at Athan.

          Athan shook his head. _No, they'll be here. But we should make ourselves comfortable in the meantime._ He bent his head slightly to claim Jemsan's lips with a kiss.

          Jemsan was grinning when the kiss broke. _I'm betting you know exactly where they are right now, because of that link you have with Si'Ryn._

 _It's not just a link, Jemsan. He's part of me now._  Athan paused to run his fingers through Jemsan's silky hair. _We've never discussed how you feel about that._

 _I'm not insecure if that's what you mean._ Jemsan traced his palm along the flat muscles of Athan's chest. _I know how you feel about me._

 _Despite what we'll be engaging in shortly?_ Athan asked.

          Jemsan nodded. _Unforgettable memories to take home to Lanos with me._ He kissed Athan then, their passions igniting as their tongues did battle.  His cock hardened, pressing against Athan's thigh. If their guests didn't arrive soon, they would start without them.

          _We can't have that, now can we?_ Si'Ryn's voice filtered towards them.

          Jemsan felt the hair being lifted off his nape, and cool lips soon pressed there.  A semi-hard cock nudged his lower back.  Jemsan drew away from Athan and turned towards Si'Ryn. The head Guile was already naked, in fact, all he wore was a string of turquoise beads around his narrow waist.  "You kept us waiting." Jemsan gazed at Si'Ryn's sultry lips and was rewarded with the other man's lips slanting across his own. Jemsan was aware that Athan was watching them intently, and it excited him beyond measure.  Their love for each other was so strong now, that it was okay to let loose his inhibitions. Where in the past any such actions would create insane jealousy on both of their parts, now they could take pleasure for it as they were both in total agreement.  However, it was time to share the wealth. Grasping Athan by the back of neck, he brought his face closer so that they could engage in a three way kiss.  Jemsan flicked his tongue out, catching lips chin and the bottom of a nose as their kiss wore on.

          Finally, after the kiss broke, Si'Ryn gazed at both of them imploringly. "For the gift you are about to grant me and my people, I give you my sincerest gratitude."

          "The gift where I impregnate a man through his ass?" Jemsan grinned at him. While the notion was ludicrous, he understood that Si'Ryn's body would be able to transfer the seed to where it needed to go.  For clearly this was not something the Kru were new at.

          "Make certain to fill me with plenty of your gift." Si'Ryn extricated himself from their hold before striding towards the pillows. He then threw himself upon them before spreading his legs wide. "I've already prepared myself for you."

          Jemsan didn't hesitate. He knelt on the pillows between Si'Ryn's spread legs before guiding his rock hard cock into the man's welcoming chute.  The head Guile was extremely tight. And Jemsan realized this was the first time he'd penetrated someone else since pre X-Plane Athan.  Speaking of his lover, the man was not idle. He crossed by him before grabbing a handful of Si'Ryn's blue mane, he tilted the man's head towards his cock. Jemsan watched fascinated as Si'Ryn's mouth engulfed Jemsan's large dick and began to suck passionately.  The site was so erotic, he feared he'd come too soon.  Grasping Si'Ryn's firm thighs, his hands dug in for purchase as he increased his pace.  The head Guile's inner muscles were contracting, squeezing his cock pleasurably.  His head tilted upwards as he witnessed their reflection and the carnal image they represented.  Jemsan's silver pubes slammed just below Si'Ryn's ball sac.  The head Guile's cock stood straight up from his body, jerking only slightly with each of Jemsan's thrusts.

          Jemsan noted when Athan thrust his cock so far down Si'Ryn's throat, he expected the Kru to gag, but all he witnessed was Si'Ryn swallowing as Athan emptied his seed down the head Guile's gullet. That was enough to send Jemsan over the edge, and he too soon filled a separate orifice with his life giving juices. All three soon lay on the pillows together, with Si'Ryn sandwiched between them.  Jemsan grasped Si'Ryn's still hard cock between his fingers. "Shall I?"

          Si'Ryn shook his head, "There will be plenty of time for that later." He seemed sated now that he had received his first load of Jemsan's come.

          "I thought the others were supposed to be here?" After those words left Jemsan's lips, he felt a presence behind him. When a nude male body was suddenly pressed up against him before he was flipped towards the newcomer, a pair of warm lips soon slanted across his. When Ten'Len finally broke the kiss, there was as a sultry expression on his handsome face.

          "You were saying?" Ten'Len then glanced over at one of the side couches where two woman scantily clad in silks had made themselves comfortable.

          Jemsan recognized Si'Ryn's other two mates, Sa'Quenda and Lar'Dez.

          "Mind if we just watch?" Sa'Quenda asked with a smile on her beautiful face.

          Jemsan sat up, realizing that he was on a pallet made of pillows with three gorgeous naked men, and was about to have an audience of two lovely women.  Just a month ago, something like this would have made him scoff in disgust. Instead, his lips curled up in a smile before he said, "Feel free."

 

***

          _Nelena_ , _One week later..._

          Athan came upon Sumistra laying down on a thin cot behind electrified cell doors.  "I see you are alive." He'd known as much, but after all the heartache Sumistra had caused not only for the Rodanti but the Darktans as well, seeing was believing in this case.

          "Your Prince may have had something to do with that. It's likely Sarena would have wanted me executed for my crimes."

          Athan saw her clutch her side briefly as she stood up. Her bedraggled appearance and the dark circles beneath her eyes could mean only one thing. "You're on Codex H."

          Sumistra managed a small smile. "Just one of many punishments."

          He also noticed her slight limp. "Are you being, tortured?"

          Sumistra shook her head, "Some of the guards may be a bit rough but it's nothing I can't handle." She seemed to finally get a good look at him. "You've changed, nephew."

          "Something that was necessary in order to survive the injuries inflicted by _you_." His longer hair was pulled into a queue at his nape and he was dressed in Kru fashion of an asymmetrical sleeveless white tunic with matching pants.  A circlet of multiple stark white pearls adorned his forehead.

          Sumistra nodded, then it seemed as if a thought finally occurred to her. "Why are you here?"

          He could have said that he was there to check up on the transition of power in Nelena. Both Saiymon and Sren had joined Sarena on the council, along with another woman Athan didn't know. It seemed they were not going to adopt the Rodanti policy of one person rule.  This was likely a good thing, seeing as Sumistra's attempt to do so had almost ended all life in the galaxy.  But instead, he went with the truth. "You are my last living relative, did you think I wouldn't at least come to see you?" She was to serve a two hundred year sentence, and Athan couldn't be sure at this point how often he'd visit her in the future. 

          "I thank the fates for that fact." Sumistra likely realized she'd never have seen him at all if that wasn't the case. "For what it's worth, I am proud of you ... that you and your Prince were able to stop me. The war had blinded me with hatred for so long, that I couldn't see what I was doing ... would have ended _us all_."

          "We all have to live with our scars of the past, though perhaps it's time to look to the future." Athan thumped a fist to his chest before bowing briefly to her.  "This is not the end, Aunt. And hopefully when we meet again ... things will be different." He turned to leave the cell then, almost certain that he caught a glimmer of liquid in Sumistra's eye as he walked out.

 

_Epilogue_

The new plane of Lanos was complete, and the remaining Rodanti, their demi-gods and human followers were free to inhabit the streets and homes of this spanking new city. Jemsan never thought he'd see the Rodanti thrive like this once more, not when they had been on the brink of defeat.  He wished that his parents had lived to see the end of the war.  And despite the fact that countless lives had been lost on both sides to the seemingly endless conflict, Jemsan knew it was time to move on to a future that was now brighter than it had been in hundreds of years.

          As he overlooked the city from the private quarters he shared with Athan from a spacious balcony, his eyes caught a glimpse of Jennah with Lan'Shen in a garden below. This particular Kru visited them often, and Jemsan hadn't been surprised to learn had shown a romantic interest in Jennah.  While he'd been suspicious of the guile during their initial meeting, he now knew that the man was not using any of his mesmerizing wiles on Jennah. Therefore if Lan'Shen was tolerated around Jennah, it's because she wanted it that way.

          "If you keep looking at him like that, he may get the wrong idea."

          A smile curved Jemsan's lips at the sound of Athan's voice. He turned towards his handsome mate and accepted a gentle kiss on the lips in greeting.  "Do you expect me not to feel protective of a fellow citizen of Lanos. I am Prime Rodanti once more."

          "Oh I suspect this has more to do with the fact that she's _your sister_ ," Athan winked at him, his gold and teal eyes twinkling in the artificial sunlight.

          He turned to gaze at the couple once more while feeling Athan's arms encase him in a warm embrace from behind. "If he makes her happy, he'll hear no complaints from me."

          "Good, because seeing that I have to return to Laquadria twice a year to rejuvenate, cultivating bad blood between any of the Kru would make for some uncomfortable visits, since I know you intend to come with me each time."  Athan pressed cool lips to Jemsan's temple.

          Athan had enjoyed touching him before, but ever since he became a half Kru, the caresses were almost constant.  They had become a mated pair shortly after Athan's recovery and not a moment too soon.  The Rodanti were used to a certain level of public displays of affection, but even this surpassed that.  But seeing as Jemsan was once again Prime Rodanti and Athan was his mate, the acceptance levels of their constant touching was higher than normal.

          "Did you have anything on tap for today?" Jemsan asked changing the subject. "Was planning to visit Calon.  A Rodanti temple was just completed there, and Larkson will be the head priest."  With the Rodanti presence once again spread throughout the galaxy, their power had returned to previous levels and was holding steady.  Jemsan had kept a correspondence with Larkson since the end of the war.  And while it was likely he'd never sire a son of his own -- the brood on Laquadria notwithstanding -- Larkson was the closest thing to it.

          "As if I could deny you anything." Athan began to pepper the back of Jemsan's neck with kisses.  "But if we could delay for but an hour or two, our bed calls to us."

          Jemsan grinned before turning in Athan's arms and sealing their mouths together briefly. After breaking the kiss he said, "Okay, two hours and then we go."

          "Yes of course, I'll try to tamp down my libido to complete our lovemaking in that short a time."  Athan's grin was wide before he snatched Jemsan up in his arms and marched off to their bedchambers.

          Jemsan reveled in the warmth of his embrace, finally realizing what it was like to be truly happy. The scars of the past may have made them what they were, but the hope for the future would determine their true and lasting legacy.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we made it to the end. I want to thank the people who stayed with me all the way, especially Snowhare and SMINT45.


End file.
